The Fiery Soul: Present
by Smzaeo
Summary: Strange new youma appear leaving the Sailor Senshi with many questions. Meanwhile, Ranma dreams focus on an ancient kingdom. AU.
1. Prologue: Prospect

**The Fiery Soul **

**Author: Smzaeo**

**Editor: Jimbocat**

* * *

**Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon Owner Credits**

**Ranma ½: **Ranma ½ is the creation, and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sailor Moon: **Sailor Moon is the creation, and owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**General Overview**

**Ranma ½: **In this fan fiction, Ranma Saotome is named Ranma Hino.

**Sailor Moon: **The Sailor Moon part of the story starts at an unknown time due to slight change as to when the Sailor Senshi awaken. The Inner Sailor Senshi are eighteen at the start of the fan-fiction.

**Summary**: Strange new youma appear leaving the Sailor Senshi with many questions. Meanwhile, Ranma dreams focus on an ancient kingdom. AU

**Attention Readers:** Welcome to Chapter Ten: Control. I know it has been a while since I last updated the story the reason was that I was living in a hot apartment, which affected my ability to think and write. I've heavily edited both stories please see the author profile for the details related to my edits. I am currently looking for a beta reader to help me continue to make The Fiery Soul a better story. I would appreciate any constructive reviews. Thank you and enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: Prospect**

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" A man asked. He closed the door inside the bright oval room and turned to face his companion.

"I have not found him yet," a woman replied. She looked at a strange processing device in the room. "Sigh. He could be anywhere."

"We'll find him," the man said.

"Soon we shall have what we have been waiting for," the woman said with a smile.


	2. Chapter One: Choices

**Chapter One: Choices**

* * *

"Venus," Moon said. "Watch out." Venus flipped over the youma's attack and landed beside a bench in the Azabu Jūban Park.

"The youma leaves her front exposed for a short time after her energy attack is unleashed," Mercury said. "We'll only have a short window to strike."

"Gotcha," Venus said. "Jupiter. I will keep her focused on me. Attack when you see an opening. Crescent Beam." A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a beam of light that pierced through the youma.

"Is that all you have?" Ovaxa asked laughing. "Shield Throw." She threw her shield and knocked the Sailor Senshi into the ground. "Time to finish you off Sailor Moon. Energy Beam." A beam began to charge in her hands.

Mercury stood up and called out. "Sabão Spray," A thick frost fog covered the area, and the youma's attack missed.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy at the youma's shield destroying it.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the youma and turned her to dust upon impact. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Good job," Mercury said.

"Another victory for love and justice," Venus said.

"Moon," Jupiter said. "That youma felt different than the others we have fought."

"Something did seem off about the fight," Moon said. "Mercury, did you get any data?"

"Yes, but I need time to study it," Mercury replied. "I will let you know when I learn anything."

"The youma seemed easy," Moon said.

"I wonder what is going on," Venus said.

"We should go home," Jupiter said. "It is really late."

* * *

"Mommy?" Asami asked inside the Hayashi household. "Where is daddy?"

"I don't know," Ayano said. "He always calls. I am worried." Tears slid down her cheeks. Asami ran to her mom, and gave her a hug. The doorbell rang. Ayano answered the door to see Officer Takahashi. "Hello Officer."

"Mrs. Hayashi," Officer Takahashi said. "Your husband Nobu is dead. I found him in the alleyway this morning. We didn't find him in time. I am sorry." Tears ran down the two Hayashi's faces.

* * *

{It is hard to believe that two years has passed since Pops and I first moved into the Tendou Dojo. I recently defeated Saffron who had interfered with Jusenkyo. My friends Yuuka Hamada, Aya Takeda, Mizuki Nakano, and Saki Iida are just about the only people in Nerima who are not interested in trying to take advantage of me.}

Ranma paused in her writing to touch her red necklace that dangled from her neck. She was over at Yuuka's house for her weekly sleepover.

{It took nearly three months before I began to become more comfortable with my curse. I don't know what to do with all these engagements that Pops made. Many were over a bowl of rice and pickles, and it seems that no matter what option I pick someone is bound to be hurt. Maybe my friends are right. I can and should end all the engagements. After all my life is my own.} Ranma put her journal away, and got ready for bed.

* * *

That night Ranma dreamed. Ranma looked around, and saw a girl with long black hair. She wore a red blouse and skirt. In the background, Ranma saw a swing set, slide, sandbox, and an ice-cream vendor.

"What would you like to do now," the girl asked.

* * *

Ranma awoke in the morning. She clearly remembered the dream that she had. (That dream felt so vivid and real. The girl I saw felt so important to me) Ranma thought.

"Are you okay?" Saki asked.

"I am fine," Ranma said. "I just had an intense dream." Saki nodded. After everyone awoke, they dressed before they went downstairs to eat breakfast. The news played on a television set in the background.

"Very little is known about the Sailor Senshi," Benjiro Miyagi said. "Who are they? Where did they come from? Some citizens of the Azabu Jūban say they are true heroes. Others say they are blights on our city."

"We have this latest footage from a battle the Sailor Senshi had the other day," Kana Suzuki said. The footage was showing Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus in combat against a youma. (They look similar to the girls in my dreams that I have been having.) Ranma thought. (I can't identify them fully, but I feel like I know them.)

* * *

The Sailor Senshi had their usual afternoon meeting at Makoto's apartment.

"Have you learned anything about the youma we fought last night?" Usagi asked. Ami shook her head. "Any new information on Ranma Hino yet?"

"Nothing yet," Ami replied.

"Are you sure you saw the symbol of Mars on her head Artemis?" Makoto asked.

"I only saw her for a second because of the giant stampede that followed her, but I know I saw the symbol," Artemis replied.

"If he said he saw the symbol, then we at least know what district she is in," Luna said.

"Do you think Sailor Mars will join the team?" Minako asked.

"That is up to her," Usagi replied. "I hope that she will."

"Like with all of you," Luna said. "It is up to her. Queen Serenity believed that it was up to each potential Senshi to decide to become a Senshi if they wanted." Ami's supercomputer made a beep, and Ami looked over the new information that she had received.

"There we go," Ami said. "I finally got information on Ranma Hino. I should be able to play her information into the television, so we won't have to read her history."

The girls and the two Moon Cats sat down. They watched specific parts of Ranma's life play before them. After the video ended, they became very worried for their friend.

* * *

Ranma put on her red blouse, skirt, red necklace, white socks, and high heels in her room. Ranma walked to the Neko Hanten. She entered the establishment, and avoided the glomp made by Xian Pu.

"Why is Ai Ren wearing a skirt and blouse?" Xian Pu asked.

"I need to speak to Kho Lon," Ranma replied.

"Afterwards Ranma go on date?" Xian Pu asked.

"Sorry no," Ranma replied. Kho Lon approached the two.

"Yes what is it son-in-law?" Kho Lon rasped.

"I have been having vivid dreams for the last several months," Ranma said. "I can't fully make out all my dreams. Do you have anything to enhance my dreams?"

"Can you tell me more about your dreams?" Kho Lon asked.

"If I sleep as a boy I usually have one of my typical nightmares. If I sleep as a girl then I get dreams of a past life," Ranma said.

"Most interesting," Kho Lon said. "I take it that you want to know more about the dreams that you have when you are female?"

"Yes," Ranma replied.

"Very well," Kho Lon said. "Come with me. I have just the pill that will help you understand your dreams more clearly." The two followed by Xian Pu went to the storeroom. After a few minutes, Kho Lon found what she was looking for.

"For this to work you'll need to spend several days as a girl," Kho Lon said. "Just take one of these pills before you go to sleep and you should be able to make out your dreams more clearly." She handed the bottle to Ranma.

"Thank you," Ranma said.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Kho Lon said. (I'll have to let the other elders know.) Kho Lon thought. (I do not think that we'll be able to convince Ranma to marry Xian Pu now.)

* * *

That night in her room, Ranma took one of the pills that Kho Lon gave her before falling asleep.

* * *

That night Ranma dreamed. She looked down and saw that she currently wore a ceremonial silver dress with the symbol of the planet Mars. She looked around the room and saw that the other women in the room were similarly dressed, each with their own planet symbol. On the center throne sat Queen Serenity. She wore a crown on her head. Her daughter Princess Serenity sat next to her on another throne. Princess Serenity's silver hair was in an odango style.

"Rei Hino, do you accept your duties as Sailor Mars? To protect the Silver Millennium Empire and to protect Princess Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked.

Ranma found herself speaking. "I do," Rei replied.

"Then I hereby accept your promotion to Sailor Mars with all the rights and responsibilities pertaining thereto," Queen Serenity said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rei said. "Queen Serenity."

Her friends ran up to her. They each congratulated her on her promotion.

* * *

After she awoke up from her dream, Ranma began to think. (Was I really the girl named Rei in another life? Was I also Sailor Mars in another life?)

* * *

(I need to figure all this out soon.) Ranma thought that evening. She fell asleep.

* * *

That night Ranma dreamed. Rei sat with her friends in a room. She wore a red dress with the symbol of the planet Mars. Each of her friends also wore a dress that represented their planet.

How goes your relationship with Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity?" Minako asked.

"Mother doesn't approve," Princess Serenity replied.

"That is because we are not allowed contact with those of Earth," Ami said.

"Yea, but Princess Serenity loves him," Makoto said.

"I think it is romantic," Rei added.

"I love him a lot; however, I love you all as my friends. Friends forever?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Friends forever," Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Princess Serenity called out in unison. They shared a hug. Just then, Artemis and Luna showed up.

"Hello Artemis, Luna," Minako said.

"Girls," Artemis said.

"Queen Serenity wants to see you," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna and Artemis. We'll be there soon," Princess Serenity said.

* * *

Ranma awoke in the morning clearly remembering her dreams. (That white cat.) She thought. (He looks familiar. I wonder why I wasn't afraid of the two cats in my dream. They felt like friends.) She thought. (I remember now I saw the white cat when the girls and I were chasing Happosai before Prince Kirin, and his giant flying boat kidnapped Akane.) Ranma thought for a while longer. (Those dreams felt real. Are they from a past life that I have forgotten until now?)

* * *

On the moon, Europa that circles the planet Jupiter lies the base of the Dark Kingdom. The base uses stealth technology and remains hidden from Earth's detection. On the eastern side of Europa is a rather large castle. Inside this castle are many training rooms for the Dark Kingdom and its youma. One of the generals approached the throne in the center of the throne room.

"General Isagotichi, what are the results of the Ovaxa youma that you have sent to the planet Earth?" The Dark Kingdom Lord asked.

"The Sailor Senshi are indeed as strategic as we have come to suspect my Lord," General Isagotichi replied.

"Very good. Send the next youma Glassaglis to test the stamina of the Sailor Senshi," the Dark Kingdom Lord commanded.

"Yes my Lord," General Isagotichi said.

* * *

(Those girls called the Sailor Senshi from the park the other day felt familiar. Maybe I really am Rei and Sailor Mars.) Ranma thought late that night. (Only one way to find out.) She fell asleep.

* * *

Ranma dreamed again. She saw a giant castle that was on fire. She could smell death, and she saw the youma around her in battle with soldiers. The soldiers wore heavy armour. She saw that her outfit that she currently wore was a white body suit with a red neck and a short red skirt. A purple bow with a red jewel in the center covered her breasts and a red bow appeared on the back of her outfit. Two white gloves covered her hands and small red heels appeared on her feet. A golden tiara fitted with a red gem sat atop her face.

Sailor Mars battled a tall youma whose weapon was a pair of claws. In fact, many of the attackers around the Moon Palace were similar in appearance. She dodged the punch thrown at her and she followed up with a kick that struck her enemy in the face, and the force of her attack knocked the youma down.

"Fire Soul," Mars called out. A small fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the youma. The flames formed a spiral before the attack struck her target, and her enemy turned to dust.

Sailor Mars looked over at Mercury who was engaged in a battle against two youma nearby. She saw one of them strike Mercury who fell to the ground from her many wounds, but before Mars could reach her fellow team member she saw Jadeite slash the unconscious Mercury with a wakizashi. Mars was too distracted so she didn't sense the youma sneak up behind her. She felt pain, and she felt a youma's sharp claws in her stomach.

"Any last words Sailor Mars," the youma evilly said.

"I am sorry Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity," Mars said weakly. "Forgive me."

"Enjoy your death girly," the youma said. She removed her claws from Mars' stomach and the wounded Senshi of fire fell to the ground. She saw Nephrite in the distance with a wakizashi in his hand before her vision turned black.

* * *

Ranma awoke in middle of the night. Her right hand clutched her stomach. (I remember the pain I felt as the youma pierced my stomach.) Ranma thought while grimacing in pain. (The Silver Millennium Empire. What has become of it? Now I remember all of the dreams I have been having. They are my memories.) She thought while quietly leaving the room, and the Tendou Dojo. She arrived at the bridge, and sat down staring at the rushing water that passed by.

(I am Sailor Mars.) Ranma thought. (There can be no doubt now. How did I ever forget my friends? At least they are alive. I have to find them. I promised we would be friends forever. I don't intend to break that promise. They all must live in the Azabu Jūban District. I want to be a Sailor Senshi again. My curse will likely lock me as a girl, but I have made up my mind. I guess I'll need to find a place to live in the Azabu Jūban District.) Ranma thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

"If I let you take my grandson on this training trip," Grandfather Hino said. The three were at the Hikawa Shrine. "Will you promise to return in three years?"

"I promise," Genma said. Grandfather Hino leaned down looking at his grandson.

"Take care of yourself," Grandfather Hino said. He gave his grandson a hug.

"I will," Ranma said. He returned the hug.

"Time to go," Genma said.

**End Flashback**

* * *

(Grandfather Hino.) Ranma thought. (How did I forget him? Pops must have made me forget about him. Grandfather lives in the Azabu Jūban District, and is the head of the clan.) Ranma smiled. She headed back to Tendou Dojo. (I'll have Nabiki help me find him in afternoon.)

* * *

"You need to train more boy," Genma said. Ranma blocked punch, and countered with his own. The attack knocked his father into the koi pond.

"Seems you spoke too soon Pop," Ranma said. Genma emerged from the water, and the two continued to fight. Genma eventually found an opening, and struck Ranma. He flew into the pond.

[Now look who lowered their defenses.] Genma wrote on the sign. [Come on boy. You can do better than that.] The two fought on. Kasumi poured hot water on the two, and they all sat down, and ate breakfast.

"Can you two for once not fight during a meal?" Akane asked.

"It's not my idea," Ranma said. He blocked his father's attempt to steal his food.

"You are getting sloppy boy. You may have beaten Saffron, but you can never slack off on your training," Genma said.

"Akane, Give it up," Nabiki said. "In two years the morning routine has almost never changed."

"There is plenty of food to go around," Kasumi said.

"What was that?" Soun asked. He looked up from the newspaper in his hands.

* * *

"Akane," Ranma said.

"What is it?" Akane asked. She broke a brick and looked at him.

"I…" Ranma replied. "There is something I have to tell you."

"What is wrong?" Akane asked.

"I…" Ranma replied. (I am sorry.) Ranma thought. (I want to tell you but I am too nervous. Please forgive me.) He walked past Nabiki, and left the dojo.

"What was that about?" Akane asked aloud.

"He wanted to tell you something," Nabiki replied.

"He never was good with words," Akane said. "Something is wrong. He gave me a look that I have never seen before."

"Be patient sis," Nabiki said. "He'll tell you eventually."

* * *

"Where did you go after breakfast?" Akane asked Ranma at lunch.

"I needed some time alone," Ranma replied.

"Is everything okay?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm fine," Ranma replied.

"What were you thinking about son?" Soun asked.

"Spill it out boy," Genma said.

"I…" Ranma said. He gulped. "I am…" He was about to tell everyone when Xian Pu's bike crashed through the front door, and into the table. The table broke into two pieces, and the food on their plates flew all over the room.

"Ranma go on date yes?" Xian Pu asked.

"Pervert," Akane yelled. She pulled out her mallet, bashed the martial artist, and hurled him skyward. She stormed off in anger.

"Oh My," Kasumi said.

"She just can't control her anger," Nabiki said. She sighed. Genma during all this managed to grab his plate, and secured much of the food before it splattered to the floor.

"The food is still good," Genma said.

"My house," Soun said. Fresh tears overcame the man.

"Xian Pu sorry," Xian Pu said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma was still flying. He wasn't sure how long he soared in the air. Eventually he landed near a fountain. (Where am I?) Ranma thought. (I had better ask someone.) He walked up to a man and a woman.

"Excuse me," Ranma said. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You are in Tokyo," the man replied. The woman laughed.

"I know that," Ranma replied. "Can you tell me what Tokyo Ward I'm in?"

"You are in the Azabu Jūban District in the Minato Ward," the man replied.

"Thanks," Ranma said. (What luck.) Ranma thought. (I didn't get to tell her. If only Xian Pu hadn't arrived.) "Could you tell me how to get to the Hikawa Shrine?"

"Once you leave the park," the woman said. "You'll arrive in downtown Azabu Jūban. Just follow the main road. You should see signs."

"Thanks," Ranma said.

"No problem," the man said.

"Good luck," the woman said. Ranma walked in nervous anticipation. He saw the Sailor Senshi locked in battle with a youma after he walked for a while. (I have already made my decision. In a few moments, I possibly will no longer be male. I can't turn back now. Looks like my friends could use some help.) Ranma thought.

* * *

The youma the Sailor Senshi were engaged in combat with was thick, tall, and made of glass armour.

"Watch out," Venus said. The youma launched her attack, and aimed to strike Jupiter and Mercury.

"That was too easy to move away from," Mercury said. She dashed out of harm's way. "This youma has tight defenses."

"At least she is bad with aiming her attacks," Jupiter said. The youma launched another attack this time, and the attack struck Sailor Venus.

"Venus," Moon said. "Are you okay?"

"Gotcha," Glassaglis said. "Wait you are still alive. I will win this battle yet." Luna and Artemis were off to the side. The two watched the longest battle the Sailor Senshi have fought since they re awoke.

"I am fine," Venus said. "The attack did not hurt."

"How long have they been fighting?" Luna asked.

"The fight started about half an hour ago," Artemis said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Moon engage the enemy," Mercury said. "Venus, Jupiter, and I will surround her to keep her from escaping. This battle has gone on long enough. I think our stamina is being tested."

"Agreed," Jupiter said.

"Gotcha," Moon said. She engaged the youma while Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter surrounded the glass-like-youma to keep her from running. Moon was about to use her Moon Tiara Action attack when a black-haired male punched Glassaglis in the chest.

"You'll regret getting involved," Glassaglis said. She spoke while she flew in the air. She went head first into the earth. The Senshi Team stared at the unexpected new arrival. Ranma scratched the back of his head.

"Hello all," Ranma said. He paused. "Sailor Mercury, please use Sabão Spray on me."

"Ranma?" Jupiter asked. "You finally remember us?"

"Yes I do. I am sorry it took so long for me to remember," Ranma replied.

"Very well," Mercury said. "Sabão Spray," Mercury called out. Instead of the usual frost, fog that would cover an area three separate bubbles soared towards Ranma. On impact, he got drenched, and the curse activated. The symbol of Mars flickered on Ranma's face. She looked at Luna.

"Hmm. I wonder why I am not afraid of you, Luna and Artemis. My guess is that I remember you from the Silver Millennium Empire. I am ready to become Sailor Mars once again," Ranma said.

"You know your curse will permanently lock," Artemis said.

"I kinda figured that would be case," Ranma said.

"Have you thought it through?" Luna asked.

"Yes I have, and I will not let my friends fight the Dark Kingdom by themselves," Ranma replied.

"I am glad. I have known for some time who you are, but I wanted you to make your own choice," Artemis said.

"Are you sure that you want this responsibility?" Luna asked.

"I thank you for letting me have the choice. I know this is the right one," Ranma said with a laugh. "I doubt many will accept my girl curse becoming permanent."

"I see, you have made your resolve," Luna said. She did a flip, and the Mars Henshen Rod appeared. She tossed the rod to Ranma. "You know what to do."

"Mars Power, Make Up," Ranma called out. She felt magic fill her body, and she felt power from the planet Mars flow through her. The clothes she wore vanished. A white body suit with a red neck her covered her chest and her lower body. A purple bow with a red jewel in the center covered her breasts and a red bow appeared on the back of her outfit. Two white gloves covered her hands, and small red heels covered her feet. A small red skirt appeared. Half a moon upside-own appeared on her face, and a golden tiara fitted with a red gem concealed it.

Glassaglis finally managed to free herself from the punch Ranma had thrown. The youma looked around for the boy who had thrown the punch, but she failed to find him. Then she saw a new Sailor Senshi, and she began to panic. Sailor Mars wasted no time in attacking.

"Fire Soul," Mars called out. A small fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the youma. The flames formed a spiral before the attack struck the youma, and the glass-like-youma began to melt in front of them.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the youma and shattered her into hot glass turning her to dust. Moon's weapon returned to her.

Sailor Mars fainted once the battle ended. Sailor Mercury was able to catch her before she tasted dirt.

"Poor girl," Mercury said. "I can understand why she chose to give up her life in Nerima. Look at her injuries. She has several cuts and bruises…And Is that a mallet wound engraved into her face?"

"Where should we take her?" Venus asked.

"How about my apartment," Jupiter suggested.

* * *

"Mommy?" Asami called out in the Hayashi household. She walked around. "Where are you mommy?"

"Asami. We'll find your mother," Officer Takahashi said. He walked up to her. "I promise."

"Everything will be fine," Mrs. Saito said. She soothed the young girl. Asami fell asleep in her aunt's arms.

"Poor girl," Officer Takahashi said. "First her father was murdered, and now her mother is missing."

"What are the chances of finding my sister?" Mrs. Saito asked.

"We just got a new lead today," Officer Takahashi said, "so we still have a good chance on finding her. So what are you going to do if we don't find her?"

"I will take care of my niece. I'll move her belongings to my house if my sister is not found in a week," Mrs. Saito said.

"I will keep you informed," Officer Takahashi said.

"Thanks," Mrs. Saito said.

* * *

The Sailor Senshi quietly made their way to Makoto's apartment. Once inside her apartment everyone powered down. Makoto carried her friend into her guest room. Hours later Mars awoke. After she powered down Ranma smiled at them. They each returned the smile. She sat up, and looked at her friends.

"It is good to see you after all this time," Minako said.

"Glad to have you back on the team," Usagi said.

"I missed you," Makoto said.

"Glad to have you back," Ami said.

"Welcome back," Luna said.

"Good to see you," Artemis said.

"Thanks," Ranma said. "Can you show me where the furo is?"

"You bet," Makoto said. She led Ranma to the furo, and then the others went to the kitchen.

Ranma went to the guest room. She saw a white bra, panties, and a white blouse with a red bow, a blue skirt, blue heels, and white socks on a desk. She grabbed the clothes, and went to the furo. She pulled out her red necklace from her pocket. She took off her dirty clothes, and then put them in hamper. She put her red necklace with her clean clothes. Ranma turned on the water, and took a shower. She felt the hot water splash her body, and felt no change occur. After her shower, she stepped out, and dried herself off. (I am female now. I am no longer cursed.) Ranma thought. She stared at her body. She changed into her clean clothes, and put her necklace around her neck. She left the room, and headed to the living room to talk to her friends. She sat next to Minako.

"I am surprised that you decided to wear that," Minako said. "I thought you hated being a girl." The others nodded in agreement.

"At one time I did but not anymore. Please everyone call me Rei now," Rei said.

"Why do you want to be called Rei?" Ami asked.

"That was my name during the Silver Millennium Empire," Rei replied. "The name feels more comfortable than Ranma." Everyone nodded. "At one time I hated the curse, but some friends helped me realize that the curse was a blessing."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I learned that the curses of Jusenkyo are designed to help those with severe problems. I was a macho egotistical jerk before, and after I got the curse. I thought all girls were weak. Throughout my life my father had taught me that," Rei replied.

"Something that you now disagree with?" Usagi asked.

Rei nodded before speaking. "I learned through experience that girls are not weak. After I received my curse, I had to fight many times as a girl, or versus a girl, and over time your perspective changes. Two days after I moved into the Tendou Dojo I became friends with Yuuka, Aya, Mizuki, and Saki."

"We would like to know what happened during your life," Makoto said. "We know so little."

"I would be happy to tell you, but right now I am exhausted," Rei said.

"We understand," Ami said.

"By the way Luna and Artemis: how long have you two been aware that I'm Sailor Mars?" Rei asked.

"A month ago we noticed a Silver Millennium Energy spike coming from Nerima," Luna replied.

"I went to investigate, and I saw you followed by many other girls chasing a short shriveled old man with a bundle. Several others also followed you. I could tell from a distance that you were Sailor Mars. I couldn't reveal myself due to the circumstances, so I came back to discuss options with Luna," Artemis said. Rei began to laugh.

"Yea, I remember that day, shortly after that Prince Kirin kidnapped Akane and left with his huge flying ship. We chased them across the ocean to an island to stop the marriage," Rei said. "How were you able to tell that I'm Sailor Mars from a distance?"

"All those who have lived during the Silver Millennium Empire have a symbol of their planet on their forehead. Only someone from the Silver Millennium Empire can see and recognize the symbol," Luna replied.

"So now what are your plans?" Minako asked.

"You could move in with me," Makoto said.

"I had planned on seeing my Grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine this afternoon," Rei replied.

"I know where the Hikawa Shrine is," Ami said.

"So we'll go tomorrow?" Usagi asked.

"Sounds good then," Rei agreed. "Mind if I crash here for the night then Makoto?"

"Yea, that'll be no problem," Makoto replied.

Everyone said good night. The others walked off towards their homes for some sleep. Rei and Makoto fixed up the guest room and went to bed.

* * *

General Isagotichi entered the throne room of the Europa Dark Kingdom Castle, and approached the throne where the Dark Kingdom Lord sat.

"General Isagotichi, what are the results of the Glassaglis youma that you have sent to the planet Earth?" The Dark Kingdom Lord asked.

"The Sailor Senshi indeed have a lot of stamina as we have come to suspect my Lord," General Isagotichi replied.

"Very good. Send the next youma Xailegar to test the strength of the Sailor Senshi," the Dark Kingdom Lord commanded.

"Yes my Lord," General Isagotichi said.

* * *

"Usagi?" Ami asked during breakfast the next morning. "Do you remember when I learned that with all the Inner Sailor Senshi present we could do a Senshi Teleport?"

"Yes," Usagi replied.

"Are you suggesting that we attack the stronghold of the Dark Kingdom now?" Artemis asked.

"We have to do something soon," Minako replied.

"I agree," Makoto said. "They are a threat, and need to be stopped."

"I don't disagree," Luna said, "however; Rei just rejoined the team yesterday. I think we should let her settle in before we attack the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl."

"I think we can wait a day or two before we attack," Usagi said.

"Thanks," Rei said.

"Probably for the best," Ami said. "I think it would be a good idea if I called the Hikawa Shrine, and let your Grandfather know that he is going to have visitors." Once everyone was ready, they began to walk to the Hikawa Shrine. Halfway there they saw a youma that looked like a giant cylinder with a single hand shaped into a drill. They went to an alleyway, and grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

"Welcome," Xailegar said once her enemies came into sight. "I have been expecting you. I am Xailegar, and you all are the Sailor Senshi."

"Huh," Moon said. (What is going on?) Moon thought. (Why was the youma expecting us?)

"If my scans are correct one attack should destroy the youma," Mercury said after she scanned the youma.

"Are you serious?" Mars asked.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy at the youma. The youma turned to dust.

"Any idea why the youma was so weak?" Moon asked.

"Xailegar had scanned us," Mercury replied. "She had tested our strength."

"Are our identities safe?" Venus asked. They powered down once they were out of sight in an alleyway.

"Yeah our identities are safe," Ami replied as the group continued to walk.

"Any chance that you are able to track down the source?" Artemis asked.

"I am unable to track the source, however, I am getting info about the enemy," Ami replied. "It will take several hours for the computer to sort and to decode the data."

"Alright, be careful. If our enemy has scanned us, then there is no doubt the battle ahead could become dangerous," Luna cautioned. The two Moon Cats then parted ways.

* * *

After he hung up the phone, Grandfather Hino went to his room. He pulled out a picture of his grandchild Ranma and another picture of his daughter Risa. He gazed at both pictures. (Genma promised me that he would come back after three years. He broke his word.) Grandfather Hino thought. (I wonder why someone would call to make sure that I am here. After all most people just come, and go as they please.) He walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. He felt the presence of several girls. (One of those girls has chi similar to my grandson. I hope that Genma did not go to Jusenkyo.) The five girls arrived at the top level of the Hikawa Shrine. He looked at them. (There can be no doubt now. Ranma looks so much like her mother.)

* * *

After Rei, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Ami walked for several minutes they finally approached the Hikawa Shrine. They climbed the steps until they finally saw the main building. They looked around in awe. (So glad to be back.) Rei thought. (I have missed this place so much.) As they approached the main building of the Hikawa Shrine, they saw an old man. He stood up, and smiled at them.

"Ranma," Grandfather Hino said. Rei recognized the chi of her grandfather, as he gave her a hug. "It has been so long granddaughter."

"Grandfather," Rei said.

"How do you know that Rei is your granddaughter," Usagi asked.

"If I am right Jusenkyo changes ones appearance and body chemistry, but it can't hide ones ki," Grandfather Hino replied. "Please child, tell me what has happened." Rei told her grandfather the important events that have occurred since she had last seen him. She left out all things related to the Sailor Senshi.

"Grandfather, please call me Rei now," Rei said.

"I see it is high time that Genma pays for his actions. I will no longer leave you in his care," Grandfather Hino said.

"You're not disappointed with me?" Rei asked.

"No, I accept you for who you are, unlike Genma," Grandfather Hino replied.

"Thank you," Rei said. "That means a lot to me." She looked around the Hikawa Shrine more. More memories of her childhood filled her mind. She tried to smile but eventually memories of her mother overwhelmed her, and tears fell down her face. She sat down.

"Are you okay?" Grandfather Hino asked. He sat down next to her.

"Seeing the Hikawa Shrine made me think of mother," Rei replied.

"I know child. I miss my daughter everyday myself," Grandfather Hino said. He hugged her. "I am sorry, that I let Genma take you on that training trip. I see that he had no intention of coming back like he promised."

"Wait," Minako said. "Genma married into your family name?"

"Yes he wanted to incorporate his martial arts style into the Hino name. Since it is more recognizable then his own family name of Saotome," Grandfather Hino replied. He finally looked up at Rei's friends, and smiled. "Sorry that I have not introduced myself sooner. I am Rei's grandfather. Nice to meet you."

"Grandfather," Rei said. "These are my friends. She looked at each of her friends while she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Usagi said.

"Hello," Minako and Ami said.

"Hi," Makoto said.

"I do not want to marry anyone or live in Nerima anymore," Rei said.

"You'll live here with me," Grandfather Hino said. "I'll go to Nerima and take care everything."

"I need to resolve my problem," Rei said, "I didn't exactly take care of it like I should have."

"We won't let you face your problem alone," Minako said.

"Yea," Makoto said.

"We'll face this together," Ami said.

"After all friends stick together," Usagi said.

"Thanks," Rei said.

"Then it is settled. We'll all go to Nerima," Grandfather Hino said.

* * *

Rei called the Tendou Dojo after the group arrived at the Nerima Ward.

"Hello," Kasumi said.

"Kasumi," Rei said. "This is Ranma. Can you gather everyone but the Kunous for a meeting?"

"Did something happen?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes," Rei replied. "I'll explain when I arrive. See you soon." Rei walked back her to friends.

"I'll head to the Twelfth Nerima District Hall to start the paperwork," Grandfather Hino said.

"I'll be back soon," Rei said. Her grandfather nodded, and walked off.

Rei and her friends walked over to Yuuka's house. After they all arrived at her house, Rei hugged her friends. After introductions, Rei spoke up.

"I locked my curse yesterday," Rei said. "I can longer turn male. Please call me Rei."

"So you finally made your choice," Reina said. Rei nodded. "Did you get a hold of the locking ladle?" Rei nodded. (Few that'll be one less question I have to deal with.) Rei thought.

"I will also be moving to Azabu Jūban District to live with my grandfather," Rei said, "and I am ending the engagements today."

"We'll miss you," Saki said.

"I am glad that you are finally ending this charade your father started," Mizuki said.

"Are you nervous?" Aya asked.

"Yes," Rei replied.

"You're not going to bear this burden by yourself Rei," Yuuka said. "We are coming too."

"When we get to the Tendou Dojo Ami, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako," Rei said, "don't be shocked when you see a martial arts stadium."

"A martial arts stadium was built?" Minako asked.

"Yea," Yuuka said. "Nabiki raised a lot of money to add two rooms to the Tendou Dojo, and the stadium sometime after Rei and her father moved there."

* * *

At the Tendou Dojo martial arts stadium: the various Nerima Wreaking Crew members and their families waited to hear the news that Ranma was about to tell them. The Joketsuzoku Kho Lon, Xian Pu, and Mu Tsu sat on the bleachers furthest from the Tendou Dojo. The Tendou Family, Genma Hino, and Grandmaster Happosai sat in the center area of the bleachers. The final group Ukyou Kuonji and Ryouga Hibiki sat between the other two groups.

* * *

Kasumi stood in the kitchen and she heard a knock several minutes later. She answered the door, and was quite surprised to see an elderly man.

"Are you here for the meeting?" Kasumi asked.

"You must be Kasumi," Grandfather Hino said. "I am Ranma's Grandfather. I have come to finally end the engagements. I want my grandchild to be happy."

"So Ranma has finally begun to end the engagements?" Kasumi asked. Grandfather Hino nodded.

"Her curse is locked, and she has asked to be called Rei now," Grandfather Hino said. Kasumi gasped at the news, but a smile quickly grew on her face. Grandfather Hino paused. "Rei and her friends will be here shortly."

"I see," Kasumi said. I'll lead you to the bleachers outside." Everyone was surprised to see Kasumi come out with an elderly man. He took a nearby seat.

* * *

Rei and her friends arrived later, and Rei introduced her friends to Kasumi.

"Rei," Kasumi said. "Everyone is waiting for you." Rei nodded.

"We should take a seat outside with the others to give Rei a moment to calm down," Usagi suggested. Kasumi led Rei's friends to the bleachers.

(Where is he?) Akane thought. She sat in quiet anticipation until she saw eight girls take a seat. (So he has cheated on me). Akane thought in anger. (I'll make him pay.)

* * *

Back inside the Tendou Dojo Rei drank a glass of water. Kasumi walked up to her, and put her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"I am happy for you," Kasumi said. "You'll be fine, just tell them how you feel." Rei nodded.

"Thanks," Rei said. She gave Kasumi a hug. "Thank you for all your help."

"You are welcome," Kasumi said.

"I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," Rei said. Kasumi and Rei walked to the bleachers, and when Rei sat between Makoto and Yuuka, Genma couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing boy? Why are you dressed as a weak pathetic girl?" Genma asked. Genma shivered at the glares he received from Rei's friends.

"Everyone shall treat my granddaughter with respect," Grandfather Hino said. A spark wave of new interest passed among those who didn't know that Grandfather Hino was Rei's grandfather, however, everyone kept quiet.

Genma fidgeted. (How did my son find him? I was certain that I had made Ranma forget about him.) Genma thought. Rei stood up, and looked back at her friends. They each gave her a smile, which encouraged her. She looked at everyone else.

"Yesterday night my curse got locked," Rei began. "I no longer wish to be referred to as Ranma. Please call me Rei." Nearly everyone gasped.

"Ran-chan why?" Ukyou asked.

"Ranma is perverted just like I thought," Akane said, anger in her voice.

"Oh woe is me. Why must I be cursed with such a worthless son," Genma said.

"Rei has not finished yet," Ami said.

"Even if the curse didn't lock," Rei began. "I would have nullified the engagements anyways. I have come to realize that the mess that father has created would only erupt into more disasters." Many eyes began to bug out on many people's faces, and everyone looked up in surprise. Xian Pu, Ukyou, and Akane all got teary-eyed as Rei's rejection came home. When Akane and Xian Pu started to cry Mu Tsu and Ryouga began to get upset.

"Now the schools will never be joined," Soun said. A fresh set of tears overcame the man.

"Why Ran-chan, don't you love me?" Ukyou asked. Tears covered her face.

"Ranma marry Xian Pu now," cried Xian Pu.

"You enemy of women," Mu Tsu said with conviction. He began to get ready for a fight.

"Die Ranma," Ryouga yelled. He dashed towards Rei, but before he could attack, Grandfather Hino stopped him with a pressure point. Everyone was surprised at how fast the old man moved.

(Rei's grandfather moved fast.) Mu Tsu thought. (I'd rather avoid that pressure point.) He sat back down.

(The power Rei and her new friends are radiating is enormous. I need to investigate this.) Kho Lon thought.

(I am so tempted to check out the new girls.) Happosai thought. (However, the power they radiate is incredible. Something tells me I should not attack them.)

* * *

Genma slipped into the Tendou Dojo undetected. He held a tantō in his right hand.

(All my damn work.) Genma thought. (I killed my wife when she refused to let us go on the training trip. I put Ranma through all that training. I even broke the law in the process, and he does this to me. My retirement would have been cozy had the boy done as I asked him to; instead he gets himself locked as a weak girl. I doubt I could convince Ranma to marry Soun since his grandfather is involved. They will probably try, and get the law after me. I could run away, but I doubt that would work for long. I'd rather retain my freedom. Maybe Ranma could help me. I could convince him to forgive me.) Genma thought, and he scowled. (No, he is no child of my mine. I didn't spend eighteen years training the boy to become a weak girl. I will not watch this train wreck. I would rather be dead.)

"This is your last job," Genma said. An unknown man appeared from the shadows. He held a katana. "I am going to kill myself. Make sure to remove my head."

"Yes sir," the unknown man said.

"Here is your payment for all your services," Genma said. He handed the man some yen. "I would leave Tokyo after this job and lay low. No one well look for you. Okay follow me and let us end this." The unknown man nodded. The two men headed to the martial arts stadium.

* * *

"Goodbye everyone," Genma yelled. He grabbed everyone's attention. An unknown man stood behind Genma.

"Pops," Rei yelled once she saw the tantō in his hand. (He is going to kill himself.) Rei thought as tears began to form on her face. She rushed forward to stop him but…

"You're no child of mine," Genma yelled quickly.

Genma violently stabbed his heart with the tantō. In pure shock, Rei stood still for a moment as if her body froze in time. She watched in unbelievable horror as her father moved the blade in his heart. Her right arm reached out towards him as she strived to grab a hold of the weapon. She missed and she lost her balance and fell to her knees. "Pop," Rei called out in a high pitch. Tears streamed down her face, her heart pounded away and her knees began to shake. (This is not happening. This is not happening.) Rei thought in denial. She once again tried to grab her pop but her arm only grabbed air as the man cut Genma's head off. His body thumped to the ground, and his head rolled off in the direction the wind blew before it stopped. The unknown man dashed off after Genma died. He did not say a word to anyone. "How could you?" She slumped to the ground. All of her friends dashed to her and embraced her while she cried. Everyone sat in utter silence. Rei sobbed and it was the only sounds that everyone heard along with the wind. A long time passed before the bawling ended.

"She cried herself to sleep," Yuuka softly said while she continued to hold Rei.

"Please take her in, and let her rest in her room," Kasumi said. Makoto picked up the sleeping girl.

"She's burning up," Makoto said.

"Nabiki, please call Doctor Tōfū," Kasumi said alarmed. "Please follow me. We should let Rei rest."

"On it," Nabiki said.

* * *

Kasumi led Makoto who carried Rei. Her other friends followed the two. They reached her room, and Makoto put her gently on her bed. Grandfather Hino and Nabiki followed, but they didn't enter the room.

"Kasumi, Doctor Tōfū is on his way," Nabiki said.

"Thank you, Nabiki," Kasumi said. Nabiki went downstairs to make several calls. "Can someone get Rei's pajamas for me?" Yuuka found the pajamas, and handed the outfit to Kasumi. She quickly changed Rei into her pajamas while Ami put her hand on her friend's head. (She's really burning up.) Ami thought. (Why did her father have to go and do what he did?)

* * *

(Rei locked her curse by choice. There can be no other explanation to explain her behavior.) Kho Lon thought. After Makoto carried the sick girl, she felt the tension rise in the air.

"I expect everyone out here to behave," Kho Lon commanded. The remaining members of the Wreaking Crew did not move. They knew that the Joketsuzoku Elder was serious with her threat, and they didn't want to receive her wrath.

* * *

"Can someone fill me?" Doctor Tōfū asked while he examined Rei. Her friends quickly filled him in. "I am going to ask everyone, but Kasumi to leave. Can someone ask Elder Kho Lon to join me? I have a theory about why she got sick." Soon Doctor Tōfū and Kasumi were in the room.

"Yes," Kho Lon asked when she entered the room.

"I have an idea why she got sick. Would you examine her please," Doctor Tōfū said.

"Okay," Kho Lon said. She did an examination. "She got sick because of severe stress. She needs rest."

"Agreed. Kasumi, let the others know that we are almost ready," Doctor Tōfū said.

"Alright," Kasumi said. Doctor Tōfū and Kho Lon left the room and walked downstairs to talk with Grandfather Hino, and the three stepped into the guest room.

"Mr. Hino," Kho Lon said. "Your granddaughter's illness appears to be connected to severe stress."

"This medicine I have relaxes the muscles in the body, and should help her calm down," Doctor Tōfū said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"Physically she'll be fine in a few days after some rest, however, I am concerned about her mental health," Doctor Tōfū replied.

"I see," Grandfather Hino said.

"Mr. Hino you should also know that I have begun to suspect her curse is not locked," Kho Lon said.

"What are you getting at?" Doctor Tōfū asked.

"A cursed Jusenkyo victim has magic traces in their body that allows the change via water temperature. I cannot detect any Jusenkyo magic in her. She no longer has her curse. I think she found some way to end her curse, and made a choice to become female," Kho Lon replied.

"Are you sure?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"Yes, I will need to look into this further, but I do believe that is what mostly likely happened," Kho Lon said. "We should explain what happened to her before the fools do something rash."

* * *

"So what happened to Ran-chan?" Ukyou asked when she saw Kho Lon, Grandfather Hino, and Doctor Tōfū.

"She developed a fever from her stress," Doctor Tōfū said.

"I know it was said earlier, but it is even more important now. The engagements are over," Grandfather Hino said.

"Why did she get sick?" Xian Pu asked.

"Rei tends to bury her emotions, but her father's death was too painful for her to handle like she usually does," Doctor Tōfū replied. "I am aware that when she moved here to Nerima that did not want to be engaged. She was happy to be friends with you Akane, but your reactions to her curse made her lonelier."

"That pervert deserved what came to him," Akane said.

"She wanted a friend not an engagement," Yuuka said.

"How would you know about this?" Akane asked.

"While the rest of you chased after her as a prize to be won," Saki began, "we befriended her, and we got to know her. We didn't pursue her like the rest of you did."

"Wait what?" Ukyou asked. "Ran-chan is friends with you girls?"

Yuuka and her friends told them a shortened story of how they became friends.

"I knew it. Ranma is a perverted freak," Akane said.

"What is perverted about a girl hanging with her friends at a slumber party Akane?" Mizuki asked.

"Ranma is not a girl," Akane said.

"That is where you are wrong sis," Nabiki said.

"Akane, Rei is as much a girl as you and I are," Aya said.

"Friends stand by each other, and do not judge one another," Usagi said.

"Many of you here have blamed Rei for your problems and that helped make her sick," Kasumi said.

"They are right," Kho Lon said.

"I can't believe that many of you are more concerned about yourselves right now. Rei got sick from stress after her father rejected her and killed himself. You should think about her wishes for once," Ami said.

"It makes me sick to think that you treat her as a prize," Makoto added.

"I can see why she doesn't want to live here in the Nerima Ward anymore," Minako said.

"Akane, Ukyou, Xian Pu if you care for her you should respect her wishes," Doctor Tōfū said.

"So my engagement with Ranma is really over?" Ukyou asked. Grandfather Hino nodded. "I am going to go to my Okonomiyaki restaurant. I need to think."

"Doctor Tōfū, Kasumi, I am going back to the Neko Hanten. Please keep me informed if anything serious comes up," Kho Lon said. "Mu Tsu, Xian Pu come along now." The three Joketsuzoku headed off towards the Neko Hanten. The Tendous split up to different parts of the Dojo, each lost in a different kind of thought.

"Usagi," Makoto said. "We should head back."

"What about Rei," Minako asked.

"She'll be fine," Ami said. "We can stop by in a few days." Usagi nodded. They walked home. "Kasumi," Yuuka said. "Let us know if anything happens." Kasumi nodded. Yuuka and her friends walked home. Grandmaster Happosai, the only one to keep quiet the entire time took off towards the center of Nerima District, and Ryouga headed in a random direction.


	3. Chapter Two: Revelations

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

* * *

It was late at night by the time Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi arrived at Makoto's apartment. Once they settled in the Senshi members filled in the two Moon Cats on the recent events.

"Poor Rei," Artemis said.

"Her head felt very hot when I carried her to her room," Makoto said.

"Some of those people in Nerima didn't even care that they contributed to making her sick," Minako said. Ami's supercomputer made a beep, and everyone looked at Ami and for several minutes, she looked at the information that her supercomputer produced.

"The data I have is rather useful despite being encrypted and disorganized. It will take a few days to sort it all out," Ami said thoughtfully. "Our enemy didn't think that we would be able to obtain this information."

"I think we all should go home now," Usagi said.

* * *

At the Twelfth Nerima District Hall, the Nerima Wreaking Crew and the residents of the Tendou Dojo gathered for a pre trial. The guard escorted Akane into the room. She saw Tatewaki Kunou and his father in handcuffs. The two sat on the benches on the right side of the room. Her family, Grandfather Hino, and the members of the Nerima Wreaking Crew sat on the left benches. Rei and all her friends were not present. More than twenty armed police officers covered the premises.

"Please rise," the bailiff said once Akane took her seat behind the two Kunous. Everyone stood up, and Judge Fujimoto arrived, and took a seat at his stand. "This honorable court is now in session." Everyone sat down.

"I am Judge Fujimoto of the Twelfth District of the Nerima Ward," Judge Fujimoto said. He paused. "This pre trial was to determine if Tatewaki Kunou and Mr. Kunou are to be brought to trial, but because of recent events I have included three more objectives that will be met tonight which now includes the legal status of Ranma Hino, and the presentation of evidence against Tatewaki Kunou, Mr. Kunou, Akane Tendou, and the members of the Nerima Wreaking Crew for criminal misconduct that endangers the welfare of others."

* * *

Yuuka, Aya, Saki, and Mizuki watched over Rei who was still asleep. She tossed in her bed, and shifted once again.

* * *

Rei dreamed. Rei sat on her bed in her room, while she waited for her mother. She saw a large wardrobe on the other side of the room, and a door to the right of the wardrobe. She wore a silver dress with the symbol of Mars. A woman entered the room, and she took a seat next to Rei. Queen Hino's long black hair went down to her back, and her eyes were purple just like her daughters'. She appeared to be about twenty years old.

"Are you ready for your first day of training Princess Rei? To potentially become the next Sailor Mars and join the Sailor Senshi?" Queen Hino asked.

"Yes mother," Rei replied.

"I know that you're young, and that you have the option of choosing to become a Sailor Senshi when you turn sixteen. Queen Serenity, however, has ordered every possible candidate to train at age of five," Queen Hino said.

"Mother? How long have you been Queen of Mars?" Rei asked.

"For a long time dear. It is hard to believe I have been Queen for the last three hundred years. One day you could become the Queen of Mars," Queen Hino replied.

"How long would it take, Mom?" Rei asked.

"A long time, a lot of trials and training must be endured to earn the succession as Queen of Mars," Queen Hino replied. "Ideally Queen Serenity would prefer you to take the mantle of Sailor Mars. It is ultimately your choice child, however know this: I will always be proud of you for whatever you choose to do with your life."

"I want to become Sailor Mars mom," Rei said. "The power to help others as a Sailor Senshi is important to me."

"You're just like your older sister you know that?" Queen Hino said.

"I miss her," Rei said.

"I know. None of us expected the horrible attack at the border post," Queen Hino said. Tears filled her eyes. Queen Hino hugged her daughter tightly. "They couldn't bring her back to life. We had to pass the mantle of Sailor Mars to a non-family member until you turn sixteen."

"I won't let you and my sister Tephra down," Rei said with determination.

"We don't want to be running late then," Queen Hino said. She grabbed the red necklace on the desk next to bed, and put it around her daughter's neck. "Today you get to meet the other potential Inner Sailor Senshi trainees and Princess Serenity, and your training will begin."

They left the room, and walked down the hallway to the throne room of the Moon Palace. There the two saw Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. They sat on their thrones in the room.

"Now that everyone's here," Queen Serenity said. Queen Hino bowed to the royal family members, before she left the room. "We can get started early. Can the Inner Sailor Senshi trainees please step up to the throne?" The four girls stepped up to the throne. "Hello girls, I am Queen Serenity." She pointed to her daughter Princess Serenity "This is my daughter Princess Serenity." Please introduce yourselves."

"I am Princess Serenity," Princess Serenity said.

"I am Minako Aino," Minako said.

"I am Rei Hino," Rei said.

"I am Makoto Kino," Makoto said.

"I am Ami Mizuno," Ami said.

"Good job," You can spend the next hour to get to know each other, before your training begins," Queen Serenity said. "I'll have a guard escort you to the Inner Sailor Senshi in an hour."

* * *

"Akane Tendou," Judge Fujimoto said with authority. "Please stand." Akane stood up, and looked at him. "Do you know why you have been summoned here tonight?"

"I think," Akane said. "If this has anything to do with that pervert I'll…"

"You'll what?" Judge Fujimoto asked interrupting Akane's implied threat. "Bash her whenever she does an action which you do not like? I have summed you here for that reason. To be frank, the Nerima Ward is sick and tired of this nonsense that has been going on for the last two years."

(Why did Judge Fujimoto nod at Elder Kho Lon?) Akane thought. She felt a poke on her back, and her back began to burn. She fell to the ground in pain. (Why would she use the strength sapping moxibustion on me?) Akane thought. She felt an icepack placed on her back.

"I am sorry Akane. I had hoped to avoid this extreme measure. You should keep your mouth shut before things get worse," Kho Lon whispered to Akane. She walked back to her seat. Akane stood up. Kasumi continued to hold the ice pack on her back.

"Restrain her now with handcuffs, and place her in a bench behind the Kunou's," Judge Fujimoto ordered. She took Kho Lon's advice, and kept quiet while the police officers cuffed her. The officers then led her to the bench, and sat her down.

"Can you please hold this ice pack to her back," Kasumi asked one of the officers. The officer nodded while Kasumi sat down with her family. The officer kept her word, and held the ice pack on Akane's back.

"The first order of business is a request form one-four-seven-three-two-nine-seven," Judge Fujimoto said. "Ranma Hino's gender is now recognized as female. I approve the name change for Ranma. Her new name is Rei. Mr. Hino you have been granted custody rights over your granddaughter Rei Hino."

"Thank you," Grandfather Hino said. "Your honor."

"The second order of business is Japan versus Tatewaki Kunou and Mr. Kunou is now called to order," Judge Fujimoto said. "Tatewaki and Mr. Kunou you two have been charged with six counts of aggravated assault, attempted murder, reckless endangerment, sexual harassment, attempted rape, and child endangerment. What do you two plead?"

"Innocent," Mr. Kunou called out.

"Innocent," Tatewaki called out. "It is the fault of that foul sorcerer Ranma Hino."

"The Twelfth District of the Nerima Ward has reviewed each of your cases for some time. Is there sufficient evidence to take them to trial?" Judge Fujimoto asked.

"The jury has reviewed the evidence in hand against the Kunous, and the jury has agreed to take the case to court," the representative for the jury said with conviction.

"The Twelfth District of the Nerima Ward has spoken, Tatewaki and Mr. Kunou," Judge Fujimoto said. "Your trial is set for two weeks from today."

"You can't do this," Tatewaki said. "This isn't fair."

"The Kunou family will destroy you," Mr. Kunou threatened.

"Actually, the two of you have been stripped from the family name," Kodachi said.

"You would dishonor your brother?" Tatewaki asked.

"No dear brother you dishonored the family name yourself. Grandfather has removed you both from the records," Kodachi replied.

"Why isn't Kodachi standing trial?" Tatewaki spat.

"Kodachi has confessed to her many crimes, and has taken responsibility and punishment, the Twelfth District of the Nerima Ward has reduced her sentence," Judge Fujimoto said. "Officers please escort the gentlemen from my court!" Kodachi left the courtroom after the guards escorted her brother and father out.

"The third order of business is Japan versus Akane Tendou. Although, you are charged with assaulting people violently, you are also a victim of sexual harassment from Tatewaki Kunou and others from Furinkan High. Do you admit to your crimes? The punishment will be easier, or we can convict you, and your punishment will be much more severe," Judge Fujimoto said.

"I am guilty your honor of letting my anger get the better of me on more than one occasion and for striking Rei multiple times," Akane said. Tears filled her eyes.

"Then I hereby sentence you to seven days in jail. Due to the situations that have happened at Furinkan High, we have agreed with Kho Lon to hold your jail term at the Neko Hanten. There is a holding cell there so you won't have to deal with inmates, however, be warned that next time your punishment will be more severe. The next time we won't be so forgiving. You also must attend anger management counseling weekly for the next two years," Judge Fujimoto said.

"You need to learn to control your anger, and you need to take responsibility for your actions. There are always consequences for those who break the law," Kasumi said.

"The final order of business is Japan versus the Nerima Wreaking Crew," Judge Fujimoto said. "Elder Kho Lon, Xian Pu, Mu Tsu, Grandmaster Happosai, Soun Tendou, Ukyou Kuonji, and Ryouga Hibiki you are members of the Nerima Wreaking Crew, and therefore your crimes are very serious. We have decided after some thought to spare you all from punishment, however, any more of your foolish actions will result in the government's wrath. If you all understand this, then this pre trial is now over. Officers please escort the prisoner to the Neko Hanten. I want two guards posted at all times. Mr. Hino?"

"Yes," Grandfather Hino replied.

"When Rei feels better make sure to stop by the Twelfth Nerima District Hall, so she can sign the paper work from order request form one-four-seven-three-two-nine-seven," Judge Fujimoto ordered.

"Yes," Grandfather Hino said. "Your honor."

"This pre trial of the Twelfth District of the Nerima Ward is now closed," Judge Fujimoto said.

* * *

General Isagotichi entered the throne room of the Europa Dark Kingdom Castle, and approached the throne where the Dark Kingdom Lord sat.

"General Isagotichi, what are the results of the Xailegar youma that you have sent to the planet Earth?" The Dark Kingdom Lord asked.

"The Sailor Senshi are indeed as strong as we have come to suspect, my Lord," General Isagotichi replied.

"Very good, send the final youma Yraasuula to test the determination of the Sailor Senshi," the Dark Kingdom Lord commanded. "After this final test is completed I want you to begin the next phase of the plan, General Isagotichi."

"Yes my Lord," General Isagotichi said.

* * *

Rei awoke in the middle of the night. Her body felt weak and exhausted. She saw Kasumi on the other side of the room. She smiled at Kasumi, who smiled back. She stood up, but she had to lie down on the bed, when she got dizzy.

"Please rest: you are still recovering," Kasumi said with concern.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Rei asked.

"You are sick. You have a huge fever," Kasumi said.

"He is gone isn't he?" Rei asked. Tears filled her eyes. "I miss him."

"I know. Please get some more rest," Kasumi said. She walked over, and gingerly touched her forehead, which was still warm.

"Thank you for watching over me," Rei said.

"You're welcome," Kasumi said. She pulled the blankets over Rei who shortly fell back to sleep. She sat back down just as Grandfather Hino came into the room.

"How is she doing?" Grandfather Hino asked Kasumi softly.

"She woke up, and she tried to stand up, but she is still too sick to move right now," Kasumi replied softly.

"I see," Grandfather Hino said. "You should get some rest. I can watch over her for a few hours." Kasumi nodded. She left the room. Grandfather Hino took the seat.

* * *

Rei dreamed. "Welcome Sirs," The Jusenkyo Guide said, "to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo."

"Ah this place isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Ranma said.

"You ready Ranma?" Genma called out. He jumped onto one of the bamboo that stuck out of the many pools of water that dotted the vast landscape. "I won't go easy on you my boy!"

"Just the way I like it Pops," Ranma replied. He jumped onto a bamboo that was adjacent to the bamboo that Genma stood on.

"Be very careful sirs," The Jusenkyo Guide warned. "Very bad if you fall in."

Ranma and Genma fought in the air, and the two occasionally landed on one of the bamboo. The sounds of battle filled the air of Jusenkyo. Ranma eventually kicked his father into a pond. A panda came out of the pond. He jumped onto a bamboo. Genma was occupied with the fight, and oblivious to his change.

"What the heck happened?" Ranma asked. He pointed to his father.

"Oh too bad! You fall into Shonmaonīchuan, Spring of Drowned Panda very tragic story of a panda that drowned two thousand years ago. Now whoever fall into spring take body of a panda," The Jusenkyo Guide replied.

Ranma stared at his father, and left his defenses open. Genma kicked Ranma, and the boy flew towards a spring. Ranma splashed into the water, and a black haired girl rose up from the springs.

"Oh too bad! You fall into Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl very tragic story of a young girl who drowned fifteen hundred years ago. Now whoever fall in take body of a young girl," The Jusenkyo Guide said. Ranma saw her breasts poke out of her gi. "See now you young girl."

* * *

Kasumi started cooking a late lunch when she heard a knock at the door the next day. She let Kho Lon, Xian Pu, and Doctor Tōfū inside.

"Are you here to check up on Rei?" Kasumi asked.

"We are. How is she?" Doctor Tōfū asked.

"Her temperature dropped a little this morning," Kasumi replied.

"I see," Kho Lon said.

"I just checked on her," Grandfather Hino said. "She seems fine."

"Akane has told me that she has strong nightmares about the Nekoken training," Soun said. "How is Akane doing?"

"She is doing fine. She is behaving herself," Xian Pu replied.

"That's good, I was worried about her losing it," Kasumi said.

"I told her last night to keep quiet before things got worse. She seems to have taken my advice," Kho Lon said. "Now if all can excuse us we would like to check on Rei." Doctor Tōfū and Kho Lon walked to Rei's room, and Kasumi continued to prepare lunch. Soun took a seat in the living room, and Xian Pu joined Kasumi in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello Elder Kho Lon, Doctor Tōfū." Nabiki said when the two of them entered the room.

"Afternoon," Kho Lon said.

"Hello Nabiki," Tōfū said. "How is she holding up?"

"She is doing fine," Nabiki replied as Doctor Tōfū and Kho Lon began to examine her.

"Nabiki, we are about to have a meeting downstairs. It would be nice if you could join us." Doctor Tōfū said after he finished up.

"She'll be fine for without someone watching her," Kho Lon said.

"Alright," Nabiki said. Everyone went downstairs, and sat around the table to eat.

"How is she?" Xian Pu asked.

"She is doing a lot better now," Kho Lon said.

"She is in a heavy dream state right now," Doctor Tōfū added.

"What is she dreaming?" Soun asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Doctor Tōfū replied. "Her dreams are helping her sort out some issues from her past that she had avoided confronting."

"Maybe then she can begin to heal the damage Genma has done," Grandfather Hino said.

"Healing will take some time," Kho Lon said. "The Joketsuzoku's claims on her have been nullified. The other Joketsuzoku elders will be here in a month to officially renounce the claims."

"What will happen to Xian Pu?" Kasumi asked.

"The Joketsuzoku tribe will be expanding into Japan making a second tribe far from Tokyo. Our branch of the Neko Hanten here in Nerima shall remain open with more branches opening in Tokyo over time. Xian Pu will be training to become the new Matriarch of the Japanese Joketsuzoku, and I will retire from my position as the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku to become her advisor. Mu Tsu will run the Japanese branches of Neko Hanten," Kho Lon replied.

"Xian Pu excited to become Matriarch of the Japanese Joketsuzoku," Xian Pu said.

"You look excited yet you're also sad," Nabiki pointed out.

"I would be lying if I said I not still upset that Rei no longer afflicted by Jusenkyo," Xian Pu said. "I am also happy for that she has many friends to help her during her time of sadness."

"Xian Pu has grown up. I am proud of her. Sometimes the hardest events in life can make a person stronger," Kho Lon said.

"Well I have more patients waiting for me," Doctor Tōfū said. "Thank you for lunch Kasumi."

"I can watch over her now," Grandfather Hino said.

* * *

Rei dreamed. Ranma saw the familiar pit that haunted his brain; he smelled the fish that Pops tied onto his body. Pops tied him up, lifted him the air, and once again lowered him into the pit. Ranma saw the cats glare at him with utmost hunger in their eyes and soon he felt the cats' claws sink into his feet, knees, legs, stomach, chest, elbows, arms and other parts of his body, blood flowing freely from each part struck. (I can't scream.) Ranma thought. (Pops will only beat me worse.) He tried to block out the pain while he waited. Soon he felt the tug of the rope, and Pops lifted him from the pit.

* * *

Hours passed by and Rei was still asleep. She sat up, and began to scream. (That dream still scares me.) Rei thought. Kasumi walked over to her, and gingerly put her arm protectively around her.

"It is okay. You just had a nightmare!" Kasumi soothed. She held her. Nabiki, Soun, and Grandfather Hino ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" Grandfather Hino asked. He walked over his granddaughter, and gave her a hug. Kasumi walked downstairs.

"I had the dream about the Nekoken training again grandfather," Rei meekly replied. Kasumi walked into the room with a plate of food in her hand.

"I brought up some food," Kasumi said.

"Thank you," Rei said. She ate.

"How are you feeling?" Nabiki asked.

"I still feel tired, but I am beginning to feel better," Rei replied.

"I think a bit more rest would probably be for the best after you eat," Soun said.

"Thank you all for looking over me while I have been sick." Rei said.

"You're welcome sweetie," Grandfather Hino said. He gave his grandchild another hug.

* * *

Rei dreamed. A panda entered the room with a girl. She was slumped on his shoulder, and clearly looked unhappy. "Daddy is this your friend?"

"N-n-no," Soun stuttered.

"So a panda just decided to drop in?" Nabiki asked.

"Put me down," Ranma ordered. "You're scaring them." Genma put her down. She scratched the back of her head. "I am Ranma Hino. Sorry about this."

"Are you sure that you're Ranma Hino?" Soun asked. "I thought Genma had a son."

"Just wonderful. Can't you tell a girl from a boy dad?" Nabiki asked. Soun's eyes rolled over as he crashed into the floor.

"Would you like to be friends?" Akane asked.

"Sure," Ranma replied.

"Are you a martial artist?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded. "Would you like to spar?"

"Okay," Ranma replied. "I got to tell you something first." Genma struck her in the back. Akane walked towards the dojo. "Whatever Pop, they are going to find out eventually."

* * *

In the Dojo Akane and Ranma bowed to each other. Akane threw a punch, which Ranma easily dodged. Akane got mad, and threw a few more punches. Ranma evaded each one.

"What are you doing? Fight me," Akane said. Ranma continued to avoid Akane's punches, and kicks making her angrier. After a while, Ranma got behind Akane, and poked her, resulting in the two laughing.

"I am just glad that you're not a boy," Akane said. She left the dojo.

(She's not going to like me anymore since I am a boy. I should take a bath and tell them the truth.) Ranma thought.

* * *

"Well I better go out like this," Ranma said.

Akane entered the room just as Ranma got out of the furo. Both of them were naked. They stared at each other, and began to turn bright red. Akane took a good look at Ranma. His blue eyes, and well-endowed look made Akane blush more, and she wrapped herself with a towel, and left the room.

* * *

"Give it a rest will you, Akane," Nabiki said after the two Hinos finished explaining how they got the Jusenkyo curses. "You walked in on him."

"All boys are perverts," Akane said. "I bet he purposely cursed himself to check out his girl's body. Ranma makes a perfect couple by himself."

"I resent that," Ranma said, clearly looking upset. "This curse is a nightmare."

"Stop whining boy," Genma spat.

"Your curse isn't so bad since it takes hot water to turn back if you get splashed with cold water," Soun said. "This is Kasumi. She is nineteen." He pointed to his eldest daughter. "This is Nabiki. She is seventeen." He pointed to his middle daughter. "This is Akane. She is sixteen." He pointed to his youngest daughter. "I think it is best to marry Akane. You are the same age, and she is the only one trained in the Tendou School of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū."

"I won't marry that perverted freak," Akane said.

"Good cause, I wouldn't want to marry a psychotic bitch like you," Ranma retorted.

"Boy, it is time you learn your place. You will marry Akane, and you will carry on the Tendou and Hino Schools of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū," Genma said.

"No way Pop," Ranma said. He spun his black pigtailed hair in denial while saying, "I am going back to China to find a cure for this stupid curse."

"You will marry Akane," Genma said. Before Ranma could get up Genma bashed him in the head and knocked him out. "You don't have a choice boy. After all I am stronger."

* * *

Rei sat up, and saw her friends Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami. She rubbed her eyes. Rei smiled at her friends, and they each returned a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked.

"I feel much better now. Thank you," Rei replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went out for a walk," Ami replied. Just then, the air chilled in the room. A ghostly figure that looked like an older Rei appeared. She wore a white body suit with a red neck and a short red skirt. A purple bow with a red jewel in the center covered her breasts. Two gloves covered her hands, and small red heels covered her feet. A golden tiara fitted with a red gem sat atop her face. Her long ponytailed black hair whipped to her side.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

The ghostly figure looked at Rei and smiled. "Little Sis," The ghostly figure said.

"Tephra is that you?" Rei asked. "I miss you."

"I miss you as well little sister," Tephra said.

"How is this possible?" Minako asked.

"I am not alive if that is what you meant," Tephra replied. "Through the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō and Rei's memories I can take a temporary appearance as I last looked before I died."

"Amazing," Ami said.

"I am proud of you Sis," Tephra said.

"I wish you were here Sis," Rei said. "I am not as strong as you."

"That's not true. You must believe in yourself. You have done an excellent job as Sailor Mars. Nothing is ever-easy Rei; don't forget you always have friends to help. You don't have to walk the path alone," Tephra said.

"I'll do my best Sis," Rei said.

"That's good. The enemy you will be facing is unlike anything you have ever faced, don't forget to help each other, and be strong. The trials you'll face will be very hard. Stand tall. I wish I could talk longer, but the power keeping me here is waning. Take care little Sis." Tephra said.

"You take care of yourself as well." Rei said. Just as fast as the ghostly vision of Tephra had appeared, she vanished.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"I'll be fine," Rei replied. She sat up. "Any updates on the Dark Kingdom?"

"Luna, Artemis, Minako, and I are nearly done sorting out the data I got from the Xailegar youma. We should know more tonight," Ami replied.

"It has been awfully quiet the last few days," Makoto said.

"I got this funny feeling as if Queen Beryl and her Dark Generals have disappeared. The recent attacks have changed from Queen Beryl's usual method," Minako said.

"I'll be down shortly with my belongings after I change then we can go home," Rei said.

* * *

Rei got out of her bed, and went to the furo. She changed out of her pajamas, and took a shower. She dried herself off, before she put on her white bra and panties, and she put her red blouse and red skirt. She slipped on her white socks, and put on her high heels, and she went to the bathroom to put some makeup on. After she was dressed, she went back to her room, grabbed her belongings, and put them in her backpack.

* * *

Rei, Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto had scarcely left the Tendou Dojo when they saw the Tendous, Grandfather Hino, and Elder Kho Lon.

"Feeling better?" Soun asked.

"Yes I am," Rei replied. "Where is Akane?"

"She is serving her jail term of seven days at the Neko Hanten." Nabiki replied.

"What?" Rei asked. She looked upset.

"I thought you convinced Judge Fujimoto to give her a lighter sentence?" Soun asked.

"No, I asked him to let everyone off with a warning since many of the incidents were Pop's fault. Judge Fujimoto agreed with my request," Rei replied.

"Why would he put the Kunous to trial then and sentence Akane to seven days in jail?" Kasumi asked.

"He did say that the Nerima Ward is sick and tired of this nonsense that has been going on for the last two years. I am willing to bet that the government wants to destroy the Nerima Wreaking Crew. So they used Akane and the Kunous as examples," Nabiki replied.

"It's all my fault. I have to go and get her out of there," Rei said while dashing off.

"Rei stop," Kho Lon ordered. Rei turned around to face Kho Lon.

"I have to save her," Rei said.

"Listen to me: This situation is beyond our control. We do not know who is behind this, and at this point Akane will have to serve the rest of her term," Kho Lon said.

"It's not fair. Akane probably really hates me now," Rei said. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she brushed them away.

"This isn't your fault. When her jail term is over we can explain that someone is behind the whole incident," Kasumi said.

"Listen to me the best thing to do now is go home and get some rest," Kho Lon said.

"I understand," Rei said. She sounded defeated.

"Please try not to stress yourself over what happened. Genma and I pushed Akane and you every time it seemed the two of began to get along, and you would say something stupid, and Akane would get mad. I am sorry," Soun said.

"I did say a lot of stupid things. I hope she'll forgive me," Rei said.

"Akane still needs to grow up, and learn to control her anger," Kasumi said.

"We have to go to the Twelfth District of the Nerima Ward to sign some paperwork," Grandfather Hino said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Okay grandfather," Rei said.

"You can visit your friends after the paperwork is signed," Grandfather Hino said.

"Please take care of yourself," Nabiki said.

"We would be glad to have you and your friends over, if you ever want to visit." Kasumi said.

"I will. Thank you for all your help Nabiki, Kasumi," Rei said. She drew both into a short hug.

* * *

At the Twelfth District Hall of the Nerima Ward Rei signed several documents, and afterward Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi walked to Yuuka's house while Grandfather Hino went home to Azabu Jūban. The grouped arrived at Yuuka's house. Rei soon found herself in the middle of a large hug.

"I am so glad you are well," Reina said.

"Thank you," Rei replied. "Sorry for worrying you all."

"We understand," Mizuki said.

"Losing a loved one is always painful," Saki said.

"Your memories of him will always be with you," Yuuka said.

"Your past memories always help to remind you of whom you were and who you are," Aya said.

"My memories," Rei said. (My memories of Tephra, Mother, and Pops will always be with me. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishō must have granted my wish to see my sister again. I am glad.) Rei thought. "Yea my memories. Thank you." Rei drew her friends into a hug.

"Rei, before you and your friends go home do you have time to go out and eat lunch?" Yuuka asked.

"Of course," Usagi and Rei said.

"We can have a picnic at the Nature Park," Aya said.

"Sounds like fun," Minako said.

"I could use some help in the kitchen," Reina said.

"I can help," Makoto said.

"I can help with packing," Saki said.

"This picnic will be fun," Mizuki said.

"Looking forward to seeing the Nature Park," Ami said. They packed the food and the group of, ten headed off towards the Nature Park. Once they sat down they ate the packed food, and afterwards they relaxed.

"Rei," Makoto said. "Would you be interested in sparring?"

"Sure," Rei replied. Makoto and Rei found an open area to spar. The two bowed, and the spar began.

Makoto raced towards her sparring partner. She threw a punch, and Rei dodged her the attack. (She is studying my technique.) Makoto thought. (If I keep punching, she'll just keep dodging.) Makoto flung a punch, and followed up with a low kick, and a punch. Rei blocked the punch, and avoided the low kick, but the last punch managed to get past her defenses.

(She saw through my tactic.) Rei thought. (Let's see how she handles the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.)

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," Rei said. She began to throw many punches at Makoto, who quickly began to learn to block, and evade the fast attacks, and only a few punches still made it past her defenses towards the end of the attack. "You fought well. That was fun."

"Yea it was," Makoto said. The two bowed, and the spar ended.

"I need a sparring partner," Rei said. "Would you like to be my sparring partner?"

"I would like that," Makoto said. After the friendly spar everyone packed.

Rei gave her friends a hug before the two groups headed in different directions. Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako and Usagi reached Azabu Jūban hours later. They walked to Maktoto's apartment. They saw a youma in the distance. This youma had four arms each with a tipped blade at the end. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either. They ducked into an alleyway, and they grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

"Crescent Beam," Venus called out before they even got close. A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a beam of light that pierced through the youma. She crashed into the ground, and tasted dirt.

"Ah the Sailor Senshi. I have waited a long time for this. I am called Yraasuula," Yraasuula said. "Pierce Buster." The attack spread into a wide arc smashing a building at the ground level. The attack hurled Sailor Mars and Venus in the air, and the two tasted asphalt, and in addition, the attack struck several civilians and knocked them into the ground.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy at the youma. The attack struck the youma dead-on and flung her into the ground again.

"Pierce Buster." Yraasuula called out. The attack was very similar this time except that Sailor Moon and Jupiter flew in the air and into the ground.

"What is this?" Mars asked.

"She has no problems with keeping up with our attacks," Venus said.

"Mercury, any ideas?" Moon asked.

"Fascinating," Mercury replied.

"What's interesting?" Jupiter asked. The knocked down Senshi stood up.

"Like with Xailegar we are being tested," Mercury said.

"Very good Sailor Mercury," Yraasuula sneered. "You are correct. Final Pierce Buster," Yraasuula glowed red before she attacked. The attack struck all of the Sailor Senshi, and they flew in air and soon they crashed back down into the ground. They got up again.

"Any openings we can exploit Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"Still standing?" Yraasuula asked. "Not after this you won't. "Final Finish Pierce Buster," Yraasuula glowed bright red.

"Attack now," Mercury called out.

"Fire Soul," Mars called out. A small fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the last youma. The flames formed a spiral before the attack struck her and soared into the ground again.

"Very good Sailor Senshi. My master shall be pleased," Yraasuula said. She smiled evilly.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the youma and turned her to dust upon impact. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Very good," General Isagotichi sneered. While she spoke, she clapped slowly, clearly unimpressed with the Sailor Senshi. They saw General Isagotichi float in the air above them. Her green eyes made her look ominous. She wore a black dress, and her long red hair flowed halfway down her back. She would look beautiful, if it weren't for the malicious smile on her face. The evil that radiated from her sent chills down their spines. In her left hand was a staff, her eyes made it clear that she was here to bring pain. She slowly, deliberately landed on the ground, and spoke. "My master will indeed be pleased." When she reached the ground, she folded her arms to her chest, and laughed.

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

"I am General Isagotichi under the command of my Lord," General Isagotichi replied.

"Everyone be careful," Mercury said. "She is extremely powerful."

"Where is Queen Beryl?" Venus asked.

"Ha Queen Beryl?" General Isagotichi replied. She mocked. "Her? My Lord disposed of her. We aren't being used by the feeble powers of Queen Beryl."

"Disposed of?" Mars asked.

"Queen Beryl's screams of terror filled the air as I killed her Dark Generals, and her. I hope you make a better challenge than she did," General Isagotichi replied. She closed the gap between her and the Sailor Senshi. "Are you ready?"

"Here she comes!" Jupiter called out.

"Lightning Rush," General Isagotichi said. She dashed, and each Senshi dodged her, but the lighting that she called from the sky knocked them down.

"Is that all you have? How pathetic," General Isagotichi said. She laughed. They got up, and waited for the next move. "Lightning Rush." She rushed at them again at lightning speed. They dodged her attacks; this time they were ready for the lighting that came.

"I underestimated you girls. Now the real fight begins," General Isagotichi said.

* * *

"This meeting is about the Nerima Ward," General Matsumoto said to his comrades at the back of the Twelfth District Hall of the Nerima Ward. "What is the current status of the pre trial Judge Fujimoto?"

"Tatewaki and Mr. Kunou are awaiting trial. Akane Tendou is serving seven days in jail at the Neko Hanten," Judge Fujimoto replied.

"Very good Judge Fujimoto, or should I say Captain Mochizuki," General Matsumoto said. A tall strong sturdy man he has no patience whatsoever for anything disruptive in his plans. He once killed a soldier who had asked for a few weeks off so he could be with his wife during the end of her pregnancy.

"The Nerima Ward's faith in the government has increased since the so called pre trial," Ms. Kimura said. She is secretly General Matsumoto's right hand executive, and outranks him Captain Mochizuki despite the fact that he is registered her superior officer. She deals with everything that General Matsumoto doesn't want known publicly, and is the main source of intelligence for her boss in which she searches for any one that threatens her boss's plans. In physical appearance, she is attractive. Like her co-conspirators, she often wears a Japanese military uniform.

"Very good," General Matsumoto said. "Make sure things remain as they are Ms. Kimura. Keep an eye on all the members of the Nerima Wreaking Crew. If they step out of line, we'll destroy them. Next, we'll send the real Judge Fujimoto home with his family. On their way home, they will run into a little accident with a fuel truck. Make sure no one survives. You will be going home Captain Mochizuki since you have fulfilled your role." Captain Mochizuki, a tall lean man, got his name in the army when he led his troops against a small riot several years ago. Like General Matsumoto, he appears to be a good man; however, he is just as corrupt. He often leads what he considers weak soldiers to their death by feeding miss-information to Ms. Kimura.

"Yes sir," Captain Mochizuki said.

"What of the Joketsuzoku moving here to Japan?" General Matsumoto asked.

"I have two infiltrators watching them. They both feed me information twice a day," Ms. Kimura replied.

"Very good," General Matsumoto said. "No one will ever know that we pulled the strings here. Judge Fujimoto is a fool. For two years, he let the martial artists run rampant. Soon his wife, daughter, son, and himself will be dead. No one will suspect that his death is foul play. In addition, that weak soldier who joined the army last month will be dead. He'll be thinking he's doing us a favor. What he doesn't know is we spiked his water with alcohol and a mind control drug. Soon he'll be driving the fuel truck under our control."

* * *

"The strength you all exhibit is astounding," General Isagotichi said. "I thought for sure that the results from our tests were off. I can see that I was wrong." A crowd gathered to watch the exchange between the Sailor Senshi and General Isagotichi.

"What are you and your Lord after?" Moon asked.

"We are not interested in your pathetic, puny, little planet," huffed General Isagotichi. "Our interest is the eradication of existence—all of it!"

"And we will stop you!" Mars countered.

"Life is precious," Mercury said.

"Everyone deserves to live," Jupiter said.

"For love and justice we will defeat you," Venus said.

"I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon you are to be punished," Moon said.

"Justice…" General Isagotichi said. "Love? How pathetic. I am General Isagotichi, the first General to my Lord. I will eradicate every one of you. Your pitiful existence ends here."

"Here she comes," Mars said. General Isagotichi lunged at Sailor Mars with a jump attack, and followed up with several swings from her staff. Mars dodged the attacks, and flipped out of harm's way, countering her attacks with a punch that struck General Isagotichi in the jaw.

"Oh you are good," General Isagotichi said. She touched her jaw. She smiled as she blocked Mars follow-up with her staff. With her right hand, she struck Mars and knocked the Senshi of fire to the ground.

At cheetah-like speeds, General Isagotichi threw two punches at Venus and Jupiter. The two dodged, but before they could respond she swung her staff in a wide arc, and the attack struck Venus and knocked her into the ground. Jupiter avoided the attack, grabbed the staff, and pushed the weapon deep into General Isagotichi's stomach. She clutched her stomach in pain, but she kept up her offense. She used her free hand to backhand Jupiter into the ground, and pulled her staff out of her stomach.

Mercury and Mars took advantage of General Isagotichi's shortly vulnerability, double team kicked her in the back, and she soared in the air. Moon followed up with a down cut punch that knocked General Isagotichi to the ground face first.

"Crescent Beam," Venus called out. A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a beam of light that pierced through General Isagotichi.

"I will end your pitiful existence here. Even if I die my Lord shall have victory," General Isagotichi yelled while standing up. "Thunder Storm." She raised her staff high into the air. Thunder crashed down, and struck all the Sailor Senshi, and they crashed into the ground except for Mercury who sidestepped the attack.

"Sabão Spray," Mercury called out. A thick frost fog covered the area, and General Isagotichi lost her line of vision on the Senshi.

"You miserable brats. Why won't you just lie down and die." General Isagotichi yelled in a panicked frustration. "You fools won't beat my Lord, so why do you even bother."

"For love and justice that's why. Our world will be a better place without you," Moon said after standing up. "Moon Tiara Action." She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards General Isagotichi, and upon impact, she fell to the ground. Moon's weapon returned to her. The thick frost fog disappeared.

"The only fool here is you," Mars said.

"Even with my death you will not win," General Isagotichi said.

"The time of your loss, General Isagotichi, has not yet arrived. The Sailor Senshi hasn't beaten you yet," a loud voice said. The voice echoed across the world.

"My Lord?" General Isagotichi asked.

"I am summoning you back to the castle. You shall have your revenge on the Sailor Senshi yet. For now, good job," the loud voice said. The voice echoed across the world again. General Isagotichi flew in the air. A protective bubble surrounded her.

"Take her down now," Venus ordered.

"That barrier is impregnable to all attacks. The barrier also seems to be keeping her alive," Mercury said. General Isagotichi vanished.

"We will have to face her again. For now we have won," Mars said.

"I thought we were in serious trouble for a while," Jupiter said.

"Let's go home," Moon said.

* * *

The Inner Sailor Senshi powered down in an alleyway. They met up with Luna and Artemis and the team went inside Makoto's apartment.

"That was some battle," Usagi said.

"She was strong," Rei said.

"I see you are feeling better Rei," Luna said.

"Glad to see you are doing well," Artemis added.

"Thank you," Rei said.

"The data we obtained from the Xailegar youma is finally complete. What Minako, Artemis, Luna, and I found out is shocking to say in the least," Ami said. She grabbed everyone's attention.

"Part of the information we obtained was a video, and we are putting it in now," Minako said.

"We haven't seen the video yet, however, from what we have read the information on our enemy is rather serious," Luna said.

"I guess we should watch the video," Makoto said.

Ami played the video on her supercomputer connected to the Makoto's television set.

"To whomever this may concern. My name is Gao Talah. I am one of the last of my people. My world has been wiped out by an evil entity we nicknamed The Fiery Soul," Gao began. "Before I start on the details of our losses and devastation I can talk a bit about our recent history." Ami paused the video. She looked at her allies with a shocked expression.

"This video was made a hundred billion years ago," Ami said. She pressed the play button.

"Twenty-five years ago a hundred-year civil war ended. A new government was established. Our world was enjoying peace and recovering from the vast war. It was not to last. A little over two years ago the first attack from our enemy occurred," Gao said. "A local high school reported several students disappearing in a thin poisonous air. We sent our army. There were no survivors in the twenty-five mile radius of the High School."

The Senshi then saw pictures of the poisonous field covering the area of the former High School.

"Within an hour after the attack our communications and armies were obliterated in similar styles," Gao said. "Our government decreed to defend our livelihood but despite their best efforts our defenses fell one by one."

The Sailor Senshi and the two Moon Cats saw some more pictures of the devastation wrought by the unknown enemy.

"Our enemy left nothing alive, and in his poisonous fields; trees, animals, our people, and the buildings were all destroyed, and only the stagnate of evil hung in the air," Gao said.

"How horrible," Makoto said.

"We thought our world would perish just as fast our armies did. We were wrong. For two years, our enemy ruined our way of life. He took everything important from us. He ripped our families apart in the most horrific way. He killed women, and the men grieved. He killed men, and the women grieved. He killed children, and the parents grieved, and he killed parents, and the children grieved," Gao said. Tears began to cover his face. "I had a hard time sleeping at night, because, I would hear someone cry out in pain. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do but watch." He paused. "Watch our world slowly be annihilated over two years."

More videos of the world's destruction played in the background. The Sailor Senshi had horrified looks on their faces.

"The only good thing that came out of our slow defeat was a Soul Barrier that we created," Gao explained. "We sealed our enemy away, but our defeat is to be absolute as the vile poison continues to spread across our planet. We thought we had sealed him away forever, but a mistake in the formula puts a time limit on his sealing. For the sake of the future of our and your universe, you must stop our enemy. He is not interested in taking over worlds, but rather total eradication of all life in a very sadistic way."

After Gao finished speaking, they saw the poison spread over everything, and the video ended.

"My supercomputer confirms the total destruction of his world ten minutes after the video ends," Ami said.

"How much time in total did they estimate for the sealing?" Usagi asked.

"The readings we got confirm the Soul Barrier to last two hundred billion years," Luna replied.

"In one hundred billion years he will be too strong for anyone to stop," Minako said.

"So we stop him now?" Rei asked.

"That is what we should do," Artemis agreed, "but there is a chance he'll be too strong for us to handle. If we fight him now and lose then the universe will be eradicated."

"If we wait, then the universe will be eradicated anyways," Ami said. "A couple of months ago the seal placed on him began to weaken."

"Sounds like we don't have a choice," Makoto said. "We have to stop him now."

"You're right," Usagi said. "How do we stop him?"

"The Soul Barrier that holds him in place at his prison is surrounded by seven domes," Artemis said.

"He has managed to gain some control," Luna began. "To break him free of the Soul Barrier we have to defeat his seven generals."

"As each general falls a dome will be released from the seal. Each dome holds back a portion of his general's strength and his potency. When all seven are defeated then he will be free from the Soul Barrier. He won't be as strong as he was one hundred billion years ago," Ami said.

"He is still going to pose a challenge," Minako said.

"How was he able to kill Queen Beryl?" Rei asked.

"With the seal weakened he gained back his strength of manipulating beings into his will. He turned the Dark Generals against each other and against Queen Beryl. When they were weakened General Isagotichi finished them off," Minako said.

"Do we have any idea where his base is located?" Usagi asked.

"No, we do not have any idea where the base is located," Luna replied.

"Well that is all we know," Artemis said. "The game plan is to stop him then?"

"Yea," The Senshi Team members all replied in unison.

"I should get home before I worry grandfather," Rei said.

"See you all tomorrow then," Usagi said.

"We'll have to keep a lookout for General Isagotichi," Makoto said.

"Indeed," Minako said. "She is the first piece of this puzzle."

"Make sure to have your communicators handy," Luna said.

"An attack can occur at any time," Artemis said.

"I'll keep you all posted if I learn something new," Ami said.


	4. Chapter Three: Mortality

**Chapter Three: Mortality**

* * *

"Ami, is something wrong?" Rei asked her friend who was lost in thought.

"Our enemy is sealed away and in order gain his freedom he needs the seals broken," Ami replied. "I don't understand why he would prevent General Isagotichi's death."

"You think he is up to something?" Minako asked. Ami nodded.

"Maybe he is not as strong as we believe," Usagi said.

"Hmm," Luna said.

"That is possible," Artemis said. "We haven't seen proof of his actual strength."

"I would agree," Ami said. "If he hadn't spent time testing us I wouldn't be giving this an additional thought. I think he is up to something."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"He didn't just test our battle strength, but he also tested our resolve," Ami replied. "While he has no idea who we are; he knows that we go out of our way to save everyone, and that we don't want any casualties."

"He would only know that if he knew about the Silver Millennium Empire," Usagi said. A look of realization dawned across everyone's faces.

"If he knows that about us," Luna said, "then he knows we are the only ones with the power to challenge him."

"Now that Ami brings this up something does seem off," Rei said. "None of his youma seemed interested in attacking innocents."

"Ever since Queen Beryl disappeared the youma have waited for us," Minako said.

"We are indeed his focus," Ami said. "He has something planned; I just don't know what yet."

"We'll have to warn Makoto," Luna said. "Our enemy knows more than we originally thought."

* * *

"I can't talk long," Saeko said to her daughter after she came home. "My shift starts in half an hour."

"Why so late mother?" Ami asked.

"They need me to cover a later shift today," Saeko replied. "I got a call from a Doctor Tōfū earlier today. He was Rei's doctor before she moved here to Azabu Jūban. He told me that she left the Nerima Ward, before he could do a checkup on her. He requested that I see her tomorrow."

"I'll tell her about the appointment mother," Ami said. "What time?"

"Four in the afternoon. I must ask that only you and Rei come," Saeko replied. "I love you. I have to go now."

"I love you too mother," Ami said. Saeko gave her daughter a hug and left her house.

* * *

General Isagotichi entered the throne room of the Europa Dark Kingdom Castle, and approached the throne where the Dark Kingdom Lord sat.

"You have done well General Isagotichi. We have learned a lot about the Sailor Senshi," the Dark Kingdom Lord said.

"The Sailor Senshi are very strong my lord," General Isagotichi said. "They work very well together."

"They will lose the passion to fight back," the Dark Kingdom Lord said. "Once they learn there is no hope. We will then slowly destroy all life on Earth."

* * *

**Past Scene**

**Here comes Ami Mizuno: Sailor Mercury**

A youma who looked like a female ninja threw dagger after dagger at Sailor Moon; but she dodged them all. Jadeite stood off to the side, and watched the battle at the park take place. (Damn Sailor Moon.) Jadeite thought. (She is really impeding my energy gathering.)

"You annoy me Sailor Moon," the youma Ninjatsu yelled. She paused.

"Now Sailor Moon," Luna said. "Finish her off."

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the youma and turned her to dust upon impact. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"You'll pay for this Sailor Moon," Jadeite said. He vanished in a portal of darkness.

"Good job," Luna said. "Sailor Moon. I knew you would win."

"That was close. At least we stopped the Dark Kingdom again," Moon said.

* * *

"I must get to work soon," Saeko said. She found her daughter in her room unpacking. Ami looked up from the box that she was unpacking. "Please try and make some friends here in the Azabu Jūban District."

"I'll try mother," Ami said.

"You know that I am very proud of you," Saeko said. "You held the top grades in your class before we moved. I would like to see you happy."

"I have never been good at making friends," sighed Ami.

"I am sure you'll find someone here in the Azabu Jūban District," Saeko said. She looked at her watch. "See you later Ami." Saeko gave her a hug, and left for work.

* * *

Queen Beryl sat on her throne in her Dark Kingdom fortress, and she impatiently waited for Jadeite. He arrived at the throne room, and approached the throne. He bowed before Queen Beryl.

"You failed to collect energy for the Dark Kingdom again," Queen Beryl said.

"I am sorry my Queen," Jadeite said. "It is that Sailor Moon. She is a pest."

"Yes," Queen Beryl said. "Sailor Moon is a pest, but that still is no excuse. Four failures are intolerable."

"What should I do my Queen?" Jadeite asked.

"We must eliminate Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, before they impede our plans any further," Queen Beryl replied. "Send the youma Demetryx. She'll take care of them. You will make sure that Demetryx is successful. After they are dead continue to gather energy for the Dark Kingdom."

"Yes my Queen," Jadeite said. He headed into his portal of darkness. Nephrite approached the throne.

"Yes?" Queen Beryl asked.

"We have been getting reports of strange activities on the Jupiter's Moon Europa. There have been reports of an energy fluctuation," Nephrite replied.

"If you have time to mess with reports you can assist Jadeite in defeating Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen," Queen Beryl said. "Your focus should be collecting energy not worrying about nothing on Jupiter's Moon Europa."

"Yes my Queen," Nephrite said.

"Do not interfere if things turn bad," Queen Beryl ordered. "If Demetryx does fail I want you to collect as much energy as you can."

"Yes my Queen," Nephrite said. He left in a portal of darkness.

(I thought all the Sailor Senshi died during the attack on the Silver Millennium Empire.) Queen Beryl thought. (Not that it matters. Soon Sailor Moon will be dead along with Tuxedo Kamen. Then no one will be able to stop me.)

* * *

"Hello students, this is Ami Mizuno. She recently moved from the Nakano Ward. Tell us a little about yourself Ami," Sakurada Haruna said.

"Hello, I am Ami, and I am studying to become a Doctor like my mom," Ami said.

"Very good. Please have a seat next to Ms. Tsukino who has decided to take a nap," Sakurada said. Ami took her seat.

* * *

"Have you heard anything about the new girl?" Naru Osaka asked.

"No," Usagi replied.

"I heard she was at the top of her class at her old school," Gurio Umino said. "I love academic competitions."

"Hmm," Usagi muttered.

"What is it?" Naru asked. Usagi walked over to Ami. "Usagi?"

"Ami," Usagi said.

"Hello," Ami said.

"Would you like to hang out?" Usagi asked.

"You would like to hang out with me?" Ami asked.

"Yea" Usagi replied. "I can take you to a real cool place."

* * *

"Nice," Usagi said aloud at the Crown Game Center. She avoided an enemy in the game Sailor V; however, a few moments later her character died, and the game over screen appeared. "So close. Ami? Would you like to play?"

"I never played before," Ami replied. Ami began to play. (I wonder what her score will be?) Usagi thought.

"Wow," Usagi said. Like the other students, Usagi was clearly impressed with Ami's score. Ami eventually looked down at her watch, and noticed the time.

"I got to go," Ami said. "I got a class soon." After she left, the game over screen showed her final score of three hundred thousand.

"Another class?" Usagi asked. "Who does extra school?" Ami was already out of sight so she didn't hear Usagi's question.

"Is she a new friend?" Motoki Furuhata asked. He walked up to Usagi.

"Yea her name is Ami," Usagi said. She looked at Motoki, and her heart began to flutter. She tried not to blush.

"Hello, meatball head," Mamoru Chiba said. "Your cheeks are red."

"You," Usagi said annoyed. She grabbed her purse and walked off.

* * *

"Did you get a close look at Ami's face?" Luna asked. The two were halfway to Usagi's house.

"No," Usagi replied.

"I believe that she is Sailor Mercury," Luna said.

"Really?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"I am sure that I saw the symbol of Mercury flash on her face," Luna replied.

"Let's go find her," Usagi said.

"Wait," Luna said. "We have to let her make the choice."

"Right," Usagi said nodding in agreement.

"Someone help me. A monster is attacking me," a woman screamed from behind an old abandoned building.

"Usagi," Luna said. "We should help her." Usagi grabbed out her Henshen Rod.

"Right. Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out. The two dashed to the source of the scream, and they saw a tall spooky-looking youma with brown arms that had red bloodlines.

"Sailor Moon this is a trap," Luna said. "We should still stop them." Moon nodded and she walked towards her enemies.

"Not so fast Dark Kingdom scum. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you," Moon said.

"Kill Sailor Moon," Jadeite ordered.

"With pleasure," Demetryx said. She launched one of her arms that seemed to extend an incredible distance towards Sailor Moon, who evaded the first attack. Demetryx launched her second arm at Moon, which she also managed to escape. Demetryx retracted her arms back. "Think you are going to survive this Sailor Moon?"

"Justice and love always wins," Moon replied.

Demetryx drove both arms deep into the ground. They rose up from the ground underneath Moon. She grabbed Moon's legs she forced her onto the ground. Her arms were tied into the ground with strong vines, and immediately afterwards the vines began to pull her into the earth.

(So unfair.) Moon thought when her shoulders were halfway into the ground. (I didn't even get to marry.) She began crying. (I don't want to die.) Just then, a red rose flew through the air striking Demetryx's chest. The rose exploded on impact. Demetryx arm's popped up out of the ground, and released Sailor Moon. She still had tears in her eyes while she stood up, but she immediately got stars in her eyes once she saw Tuxedo Kamen.

"I won't let you kill Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Oh, I will kill Sailor Moon but don't worry: you're on the invitation list yourself Tuxedo Kamen. I wouldn't dare forget about inviting you," Demetryx said.

"Kill them now," Jadeite ordered.

"Was that fun Sailor Moon?" Demetryx asked. "Now no one will be able to save you."

"You will pay for that, Dark Kingdom scum," Moon said. "Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the youma, but Demetryx blocked the attack with her arms, and the tiara returned to Moon.

"This party isn't over yet," Demetryx said. "I have not yet shown you my real strength." She began to grow in size. Her arms mutated into larger hands that split into four palms. "Time for this party to end."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen managed to avoid the first palm slap attack from Demetryx. Her next attack smacked both in the stomach, and they saw stars. Demetryx released hundreds of vines at both heroes, and wrapped them to the main office. A cannon appeared on her stomach, and it pointed directly at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sorry no prize for second place," Demetryx said evilly.

* * *

Ami walked home. (Usagi and that black cat that was with her.) She thought. (They look familiar.)

She passed by the old abandoned building when she heard the sounds of a struggle. She would have ignored it, but she happened to look in the direction of the battle, and saw a youma palm slap Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Ami fell to the ground from all the memories that flooded her mind. (I am Sailor Mercury.) Ami thought. (I have to help them. The question is how?) She saw Luna off to the side.

"Luna," Ami called out. She walked up to the Moon Cat.

"Ami," Luna said. "You should leave, it is too dangerous."

"I am Sailor Mercury. I can help them," Ami said.

"You remember the Silver Millennium Empire?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ami replied. "I remember everything! Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are in danger."

"I see you have made your choice," Luna said. She did a flip, and the Mercury Henshen Rod appeared. She tossed the rod to Ami. "You know what to do."

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out. She felt magic fill her body, and she felt power from the planet Mercury flow through her. The clothes she wore vanished. A white body suit with a blue neck covered her chest and her lower. A light blue bow with a blue jewel in the center covered her breasts and a light blue bow appeared on the back of her outfit. Two white gloves covered her hands, and long blue heels covered her feet. A small blue skirt appeared. Half a moon upside-down appeared on her face, and a golden tiara fitted with a light blue gem concealed it. "Ah a new Senshi," Demetryx said once she spotted Sailor Mercury. "How fun."

"I am Sailor Mercury. I won't let you hurt my friends, and in the name of Mercury I shall punish you," Mercury said.

"Kill them all," Jadeite ordered.

"With pleasure," Demetryx said. She began to fire the cannon on her chest.

"Sabão Spray," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and Demetryx and Jadeite lost her line of vision on the Senshi.

"Argh I can't see. Damn you Sailor Mercury," Demetryx yelled.

"Fire anyways," Jadeite ordered. Mercury kicked Demetryx in the head, before she fired her cannon. The blast hit the large building, and the building crumpled, and a large shockwave of dust and debris covered the area. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen broke free of the vines that held them.

"Sailor Moon, finish the youma off," Mercury said.

"Right," Moon said in agreement. "Moon Tiara Action." She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards and turned the youma turning her to dust upon impact. Moon's weapon returned to her, and the thick frost fog faded.

"You'll pay for this Sailor brats," Jadeite said.

"I got some energy Jadeite. The battle wasn't a total loss," Nephrite said. "We'll retreat for now." Jadeite and Nephrite vanished. The dust and debris finally settled down.

"Good Job Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury," Tuxedo Kamen said. "We should leave. The authorities are probably on their way since an entire building was destroyed in that blast." They heard police sounds in the background. He left the area, and the two Sailor Senshi and Luna took his advice and left the area. When they were safely away from the old abandoned building, they powered down.

"Thank you so much Ami," Usagi said. "I thought I was a goner."

"No problem," Ami replied. "I am just glad you are okay."

"Welcome to the Sailor Senshi," Luna said.

"Welcome to the team Ami," Usagi said.

"Thank you Luna, Usagi," Ami said.

**End Past Scene**

* * *

Rei walked up the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. (I miss my sister Tephra.) Rei thought.

"Are you okay?" Grandfather Hino asked when he saw her.

"I am fine," Rei replied. "I am just thinking."

"Would you like to begin training as a Miko?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"I would like that," Rei replied.

"Very good," Grandfather Hino said. "After classes tomorrow I'll begin to teach you how to do a fire reading, and begin your training."

"I can't wait," Rei said.

"You should unpack, and get settled in I'll cook dinner," Grandfather Hino said. "Oh, by the way, Ami called. She said it was something important."

"Okay," Rei said. She unpacked and called her friend.

"Hello," Ami said.

"Hello," Rei said. "Grandfather told me you called earlier."

"My mom told me to tell you that you have an appointment at four in the afternoon at the Azabu Jūban second district hospital tomorrow. Doctor Tōfū called her earlier saying that we left before seeing him," Ami said.

"Oops," Rei said. "I forgot to see him."

"I am sure that he understands," Ami said. "My mom only wants us to go. She said it would be overcrowded if the others were to come along."

"Okay," Rei said. "I'll see you later."

"See you tomorrow," Ami said. Rei hung up the phone, and went to kitchen. As the two Hinos ate, she filled her grandfather in.

"I got so caught up that I forgot to tell you to see Doctor Tōfū," Grandfather Hino said.

"Have a good night grandfather," Rei said after the two finished their meal.

"See you in the morning," Grandfather Hino said.

* * *

The next morning Rei got ready for her first day at Azabu Jūban High. She put on her white bra, matching panties, a white blouse with a red bow, a blue skirt, blue heels, and white socks, after she put on some makeup; she went to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Grandfather Hino said.

"Good morning grandfather," Rei said. After she ate breakfast, Rei hugged her grandfather, and then began to make her way to Azabu Jūban High. At the bottom of Hikawa Shrine steps, she saw Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Minako. She saw that her friends wore the same outfit, but Makoto wore a white blouse with a gray outline and a gray skirt.

"Good Morning Rei," Makoto said.

"Hey," Rei said.

"Are you excited?" Minako asked. Rei nodded.

"We should get going; we do not want to be late," Ami said.

"We got plenty of time," Usagi said. They walked in the direction of Azabu Jūban High.

* * *

"Hello students, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Rei Hino. She recently moved from the Nerima Ward. Tell us a little about yourself Rei," Sakurada said.

"I am Rei Hino, and I am a student in the Hino School of Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū," Rei said.

"Please have on a seat next to Minako," Sakurada said. Rei took her seat.

* * *

"Hello Naru," Usagi said to her friend.

"Hey Usagi," Naru replied. "Hello Rei, nice to meet you."

"Who ever thought I would meet Rei Hino," Gurio said. "I know all about you, and the Juesenkyo curse you once had. No one knows how you locked it." Gurio continued to talk, while Rei and her friends exchanged glances. Naru smiled at her boyfriend. "You are very famous in the martial arts world."

"Nice to meet you both," Rei said.

"How did you find out so fast?" Minako asked.

"Her curse was only locked a few days ago," Ami said.

"News travels fast," Gurio said.

"I'll see you later Usagi," Naru said. She and Gurio walked back inside.

"He is always like that," Makoto said.

* * *

After classes, Ami and Rei went to the Azabu Jūban second district hospital. Once the checkup was over Rei waited patiently to hear the results.

"Rei," Saeko said. "You are perfectly healthy for a girl your age."

"That is a relief," Rei said.

"You are physically in good shape," Saeko said. "You appear to be doing better mentally. If you ever need help here are a list of doctors and counselors who are available." Saeko handed some papers to Rei, and she put them in her purse.

"Thank you Doctor Mizuno," Rei said. She looked relieved.

"There is something else that I want to discuss with you," Saeko said.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

* * *

Ami and Rei walked to Makoto's apartment. The sky was blue; hardly a cloud was in the air.

"Feels so peaceful," Ami said.

"I know," Rei said. "We have to stop this looming threat."

"Are you worried?" Ami asked.

"Yea," Rei said. "Our enemy wants nothing more than to destroy this world; to take everything we care so much about away."

"I know we have to stop him," Ami said. "I don't want innocents to die."

"We'll stop him," Rei said. She gave Ami a cocky smile. Ami returned the smile. They were ten minutes from Makoto's apartment when two men snuck up behind them. They held pistols in their hands.

"Slowly put your purses in the bag, and you won't get hurt," the first man said.

"If you do not put the purses in the bag," the second man said, "we'll have to teach you two a lesson."

Rei looked over at Ami who seemed rather calm, which surprised her. She nodded at Ami who nodded back. "I'll tell you what," Rei said turning around. "We can avoid a fight if you walk away and leave behind your bag of stolen purses."

"I would walk away as my friend suggests," Ami advised. "You have been warned."

"We are the ones with guns here," the second man said.

"So we'll have to teach you two a lesson. If you behave we just might let you smart mouthed girls live," the first man said. The man whistled and two more men appeared from a nearby truck.

"Now you'll have to come with us," the first man said laughing. The two men from the truck began to advance towards Ami and Rei.

"Fine," Rei sighed. "Always the violent way." This caused the four men to look at each other. They shrugged. Ami and Rei assumed a calm battle stance.

When the two men got close to their allies, Rei did an uppercut kick. The kick knocked the first man's gun away, and it flew into the air before it fell into the middle of the street. Her kick also struck the man in jaw, and he stumbled into the man behind him. The two men crashed into the ground.

At the same time, Ami threw two quick gut punches at the other armed robber. He clutched his gut in pain, and his gun fell. She kicked it away, and it sped into the street. A car drove by, and ran over it. She followed up with a punch to the man's face, and the force of the attack knocked him to ground.

"These girls are strong," the standing man said. He looked at both girls. "I am out of here." He ran to the parked van. The three men stood up, and limped to the van, and in their hurry, they left the stolen purses behind. The van took off, and rammed into a fire hydrant nearby.

"When did you learn martial arts?" Rei asked.

"Mother wanted me to learn," Ami replied. "She said I needed to do something besides studying." Rei nodded.

"Do the others know Martial Arts?" Rei asked.

"Makoto knows more than Usagi and Minako," Ami replied. "I can tell you more later." Rei nodded.

"Are you two okay?" An officer asked. He crossed the street. A woman followed him. He took a good look at the two girls, and he instantly recognized Ami.

"We are fine," Ami said. "Officer Takahashi."

"I am glad," Officer Takahashi said. "Thank you for stopping them. They have been getting bold lately. I doubt they'll be trying to steal purses again."

"Thank you so much for getting my purse back," the woman said.

"You're welcome," Rei said. The woman took off with her purse. Officer Takahashi looked at Rei.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mr. Hino's granddaughter?" Officer Takahashi asked.

"I am," Rei replied.

"I can see the resemblance," Officer Takahashi said. "Thank you again. I have to make a report. Tell your grandfather I said hi."

"Sure," Rei said. Officer Takahashi bowed. He crossed the street. Once the officer left Rei and Ami continued on their way to Makoto's apartment. "Who was he?"

"His name is Officer Takahashi," Ami said. "He used to go to Martial Arts classes."

"I see," Rei said.

* * *

At Makoto's apartment, complex Ami and Rei entered her apartment, and saw Usagi munching on snacks, and reading a manga, Makoto and Minako sat nearby. The two were studying. The two Moon Cats were quietly talking to each other. Minako pulled away from studying, and walked over to Rei and Ami.

"Took long enough," Minako said. Usagi, Makoto, Luna, and Artemis looked up, and they stopped their activities.

"How was the visit to the doctor?" Makoto asked.

"Doctor Mizuno said I am healthy for my age," Rei said. "She was a little worried about something, but I couldn't tell her why."

"What was she worried about?" Artemis asked.

"She told me that all my old scars that I received when I was growing up had fully healed and vanished," Rei said. "I told her that I heal fast because of my martial arts training. She seemed to buy that. I think."

"Ah yes," Luna said. "Sailor Senshi can heal any non-fatal wounds if you give them enough time to rest. I hope she does not catch on to why the scars really healed."

"So what took you so long?" Usagi asked.

"We ran into four purse robbers," Ami said. The others looked up in concern. "They fled after we knocked them to the ground." Everyone in the room laughed.

"I wish I could have seen it," Minako said. "They must have looked foolish."

"Since we are having a good day," Usagi said. "We can go to the Fruits Parlor Crown, and have some ice cream, and celebrate." Everyone laughed again.

* * *

"Hello Usagi," Unazuki said cheerfully after her friends took a seat inside the Fruits Parlor Crown. "Are you Usagi's new friend?"

"I am Rei. Nice to meet you," Rei said.

"Good to meet you," Unazuki said. She took everyone's orders. "I'll be back with your orders soon."

"We should spend at least an hour a day," Ami said, "practicing martial arts."

"I agree," Makoto said. "Our new enemy seems to be more balanced then our last."

"We'll find plenty of time," Minako said. "For now we should have fun."

"I can't wait for the ice-cream," Usagi said. Unazuki came with their ice cream, and the five girls dug in. When they finished their ice cream, they each said goodbye to Unazuki.

"What's next?" Ami asked.

"We could do some shopping," Minako said.

"Sounds like fun," Makoto said. They looked at several stores, and eventually they saw Asuka's Clothing Store. "There is something I need," Rei said. She and her friends walked inside, and began to look around. Rei saw a red Kimono. She found her size, and bought it. The group left the store. "I should be getting back home." Her friends nodded, and they left the store.

"Ooh, Ooh," Usagi said. They looked at several managas in a store, before they bought a few. They walked by the Game Center Crown on their way to the Hikawa Shrine when Usagi saw Mamoru Chiba. She immediately got stars in her eyes. She ran to him, and gave him a hug while crying.

"Mamo-chan where were you?" Usagi asked softly so that only her friends and Mamoru heard her. "We haven't seen you since the seven Rainbow Crystals formed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō."

"Let's go to the nearby park so we can talk," Mamoru said.

Mamoru and the five girls walked to the park. Usagi held onto his hand. When they arrived at the park they sat down under a tree, and made sure that they were alone.

"You already know that Queen Beryl manipulated me into working for her," Mamoru said. "When General Isagotichi attacked Queen Beryl's lair; I was attacked by Zoisite. I severely injured him during the battle, and he tried to get through his dark portal, but before he could get away General Isagotichi impaled him with her staff. I ended up being kicked into the portal, and came out somewhere here in Azabu Jūban. During the ride through the portal, my transformation to Tuxedo Kamen deactivated. While I was trying to figure out what happened, I passed out."

"What happened?" Minako asked.

"I don't know I awoke with my memories gone and some very serious injuries. Some woman found me, and called the ambulance. I was at the Azabu Jūban first district hospital until I regained my memories," Mamoru said.

"You may have lost your memories after General Isagotichi killed Queen Beryl," Ami said thoughtfully.

"It does seem to make sense," Makoto said.

"How did you regain your memories?" Rei asked.

"I saw your battle against General Isagotichi the other day on the television," Mamoru said. "I regained my memories. I was released this afternoon."

"I am so glad that you are safe," Usagi said. She hugged him again.

"Now would be a good time to catch Mamoru up," Rei said.

"I agree," Ami said. After the five girls caught him up, they began to make their way to the Hikawa Shrine. They were halfway there when Rei saw a cat.

"Cat," Rei yelled. She ran in the opposite direction and into a tree in her panic. She fell to the ground unconscious. The seven-year-old girl who was playing with the cat saw what happened, and ran over to Rei. A woman also walked over.

"I'll call the ambulance," the woman said.

"She'll be fine," Ami said. "She just needs a place to lie down."

"My house is right over there," the girl said. She pointed to her house. Makoto picked up Rei, and her friends followed.

* * *

"What happened?" Rei asked. She awoke, and sat up on the couch.

"You should take it easy," a woman said. Her brown eyes showed worry. "That is a very nasty bump that is forming on your head."

"Are you okay?" the seven-year-old girl asked.

"I am fine," Rei said. She tried to hide her embarrassment. "I am sorry. I don't even know your names."

"I am Mrs. Saito," Mrs. Saito said. "This is my niece Asami Hayashi."

"Hello," Asami said. She had red hair that fell down to her shoulders. Rei's dizziness after everyone introduced himself or herself.

"There is only one person that I know that is that afraid of cats and that is Ranma Hino," Asami said. She didn't fail to see Rei's blush. "You look just like his girl half. You must be Ranma. I thought you hated being a girl."

"Are you a fan?" Makoto asked. Asami nodded.

"I can see there is no hiding who I am," Rei said. "I was Ranma but my curse is locked, and I am a girl now."

"What happened?" Asami asked. Rei explained the story leaving out the Sailor Senshi.

"Are you disappointed?" Rei asked.

"No," Asami said. "I am glad that you're happy with your life. You deserve that."

"Is Asami visiting you Mrs. Saito?" Minako asked.

"No," Mrs. Saito said. She twirled her brown hair. "Her father was murdered six weeks ago, and her mother disappeared shortly after her husband's death."

"I am sorry to hear that," Mamoru said.

"I miss them every day," Asami said. "Mom wouldn't want me to spend my time doing nothing. I try to keep her proud every day. I look up to you Rei."

"Thank you," Rei said.

"She is strong," Usagi said.

"Would you like to see my room?" Asami asked.

The guests nodded, and they followed her to her room. Asami's room was large and filled with many posters. The posters included male and female Ranma, various members of the Nerima Wreaking Crew, the five Sailor Senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen. The five girls and Mamoru looked around. They were in awe of how much the girl idolized them, and the martial artists of Nerima. Asami looked at her posters, and then at the Sailor Senshi. The girls in her room had the same hairstyles as the Sailor Senshi.

"What an awesome room," Minako said.

"Are you girls the Sailor Senshi?" Asami asked.

"What makes you think that?" Ami asked. The members of the Sailor Senshi looked nervously at each other, and Asami didn't miss this. Usagi nodded at her friends.

"Yes we are," Usagi said. "You are very observant for your age."

"Oh my god," Asami said squealing. Her brown eyes twinkled with excitement, and Rei remembered the way Mizuki's eyes would twinkle. Rei smiled. "I get to meet the famous martial artist Rei Hino and the Sailor Senshi."

"Please dear," Mrs. Saito said. "Try and not smother them with too many questions."

"We don't mind," Makoto said. "You have to promise to keep who we are a secret."

"I promise," Asami said. "So your curse was locked because you became Sailor Mars?"

"Yea," Rei replied. "It wasn't an easy decision." Rei smiled. She looked at her friends. "I made a promise long ago that we would remain friends forever. That is part of the reason I became Sailor Mars again."

"What do you mean again?" Asami asked. They told Asami about the Silver Millennium Empire.

"I am proud to have met you all," Asami said. "You help others at your own expense." Ami's supercomputer made a beep, and everyone looked at her.

"Anything important Ami?" Usagi asked.

"I was just looking up information about the Nekoken training," Ami said. "I am curious to why Rei is fine around Luna and Artemis but any other cat triggers her ailurophobia."

"Is there anything that can be done to help me with my fear of cats?" Rei asked.

"I could be wrong but because you knew Luna and Artemis during the Silver Millennium Empire your brain may differentiate them from other cats. I don't have any ideas yet that could help with your ailurophobia," Ami replied.

"I hate to say this but it is getting late, and we still have to get to the Hikawa Shrine," Mamoru said.

"Will you come and visit again?" Asami asked.

"We would love to have you over," Mrs. Saito said.

"We would be glad to visit again," Minako said.

* * *

After Rei and her friends arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, the others went home. Rei put her new belongings away. Grandfather Hino began his lesson on fire readings several minutes later.

"We'll start with meditating by the fire," Grandfather Hino said. "Meditation is the first step. You have to clear your mind of all thoughts."

"Yes grandfather," Rei said. The two sat down in front of the fire and began to meditate. "I see you are beginning to understand," Grandfather Hino said. "We'll just practice meditation."

* * *

"Now that you have begun to learn how to meditate by the fire we'll move on to channeling your ki into the fire," Grandfather Hino said the next day. "That was a good attempt. You need stay focused."

"Okay," Rei said. She practiced for two hours.

"You learn fast," Grandfather Hino said. "Time to take a break and eat."

"I was beginning to make something out," Rei said.

"That is good," Grandfather Hino said. "Just don't forget that overdoing fire readings can be bad. So for the rest of the night I'll show you your responsibilities that you have as a Miko."

"Okay," Rei said.

* * *

"Very good," Grandfather Hino said to his granddaughter the next day. "You're quickly grasping the basics of how to do a fire reading."

"Thank you grandfather," Rei said.

"You have come a long way. You should not push yourself beyond your limits." Grandfather Hino said.

* * *

"Hello Akane," Kho Lon said to her once her jail term ended. "We have a lot to talk about. For now I'll restore your strength."

"Thank you Elder Kho Lon," Akane said. Xian Pu threw a brick at Akane, and she broke it in half with an attack.

"We are getting ready for our meeting tomorrow. We'll see you tonight," Kho Lon said.

"See you soon," Xian Pu said. Akane nodded.

* * *

"Akane," Kasumi said. She gave her sister a hug. "We need to talk."

"Yes?" Akane asked.

"Kho Lon suspects that we are all in danger. Everyone is getting ready to go on vacation. We'll be leaving tomorrow," Nabiki said.

"Does this have anything to do with last week?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Soun said.

"I'll be in my room," Akane said.

* * *

Nabiki walked into Akane's room, and she saw her sister on her bed. Nabiki sat down next to her.

"The engagement is really over right?" Akane asked. Tears covered her face.

"Even if your relationship with Rei was stronger the engagement would never have worked…" Nabiki said. "When did you fall in love with Ranma?" Akane blushed.

"I began to fall in love with him after Ryouga arrived. I just didn't know it at the time," Akane said. "That is why I was always bashing him after Xian Pu came into the picture. I was afraid the other girls would steal him away. Instead, the whole time Ranma was changing into a girl. Now I am sure that Rei wants nothing to do with me."

"I doubt that," Nabiki said with a laugh.

"Why did you laugh?" Akane asked.

"Rei thought you would hate her for the time that you had to spend in jail," Nabiki said.

"Kho Lon and Xian Pu told me everything," Akane said.

"You do not have to worry about Rei hating you. She is too kind, caring, and forgiving to stop being friends with you," Nabiki said.

"Thanks," Akane said. "I feel better now that we talked." Nabiki nodded.

* * *

"You are getting better at fire readings. Remember that what you see in a fire reading has to be interpreted, and your interpretation may be incorrect. "Fire readings don't tell a certain future, for your actions in response to the reading can change what happens," Grandfather Hino said after another day of practice.

"Thank you grandfather," Rei said. "I can make my fire readings last five seconds now."

"That is excellent," Grandfather Hino said. "Time for a break."

* * *

Ami's Supercomputer made a beep and the blue haired girl checked her new message. "General Isagotichi has been located near downtown Azabu Jūban," Ami said to her friends the next day. They were all at Makoto's apartment after classes ended for the day.

"Let's roll," Usagi said. They grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

The five heroes arrived in downtown Azabu Jūban, and they saw General Isagotichi decapitate a woman. A man lay sprawled on the ground; a large wound visible on his heart. (We have to stop her.) Moon thought. (She has already killed two innocents.)

"Stop right there General Isagotichi," Moon said. "You will face punishment for your crimes. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you."

"Ah look what we have here," General Isagotichi said. She paused, and an evil smiled formed on her face. "Here are the little girls who believe that they are heroes." The head that she held in her right hand dripped blood onto her staff and dress. "You know what they say? Little girls shouldn't involve themselves in the business of adults. You might get hurt."

"Taking the lives of innocents is wrong," Venus said.

"We will stop you," Mercury said.

"You haven't won yet. You girls are excessively complacent. I think I shall enjoy putting you into your place," General Isagotichi said.

"On the contrary. You are the one who is too complacent," Mars said. General Isagotichi got infuriated. "We will stop you from hurting anyone."

"You'll soon understand pure pain girls. I shall enjoy taking you down a few notches," General Isagotichi said. "Let's have some fun." Her eyebrow twitched. "Shall we?"

"Everyone ready?" Jupiter asked. The five girls nodded.

General Isagotichi dashed towards Venus, and she swung her staff. Venus evaded the strike. General Isagotichi threw two quick punches at Venus's gut, and knocked the Senshi of love to the ground. She aimed her staff to impale Venus, but before she could attack Mercury kicked her in the back, and she soared in the air.

"Fire Soul," Mars called out. A small fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards General Isagotichi. The flames formed a spiral before the attack struck her. The Sailor Senshi saw many burn marks appear across her face.

"To think that you little girls hold so much bite," General Isagotichi said mockingly. "It is impressive. Soon though that light of yours shall be extinguished, and all of you shall experience true pain."

She ran to Jupiter, struck her with an upper punch, and launched her into the air. General Isagotichi jumped, and kicked Jupiter in the groin, and the Senshi of lightning plummeted to the earth. She was about to throw her staff when Moon kicked her in the head, and propelled her in the air. Mars and Mercury each did a spin kick to her chest, and the force of the attacks knocked her to the ground.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, she discharged the electrical energy at General Isagotichi, and the attack struck her dead on.

"Crescent Beam," Venus called in conjunction with Supreme Thunder. A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a beam of light that pierced through General Isagotichi. The two attacks struck her within subsequent of each other, and left her in a bloodied, crumpled, heap. After standing up the Sailor Senshi saw her assorted injuries on her that ranged from cuts, burn marks, and multiple bruises. (She is tough if she can handle all that.) Moon thought.

"You think I am done?" General Isagotichi yelled. Her yelling attracted a large number of people. "This battle will be soon over, but it is not me who has lost. I have yet to show you my true strength." She paused and took a good long look at Sailor Moon.

She raced towards the Sailor Senshi again, and this time she attacked Mars with three punches more rapidly than the Senshi of fire could register, and the intensity of the attack barreled her into her comrades, and into the ground.

"Hahahhahahaha," General Isagotichi said. "Did you honestly think that you would win? How pathetic. You dull mortals should learn your place. I have yet to show you my real potency. You fools have no chance."

"Good," Mars said. She stood up, wiped her left hand across her face, and smiled. "I like a challenge. I am just getting warmed up."

"You are the only fool here," Jupiter said.

"We have yet to show you what we are capable of," Moon said.

"Teamwork and love is a deadly combination. I wouldn't misjudge us," Mercury said.

"Soon you'll comprehend just how powerful the Inner Sailor Senshi are," Venus said.

"We'll see," General Isagotichi said.

She threw three punches at Mars who flipped over the attacks, and landed in the blink of an eye on the ground. She kicked her enemy in the stomach, went on the offensive, and used a combination of kicks and punches to wallop General Isagotichi in several different vital spots.

(How?) General Isagotichi thought. (They are more skilled than I thought.)

"Did you like that?" Mars asked. "You will find that my friends and I are not as powerless as you thought."

"Don't ever underestimate your opponent. That is the first rule of fighting," Jupiter said.

"You'll find that all of us are more skilled in Martial Arts than you thought," Mercury said.

"We won't be going down as fast as you thought we would," Moon said.

"Soon your reign of evil will end," Venus said.

"I thought it would not come to this," General Isagotichi said. "I shall unleash my ultimate power." She laughed. The Sailor Senshi raced towards her. "Yajula Xaguerila Una Ba Nau Sao. (My divine powers unleash thy fury and ensnare my enemies.)

A bright light flashed throughout the area, and when the flash of light vanished, the electrical impulses imprisoned them. They could not move, no matter how hard they tried.

"What is this? I can't move," Jupiter said.

"Are you comfortable?" General Isagotichi asked. "Sailor Moon or should I say Princess Serenity I think I shall kill your guardians first. You'll watch your world and universe fall before you. You'll be powerless to stop us. I'll start with the flaming upstart Sailor Mars. Yes. She is powerful and arrogant. Yes. She shall be the first to die. You all shall watch as her screams of terror fill your ears. One by one, Princess Serenity your friends shall die."

"We shall not give into fear," Moon said.

"We'll see, my feisty little princess," General Isagotichi said laughing. "Are you ready to die Sailor Mars?"

She aimed her staff high into the air ready to impale Mars. (I just became Sailor Mars, and I am going to die already. I am so worthless.) Mars thought. She closed her eyes. Just then, a red rose flew through the air, and struck General Isagotichi's chest. The attack broke the spell that held the Sailor Senshi. (Thank you Tuxedo Kamen.) Mars thought.

"Who the hell are you?" General Isagotichi yelled.

"Your days of evil are over General Isagotichi. No more shall innocents suffer by your hands," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"I remember you," General Isagotichi said. "You survived my attack against Queen Beryl."

"Tuxedo Kamen," Mars said. "Keep her busy."

"Very well," Tuxedo Kamen said. He ran to General Isagotichi, cane in his hand. Meanwhile the Sailor Senshi huddled.

"This is where justice and love win," Moon said.

Mars and Venus ran towards the distracted general, and kicked her in the back, and the kick propelled her into the ground. Mars yanked the staff out of her hand, and tossed it. Mars and Venus held her in place.

"Now, Mercury," Venus said.

"Sabão Spray," Mercury called out. The attack covered the staff in a thick cold frost. Jupiter caught the frozen staff. Mars and Venus kicked General Isagotichi into the air successive to when Jupiter caught the staff.

"Now, Jupiter," Moon said.

"Right," Jupiter said. She jumped in the air, and used her strength to push the staff through General Isagotichi's heart, and out her back.

"Noo," General Isagotichi yelled out. Jupiter kicked her away, and the evil general plummeted to the land.

"Now, Moon," Jupiter said, "finish her off."

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards General Isagotichi and smashed into her leaving her in a bloodied crumpled heap. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"My Lord," General Isagotichi said. "I have lost." Her eyes closed.

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were about to take off when the ground started to shake. A black light formed around General Isagotichi's body. Soon three feet of pure light covered the area. The light formed a pillar that rose high into the sky. The sky turned pitch dark across the planet, and lightning dispersed from the sky.

"Is it not interesting how humans want to be accepted amongst each other?" A loud voiced echoed across the planet. "They spend a life time wanting to be acknowledged, but if they can gain supremacy they betray even the ones they love."

"What does the leader of the Dark Kingdom want?" Venus asked. The world was able to hear the Sailor Senshi due to the strange pillar.

"The leader of the Dark Kingdom? That is the label you mortals have given me," the loud voiced echoed across the planet again.

"Then who are you?" Moon asked.

"My name?" The loud voiced asked. "Why should I give a frail mortal like you my name?" He paused. "Wretched life forms, I am called Xytar Lexeaba." Xytar's voice turned evil and cruel. "My name means inflamed god in your tongue."

"It is not your place to distribute judgment on innocent worlds," Mars said.

"Why should I not? I am a greater ethereal being. I am more powerful than you can imagine," Xytar said. "Like me. You girls that call yourselves the Sailor Senshi are powerful life forms in this universe." He laughed. "It is my intrinsic right to pass judgment on inferior beings and none shall stand in my way!"

"You are wrong. No one has the right to pass verdict on anyone. You are just using that as an excuse to destroy life," Mercury said.

"We will stop you," Venus said.

"We won't let you destroy our world," Jupiter said. "Not while we still draw breath."

"Everyone deserves to live without worry of a being like you enforcing your insane values," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Soon Princess Serenity, you shall learn the true power that I process. Even with your powers as Sailor Moon your world is doomed," Xytar said slowly. He paused. "You are correct Sailor Mercury. My assertion that I have the right to pass judgment is just an excuse. Do you really think you can stop me?" His voice grew louder. "I am intent on destroying this universe." His voice returned to normal. "You failed to stop Queen Beryl ten thousand years ago from laying waste to your precious Silver Millennium Empire. What chance do you have against me?" He paused. "Hmm. I know. Let me remind you of that failure. Let me show the people of Earth your collapse. Then we shall see how confident you so-called heroes are." He laughed. An image of the Moon Palace ballroom appeared in the sky across the planet. The four Inner Sailor Senshi appeared. The lightning stopped flashing in the distance. The scene began to play.

* * *

**Scene**

**The fall of the Silver Millennium Empire**

"Any information on this attack?" Venus asked in the Moon Palace ballroom.

"It's the Dark Kingdom," Mercury said. "Senator Beryl from Earth has now called herself Queen Beryl, and is leading the attack against us. Prince Endymion's four guards the Shitennou have also turned against us."

"Where is Princess Serenity?" Mars asked.

"I saw her last. She was with Prince Endymion outside the ballroom," Jupiter said.

"I'll find Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, and lead them to safety," Venus said. "Mercury, Jupiter, Mars assist the guards in keeping Queen Serenity safe. She is fighting Senator Beryl. We need to keep the youma off her at all costs."

* * *

Sailor Jupiter was fighting two youma. Each youma was tall and their weapon of choice was a claw in each hand. All the youma attacking the Moon Palace looked similar. Sailor Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury were battling close to each other.

Jupiter avoided the punch thrown at her, and kicked the youma into the ground.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, she discharged the electrical energy youma, and the youma turned to dust.

The youma that survived tried to backhand Jupiter but missed. She kicked the youma in the chest, and knocked it down, but before she could finish the youma off two spears flew through the air, and they each collided with her legs. She was about to remove them when two youma grabbed her roughly. She tried to break free, but she was too injured and tired. She saw Zoisite heading in her direction wielding a wakizashi.

"What do we have here?" Zoisite asked. "An injured Sailor Jupiter. It is too bad for you that we are enemies now."

"Traitor," Jupiter spat.

"I would learn to control that temper of yours. Although it is too late," Zoisite said. He thrust his weapon through her heart, and blood poured out.

"Ugh," Jupiter said. Her face slumped down onto the blade and life began to fade from her body. Zoisite moved his blade in her heart. He finally removed the blade, and Jupiter's lifeless body fell to the ground when the youma released their grip on her.

* * *

Sailor Mercury was fighting a youma. The youma threw a punch, and she dodged the attack. She countered with a spin kick, but the youma managed to get a swipe on her arm, and blood poured out of her wound. She ignored the pain, did another kick, and knocked the youma to the ground.

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and froze the youma in place. She kicked the frozen youma, and her enemy shattered. Mercury turned towards her next two attackers. One sliced her in the leg, and the other sliced her in the chest. She kicked the two youma at the same time, and knocked them into the ground. She dodged an attack from the first youma, but was unable to avoid an attack from the other youma, and blood dripped out her deep gash near her chest. She kicked the youma again, and knocked them down.

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and froze the two youma in place, and she defeated the two youma.

Two youma struck Mercury's arms. One of the youma evaded Mercury's kick, and struck her in the gut. (I am getting lightheaded.) Mercury thought. (My wounds are serious. I am sorry Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity.) She fell unconscious just as Jadeite arrived. He held a wakizashi in his hand.

"What do we have here?" Jadeite asked. "What a weakling. She passed out, before I could kill her." Jadeite slashed Mercury in the gut with his wakizashi. The wound from the wakizashi was fatal and life faded from Sailor Mercury.

* * *

Sailor Mars was fighting a youma. She sidestepped the youma's punch, and kicked her enemy in the face.

"Fire Soul," Mars called out. A small fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the youma. The flames formed a spiral before the attack struck her target, and her enemy turned to dust.

Sailor Mars looked over at Mercury who was engaged in a battle against two youma nearby. She saw one of them strike Mercury. She fell to the ground from her many wounds, but before Mars could reach her fellow team member she saw Jadeite slash the unconscious Mercury with a wakizashi. Mars was too distracted so she didn't sense the youma sneak up behind her. She felt pain, and she felt a youma's sharp claws in her stomach.

"Any last words Sailor Mars," the youma evilly said.

"I am sorry Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity," Mars said weakly. "Forgive me."

"Enjoy your death girly," the youma said. She removed her claws from Mars' stomach, and the wounded Senshi of fire fell to the ground. She saw Nephrite in the distance with a wakizashi in his hand before she passed out.

"The plan worked. She was too worried for her friend. That made it very easy for you to sneak up on her. The Sailor Senshi's pathetic love for everyone is their downfall," Nephrite said.

"It was too easy to get her," the youma said.

"The universe doesn't need soft girls protecting them. Queen Beryl's vision shall be the new future," Nephrite said.

Nephrite lifted up the unconscious Sailor Mars from the ground, and he tossed her into the air. He impaled her heart with his wakizashi. More blood poured out of her, and life faded from Sailor Mars.

* * *

Sailor Venus looked around for another enemy. (I failed in my duty.) Venus thought. (I failed in protecting Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Now they are dead.) She saw her Queen locked in battle versus Senator Beryl. (I'll keep my queen safe no matter the cost.) She thought.

"Crescent Beam," Venus called out. A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a beam of light that pierced through one of the two youma, and turned her to dust. She dodged a kick, and she struck her enemy in the jaw, and knocked the youma into the ground.

"Crescent Beam," Venus called out. A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a beam of light that pierced through the youma, and turned her to dust.

"Very good Sailor Venus," Kunzite said. He held a tantō in his right hand. "Your struggle is futile. You must already know this. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are dead."

"Senator Beryl is about to be defeated and sealed along with you," Venus said. She threw a punch at him, and he swiftly avoided the attack. She surprised him with a kick to his chest that knocked him to the ground. "Crescent Beam." She felt a kick to her back, and collapsed onto the ground. Two youma brutally picked her up from the ground. Kunzite stood up.

"You'll pay for that," Kunzite said. "The leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi looks pretty pathetic right now. She failed to protect her princess, and her friends are now dead." Kunzite walked up to her, and kicked her in the chest, and her breath shortened. The youma released her, and she tumbled to ground, Kunzite picked her up, and began to squeeze her neck tightly. "Let me show you your friends." He let her go. She dropped to floor, and held onto her neck, taking in deep breaths. He kicked her in the stomach. She soared in the air, and in the course of her landing, she saw the limp forms of her friends Sailor Jupiter, Mercury and Mars. Kunzite walked up to her. "See? There is no hope for you. But don't worry soon you'll join your friends." He lifted her up by the neck, and looked at her face before he stabbed her in the head with his tantō. He delivered an additional strike at her heart, and blood poured out of her wounds. She fell unconscious, and life faded from her.

* * *

Queen Serenity sat down, and sighed. She saw the corpses of Prince Endymion, her daughter, and her guardians. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Luna and Artemis made their way to her.

"My Queen," Luna said. "Have you stopped the traitors?"

"Yes," Queen Serenity replied. Her blue eyes shimmered softly. She wore a long silver dress. An upside moon was on her face, and her silver hair was in a long odango style. "I have sealed the traitors away, but the cost was too high. My daughter and her guardians are dead. Prince Endymion of Earth is dead. My kingdom is in ruins." (My daughter must have really loved Prince Endymion to kill herself when Queen Beryl killed him.) Queen Serenity thought. (There is only one choice left now.)

"If your Majesty would like to know," Artemis said. "The Inner Sailor Senshi fought their best."

"I know. They didn't let me down," Queen Serenity said while her earrings dangled from her neck.

"What is the plan now?" Luna asked. Queen Serenity used her Royal Phone. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto appeared on the screen.

"Hello Queen Serenity," Pluto said.

"We can drive back the attacks," Uranus said.

"The kingdom has fallen," Queen Serenity said.

"What are our orders?" Neptune asked.

"Awaken Sailor Saturn, and have her drop the Silence Glaive," Queen Serenity ordered.

"Are you sure?" Uranus asked.

"I would rather destroy my kingdom than have it fall under our enemies hands. I am going to send the souls of my daughter, and her guardians to the future," Queen Serenity said.

"In your condition you will die," Pluto said.

"I know," Queen Serenity said. "I have lived a long life. My daughter and her guardians' lives were taken from them."

"When do we activate the three talismans my Queen?" Neptune asked.

"In three minutes," Queen Serenity said. "Pluto, you are to remain at the Gates of Time."

"Yes my Queen," Pluto said.

"Luna, Artemis I am sending you two along with Prince Endymion to the future with my daughter and the Inner Sailor Senshi. Please assist them, but do not forget that they should still be allowed the choice to become Sailor Senshi again," Queen Serenity said.

"Yes my Queen," Luna said.

"You can count on us," Artemis said.

While Queen Serenity was sending her daughter and her guardians, the two Moon Cats and Prince Endymion into the future, Sailor Saturn awoke.

"Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn," Queen Serenity said. "I leave the rest in your hands." After she sent her loved ones into the future, she felt her life energy leave her body and she collapsed.

* * *

Sailor Saturn awoke, dropped her Silence Glaive, and thought about the end, and an instant later, the Silver Millennium Empire was dust.

**End Scene**

* * *

The Sailor Senshi looked up at the pitch-dark sky. They each blushed in embarrassment about their own deaths.

"Queen Beryl was a weakling," Xytar said. "Do you honestly believe that you can beat me?"

"He is trying to destroy our will," Mercury said. "It is true that we died. Yet we fought very hard. We won't surrender."

"Sailor Mercury," Xytar said. "I should have known that you would remain calm after seeing your failure ten thousand years ago. It matters not: soon you all shall know the meaning of pain, fear, doubt, and anger."

The pillar of light began to fade and sunlight became visible again. The worldwide communications ceased when the pillar faded from view, and a woman fell from the sky. Sailor Mercury caught her. She had red hair and brown eyes.

"I can sense no evil from her," Mars said.

"Is this General Isagotichi?" Moon asked.

"In a way yes," Mercury said. "This woman's soul and body were controlled by Xytar Lexeaba. She is now free. The first dome from the Soul Barrier has fallen."

"Will she be okay?" Jupiter asked. The woman awoke. She wore a black dress.

"She reminds me of someone," Venus said. "She reminds of Asami Hayashi."

"Asami is my daughter," Mrs. Hayashi said.

"Mom," Asami said. She ran to her mom. She held onto her mother's hands.

"Asami," Mrs. Hayashi said. She hugged her daughter. She looked at the Sailor Senshi. "Thank you for freeing me. I couldn't do anything but what he commanded me to do. If hell does exist, being under his control was beyond even that."

"You'll be safe now," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Asami, I'll always be proud of you," Mrs. Hayashi said. She coughed. "My daughter."

"Mom," Asami said. "You'll be fine. Right?"

"I am sorry," Mrs. Hayashi said. Tears flowed down her face.

"No," Asami said. "Mom, stay with me. Please don't go." She was crying now.

"Mercury, is she okay?" Mars asked. "I can feel her dying." Mercury looked at her supercomputer.

"I don't understand," Mercury replied. "She has no injuries, and yet she is dying."

"Is there anything we can do?" Venus asked.

"Please Mercury, we have to save her," Moon said.

"Nothing can stop my death now," Mrs. Hayashi said.

"Mom," Asami said. "Mom, please don't die. Mom. Mom." She shook her head in sadness.

"Please Mercury," Mars said.

"Thank you so much for caring. When you defeated me my soul broke the first dome from the Soul Barrier, and the cost is my life," Mrs. Hayashi said. "I love you my darling daughter." Mrs. Hayashi eyes closed.

"No, we can save you," Moon said. The members of the Sailor Senshi were crying now.

"I am sorry," Mercury said. "She is dead." Everyone hung his or her heads in a low bow. No one said anything. Asami continued to hold her mom.


	5. Chapter Four: Secrets

**Chapter Four: Secrets **

* * *

"This is Benjiro Miyagi reporting from JPNS." Benjiro said. "The news this evening is quite overwhelming to say the least. Earlier this afternoon an unidentified man attempted to hold up a bank in the Azabu Jūban third District. He vanished before he even gave his demands. Due to these mysterious circumstances, the identity of the man is still unknown. The police have yet to procure any leads but urge anyone with information to contact the police department."

"In other news this evening a couple was killed before the rumored Sailor Senshi arrived to stop General Isagotichi. We have identified the woman as Aoi Endo age forty-six and we have identified the man as Kado Endo age forty-five. The Sailor Senshi managed to defeat General Isagotichi, and afterwards the world witnessed a terrible revelation," Kana said.

"The Sailor Senshi's enemy who has identified himself as Xytar Lexeaba intends to destroy our universe. The Sailor Senshi have learned that he had directly controlled General Isagotichi against her will and after her defeat the seal over her faded revealing Ayano Hayashi," Benjiro said.

"While the matter is being investigated there can be no doubt that this new danger threatening Earth is either real or happening or just a figment of our imagination," Kana said.

"If you have no problems with it Kana then we should turn it to the discussion table," Benjiro said.

"I concur," Kana said. With a flip of a remote several men and woman appeared on the screen. "What are everyone's thoughts on the recent events? How about we start with Shiori Tochigi."

"As wild as everything that has occurred this evening appears we cannot simply shrug off the countless hours of recordings that we have on the Sailor Senshi. In addition, the deaths of three Japanese citizens and the intense property damage across the Azabu Jūban District only further reveals that the Sailor Senshi exist," Shiori said. "Now it remains to be seen if the Sailor Senshi are heroes or villains."

"I concur," Takumi Sato said.

"How can you say that? They saved many lives this evening," Souta Watanabe said.

"At what cost? Damage estimated at twenty four billion yen occurred across several corporate buildings during one of the Sailor Senshi's fights the other day," Shiori said. "Furthermore the damage done to many of the corporate buildings will cost more…"

* * *

In a large spacious living room sat the Tendous, the Joketsuzoku, Yuuka and her friends and their families, Doctor Tōfū, Grandmaster Happosai, Ukyou and Ryouga. The large television set in the room was playing the news until Kho Lon switched the television off.

"What does the news have to do with Rei?" Akane asked.

"I will explain soon child. First let us discuss the safety of the Nerima District," Kho Lon said.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked.

"Rei was one of the strongest Martial Artists in the Nerima Ward," Mu Tsu said, "and now that she is no longer living in Nerima the enemy has begun to move."

"I do not understand," Soun said. "What do you mean?"

"We have been monitoring two traitors in our tribe for some time," Xian Pu said. "We believe that they are reporting to the Japanese Military."

"Why would the Japanese Military be interested in watching us unless we were a threat," Kho Lon said.

"I don't know," Reina said.

"They wouldn't unless they had something planned," Kho Lon said.

"Are you sure that there are traitors?" Ryouga asked.

"Yes, and about a week ago Judge Fujimoto and his family were in a fatal accident on their way home," Xian Pu answered.

"We know that Rei did not want any of us to face punishment for Genma's actions that started the chain of events," Mu Tsu said.

"Which can only conclude," Kho Lon said. "That the Japanese Military's goal was to get her to move away."

"What?" Yuuka asked.

"Why?" Mizuki asked.

"Perhaps with her presence the Japanese Military would have a harder time to invading Nerima," Kho Lon said.

"Why would the Japanese Military invade Nerima? Nothing makes sense," Ukyou said.

"We have some documents that we have obtained," Xian Pu said. She passed the documents around.

"Why would they do this?" Saki asked. She read the document two times.

"These documents say that they intend to betray the entire country," Aya said.

"Why?" Akane asked.

"Why? Power, greed, control, and money consume many people," Happosai said. He shook his head.

"So well Rei be safe?" Kasumi asked.

"I believe so," Kho Lon said. "That is all the information that we currently have. We should thank the Hamadas for letting us stay in their house for the remainder of the vacation. Now that you all have been informed I can tell you the other reason we came here."

"Is it related to Rei, and the news we watched?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes," Xian Pu replied.

"I have been looking at the evidence, and I believe that Rei is a member of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mars to be exact," Kho Lon said.

"You are joking right?" Akane asked.

"The day that you struck Rei after I crashed my bike into the table, Akane, was the same day that she ended up in Azabu Jūban. That is the same district where the Sailor Senshi reside," Xian Pu said.

"The very same day Sailor Mars awoke and joined the Sailor Senshi," Mu Tsu said.

"That is just a coincidence," Kasumi said.

"Rei arrived in Nerima the next day claiming her curse got locked," Kho Lon said.

"What are you saying?" Nabiki asked. "Are you implying her curse is not locked?"

"After she got sick, I discovered that the Jusenkyo magic was no longer afflicting her," Kho Lon said. This caused everyone's faces to widen in surprise. "At the time I was not sure how she found a way to remove her curse."

"If she found a way to remove the Jusenkyo curse," Ryouga said, "why did she remain female?"

"Over time she became more feminine," Saki said, "and most of you were too caught up to see her changes."

"I can understand why she removed her curse," Ukyou said. "What I do not understand is the relationship between her and the other girls from Azabu Jūban."

"Her friends from Azabu Jūban Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi knew her too well for only knowing her for a day," Kho Lon said. "I suspect that they are also the Sailor Senshi which would explain how they know each other so well."

"This seems to be too wild," Akane said. "You are asking us to believe in supernatural magic."

"You have seen the effects of Jusenkyo," Aya said, "and many of the other magical artifacts in Nerima. We can't be so quick to dismiss the Sailor Senshi."

"I agree with Kho Lon," Doctor Tōfū said. "I got back the results of Rei's exam in Azabu Jūban. She no longer has any of her injuries and scars. Many of the scars should never have healed but they did."

"Why would she want to become Sailor Mars?" Ryouga asked.

"To help people," Kasumi said.

"I cannot believe that any of you would be willing to accept this story," Akane said.

"Believe what you want," Kho Lon said. "The facts strongly indicate that Rei is Sailor Mars. You can either accept this truth or deny it. I believe that she is Sailor Mars."

A light flashed in the room, and revealed a woman in a fuku with a green skirt. She had long flowing green hair. Her red eyes beamed brightly. She looked at everyone in the room, and held onto her Garnet Rod. She wore a white body suit with a green border. The bow that covered her breasts was green with a red gem in the center. A tiara with a red gem sat top her face. Two white gloves covered her hands and green heels covered her feet. Happosai could not contain himself, and launched himself at Sailor Pluto. Everyone groaned.

"Sweeto," Happosai yelled. When he was halfway to Sailor Pluto, he felt her staff hit his head. He fell to ground, and was about to resume his glomp when he heard the woman speak.

"Garnet Imprisonment," Pluto coldly said. She encased Happosai.

"Are you Sailor Pluto?" Kho Lon asked. Pluto nodded.

"I am Sailor Pluto. Your knowledge and deductive reasoning Elder Kho Lon are sharp. Your theory is indeed correct. As you have guessed Rei is Sailor Mars," Pluto said.

"That means that…" Xian Pu said.

"Yes," Pluto said interrupting Xian Pu. "Ami, Minako, and Makoto are the other Inner Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Usagi is Sailor Moon, and she is also Princess Serenity. The duties of the Inner Sailor Senshi are to protect Princess Serenity, and the Silver Millennium Empire. I must ensure that their identities remain a secret if I have to take your lives I will do so."

"We mean the Sailor Senshi no harm," Yuuka said.

"I shall be watching all of you," Pluto said. She turned around.

"Wait," Akane said.

"Yes?" Pluto asked. She turned to face Akane.

"Why?" Akane asked. "Why did she become Sailor Mars? Please tell me."

"I could tell you," Pluto replied. "However, events occurring right now will help you all understand. Watch." The television turned on, and they saw the Hikawa Shrine living room…

* * *

Each of the Senshi had tears running down all their faces. Usagi slumped in a chair at the Hikawa Shrine. Ami drooped in her chair, and was using her supercomputer. Makoto paced around the room, and Minako slouched near a wall. The two Moon Cats were off to the side each lost in thought.

"Where is Rei?" Minako asked.

"I think she is doing another fire reading," Makoto replied.

"She has been doing fire readings ever since we came to the shrine," Artemis said.

"I am worried," Luna said.

"She was already exhausted after the battle with General Isagotichi," Usagi said. "She is pushing herself too hard."

"I can understand," Ami said. "I held her in my arms while she was dying, Usagi. I couldn't save Mrs. Hayashi. I couldn't do anything to save an innocent life."

"I know. We all feel the same, but she will only hurt herself by pushing her limits. We have to get her to rest now," Usagi said.

Rei entered the room. She looked exhausted, and tears fell down her face.

"I still can't make out the warnings from the fire readings but something is coming. A new threat," Rei said.

"Rei, please rest," Makoto said.

"No, I am fine. I don't need rest," Rei snapped.

"Please, you are clearly exhausted," Minako said. She moved over to Rei, and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I am fine," Rei said. She turned around, and was about to walk out of the room when fatigue overcame her. Minako lunged, and caught her before she fell to the ground. With Makoto's help, Minako and Makoto moved her to the couch.

"I knew that she has been pushing herself too hard," Usagi said. Ami looked up from her supercomputer.

"The fire readings allow her to see glimpses of the past and or possible future events, and it is extremely taxing on her energy," Ami said.

"If the fire readings are correct," Artemis said. "Then another threat is on its way."

"I know that what happened this evening was tragic, but she was pushing herself too far," Luna said.

"I know," Ami said. "Maybe there is something we can do to help her."

Just then, the room's temperature chilled. An older ghostly figure that looked like Rei appeared. She looked at her little sister. They saw sadness in her eyes. She put her ghostly hand over Rei's head.

"Tephra," Usagi said. "How are you?"

"I am fine Princess Serenity," Tephra replied. "I am worried about my little sister."

"She pushed herself too hard and collapsed," Makoto said.

"I know," Tephra said. "I know why she pushes herself."

"You came to help her?" Minako asked. Tephra nodded.

"Can you tell us why she pushes herself?" Ami asked.

"Yes," Tephra replied. "As you all know, the Inner Sailor Senshi's greatest power is working together, and yet each of you are powered by your own perspective planet that grants each of you your own individual power."

"It is what creates the balance in protecting Princess Serenity," Artemis said.

"Sailor Venus's power allows her unconditional love for all living beings and it is through that power that grants her strength. Sailor Jupiter's power is physical strength, and allows her to protect her friends. Sailor Mercury's power is knowledge, intelligence, and the power to reason, to think, to strategize. Sailor Mars's power is the power of foresight. Her power allows her to see things that have happened, and that might happen. The power comes in many forms such as dreams, visions, enhanced fire readings, and seeing warnings regarding possible future events long before they happen. It is why she has such good reflexes in combat," Tephra said.

"So she remembered us through dreams?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Tephra said. "When she was five years old during the Silver Millennium Empire her powers and connection with Mars began to form. She began to have dreams. In these dreams, she saw a future battle. By the time she figured out that her dreams were telling her that I was in danger I was already dead."

"And she blames herself for your death," Makoto said. Tephra nodded.

"She was too young. My death was not her fault. She vowed to herself that she would never make that mistake again. So she pushed herself, and ever since then she always has," Tephra said. "Queen Serenity and our mother had finally gotten her to cope with my death but then..."

"Senator Beryl betrayed us," Usagi said.

"Yes," Tephra said. "She blames herself for your death Ami. She feels that she could have stopped Jadeite from killing you."

"That's not true," Ami said.

"I know," Tephra said. "She, however, believes that she had let everyone down."

"What Xytar Lexeaba didn't show to the world was that the battle had been going on for hours," Luna said.

"We were outnumbered, and we held them off," Artemis said.

"Are you here to help heal her?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Tephra said. "It will still take time; I soothed her dreams. For the first time in her life she can rest without worry."

"Are you saying that she has a dream every night?" Luna asked.

"Yes deep in her memories she remembers a terrible truth. The dreams have helped block out the truth from her mind. In this lifetime Genma murdered his wife Risa when Rei was six years old."

"What?" Makoto in shock asked. They all stared eye wide at their friend and her sister.

"Why did he do such a thing?" Minako asked.

"Genma was intent on training his son in Martial Arts, and when his wife Risa refused to let him take Ranma on the trip Genma killed her in a rage. Genma used a forbidden technique that alters memories to make Rei forgot," Tephra replied.

"Shouldn't we let her know the truth?" Usagi asked.

"To reveal the truth now to her would only inflict more harm," Tephra said.

"Why?" Ami asked.

"She is still coming to terms with remembering the Silver Millennium Empire, and dealing with all the death that plagues her," Tephra replied. "The best thing to do now is to be her friend and support her. In time she will remember the truth, and she will need her friends more than ever."

"Thank you Tephra," Usagi said.

"You all take care now you hear?" Tephra asked. "I will not always be around." With Tephra's last words, she vanished.

* * *

"That is your answer," Pluto said.

"She always seemed so confident and yet," Akane said, "I didn't even know the weight of her past."

"Life is hardly ever easy," Kho Lon said.

"She must really love her older sister," Nabiki said.

"Back during the Silver Millennium Empire when Rei was still young Tephra was Sailor Mars. She spent most of her spare time hanging out with her little sister before she was killed defending innocents," Pluto said.

"Are Rei and her friends in danger?" Reina asked.

"Each of them knows the dangers of being a Sailor Senshi," Pluto said.

"We can't sit here, and not do anything while they are in danger. We can help the Sailor Senshi," Akane said.

"Xytar Lexeaba is beyond any of your powers," Pluto said. "If you get involved you will not only endanger your lives but your souls as well. They took Ayano Hayashi's death very hard. The Inner Sailor Senshi and Princess Serenity have the powers to save the world, however they are still living beings. No you cannot interfere nor can you reveal to them that you know who they are."

"Sailor Pluto is right," Kho Lon said.

"That doesn't mean you can't be her friend. You just can't get involved," Kasumi said.

"You all saw what Xytar is capable off," Ryouga said. "How can you just tell us not to get involved?"

"Sailor Pluto and Kho Lon are only worried about our lives and the welfare of the Sailor Senshi," Ukyou said.

"Then can I expect you all to cooperate and keep this a secret?" Pluto asked. Everyone looked at each other and then at Sailor Pluto.

"Yes," Reina replied. "We won't reveal to anyone what we know."

"Thank you," Pluto said. "Oh and Grandmaster Happosai I wouldn't try to cop a feel at me again. Next time I won't let you live." Sailor Pluto turned around and vanished. The imprisonment that held Happosai vanished.

* * *

General Caserillax entered the throne room of the Europa Castle, and approached the throne where Xytar Lexeaba sat.

"General Caserillax, what is the status report?" Xytar asked.

"The world fears you my Lord," General Caserillax replied.

"Good," Xytar said. "Hold off sending a youma for a few days. Attack when they least suspect it."

"Yes my Lord," General Caserillax said. He turned around, and was about to leave when a youma approached the throne.

"My Lord," the youma Wveaxal said. "We have trouble. A group calling themselves the Black Moon Clan has taken residence on the planet Nemesis. We have learned that they wish to destroy present day Tokyo."

"Imbeciles, morons, incompetent fools. I told you to destroy any threat to the Sailor Senshi. I should destroy you now Wveaxal," Xytar yelled in anger.

"I am sorry my Lord. We will destroy the Black Moon Clan right away," General Caserillax said.

"Wait General Caserillax, I have a better idea," Xytar said. "The added pressure on the Sailor Senshi might help destroy their will. Let the Black Moon Clan continue with their course of action. You are to watch them for now. Do not work with them unless I command you to do so."

"Yes my Lord," General Caserillax said.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine living room, the Sailor Senshi were asleep. Rei's friends had cleared some space and were in sleeping bags. Rei woke up. She sat up on the couch, saw her friends, and smiled.

(I was so tired last night. I pushed myself too far, and must have collapsed. I probably worried my friends.) Rei thought. (Why didn't I dream last night? I feel great though.). Everyone but Usagi began to stir from their slumber. Usagi slowly began to awake. They cleaned the living room and everyone sat down.

"Rei, are you feeling better?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I am sorry for worrying you all," Rei replied.

"I know how you feel," Ami said, "but please don't push yourself to the point of collapse."

"We all can get through this," Makoto said.

"Yea," Minako said. "That's what friends are for."

"When I was nearly killed by General Isagotichi I felt so helpless. I hate that feeling, and I guess I did overdo the fire readings," Rei said.

"We'll always help each other no matter what," Usagi said.

"You know what," Minako said. "We should take it easy today. We need to relax."

"What?" Ami asked. "We got a major test coming soon. We need to study."

"Oh, come on Ami. Everyone's been studying. Even Usagi's been studying. We need a break," Makoto said.

"Usagi, has only been studying because her mom threatened to ground her if she doesn't pass the upcoming test," Luna said.

"Hey," Usagi said. She tried not to get embarrassed.

"Shouldn't you be studying yourself Minako?" Artemis asked.

"I already studied for the test. I think we need to relax," Minako said. Rei's stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Makoto said.

"Then let's eat," Usagi said. She made a dash for the kitchen, and everyone else followed. The girls and the two Moon Cats proceeded to the fire room after they ate breakfast.

"I promise to do only one fire reading," Rei said. I just want to see if I can figure anything out." Everyone nodded. Rei sat down in front of the fire. She began to meditate. Soon she saw a vision. In the vision, she saw a young girl. She held the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō in her hand, and several shadow-women chased her.

"Did you learn anything new?" Luna asked.

"I can make out the vision a little better than I did last night. I saw a young girl holding the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. Several people were chasing her. I couldn't see anyone's face," Rei said.

"I wonder what it could mean," Artemis said.

"We know a new threat is coming," Minako said.

"We just can't do much right now," Makoto said.

"At least not until we gain more information," Ami said.

"We should at least keep an eye out for the girl," Usagi said.

"So where to then?" Minako asked.

"Let's go down to the lake," Ami said. They left the room, and walked outside when a bright light flashed over them.

* * *

The bright light faded. The girls found themselves in a large rich silver covered marble room. They moved forward keeping close to each other.

"I wonder where we are?" Usagi said. "I don't think there is anything quite like this on Earth."

"We must stay cautious wherever we are," Rei said.

"Indeed," Makoto said.

"I feel like this place is important," Minako said. The girls looked around. A bright light flashed, and they saw a woman appear. She wore a long flowing white dress. She had long brown hair, and was beautiful. She wore white high heels. She looked at the girls, and spoke in a kind voice.

"You have nothing to fear my children. My name is Saryia Lexeaba," Saryia said. The girls tensed up when they heard the name. "I am here to help you. I know about your dimension being under attack by Xytar. I brought you here to tell you about his past."

"What is your relation to Xytar?" Ami asked.

"Xytar is…Xytar is…" Saryia said. Another light flashed, and a man appeared. He wore a white flowing robe. He had white hair and a white beard.

"I am sorry my children. This is still difficult for her. My name is Kveit Lexeaba. I am Saryia's father. We are the guardians of this holy center." He paused. "Would you rather have me tell them for you Saryia?" Kveit asked.

"No; I can manage father," Saryia said. "Xytar is my brother." The Sailor Senshi gasped

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"Before we talk about what happened, it is time to introduce ourselves. We are the guardians of all the dimensions, which are infinite in number. We have brought you here to tell you more about Xytar," Kveit replied.

"So what can you tell us?" Usagi asked.

"Where to start?" Kveit asked aloud. "We are the last two guardians. Our job is to watch the infinite dimensions. There were once more of us. That was before the Yva Wars began."

"The Yva Wars?" Minako asked.

"Yes the Yva Wars. A trillion years ago, Xytar started the war after he revealed our organization to the Yvas. About a trillion years ago, they declared war on us. Xytar told them that we were controlling them, and they resented that. With Xytar's help they were able to develop technologies to stand up against us," Saryia said.

"Many of our brethren perished in the battles that followed. It took two years, before we finally drove them back, but they managed to develop the ultimate technology. They infused Xytar with the new technology, granting him abilities far beyond our own including an ability to evade our tracking systems. After Xytar vanished, we won the war but the cost was high. Only my daughter and I survived," Kveit said.

"How did you finally manage to track Xytar down?" Makoto asked.

"We managed to follow leads into your universe," Saryia said.

"What do you need us to do?" Minako asked.

"We need you to stop him. Xytar's plan is rather simple but devastating," Kveit said. "Despite each dimension being separate from each other they affect each other. If you destroy one the others put out more energy to compensate. If we lose too many dimensions, the whole system will collapse. That is his ultimate plan."

"Wait," Rei said. I thought that there are an infinite number of dimensions?"

"That is right," Saryia said. "The collapse of the entire system will occur if seven dimensions are destroyed regardless of the fact that there are an infinite amount of them."

"Wait how can he destroy a dimension?" Usagi asked.

"The term destroy a dimension can be taken quite loosely," Kveit said. "Destroying a dimension is impossible. That doesn't mean that the danger is any less. If enough life, planets, galaxies, universes, and systems are destroyed in a dimension then the imbalance-effect occurs."

"The imbalance-effect?" Usagi asked.

"Yes every universe requires a certain threshold of balance. When this balance is destroyed then the entire dimension collapses," Saryia said.

"You can leave it to us. We'll stop Xytar," Makoto said.

"Anything else?" Rei asked.

"I leave the rest in your hands now," Kveit said. "I will return you to your proper dimension. All I ask is that you do not mention this meeting to anyone at all. We have stopped time so it will be as if you never have left."

"You can count on us," Minako said.

"We'll keep this meeting a secret," Ami said. (How is it possible for the entire system to collapse? They must be up to something. I'll have to figure this all out.) Ami thought.

With a flash of light, the girls found themselves back at the Hikawa Shrine.

* * *

"How are the preparations for our takeover plans?" General Matsumoto asked inside his secret underground military base.

"I already have my troops ready sir," Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said. Shimizu was once a dangerous pirate captain who sailed the seas. He lost his left leg when he waged a battle against a French warship. Naturally being friends with General Matsumoto, he sought his aid. Spending eleven million yen Dr. Ito, another friend of General Matsumoto experimented on twenty-four innocents. Her goal was to restore Shimizu's leg. Twenty-five lives were lost in these illegal experiments before Shimizu was able to regain full use of his legs.

"What about the other leaders of our organization?" General Matsumoto asked.

"They are in position sir," Ms. Kimura said.

"What of the missing documents?" Have you caught the one responsible?" General Matsumoto asked.

"I have found the soldier guilty of stealing the missing documents. I have had him and all his immediate family members killed in brutal execution style murders. I made sure our own troops know the price of betraying us," Ms. Kimura replied.

"Good and what of the stolen documents?" General Matsumoto asked.

"I have personally retrieved the documents," Captain Mochizuki replied.

"With the documents returned and that pesky martial artist Rei Hino no longer in Nerima we can accelerate our invasion plans," Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said.

"Should we concern ourselves with the rumor about the Sailor Senshi in Azabu Jūban?" Captain Mochizuki asked.

"The media is a joke," Ms. Kimura replied. "The rumored Sailor Senshi are nothing but gossip. Even if they do exist they are too busy with their own troubles to worry about us."

"If the Sailor Senshi do exist we will crush them. For now we take over the seven Wards as planned," General Matsumoto said.

* * *

In the magnificent lair in Black Moon Clan base on the planet Nemesis Petz, Calaveras, Beruche, and Cooan are talking in their large makeup room. Each woman was putting on makeup.

"I can't believe that Rubeus is leading this mission," Calaveras said.

"As soon as we catch the pink haired brat then we can go back," Beruche said.

"The sooner the better," Petz said.

"I am not going anywhere until I get this makeup on perfectly," Cooan said. Rubeus walked into the room.

"I didn't come through time to hear you chit chat. I want that girl and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō that she carries with her," Rubeus said. "As instructed we must make sure that Crystal Tokyo does not form in the future. I am sure that you all realize that I won't tolerate any failure. Now get to work." He left the room.

"I'll be the one to catch Chibiusa," Calaveras declared. "So stay out of my way."

"What," Cooan said.

"Good, I don't want to work with any of you," Petz said.

"You two are always arguing like this. I'll just find the little princess on my own then," Beruche said. She left the room leaving Cooan to deal with her arguing sisters.

* * *

"Think they suspect that we didn't tell them the truth?" Saryia asked.

"They were so naïve," Kveit said. "After all they didn't question us on how many survived the Yva Wars."

"Soon we shall accomplish what we wanted all those years ago," Saryia said. A man approached Saryia from behind, and embraced her in a hug. He had a huge smile etched across his face. He wore a white robe. His black hair flowed down to his shoulders.

* * *

After lunch at the lake the five Sailor Senshi relaxed. (I feel as if something is telling me I should be down at the pier.) Usagi thought. Not too sure what to think she decided to check out the pier alone. She arrived at the pier, and saw nothing.

She looked at the lake for several minutes, and she turned around, and was about to head back to her friends when she heard a sound behind her. She saw a little girl with pink hair and red eyes. She wore a white top with a blue outline, and a blue skirt. She carried a large round black cat on her back. The face on the cat resembled Luna. When the girl saw the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō hanging from Usagi's neck she lunged at it. Usagi managed to react fast enough to prevent the girl from making off with an important family jewel. She attempted snatch the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō, and again Usagi stopped her. Before the young girl could make a third attempt Usagi heard Ami call out her name. The young girl ran off, and she was quickly out of sight.

Usagi turned around and saw Ami and Makoto running down to her. She turned around, and saw nothing.

"Usagi," Ami said. She breathed. "Downtown Azabu Jūban is under attack."

"Rei and Minako have already headed to cut the enemy off," Makoto said.

"Let's go then," Usagi said. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up."

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

* * *

"That water shield is too strong for us to penetrate," Venus said after she dodged another water missile. The missile struck a mailbox behind her, and water sprayed on the crowds of people gathered at Azabu Jūban downtown.

"We just have to hold her off until reinforcements arrive," Mars said. She looked at her enemy. (This new enemy is much stronger and faster than the youma we have been fighting.) Mars thought.

"My loyal Droid Glaevida," Beruche said. "Attack them."

"As my lady commands," Glaevida said. "Tidal Wave Attack." The shark's fin-like hands turned a shade of dark blue before a large tidal wave appeared behind her. The droid's own shield protected her and Beruche from the effects of the tidal wave. The wave crashed beyond the droid, and it sped to the two Senshi. The waves of water carried the two Senshi and fifteen citizens off. The sturdy buildings took the powerful blows of the water, and the buildings began to crack under the pressure of the water but didn't crumble, but instead the water crashed through the buildings, and flooded them. The water pushed Sailor Venus for three blocks before it slowed down. She was about to gain her footing when the last push of the water pushed her into a car. Mars barely managed to gain her footing when the final push of the water gave out. She quickly grabbed the unconscious Senshi of love and roof-hopped to the nearby park.

Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter arrived on top of a building just as the droid launched her attack. They watched in horror as the rushing water carried off their friends and many Japanese citizens. The girls had tears in their eyes as they saw bodies of citizens float in the water after drowning or taking fatal damage when smashed into a building or car. They sighed in relief when they saw their friends alive. Moon knew time for mourning would come after the battle. Mars hurried off for the park and the other Senshi followed their comrade.

Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter arrived just as Venus began to regain consciousness.

"Thank the heavens you are okay Venus," Jupiter said.

"So many people died in that attack," Mercury said.

"So senseless," Mars said.

"We must stop them," Venus said.

"I know," Moon said. "Looks like your vision came true Mars. Now we have two enemies with little regard to life."

"Our enemy apparently uses servants called droids, and they are much more powerful then Queen Beryl's and Xytar's youma," Venus said.

"The droid Glaevida is equipped with a water shield. We can't break it," Mars said.

"If we time it right," Mercury said. "Jupiter's Supreme Thunder should be able to break through the shield."

"You can count on me," Jupiter said.

"Okay," Moon said. "Let's do this." Beruche and her droid arrived at the park, and saw the Sailor Senshi.

"The girls seem to have survived, Glaevida," Beruche said. "Now I see three more of them. Time to drown them."

"I am Sailor Moon," Moon said.

"Sailor Jupiter," Jupiter said.

"Sailor Mercury," Mercury said.

"Sailor Venus," Venus said.

"Sailor Mars," Mars said.

"In the name of the Silver Millennium Empire, we shall punish you," The Sailor Senshi said in unison.

"So you girls are the famous Sailor Senshi," Beruche said. "This is perfect. Not only do I get to destroy Tokyo, and find the little brat, but I also get to kill you pests as well."

"Allow me to finish them off now," Glaevida said.

"Kill them all my loyal droid Glaevida," Beruche said.

"With pleasure," Glaevida said. The droid launched a water missile at the Sailor Senshi, which they all managed to evade. Mars and Jupiter attacked the shark droid only to feel a water missile strike their backs.

"Mars, Jupiter watch out her missiles now split into several missiles after ten seconds," Mercury said.

"I see the droid has learned new tricks," Venus said.

* * *

The youma Wveaxal and General Caserillax watched the battle in the park.

* * *

"Good. I like challenges," Mars said. The three standing Senshi launched their attacks.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds.

"Crescent Beam," Venus called out. A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand.

"Sabão Spray," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog. Expecting the attack to blind the droid, Mercury was shocked with the results. The cold fog was absorbed with Moon's Tiara and Venus's Beam, and the three attacks combined into a high-density beam. The beam turned dark blue, and struck the Sailor Senshi. Jupiter barely rolled out of the way of the attack. The other Senshi's wounds began to bleed, and they turned against each other.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. Meanwhile Mars, Mercury and Venus attacked each other.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy at the droid. Glaevida launched her Tidal Wave Attack and the lightning overloaded her mind control attack. Moon's Tiara was moments from Jupiter, and she jumped the flying Tiara. The attack smashed into the droid, and turned her to sand. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"So my droid has lost," Beruche said. "I wouldn't congratulate yourselves yet. After all my sisters, and I shall surely break you! Hahahhahahaha." With the threat left in the air, Beruche vanished from sight. The Sailor Senshi were about to walk off when a girl in her teens approached them.

"Can we help you?" Moon asked.

"Yes please," Akahana Nakamura said. "My name is Akahana Nakamura, and I have a favor to ask of you. Here is my address."

"Why not talk here?" Venus asked.

"I don't want anyone to overhear," Akahana said.

"I understand," Mercury said.

"We'll be there shortly,' Mars said.

"Thank you so much," Akahana said.

"You are welcome," Jupiter said.

"We should remain powered up," Moon said. Her friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the girls arrived at Akahana's house, they ate snacks offered by their hospitable host. After everyone ate, Akahana led them to her living room.

"Please stay powered up," Akahana said. "It's better this way."

"What is wrong?" Mercury asked.

"My father recently got fired from work. He has been looking for a job, but he hasn't had any luck. I know my father very well. He has done something crazy." Akahana said.

"How can we help?" Moon asked.

"I watched your battle against General Isagotichi. I saw the truth about her being Mrs. Hayashi. I know Xytar controlled her. I think my dad is the new general for Xytar." Akahana said.

"I see," Mars said.

"The night of your battle against General Isagotichi a bank was robbed. The robber vanished. I am sure it was my dad. I haven't seen him since the day before," Akahana said. "He loves me, and would do anything to protect this family. He tends to take things too far. I am worried." Tears fell down her face.

"If you are right," Mercury said. "I don't know if we are able to beat him."

"He would die," Jupiter said.

"I know," Akahana said. She wiped her face off, and she continued to talk. "My father is a good man. He doesn't deserve eternal hell for helping his family. No one deserves such a fate. Please save him. If it is not him at least save whomever the next victim is."

"We took a life Akahana," Venus said. "How can we take another?"

"No," Akahana said. "You saved Mrs. Hayashi. I know it. I know that you're the only ones who can save our world from Xytar. Please. I am begging you. Please. Please save him. Please save my father."

"We won't ever forget the lives that Xytar is taking. We will save your father. I only hope that what you are saying is not true and that he is safe," Moon said. "If by chance he is not taken by Xytar we will find him. That I promise."

"Thank you so much," Akahana said.


	6. Chapter Five: Complications

**Chapter Five: Complications**

* * *

The wind blew across the audiences' faces leaving traces of dew as they watched the Sailor Senshi fight the youma Wveaxal and the droid Qverva in the center of the park. The battle was looking worse for the Sailor Senshi every minute.

(They have a lot of strength.) Calaveras thought. She watched the Senshi struggle to stop their enemies. (They have great fortitude but that will not help them save Tuxedo Kamen from me.)

(I don't know how much longer we can last. Our injuries are starting to become severe.) Jupiter thought.

"Not so smug now are we?" Qverva asked in a taunting voice.

"What are you waiting for?" Wveaxal asked. "Beat us and save your precious Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon. Hahahhahahaha."

Sailor Moon's eyes grew in anger, and she attempted to attack her opponents, but Sailor Venus placed her hand on her, before she could recklessly charge. Venus shook her head.

"They already got us twice this way. We won't fall for it again," Mercury said. She stumbled as she attempted to stay on her feet.

"We have to stand our ground," Mars said.

"We can win this," Venus said.

"Yea," Jupiter said.

"Right," Moon said. "We can't give up now. We have to hold our ground."

"What strong and confident heroes you all are," Wveaxal said. "Let us see you survive this. Piercing Storm."

"Wind Gale," Qverva said. The two attacks combined into a large strong wind that moved at ninety-eight miles an hour. The attack struck the Senshi. The attack launched them in the air and the next part of the attack made itself known. Thirty-five wind spears emerged in the air. The girls managed to avoid many of the spears but were unable to evade all the spears. After the spears attacked the wind stopped, and the Senshi plummeted to Earth.

"Now it is time to die," Wveaxal said. A large spear appeared in her hand. "Princess Serenity." The Inner Sailor Senshi formed a barricade around their princess in an attempt to protect her. Wveaxal's mouth turned agape. This surprise didn't stop the charge, and she aimed her large spear at Moon. Mars attempted to block the blow, but was only able slightly change the weapons course. Wveaxal thrust her spear, but before she could kill her target; Venus pushed Moon out of way. The spear pierced Venus's own abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Moon asked. Wveaxal pulled the spear out of Venus, and got out of the way before the Senshi could retaliate.

"I am okay," Venus said in pain. "I am glad I could protect you this time."

"You certainly are not okay," Mars said.

"The wound looks deep," Jupiter said in a worried tone.

"Luckily the wound is not fatal," Mercury said. "We can worry about our injuries after the fight. The enemies are still here."

"Mercury is right," Venus said. She smiled. "I'll be fine for now."

"If we don't do something soon," Mars said. "We won't have time to worry about our injuries."

"Mercury, have you learned anything yet?" Jupiter asked.

"Only that their defenses are still tight," replied Mercury.

"We have to beat them soon. Please be all right Tuxedo Kamen," Moon said. "We can't give up now." Her friends nodded.

"So you refuse to die?" Qverva said. "Maybe we'll play some more before we kill you."

"Yes," Wveaxal said. "They hate seeing innocents die. Let's kill the audience slowly and painfully while the girls watch. Show them that their world is doomed." Qverva and Wveaxal began to strut over to the innocent bystanders. The crowd began to panic, and started to run.

"Fire Soul," Mars called out. A small fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards Wveaxal. The flames formed a spiral before the attack struck her.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. The attack smashed into Qverva. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy at Qverva.

"Crescent Beam," Venus called out. A beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a beam of light that pierced through Wveaxal.

"Sabão Spray," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog. Wveaxal and Qverva lost their line of vision on the Senshi.

After the Sailor Senshi launched their attacks, they each felt severe pain from their injuries; but they held their ground. Moon looked over at the bystanders.

"Please get out of here," Moon cried out.

"I would worry about yourself right now, Sailor Moon," Wveaxal said. The frost fog vanished unusually fast. (Usually my Sabão Spray attack blinds the enemy longer. Something is not right.) Mercury thought.

"We shall finish you painfully off in front of your admirers for that pathetic attempt to stop us. They will have nothing to look at when we are finished with you, and your guardians," Qverva said.

"We will not lose to you," Venus said.

"You want to hurt innocents. We won't let you," Jupiter said.

"We will not be beaten by you," Mars said.

"Our friends, family, and everyone else are counting on us," Mercury said.

"You girls should have stayed at home," Qverva said. "You might have lived a full life, but now you shall die."

"The wrath you shall feel is but a small part of what the world shall feel," Wveaxal said. "I shall enjoy killing you now. Thundercloud."

"Raging Storm," Qverva said. The two attacks Thundercloud and Raging Storm twisted into a huge mass of electrical energy that began to slowly move towards the Sailor Senshi.

"This power," Mercury said. "The attack is unavoidable. We won't survive."

"Keep the attack from harming the innocents," Moon said.

"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter form a barrier around the Princess with me; we might be able to protect her, and the innocents from the attack," Venus ordered.

"We'll protect you," Jupiter said.

"We won't let them kill you," Mars said.

"Thank you," Moon said. Each member had grim thoughts, but they didn't let the fear appear on their faces. A large blue barrier appeared, blocked the attack, and absorbed it. A red stasis field surrounded Qverva and Wveaxal.

"What is this?" Qverva asked outraged.

"I can't move," Wveaxal said.

* * *

"Where am I?" Mars asked. She looked around, and she recognized her old room from the Moon Palace.

"Rei," Queen Hino said. Mars looked over, and saw her mom and her sister.

"Mom, Tephra is that really you?" Mars asked.

"Yes my daughter. I have missed you." Mars ran to her mom and sister and gave the two a hug.

"Sis," Tephra said. "Your current powers as Sailor Mars are not enough to defeat your enemies. The fall of the Silver Millennium Empire, and the rebirth that Queen Serenity gave you reset your powers. Your abilities will be strengthened to help you aid your friends in defeating Qverva and Wveaxal."

"You will feel lightheaded as the new awakening of your powers also will unblock a very painful memory," Queen Hino said.

Mars's vision blurred, and she collapsed onto the ground. More memories of her training trip came back to her. Tears formed in her eyes. Queen Hino and her sister held her.

"I remember more now," Mars said. Her voice buckled when she spoke, she felt resentment surge through her. "Pop killed her. He killed my mom Risa, and he made me forget. Why didn't you tell me Tephra?" Rei cried, and the two held her.

"You have had so much on your mind," Tephra said. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"My friends realize don't they?" Mars asked.

"Yes," Queen Hino replied. Mars laughed.

"I understand now," Mars said. "You have been so worried about me." She sat down. "I never realized how much I have worried you two. I am sorry." Rei cried harder. "You were worried that I would be unable to handle the stress. Thank you."

"I am not sure that this will help you, but I think you should know anyways. A woman named Nodoka Yoshida is friends with your mother Risa. If you want to know more about her I am sure Nodoka would be thrilled to see you," Queen Hino said.

"Thank you mother," Mars said.

"You are welcome," Queen Hino said.

"Queen Serenity has summoned you to the throne room," Tephra said. "I love you Rei."

"I love you mom, sis," Mars said.

"I love you," Queen Hino said. "My daughter." Mars looked into the mirror in the room, and noticed a change in her Sailor Senshi outfit. On the front side underneath each shoulder was the symbol of the planet Mars.

* * *

"Is this the Moon Palace library?" Mercury asked. She saw a familiar face.

"Ami," Queen Mizuno said.

"Mom," Mercury said.

"I see that you spend less time alone than you did during the Silver Millennium Empire. I am happy for you," Queen Mizuno said. Mercury ran, and hugged her mother.

"I missed you mom," Mercury said.

"Remember, it is important to keep your mind sharp, keep your goals in mind, to protect Princess Serenity, Earth, and the remains of the Silver Millennium Empire, but don't forget to relax and have fun," Queen Mizuno said.

"I will do my best to remember that mom," Mercury said. "What happened? Why didn't we see you at the royal ball?"

"The other Inner planet Queens and I were on our way to the Moon Palace when Senator Beryl's youma attacked our ships. There was no warning, and we were dead before we knew what struck us. I am sorry."

"I do not blame you mother. No one knew the attack was coming," Mercury said.

"Your current powers as Sailor Mercury are not enough to defeat your enemies. The fall of the Silver Millennium Empire, and the rebirth that Queen Serenity gave you reset your powers. Your abilities will be strengthened to help you aid your friends in defeating Qverva and Wveaxal."

"Thank you mother," Mercury said.

"I love you my daughter," Queen Mizuno said. "Queen Serenity wants to you see you now Ami. I will see you later."

"I love you mother," Mercury said. She looked in a mirror, and noticed a change in her Sailor Senshi outfit. On the front side underneath each shoulder was the symbol of the planet Mercury.

* * *

Jupiter saw a familiar sight. She recognized her old room in the Moon Palace. (How did I get here?) Jupiter thought. (The last thing I remember was the strong power attack from Qverva and Wveaxal. I hope everyone is okay. Did we die?) Jupiter looked around some more, and saw three people she never thought she would see again. (Is this an illusion?")

"Mother? Father? Mother?" Jupiter asked in shock.

"Makoto," Queen Kino said. "I have missed you."

"Am I dead?" Jupiter asked.

"No," Mr. Kino said.

"You have been protected, and brought to the Moon Palace," Mrs. Kino said. Jupiter ran to her parents, and accepted the hugs from them.

"Are my friends safe?" Jupiter asked.

"They are fine," Queen Kino said. "Your current powers as Sailor Jupiter are not enough to defeat your enemies. The fall of the Silver Millennium Empire, and the rebirth that Queen Serenity gave you reset your powers. Your abilities will be strengthened to help you aid your friends in defeating Qverva and Wveaxal."

"So we have been given another chance to stop them?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Kino said. "You have done us proud daughter. I only wish that your father and I didn't die when the plane crashed when you were three years old."

"We know that things have not been easy for you. We are so sorry. You must hate us," Mr. Kino said. Jupiter shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"I miss you, but I do not blame you for your deaths. I have my friends to help me when the going gets tough," Jupiter said.

"Take care my daughter," Mr. Kino said.

"We will see you later Queen Serenity has summoned you," Queen Kino said.

"Remember we will always be proud of you no matter what," Mrs. Kino said.

"I love you," Jupiter said. She looked in the mirror, and noticed a change in her Sailor Senshi outfit. On the front side underneath each shoulder was the symbol of the planet Jupiter.

* * *

Sailor Venus looked around. She saw the familiar ballroom in the Moon Palace, and a familiar person.

"Minako," Queen Aino said. "I have missed you."

"Mother?" Venus asked. She ran to her mom, and hugged her.

"You have made me proud Minako," Queen Aino said. There is nothing easy about being a leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi."

"I failed once already to keep Princess Serenity, and my friends safe. How can you be proud of me?" Venus asked.

"The events that happened when the Silver Millennium Empire fell are not your fault. You did your best," Queen Aino said.

"What of our battle against Qverva and Wveaxal?" Venus asked.

"Your current powers as Sailor Venus are not enough to defeat your enemies," Queen Aino said. "The fall of the Silver Millennium Empire, and the rebirth that Queen Serenity gave you reset your powers. Your abilities will be strengthened to help you aid your friends in defeating Qverva and Wveaxal."

"Thank you mother. I won't let you down," Venus said.

"You never have my daughter," Queen Aino said. "I love you."

"I love you too mother," Venus said.

"Queen Serenity has summoned you so I will see you later," Queen Aino said. Venus looked in the mirror, and noticed a change in her Sailor Senshi outfit. On the front side underneath each shoulder was the symbol of the planet Venus.

* * *

Sailor Moon looked around, and saw the old throne room. She saw her mother sitting on the throne. Many memories began to flood her mind.

"Mother?" Moon asked.

"Usagi," Queen Serenity said. "I am so proud of you and the Inner Sailor Senshi." Usagi ran to give her mom a hug.

"Am I dead?" Moon asked.

"No," Queen Serenity said. "I will always protect you even when I am dead. You have come a long way since Senator Beryl attacked our kingdom. Usagi promise me that no matter what happens that you will never kill yourself again."

"I am sorry mother," Moon said. "I love him so much. When I saw him die, I got scared. I didn't want to lose him, and I made a hasty decision."

"I know that you love him. Know that you have my blessings to marry Mamoru," Queen Serenity said.

"That means a lot to me," Moon said. The two shared another hug.

"Your current powers as Sailor Moon are not enough to defeat your enemies. The fall of the Silver Millennium Empire, and the rebirth that I gave you and your friends reset your powers," Queen Serenity said. "Your abilities will be strengthened to help you aid your friends in defeating Qverva and Wveaxal."

"Thank you mother," Moon said.

"I will always love you," Queen Serenity said.

"Thank you mother for everything," Moon said.

"You are welcome. I love you," Queen Serenity said.

"I love you too mother," Moon said.

"I am summoning your friends now. They all have seen their parents. I wish we could have more time to talk, but the barrier protecting you will not last forever," Queen Serenity said. Moon looked in the mirror, and noticed a change in her Sailor Senshi outfit. On the front side underneath each shoulder was the symbol of the Moon. A flash of light surrounded her, and her friends came into view. Moon noticed her friends now had their own planet symbols under their shoulders on their Senshi outfits.

"Thank you Queen Serenity for saving us," Jupiter said.

"I should be the one to thank you. You have given up your time, and even your lives to protect the once proud Silver Millennium Empire, and my daughter's life. The task in front of you is not easy," Queen Serenity said. "With the Black Moon Clan and Xytar teaming up the dangers you now face are beyond your initial powers. Your abilities have been strengthened, your injuries have been healed, and now each of you have new powers."

"What saved us?" Mercury asked.

"The magic that flows from the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō repaired the remains of the royal castles that orbit above the planets. The ruins of the Moon Palace and the other palaces are being restored," Queen Serenity said. "The barrier that protected you was the combined power of every castle and the Moon Palace. The barrier does not last forever so I will have to send you back. The barrier also uses a large amount of energy and will be unable to protect you all for some time."

"We thank you for allowing us to see our loved ones," Mars said.

"You are welcome," Queen Serenity said. "I wish I could bring them back to life but the best that can be done is to see us from time to time through the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō." They each nodded in understanding. "Remember to take care of each other and be strong."

"We will," Venus said.

"I love you mother," Moon said.

"I love you my daughter," Queen Serenity said. She rose up from her seat and, said something. As soon as the first words left her mouth, the Sailor Senshi vanished.

* * *

The Sailor Senshi returned at the park where they were fighting the youma Wveaxal and the droid Qverva. The two remained paralyzed by the red stasis field. The Senshi barely got their bearings when the stasis field faded, and their enemies became free.

(How did they heal their injuries?) Calaveras thought. (They have a good chance of winning now, and I don't want to lose my only bargaining chip.)

"Sailor Moon," Calaveras said. "I am impressed, but don't think you have won yet. I think I shall keep Tuxedo Kamen prisoner for now. Wveaxal and Qverva cover my escape."

"With pleasure," Qverva said. "Wind Gale."

"Piercing Storm," Wveaxal said. This time the two attacks didn't combine, but rather covered the area in a wind, and fourteen wind spears launched at the girls keeping them busy. Meanwhile Calaveras used the distraction. She roughly grabbed the bound Tuxedo Kamen accidentally pulling the binding off his mouth.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen yelled.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Moon choked in a high stressed voice. She strode over to where Calaveras and Tuxedo Kamen were, but she was too late. Sailor Moon saw the two disappear in a portal. She stood there in shock forgetting about the danger they were in.

"Moon," Mars yelled. "We can rescue Tuxedo Kamen later. We got a droid and a youma to beat."

"Right," Moon said. "Let's do this."

"For trying to attack civilians we will defeat you," Jupiter said.

"This time we will win," Venus said.

"Everyone," Mercury said. "With Calaveras gone the advantage the two seemed to have over us has faded. I am rescanning them now. I need some time. Cover me."

"I got you covered Mercury," Venus said. "I am going to use my new move. Crescent Beam Shower." A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light that pierced through Wveaxal. She stumbled back a step.

"When will you Sailor Senshi learn that we are unbeatable," Qverva said.

"I felt that," Wveaxal said.

"Huh?" Qverva asked.

"They can hurt us now," Wveaxal said. "We can't mess around. They have gained new powers."

"What are you saying?" Qverva asked.

"See how you like this. Supreme Thunder Dragon," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, she discharged the electrical energy in the form of a dragon at Qverva, and she stumbled back from the attack. She felt the electrical energy pulse around her. The crowd saw the Sailor Senshi's new moves, and cheered.

"You are right. They have gained new powers," Qverva said, "but not enough to stop us. Time to finish them off."

"Not yet," Wveaxal said." Let us see test their new limits."

"Agreed," Qverva said. The two charged at the Senshi. Mars nodded at Moon. She held her ground when Qverva came in close. Moon dodged a right hook and a kick. She followed up with a cross hook, and launched the droid in the air.

Wveaxal threw a potent punch and Mars eluded it, and countered the strike with an assault against Wveaxal. Mars employed several kicks and punches at her enemy's vital spots. A final punch sent the youma into a tree. The impact smashed the tree, and it too fell on top of Wveaxal.

Venus followed up an attack at Qverva. When the droid landed on the ground, Venus launched a spin kick to her face.

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and froze the youma and the droid in place.

Jupiter unleashed a fury of blows at Wveaxal, the vigor of the attack knocked the frozen youma into the air, she jumped, and struck Wveaxal again, and the youma flew into the frozen form of Qverva. The resulting crash hurled chunks of icy hail into the air, and ice began to fall from the sky.

"Any luck on pinpointing a weakness yet?" Mars asked.

"Nothing yet," Mercury said. "Our attacks seem to be affecting them."

"Get ready," Jupiter said.

"They are almost thawed," Venus said.

"We won't lose," Moon said. "They now looked annoyed instead of being entertained."

"You girls were fun at first," Qverva said.

"Now you are just becoming a pain," Wveaxal said. "This time our attack won't miss. Thundercloud."

"Raging Storm," Qverva said. The two attacks Thundercloud and Raging Storm twisted into a huge mass of electrical energy that began to slowly move towards the Sailor Senshi.

"Mars, Jupiter aim for the energy sources," Mercury said.

"Mercury?" Moon asked.

"With the upgrade in abilities I now detect two energy sources. One is to the left, and the other is just slightly above us. I have them marked," Mercury replied.

"Right," Mars said "Fire Soul Bird." A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the droid. The flames formed a large firebird before the attack destroyed the first energy source.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain down on the energy source to the left of the Sailor Senshi. The attack destroyed the other energy source.

The huge mass of energy formed from Thundercloud and Raging Storm exploded in a wave of energy that spread in a large circle, and it rippled on for miles. The explosion launched Wveaxal and Qverva high into the air.

"Now," Mercury said. "Finish them off. Their advantage has been destroyed."

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at the youma and the droid. The chain grabbed the two, held them in the air, and prevented them from moving.

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at the youma and the droid, and unleashed a wave of energy, and the droid turned to sand, and the youma turned to dust.

The Senshi turned around, and walked off towards the Hikawa Shrine when a man with short black hair stepped in their path. He wore light armour, and looked menacing with his green eyes. In his right hand, he held a small axe.

"Congratulations on your victory Sailor Senshi. Wveaxal did her job. My Lord knew that you all held hidden strength," the unknown man said.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"I am General Caserillax, the second General to Lord Xytar. I am not going to be as easy as General Isagotichi," General Caserillax said.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"Hahahhahahaha," laughed General Caserillax. "General Isagotichi told you that my Lord has no interest in your pathetic, puny, little planet." He huffed. "Xytar is interested in the eradication of existence —all of it! I will make sure that he succeeds." The crowd who watched the Senshi fight Qverva and Wveaxal listened to the conversation. "There is no fun by wiping all existence instantly. Xytar wants to make the world squirm as he destroys everything you believe in."

"As if we would let Xytar get away with this," Mars said.

"Yes," General Caserillax said. "Fight us, try to stop us, and keep Xytar entertained." He paused, and his eyes rose up. "The more you squirm the better."

"Is this Xytar's reason for doing this?" Venus asked.

"You have no business questioning Lord Xytar. Soon you shall know the meaning of pain, fear, doubt, anger, loss, and hopelessness," General Caserillax said.

"What do mean Wveaxal did her job?" Moon asked.

"My Lord Xytar has no wish for other groups attacking you," General Caserillax said. "That is why General Isagotichi wiped out Queen Beryl. General Isagotichi also killed a life-giving tree named the Makaiju. The death of the tree resulted in Ail and An's deaths since the two require the trees life force in order to live. The Makaiju had crashed on the planet, and the two were planning to take energy from the people of Earth to feed it. Now they are dead. Hahahahhahah."

Sailor Moon and her allies got into fighting stances after they heard this.

"We will stop you," Moon cried out. "I can see that your alliance with the Black Moon Clan is nothing more than a game to you. Taking people's lives is wrong. We will stop you."

"We do not fault you," Mercury said.

"You are just another victim of Xytar, General Caserillax," Mars said.

"We will free you," Venus said.

"If that means fighting you then we will do so," Jupiter said.

"You do not yet realize," General Caserillax said with a smirk, "how weak your Inner Sailor Senshi guardians are Princess Serenity." His eyebrows rose up, and he smiled. "I shall educate you. Get ready, the show has just begun."

With this said he darted at Jupiter. He unleashed a salvo of kick and punches. He was slightly surprised that she blocked or sidestepped many of his attacks. After six seconds of attacking, he did an upper kick, and Jupiter sailed into the air. He then threw his axe at her.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at the flying axe. The chain grabbed the axe, and threw it back at the general.

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and froze General Caserillax in place.

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the droid. The flames formed a large firebird before the attack struck the axe, and the weapon caught fire. The axe descended, and slashed General Caserillax. He broke free from the ice.

"Very entertaining. I am sure your audience enjoyed seeing that. The show is far from over," General Caserillax said. "How about this?"

General Caserillax grabbed the axe from the ground, and threw it like a Frisbee. The axe flew to Venus, and attacked her. Venus found herself busy dodging attacks. General Caserillax sprinted at Moon. She found herself evading ferocious strikes thrown at her.

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. She began her attack, but the axe sped off towards her, and slashed her in the chest. She flew in the air, and she collided with the ground in a daze.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. She tried to disengage from her attack, but she was too late. The axe flew off in her direction, and just before the axe struck her, it spun in a vicious arc. The attack launched Jupiter high into the air.

General Caserillax took that moment to disengage from Moon, and ran to Venus, as before with Moon; Venus found herself hard-pressed from his attacks. The axe flew down, and aimed for Mercury. Mars broke free from her daze just as the axe flew off.

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. The axe flew off in her direction, and she nodded at her friend. When the axe reached her, she kicked it in the opposite direction from Mercury and Jupiter.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy in the form of a dragon at General Caserillax. Venus broke free from his assault, and Mercury attacked.

"Now Moon," Mercury said. She dashed at General Caserillax who was shortly distracted, and kicked in the air.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. The attack struck the axe, and forced it away. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Go Venus," Jupiter said.

"Crescent Beam Shower," Venus called out. A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light that pierced through General Caserillax. He staggered. The axe made a return sweep, and flew back into his right hand.

"Very well done," General Caserillax said. "This battle is far from over."

"Bring it," Mars said. "I am just getting started."

"We'll show you the power of love and teamwork," Venus said.

"For the sake of those living we will stop you," Jupiter said. "We'll make sure that Xytar's plans do not come to fruition."

"The friendship we have will overcome any obstacle," Mercury said.

"For all of those who have suffered," Moon said. "We shall punish you."

"Let us commence with another episode of this show," General Caserillax said. He ran swiftly to Mars, but before he could attack; a loud voice echoed across the world.

"You have done well, General Caserillax," Xytar's voice echoed across the world. "For now return to the castle."

"Yes my Lord," General Caserillax said. He disappeared, before the Sailor Senshi could react.

"I wonder why Xytar called him back to the castle?" Mercury asked.

"I know," Venus said. "That seemed so sudden."

"We won," Mars said. "For now."

"I am glad the battle ended," Jupiter said. "I am exhausted."

"Let's go home," Moon said.

* * *

"I want to do a fire reading tonight," Rei said while the group climbed the steps to the Hikawa Shrine.

"We might learn something new," Ami said.

"I hope you can find some information to help save Mamo-chan," Usagi said.

"We'll rescue him," Makoto said.

"With our new upgraded abilities we'll save him," Minako said. Rei and the others entered the living room to see Yuuka, Aya, Mizuki, and Saki talking with Grandfather Hino. Rei felt a chill go down her back.

"Rei," Grandfather Hino said. "Nerima has been taken over." This caused Rei and her friends to take a step back in shock.

"What is going on?" Rei asked.

"A renegade Japanese army led by General Matsumoto has taken over several wards. Everything is utter chaos now," Saki said.

"Can you explain what is going on?" Ami asked.

"We arrived back in Tokyo on the borders of Suginami and Nerima coming back from our vacation when we saw the army," Aya said.

"Is everyone else alright?" Makoto asked.

"Elder Kho Lon and everyone else kept the soldiers distracted so we were able to get away. The last thing we saw was everyone being hauled off in chains," Mizuki said.

"How did they let themselves get captured?" Usagi asked.

"The soldiers told them they either surrender, or the citizens that they had captured would be killed. Elder Kho Lon told everyone to surrender," Yuuka said.

"Was Elder Kho Lon's plan to send someone to inform us?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Aya said. "We weren't expecting them to invade as soon as they have."

"What are you going to do Rei?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"I can't just abandon them," Rei said. "If we don't do something then I am sure they will be executed."

"We are coming too," Minako said.

"We can't let this go unchecked," Makoto said.

"After all friends have to stick together," Ami said.

"We'll have to move quickly," Usagi said.

"Rei," Grandfather Hino said. "Please be careful."

"Your enemy has no qualms about killing," Saki said.

"We overheard a conversation from two soldiers," Aya said. "General Matsumoto has taken over seven wards."

"Take care of yourselves," Yuuka said.

"We'll see you in Nerima when this mess is over," Mizuki said.

Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi began to make their way to Nerima. They went to an alleyway, and they grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

They didn't travel for long, and they soon reached the Shibuya border. They knew that things were grim when they saw that the soldiers had the border sealed off.

"Halt," Officer Kobayashi said. "This ward has been sealed off. All civilians are directed to leave the premises immediately." The Sailor Senshi noticed several infantry divisions getting ready for battle.

"Sir," Soldier Inoue said. "I recognize them. They are the famous Sailor Senshi."

"Yes I see that now," Officer Kobayashi said. "This is very fortuitous timing. Sailor Moon could I ask for your assistance."

"That is why we are here," Mars said. "What is your plan officer?"

"My name is Officer Kobayashi," Officer Kobayashi said. "I have many infantry divisions under my command, but my only concern is that with General Matsumoto's betrayal there is only one other officer able to lead the assault to take back the wards. Here she comes now. Officer Suzuki." Officer Suzuki walked over to them.

"That takes care of the commanding officer issue," Officer Suzuki said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." The Sailor Senshi bowed. The two officers returned the bow.

"How is the issue solved Officer Suzuki?" Mercury asked.

"When I saw your arrival I contacted the Prime Minister of Japan, and told him about your presence. He has granted each of you the temporary positions as officers. This would allow you to lead two infantry divisions each. That is if you agree," Officer Suzuki said.

"We would be honored," Moon said. "After all we both have a common enemy."

"Very good," Officer Kobayashi said. "With seven led infantry divisions we should be able to liberate the seven wards."

"How severe is the situation," Jupiter asked.

"We are not exactly sure," Officer Suzuki said, "all we know is that General Matsumoto has troops in the following wards Nerima, Suginami, Nakano, Shinjuku, Toshima, Itabashi, and Shibuya."

"When did the initial invasion begin," Venus asked.

"We do not know for sure," Officer Suzuki said. "We have reports that say almost four hours ago."

"Sailor Venus since you have command over the Inner Sailor Senshi you can decide what wards Mars, Jupiter, Mercury recover," Moon said. "I'll retake the Shibuya ward."

"Mars you are assigned to Nerima. Mercury you are to free Nakano. Jupiter you are to liberate Suginami. I'll take Itabashi," Venus said.

"Understood," Mars said.

"Got it," Jupiter said.

"Okay," Mercury said.

"I'll take Shinjuku," Officer Suzuki said.

"That leaves me to deal with Toshima," Officer Kobayashi said. "Okay time to go everyone. Move out."

* * *

In the Toshima Ward, thousands of citizens walked in a line toward a large building. Armed soldiers guarded him or her making sure that no one left the line.

"I got to get out of here," a panicked woman said.

"Hey you," a soldier said. "Get back in line." The woman ignored him.

"Looks like the line needs another example," another soldier said. The other soldier smirked. The soldier raised her rifle, and aimed at the woman's legs before shooting. The woman fell to the ground, and screamed. The other soldier walked up to her, aimed his rifle at her head, and shot her.

"Why did you do that? She did nothing wrong," a man said.

"What do we have here?" The female soldier said. "Looks like this man in the line needs to learn a lesson. This is a warning to everyone else; any noise will result in your death."

"Maybe the rest of you will shut your mouths after this," the male soldier said. He grabbed a tantō from his sheath, and threw it at the man. The tantō hit the man in his ribcage, and sent him sprawling to the ground. The woman soldier walked up to him, and aimed her rifle at his heart. She shot him, and walked off. The people in the line were outraged as they watched the two deaths.

* * *

Sailor Mercury and her two infantry divisions moved through the center of the Nakano Ward.

"This is horrible," Mercury said. She looked around to see dead civilians on the ground.

"Miss Mercury," a soldier said.

"Yes?" Mercury asked.

"Looks like our enemies have taken any remaining civilians into this building," the soldier said.

"We need to secure that building," Mercury said. "Move out."

Mercury and the two infantry divisions entered the building. For several minutes, the troops fired as Mercury, and her troops gained control of the building. Mercury entered a control room and saw a scientist test a strange glowing sphere.

"Surrender now," Mercury said.

"You may have freed this ward from our control, but don't think we have lost," Lieutenant Chief Sato said. She pulled out a needle from her lab coat pocket.

"Identify yourself," Mercury said.

"Who am I?" Lieutenant Chief Sato asked. "I am Lieutenant Chief Sato. Too bad for you that you will fail to secure this weapon." Mercury moved a step closer. Lieutenant Chief Sato pulled out a remote from her hand, and pressed a button. "I wouldn't come closer. I just set a time bomb to go off in twenty-five seconds."

"Evacuate the building now," Mercury said. The last thing she saw was Lieutenant Chief Sato use the needle in her arm. After she got to a safe distance, Mercury watched the building explode in bright flames. "Inform Officer Kobayashi that we have secured this ward."

* * *

In the center of the Itabashi Ward Sailor Venus was finishing securing the area.

"Looks like our enemy has retreated to this compound," Venus said. "Prepare to capture them."

"Understood," a soldier said. The infantry moved forward, and took control of the front gates. The company moved down into the center of the building, and saw approximately forty soldiers, and their leader.

"Surrender now," Venus said. "You are defeated."

"Beaten yes," Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said. "Defeated not yet. Cover my escape."

"Yes sir," a loyal General Matsumoto soldier said. Lieutenant Captain Shimizu grabbed the strange sphere in the center of the room, and ran to an elevator. After several minutes, the enemies stopped their fire.

"Looks like they have given up," Venus said. "Secure them at once." Soldiers combed the area looking for any survivors. A soldier walked up to Sailor Venus.

"All of our enemies took their own lives with poison needles. We are unable to take any prisoners," a soldier said.

"Alright," Venus said. "Inform Officer Kobayashi that we have secured this ward."

* * *

In the Nerima Ward Sailor Mars arrived at the Twelfth District of Nerima.

"The leader is somewhere close," Mars said. "Secure this area." (I cannot believe how many civilians our enemies killed tonight.) Mars thought. When her company arrived at the Twelfth Nerima District Hall, she saw General Matsumoto and his elite soldiers.

"You are one of the rumored Sailor Senshi?" General Matsumoto asked once he saw Sailor Mars. "Another hero eh? What is up with this? First those pesky martial artists, and now the Sailor Senshi."

"You are under arrest," Mars said.

"I think not," General Matsumoto said. "You may have slowed my plans down, but I will have my revenge."

"Fire Soul," Mars called out. A small fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired a weak attack off towards General Matsumoto. The flames formed a spiral before the attack struck a soldier who General Matsumoto had thrown into the attacks path. General Matsumoto vanished. Another solider nearby pulled out two needles, and quickly stabbed his ally, and himself.

"They killed themselves rather than be taken in alive," a solider said.

"Inform Officer Kobayashi that we have secured this ward," Mars said.

* * *

Officer Suzuki and her two infantry divisions swept through the Shinjuku Ward.

"What are they up to?" Officer Suzuki asked. "They clearly are not interested in controlling the seven wards. General Matsumoto is up to something else. What can it be?"

"Officer Suzuki," a soldier said. "We are close to securing the main building our enemies have taken over."

"Cover all exists," Officer Suzuki said. "Let no one escape."

"Understood," the soldier replied. The soldiers secured the building, and most of the soldiers entered.

"Hello Officer Suzuki," Weapons Leader Kato said. "Glad you could join us this evening."

"Kato," Officer Suzuki said. "Surrender now."

"I think not," Weapons Leader Kato said. "I have no intention of leaving here alive. Our experiment was a success. Too bad for you that you will have no one to report to. This is the end for you."

"Surrender now," Officer Suzuki said. "You cannot escape."

"If you want to live I would run," Weapons Leader Kato said. "Oh wait too late." He pressed a button, and the bomb went off. Two soldiers watched in horror as the building went up in flames.

"Our enemies seem to have no intention of being captured," a soldier said.

"I'll inform Officer Kobayashi that we have secured this ward," another soldier said.

* * *

"The damage they have done to this ward is staggering," Jupiter said. (My old neighborhood is in ruins.) Jupiter thought. "Any signs of the retreating enemy?"

"Not yet," a soldier said. "We have almost secured this ward."

"Keep an eye out for their leader," Jupiter said.

"Yes ma'am," another soldier said. Jupiter and her two infantry divisions continued to search for the remaining members of General Matsumoto's soldiers in the Suginami Ward. After several minutes of searching, they found their enemies in a corporate building.

"Secure the building," Jupiter said.

"You heard her," a soldier said. "Get moving." After a few minutes passed Jupiter's infantry secured the outside of the building.

"Stop them with as little casualties as possible," Jupiter said as the company made their way into the building. Jupiter and her infantry units saw Captain Mochizuki.

"Despite your interference little girly," Captain Mochizuki said. "We have been quite successful. Too bad for you that you have already failed."

"Surrender," Jupiter said. "You have nowhere to run."

"Me surrender?" Captain Mochizuki asked. "Why do you think I would surrender when I can do this?" He grabbed out a stick of dynamite, and threw it at a wall. "Cover my escape."

"Yes sir," a loyal General Matsumoto soldier said. Captain Mochizuki grabbed the strange sphere that was on the desk. He left, and his soldiers covered his escape.

"Surrender," Jupiter said. "We have you all beat."

"Deploy the needles," a soldier said. The soldiers grabbed out a needle; and stabbed themselves.

"They took their own lives," a soldier said. "Just whom are we dealing with?"

"I am not sure," Jupiter said. "Inform Officer Kobayashi that we have secured this ward."

* * *

Sailor Moon looked around the Shibuya Ward. (It is like a ghost town. No one is in sight. What is going on.) Moon thought. She signaled her infantry soldiers to continue to press forward. They came across an empty space behind a police building. They were about to move on when they heard sounds.

"Someone is inside," Moon said. "Cover the premises."  
"Understood," a soldier, said. Many tense moments passed by. They saw a woman exit the building. She wore a military uniform. She smiled when she saw Sailor Moon and the infantry units.

"How nice to see that I have company," Ms. Kimura said. "Too bad I have to leave soon."

"Surrender," Moon said. "You can't escape."

"Now, now Sailor Moon," Ms. Kimura said. "I just want to talk. Surely I am allowed that?"

"Identify yourself," a soldier said.

"I am Ms. Kimura, the beautiful soldier of the lavaixal project. I think you have underestimated us," Ms. Kimura said.

"How do you know who I am?" Moon asked.

"I am more informed then you could ever know," Ms. Kimura said. "Tonight would have gone better had we truly prepared for dealing with you and your Inner Sailor Senshi." She laughed. "Although it matters not, for we got exactly what we wanted."

"What did you do to all the civilians?" Moon asked.

"They are being held elsewhere. We only kept ten of them here. I didn't expect the sphere to work the way it did. The ten civilians vanished into ash. They could not handle the power of the sphere. They were too weak. We need someone stronger," Ms. Kimura said. A loud helicopter flew in the distance. "Oh my, it looks like my ride is here already. Nice chatting with you Sailor Moon. Ta. Ta."

"You are not going anywhere," Moon said.

"Really," Ms. Kimura said, "and you think you can stop me? Take this." She threw a smoke bomb that blinded Sailor Moon and her soldiers. By the time the smoke cleared, the helicopter was out of range.

"Inform Officer Kobayashi that we have secured this ward," Sailor Moon said.

* * *

Inside a prison in the Toshima Ward Kho Lon Xian Pu, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ryouga, Doctor Tōfū, Ukyou, Soun, Grandmaster Happosai, and Reina, remained chained along with countless civilians.

"We have to find some way out of this," Akane said.

"What do you suggest?" Reina asked.

"Find a way to break free," Ryouga replied.

"If I am interpreting our captor's expressions," Kho Lon said. "The battle to control the seven wards is not faring well."

"We'll be out of here soon," Ukyou said.

"I hope so," Nabiki said. "I don't intend to be used in experiments."

"Quiet," Doctor Tōfū said. "They are receiving a message."

"Retreat now," General Matsumoto said over a radio. "We have what we wanted. Leave the prisoners."

"Yes sir," a soldier said over his radio. "You heard him. Prepare to leave." The soldiers left and all they heard was dripping water.

"Officer Kobayashi," a soldier said. "We found them."

"Good work," Officer Kobayashi said. "Inform Sailor Moon that we found the last of General Matsumoto's prisoners."

"Yes sir," another soldier said.

"What about Chief Arai? Have you captured her yet?" Officer Kobayashi asked.

"No sir," a soldier said. "She injected her body with poison. Chief Arai is dead."

"Just like with all the other wards," Officer Kobayashi said. "Inform the Senshi to regroup. We have liberated all the wards."

"Yes sir," a soldier said.

* * *

After the meeting at the Nerima's Twelfth District Hall, the Senshi traveled to an alleyway to power down. When they were back, in there civilian identities Ami glanced at her watch.

"It is eleven thirty-five," Ami said. "We won't make it back to Azabu Jūban for several hours."

"The Tendou Dojo is not that far," Rei said. "We could stay there for the night."

"That is probably the best idea,' Usagi said.

"We should get going then," Makoto said.

"I agree," Minako said. "That was exhausting."

The five girls walked to the Tendou Dojo. They arrived at the Tendou Dojo eleven minutes later. Rei knocked on the door, and Kasumi who was cooking a very late supper opened the door. She smiled.

"Rei," Kasumi said. "What a nice surprise." Kasumi gave Rei and the others a hug.

"Hello Kasumi," Rei said. Akane and Nabiki who were both upstairs heard the commotion, and came down. Akane ran, and gave Rei a hug.

"Hello Rei," Akane said.

"Hey Akane," Rei said.

"Since you girls are here," Nabiki said. "Did you help free the seven wards from General Matsumoto?"

"You don't miss a beat do you, Nabiki," Ami said. Nabiki just smiled.

"Did you girls come to spend the night?" Kasumi asked. Usagi nodded.

"We have had a long day, and are tired," Usagi said.

"How are the others?" Makoto asked.

"They are fine," Kasumi said. "They went home. Supper will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Have you told Yuuka, Aya, Mizuki, and Saki yet?" Minako asked.

"We just got back ourselves," Soun said. He walked into the room. "Reina probably called Yuuka, and the others."

"I see," Rei said. "Kasumi, we would like to use the phone to call our parents."

"Okay," Kasumi said. "Akane, Nabiki can you prepare the guest room?"

"Sure," Akane said. Everyone ate after they finished calling their families. After the extremely late supper, everyone turned in. Usagi and the other girls awoke the next morning.

The girls headed downstairs to catch the last report of last night's attack by General Matsumoto.

* * *

"The government reports that General Matsumoto's hostile takeover of the seven wards in Tokyo yesterday has been resolved. While authorities have refused to release details regarding the incident we do know that with help from the Sailor Senshi and martial artists from Nerima and the Minato Wards our military was able to regain control of the situation," Benjiro said.

"The government does report that four hundred and thirty-seven civilians were killed. They have yet to release the death toll regarding military personal," Kana said. "No new government reports have been released since the last statement six hours ago."

* * *

Akane sat on her bed when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Akane asked.

"It is me," Rei said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Akane said. "Come in." Rei entered the room, and sat down on the chair. She laughed nervously.

"I am sorry that you had to go to jail," Rei said. Akane grew angry, and she wanted to pull out her mallet, but she controlled herself. Rei saw that Akane was still visibly upset.

"You are not the one at fault," Akane said. "Elder Kho Lon filled me in."

"I see," Rei said. "I'll see you later." Akane nodded.

* * *

An hour and a half later at Ukyou's Okonomiyaki Restaurant: Ukyou was in the middle of cooking, and when she saw Rei, she was excited, and walked over to her friend.

"Hello sugar. How are you?" Ukyou asked.

"I am fine," Rei said.

"Please sit," Ukyou said. "Let me make you an okonomiyaki." After preparing the food, she had Konatsu serve her other customers. "I have known you for a long time Rei. Something is wrong. Is it Akane?"

"No," Rei said.

"What is it?" Ukyou asked.

"The other day I found out that pops murdered my mother," Rei said.

"I am so sorry," Ukyou said. She gave Rei a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I am not sure," Rei said.

"You can't keep your feelings bottled up. You have a lot of people who care about you," Ukyou said.

"Thanks," Rei said. "I guess I should start with how it happened…"

* * *

Later that evening at the Hikawa Shrine Rei was lying on her back looking up at the stars. Usagi approached her.

"Rei," Usagi said.

"Usagi," Rei said. Usagi joined Rei.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. Rei kept silent.

"I have remembered that Pops murdered my mother, his wife, because he wanted to take me on the martial arts training trip," Rei said. "I know that you all knew."

"I am sorry," Usagi said.

"Not your fault," Rei said. "Tephra was right; I wouldn't have been able to handle the truth. I am not sure I can handle the truth now, but the unlocking of my abilities as Sailor Mars unblocked my memories."

"Do you regret locking your curse and becoming Sailor Mars?" Usagi asked.

"No I…" Rei began. "Look, I could never regret my decision to become Sailor Mars back during the Silver Millennium Empire and certainly not now."

"What is wrong?" Usagi asked. "You look like you're about to cry."

"I still am coming to terms with my sister's death. I realized that all this time I have been running away, and that my promise to remain friends with you all forever is a part of that," Rei said. She sat up. Tears filled her eyes. "I miss Tephra a lot. I wanted to believe that if I worked hard, and kept busy I would not have to dwell on her death. I was scared. When my memories came back to me from the Silver Millennium Empire I made myself believe that by becoming Sailor Mars again I could keep my promise to you. That was part of the reason I made the choice, but the main reason was so that I wouldn't dwell on Tephra. Some friend I am." Usagi sat up and looked into her friend's eyes.

"You are my friend. Ami, Minako and Makoto would say the same. Missing your sister is natural. Tephra still worries about you," Usagi said. "Do you want to talk about why you miss her?"

"When I was four years old during the Silver Millennium Empire I can remember…" Rei said.

* * *

**Past Scene: Rei's Memories**

Rei put on her red dress in her room in the Mars Palace. Tephra walked into the room.

"Rei," Tephra said. The little girl turned around to see her older sister. She smiled.

"Tephra," Rei said. "Do we get to play now?"

"Of course," Tephra said. "I love to spend time with my little sister."

"Yay," Rei said. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of going to the park on Mars," Tephra said.

"Let's go," Rei said. She beamed. An hour passed before the two could land on the planet. Another hour passed before they arrived at the park. Rei and Tephra enjoyed a variety of activities that ranged from the swing set, slide, sandbox, and even ice cream. After eating the ice cream, the two played a game of tag. During the game Rei ran past a rock, and tripped. She cried and looked at her bloody leg. Tephra grabbed bandages from the first aid kit in the park, and cleaned up the wound.

"Rei," Tephra said. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel a lot better," Rei said.

"Never forget," Tephra said. "You are a Princess of Mars and the power of Mars flows through your veins, but never forget that you are one individual. You must never forget to help others."

"I won't," Rei said.

"Good," Tephra said. "Are you ready to continue our game of tag?"

"Yes," Rei said.

**End Past Scene**

* * *

"Tephra was always there for me," Rei said. "I couldn't help her when she needed my help, and it is my fault that she died." Tears fell down's Rei's face.

"That is not true," Usagi, said. She embraced her in a hug. "Tephra doesn't blame you for her death and neither does Ami. We all believe in you." Usagi waited until Rei calmed down before she disengaged the hug.

"Thank you," Rei said.

"You are welcome," Usagi said. "Do you want to talk about your mother Risa?"

"I miss her," Rei said. "Why did Pops kill her? I hate him. I should feel better, but I don't."

"You love them both," Usagi said. "Genma made a lot of mistakes, but he is still your father." Rei nodded. "Want to talk some more?"

"Thanks," Rei said, "but I need some time to think. Ami looked busy earlier. I want to see if she found out anything." The two stood up.

"Okay," Usagi said. "If you ever want to talk don't hesitate." The two shared a hug before going to the Hikawa Shrine living room.

* * *

"Rei, Usagi," Ami said. "You are just in time. I found out something interesting."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I looked into the information Saryia and Kveit told us about the collapse of all the dimensions. The collapse is impossible. They were lying."

"What about the Yva Wars?" Makoto asked.

"The information my supercomputer obtained from Saryia and Kveit's base and my own research conclude that the Yva Wars occurred as they indicated," Ami said.

"Can you explain what is going on?" Artemis asked. They filled the two Moon Cats in about what Saryia and Kveit told them.

"They told us to keep it a secret," Minako said.

"I have developed better defenses to prevent our enemies from spying on us. Our disguise field is now more effective than ever," Ami said.

"Good because we can't trust Saryia and Kveit," Makoto said.

"I have no doubt that Xytar betrayed them," Ami said, "and like Makoto said trusting them would be a mistake since they lied to us."

"My bet is that they wish to remove Xytar from power for their own selfish reasons," Rei said.

"Seems likely," Usagi said.

"If they lied to us about the collapse of the dimensions then it makes me wonder if they lied about the number of survivors following the Yva Wars," Makoto said.

"Regardless everyone," Ami said. "We have to be cautious now since we appear to have four different enemies at this time."

"I want to do a fire reading," Rei said. Everyone moved to the fire room. Rei sat down in front of the fire. She began to mediate, and soon she began to see a vision. In the vision, she saw a young girl holding the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō and several woman chased after her. The girl and the four women vanished.

"Did you make out anything?" Makoto asked.

"This time the four shadowed woman were clearer: I recognized two of them from our earlier encounters with their droids," Rei said. "They were chasing after a young girl holding the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō in her hands. The vision faded after they passed." Usagi remembered her encounter with the girl at the park.

"I remember now," Usagi said. "After we ate at the park the other day I ran into a little girl with pink hair. She tried to take Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from me. I never got time to think about it. The same night she arrived at my house."

"Are you saying that she might be the little girl in Rei's vision?" Luna asked.

"The thought did cross my mind," Usagi said.

"We can't rule out anything right now," Artemis said. "If she is the little girl then she is in danger. We'll need to keep an eye on her."

"I remember now. Yesterday I saw her at the park," Minako said. "When the droid and the youma attacked. We arrived in time to prevent them from kidnapping her. I didn't think about it until now."

"We'll have to keep an eye out for more attacks from the Black Moon Clan," Ami said. At the mention of the Black Moon Clan Usagi burst into tears when she remembered that Mamoru was still a captive.

"Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Mamoru was kidnapped yesterday," Rei said.

"We couldn't do anything to free him," Minako said.

"I am sorry," Ami said.

"We'll save him," Makoto said.

"I know we will," Usagi said.

"Any chance that the Black Moon Clan might team up with Xytar again?" Artemis asked.

"General Caserillax's attitude during the fight makes me believe that the pairing was a one shot event," Minako said.

"Either way we can't take chances," Ami said. "We'll have to keep an eye out for any attack from our multiple adversaries."


	7. Chapter Six: Reunion

**Chapter Six: Reunion **

* * *

The valley echoed with many sounds. At the bottom of the valley, an old-growth forest stretches four-hundred miles and it surrounds the proud industrialized capitol city of Fravical. The sounds of machines running, insects chirping, and people talking were heard everywhere. The leader Yyuil of the Yva people titled as Luiea and it means holy ruler.

Luiea Yyuil sat on his throne in the center of Kva, and the six members of Hivail, the council of Luiea sat in their seats on each side of the throne. One hundred fully armed guards' stationed around the room.

"We have new reports regarding the war," Hivail Vae said.

"Please report," Luiea Yyuil said.

"We have pushed back the enemy forces to the town of Xxuia," Hivail Graxial said.

"However, we have lost one million soldiers this week," Hivail Vva said.

"What are the casualties of the Vieal?" Luiea Yyuil asked.

"The Vieal have lost one hundred thousand soldiers this week," Hivail Tavil said.

"While we have gained back ground in the war this week, we have lost ten times as many soldiers as the enemy," Hivail Yuilesae replied.

"When was the last time Xytar made an appearance?" Luiea Yyuil asked.

"We have not seen him in a month," Hivail Fra replied.

"The situation does not look favorable. Any suggestions?" Luiea Yyuil asked.

"I suggest that we continue…" Hivail Tavil replied, but a soldier interrupted him when he crashed through room. He looked severely wounded; blood ran down his left ear. His right arm was broken, and left leg was severely sprained. He walked forward, and several palace guards accompanied him.

"Is there a state of emergency Soldier Iviaxil? What do you have to report?" Luiea Yyuil asked growing more alarmed with every moment that past. "Would you like to have a medical doctor look you over first?"

"No I am dying, only my will has kept me alive long enough to tell you of the treachery that has befallen our kingdom," Soldier Iviaxil said. This bit of news instigated gasps among those in the room. "I am glad I have seen what I have seen, and although my heart is saddened with having witnessed said event at least our people can survive with my forewarning."

"What have you seen?" Hivail Vva asked.

"During the battle to free Xxuia from the Vieal I was attacked and left for dead. We failed to take Xxuia back. I lost conscious, and when I awoke I saw Xytar, I could not move, and what I overheard was…" Soldier Iviaxil said.

* * *

**Flashback **

The town of Xxuia lay in ruins, and the Vieal now occupy the once beautiful farming town. Soldiers from both sides and Yva citizens litter the ground like confetti. Soldier Iviaxil despite his grievous wounds regained consciousness just in time to see Xytar, and a single soldier.

"My Lord," the Xytar soldier said. "Everything has gone as you have predicted each side has sustained large casualties in the war. The Yvas have lost twenty-two million soldiers, and the Vieals have lost sixteen million soldiers."

"The Yva scientists have completed the device, which I now have in my possession. Now my sister Saryia and my father Kveit have no way to track my movements. Soon the dimensions will be under my control. We shall engage the last phase of my plan. My father will wipe the Yvas from existence, and I will destroy the Vieal. Soon I will control all life," Xytar said.

"My Lord," the Xytar soldier said. He pointed to the surviving Yva soldier. "That Yva soldier is still alive. Do you wish for me to end his life?"

"He is dying," Xytar said. "Let him die a slow painful death. "You have your orders."

"Yes my Lord," the Xytar soldier said. He walked off.

"Hahahhahahaha," Xytar laughed. "The pathetic Yvas and the Vieals shall soon be wiped from existence. Hahahhahahaha." Xytar vanished from sight.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"…after Xytar, and his soldier left I collapsed," Soldier Iviaxil said. Everyone was in shock.

"Is what you said truly accurate?" Hivail Vae asked.

"Yes the evil I felt from Xytar chilled me to my very bones," Soldier Iviaxil said. "Luiea Yyuil, you must save our people. I fought in this war so my daughter and my son could live their lives. I believed that we were just and right in choosing to go to war. Instead, we have been Xytar's puppets all this time. He manipulated our people into a war while building a technology for himself. He intends for the Vieal to wipe our people from existence, but they are no better than he is since they had that planned from the beginning as well. We are nothing more than garbage to them. All my hope is now on a bringing a bright future for our children and people. I am begging you please save our children and our people from these enemies who…who only wish…" His breath became ragged as he approached the end of his life. "To…to…wipe…us…from…existence." With his final words, he collapsed on the ground.

"May you rest in peace Soldier Iviaxil," Luiea Yyuil said. "Captain Revvuk, please arrange for his family to live in the palace of Kva, and arrange a funeral for Soldier Iviaxil in five hours' time. I want the whole city to attend." He paused to think. "Members of Hivail Luiea, we must now convene to decide the fate of our people in the Hivail chambers. May our people survive these dark times."

* * *

General Caserillax entered the throne room of the Europa Castle, and approached the throne where Xytar Lexeaba sat.

"General Caserillax, I have new orders for you," Xytar said.

"Yes my Lord," General Caserillax said.

"Wait until the Sailor Senshi come close to defeating the next droid the Black Moon Clan send," Xytar said. "Attack the droid, and fight the Senshi immediately afterwards, show them no mercy, and do not stop until they are dead."

"Yes my Lord," General Caserillax said. He turned around, and left the throne room of the Europa Castle.

"Either way I win," Xytar said. "Either all the Sailor Senshi die, or the second dome of the Soul Barrier falls. Hahahhahahaha."

* * *

**Past Scene**

**Martial Artist Makoto Kino: Sailor Jupiter**

Ami, Usagi, and Luna were having a daily meeting at Ami's house while her mother was at work.

"Usagi," Luna said. "Have you been keeping an eye on the Dark Kingdom?"

"Nothing to worry about Luna," Usagi replied. "Ami joined us a week ago, and since then we have repelled the daily attacks made by the Dark Kingdom." Ami walked up to the two.

"In the last week," Ami said. "I have learned a lot about the Dark Kingdom."

"What have you learned?" Luna asked.

"The Dark Kingdom is led by Queen Beryl," Ami replied. "She has four Dark Generals who do her bidding for her. The four Dark Generals are Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. We have fought only Jadeite, and Nephrite, and latter has only made one appearance so far. The other two Dark Generals have yet to be seen."

"So the Dark Generals control the youma that we have fought," Usagi asked. Ami nodded.

"Have you two remembered anything more about your past life?" Luna asked.

"No I haven't," Usagi replied.

"Neither have I," Ami said, "however, I have learned that in order to get to the Dark Kingdom fortress we need all the Inner Sailor Senshi present to do a Senshi Teleport."

"The other Inner Sailor Senshi are Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus," Luna said. "Good job on gathering the information."

"Even if we find them," Usagi said. "There is no guarantee that the others will join the team."

"Everything will work out," Luna said.

"We have been victorious so far," Ami said. "We just have to remember to keep working together."

* * *

"Students," Sakurada said. "We have a new student joining the class today. Her name is Makoto Kino. She recently moved from the Suginami Ward. Will you tell us a little bit about yourself Makoto."

"Hello all," Makoto said. "My name is Makoto Kino. I am interested in Martial Arts and cooking."

"Thank you Makoto," Sakurada said. "Please take a seat behind Ami." Makoto took her seat.

* * *

Queen Beryl sat on her throne in her Dark Kingdom fortress. She waited impatiently for Jadeite. He arrived at the throne room, and approached the throne. He bowed before the Queen.

"Jadeite, why have you failed to collect energy this week?" Queen Beryl asked.

"I am sorry my Queen," Jadeite said. "The Sailor Senshi has stopped us every time."

"I do not want to hear excuses," Queen Beryl said. "It seems that you can't destroy the Sailor Senshi." She paused. "Very well, send Harvaxil to deal with the Sailor Senshi. While they are distracted with the fight, I want you to collect energy before the Senshi destroy her."

"Yes my Queen," Jadeite said.

"Do not return without the energy," Queen Beryl said.

"Yes my Queen," Jadeite said. He left in a portal of darkness. Nephrite approached the throne.

"Yes?" Queen Beryl asked.

"The reports of strange activities on the Jupiter's Moon Europa have been intensifying in the last week," Nephrite replied.

"Is that so," Queen Beryl said. "I will have to have Zoisite and Kunzite look into what is happening at Jupiter's Moon Europa."

"Yes my Queen," Nephrite said.

"In the meantime I want you to watch Jadeite. He has failed me too many times. If he fails to get enough energy this time, I will personally take care of him. I want you to watch him, collect the energy if he fails, and report back to me."

"Yes my Queen," Nephrite said. He took off in a portal of darkness.

* * *

Usagi was taking a walk before eating her lunch until she noticed that Makoto was sitting alone: no other students were even in the vicinity. (Has anyone besides the teacher even said hi to her?) Usagi thought.

"Hello," Usagi said. "Would you like to eat lunch together?" She smiled.

"I would like that," Makoto said. She returned Usagi's smile. Makoto shared the food that she had cooked.

"Thanks for sharing your food with me," Usagi said. "It was very good. Did you make it yourself?" Makoto nodded.

"I learned to cook on my own. I live alone," Makoto said.

"What about your parents?" Usagi asked.

"They died in an airplane accident when I was three years old," Makoto replied.

"Sorry for bringing up a bad memory," Usagi said. "I heard rumors from the other students that you get into fights. I don't believe them."

"It is alright. I got kicked out of several school districts," Makoto said. "They are just scared of me."

"Would you like to be friends?" Usagi asked.

"I would love that," Makoto said.

* * *

On the way to Makoto's apartment, Usagi and Makoto ran into Luna and Ami.

"Usagi," Ami said. "We are needed at the Game Center Crown. There has been an accident, and Motoki needs help."

"On my way," Usagi said. "Ami? Have you met Makoto yet?"

"Nice to meet you Makoto," Ami said.

"Nice to meet you Ami," Makoto said.

"I have to go Makoto," Usagi said. "I promise to see your apartment tomorrow." Usagi and Ami ran off towards the Game Center Crown.

(I wonder why that black cat followed them?) Makoto thought. Out of curiosity, she followed the two. Usagi and Ami headed for the trees, and moved at the back of a building. They pulled out their Henshen Rods, and they got ready to transform into their Sailor Senshi identities.

"Do you think it was alright to leave her back there?" Luna asked. Makoto peaked around the corner in time to hear Luna talk. (The cat can talk?) Makoto thought.

"I wouldn't have interrupted you Usagi, if it wasn't a real emergency. The Dark Kingdom is tearing up downtown Azabu Jūban. We have to stop them," Ami said.

"I hate lying to a friend," Usagi said. "Unfortunately you're right Ami. We have to stop them. Let's go."

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out. Makoto saw the two transform. (They are the Sailor Senshi.) Makoto thought. (I should head home, but something is telling me that they will need help.) Makoto waited until the two were out of sight.

* * *

The two Sailor Senshi arrived in downtown Azabu Jūban to see the youma Harvaxil and Dark General Jadeite collecting energy from many wounded men and woman.

"Stop right their villains. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you," Moon said.

"Ah the Sailor Senshi. You are just in time. Harvaxil, keep them distracted while I collect more energy," Jadeite ordered.

"Of course. I'd be delighted to keep Sailor Moon busy," Harvaxil said. The youma was six feet tall. Her appearance was a female demon crossed with a gargoyle.

* * *

Meanwhile Makoto ran past a jewelry store several blocks from Game Center Crown. She found herself surrounded by four men.

"Girl, where do you think you're going?" the leader of the group said.

"Lord Jadeite has paid us a lot of money to capture live specimens for energy draining," one of the men said. "You are coming with us. You see?"

"I think not," Makoto replied. "I will defend myself if need be."

"Ooh a feisty one," another man said. "Very well."

"We can have some fun, before we deliver her," the last man said.

"Get her," the leader said. The four men charged at her. Makoto waited patiently for her enemies to make their move. When the leader threw a punch at her, she sidestepped the attack. He threw another at her, and she blocked the assault. (She is good.) The leader thought. (Too good.) He ducked in time, and avoided a punch that she threw. He wasn't expecting her to sweep kick him into the ground.

At the same time as their ally fell two of the men attacked at her sides. She skillfully jumped in the air, and the two men smashed into each other. She landed on their heads with force, and knocked them out. She landed on the ground, and grabbed the man she kicked to the ground, and threw him into the fourth man with her strength to knock both out.

"Too easy," Makoto said. (They called their master Jadeite.) Makoto thought. (That name seems familiar.)

* * *

"You are good Sailor Moon," Harvaxil said. "No wonder you gave my sister Demetryx a good pasting, but even if you defeat me Lord Jadeite will be successful. Try this on for size. Dark Demon Buster." A small dark sphere formed in her hands before flying off towards the Sailor Senshi. The attack struck Moon, and she flew, and crashed into a nearby building. Mercury dashed to Moon, and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Mercury asked.

"I am fine," Moon replied. "Have you found a weakness yet?"

"We require electrical energy to soften up the youma," Mercury replied.

"We don't have access to any electrical attacks," Moon said. Luna who was watching nearby walked up to Sailor Moon.

"We do," Luna said. Makoto listened to the conversation and remained hidden. "Makoto is Sailor Jupiter." (I am Sailor Jupiter?) Makoto thought. (I can help them.) She was about to reveal her presence when Moon spoke up.

"Then we do have access to electrical attacks," Moon said, "but we can't force her to help us, and besides she is at is home now. We don't have enough time to explain to her what is going on."

"There is another way," Mercury said. "Those broken power lines over there are sparking with plenty of energy! I could channel my Sabão Spray attack to absorb the electrical energy and discharge it at the youma. That should immobilize Harvaxil long enough for you to finish her off."

"All right," Luna said. "Be careful." (I might have to wait to get my powers.) Makoto thought.

"Hey Dark Kingdom scum! Over here," Moon called out.

"Sabão Spray," Mercury called out. Instead of the usual frost, fog that would cover an area three separate bubbles headed towards the open conduit. The water and electricity combined on impact. Mercury directed the attack towards Harvaxil.

"Your plan was good Sailor Mercury," Harvaxil said. "Too bad for you the attack was not strong enough. "Time to say good night Sailor Moon. Final Arch…"

* * *

"Luna," Makoto said. "I can help Sailor Moon and Mercury."

"What are you doing here?" Luna said from the alleyway where she was watching the battle.

"I followed you guys here. I know that I am Sailor Jupiter. I can help," Makoto said.

"Are you sure about this?" Luna said.

"Yes," Makoto said.

"I see you have made your choice," Luna said. She did a flip, and the Jupiter Henshen Rod appeared. She tossed the rod to Makoto. "You know what to do."

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out. She felt magic fill her body, and she felt power from the planet Jupiter flow through her. The clothes she wore vanished. A white body suit with a green neck covered her chest and her lower body. A light pink bow with a green jewel in the center covered her breasts and a light pink bow appeared on the back of her outfit. Two white gloves covered her hands, and short green heels covered her feet. A green skirt appeared. Half a moon upside-down appeared on her face and a golden tiara fitted with a light green gem concealed it.

* * *

"…Attack. Goodnight Sailor Moon," Harvaxil said her attack flew off her hands. "Time to die… noooo argh… argh … ugh." A voice spoke from the alleyway before the youma attacked. Harvaxil's Final Arch attack exploded in her face.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy at Harvaxil. Sailor Jupiter walked out of the alleyway.

"Sailor Jupiter," Moon said in awe.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, and in the name of Jupiter we shall punish you," Jupiter said, "Moon finish her off."

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the youma and turned her to dust upon impact. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Congratulations on your meaningless victory Sailor Moon," Jadeite said. "Harvaxil served her purpose, keeping you distracted while I collected energy for Queen Beryl."

"We won't let you get away," Jupiter said.

"We will stop you," Mercury said.

"Get ready to be punished in the name of the Moon villain," Moon said.

"I am afraid you won't be fighting Jadeite today," Nephrite said. He threw a smoke bomb at the Sailor Senshi.

"Perhaps next time Sailor brats," Jadeite said. The two walked into a portal of darkness.

"They got away," Moon said after the smoke cleared.

"We'll get them next time," Jupiter said.

"Right," Mercury said in agreement.

* * *

"Welcome to the team," Ami said.

"Welcome to the team Makoto," Usagi said. "I am sorry for deceiving you earlier."

"Thanks," Makoto said. "No worries. I followed you all out of curiosity, and found out that I am Sailor Jupiter. I understand why you couldn't tell me."

"Welcome to the team," Luna said.

**End Past Scene**

* * *

"It is going well sisters," Cooan said to her sisters in their room.

"How can you say it is going well? We have fought the Sailor Senshi six times now, and so far we lost every battle, have failed to secure the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from Chibiusa, and we have yet to stop Crystal Tokyo from being formed in the future," Beruche said.

"No need to worry yet," Petz said. "We have someone the Sailor Senshi love."

"Indeed," Calaveras said. "Sailor Moon looked like she was going to cry. I wish I had brought my camera when I took Tuxedo Kamen prisoner."

"Not exactly what I wanted," Rubeus said, "but it is a start. The Sailor Senshi are obviously protecting Chibiusa, but since we have Tuxedo Kamen, we can force them to bargain with us. We return Tuxedo Kamen in exchange for Chibiusa. Then when we have the young princess we'll kill the Sailor Senshi, and their masked friend."

"I will fight the Sailor Senshi next time," Petz said.

"Very well Petz," Rubeus said. "I want the rest of you to find Chibiusa."

"Oh, and I was hoping to keep Tuxedo Kamen company," Calaveras said.

"You had plenty of time to torture him," Beruche said.

"I missed all the fun," Cooan said.

"Enough," Rubeus said. "Secure the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō at once."

* * *

"Usagi," Ami said to her friend four days after General Matsumoto's hostile takeover of the seven wards of Tokyo. "Might I suggest that we use the Senshi Teleport to investigate the remains of Queen Beryl's Dark Kingdom fortress. We may learn something that might save the victims that been forced into generals by Xytar." (Are they the Sailor Senshi?) Chibiusa thought from her hiding place behind the sofa in Makoto's apartment.

"Oh," Usagi said. "I am sorry, Ami. I didn't mean to forget checking out the Dark Kingdom fortress. I just forgot."

"A lot has happened," Makoto said.

"Good idea Ami," Minako said. "We can check for ourselves to see if Queen Beryl was really eliminated."

"And if she is not?" Artemis asked.

"Then we take her down," Rei said.

"Exactly," Luna said in agreement. "When can you go?"

"We could go now," Ami suggested."

"Then let's go," Usagi said. "Time to power up everyone." They grabbed out their Henshen Rods. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up,"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out. (They are the Sailor Senshi. I have finally found them.) Chibiusa thought, while standing up to see the transformations better. After the Senshi powered up Moon saw her.

"Guess we have been found out," Moon said.

"Luna, Artemis?" Mercury asked. "Can you watch her? We'll be back shortly."

"I want to go with you," Chibiusa said.

"We would love to take you," Jupiter said, "if it wasn't so dangerous. We are not even sure what we will find."

"We promise to be back quickly," Venus said. "After all we have promised to protect you."

"The Black Moon Clan is after you," Mars said. "We don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

"The Black Moon Clan has attacked six times now, and five of those times Chibiusa has been the target," Artemis said. Moon kneeled down before Chibiusa.

"I promise sprout that we'll be back," Moon said. "We promised to protect you."

"Thank you," Chibiusa said.

"We'll watch over her," Luna said. "Be careful everyone."

"Now we need to hold hands to combine our powers. At the same time call out Senshi Teleport and think of our destination," Ami said. The five Sailor Senshi grasped hands.

"Senshi Teleport," Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury called out in unison. Instantly the Sailor Senshi vanished from the room.

* * *

The Sailor Senshi appeared in the throne room inside Queen Beryl's Dark Kingdom fortress. Large chunks of rocks sealed off the passages leading to the throne room. The smell of rotting bodies filled the Sailor Senshi's nostrils. They saw dried blood all over the room. Each Dark General died in a different horrifying way. Many body parts painted the room. The attacker decapitated Queen Beryl and placed her head on her staff. The Sailor Senshi looked around the room.

"Xytar," Mars said while she walked slowly, "struck the Dark Kingdom like thunder." She paused. "He left nothing alive."

"He has to be stopped," Moon said as she walked next to Mars. "Queen Beryl and her Dark Generals were our enemies, but even they didn't deserve to end up like this."

"I thought seeing the video showing the destruction of Gao Talah's world was horrifying," Jupiter said. She looked around. "Nothing has ever prepared me for this kind of destruction."

"Queen Beryl's attack against the Moon Palace seems almost minor in comparison to this," Venus said. "Mercury, I don't want to rush you but…"

"I know," Mercury said. "I just need more time. I think I got something." Mercury stood near the throne. "Everyone come here. I have found something. The strongest traces of Qervaxa are in this spot. Qervaxa is a very potent substance."

"Qervaxa?" Venus asked.

"The Yva's used this substance to cure many of their illnesses," Mercury said. She explained some of her theories of Qervaxa. "I know you all have more questions, but I think we should involve some more people in the discussions. Moon, we promised Akahana that we would save her father. She should be told."

"I agree," Moon said. "Let's go now."

* * *

Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Asami walked to Akahana's house after they took Chibiusa back home. Ami rang the doorbell, and Akahana opened the door.

"Hello," Akahana said. Her long blond hair fell to her back.

"Hello Akahana," "Usagi said. "I am Usagi nice to meet you."

"Do I know you?" Akahana asked. Her green eyes reflected brightly in the sunlight, and her eyebrows rose up.

"We met once before," Makoto said. "You asked us to help you six days ago after we fought the Black Moon Clan." Everyone sat down, and introduced themselves.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't reveal who you are," Akahana said. "Come in, and sit down."

"That decision was wrong," Rei said. "You asked for help to save your father. We have found something out that you should know." She pointed to Asami. "This concerns her as well."

"What have you found out?" Akahana asked.

"We have discovered that your father is forced to be General Caserillax, and we may have found a way to free him from Xytar's clutches, and we may be able to bring back Asami's mother," Minako said.

"While exploring the ruins of Queen Beryl's Dark Kingdom fortress I found a potent substance called Qervaxa, which the Yva people used," Ami said. "In a natural state Qervaxa is useless, but used in various medicines Qervaxa can heal major injuries, cure diseases, and even bring back the dead in some cases. Unfortunately I have very little Qervaxa. The substance is not native to this planet."

"Do you understand this material?" Asami asked.

"I am still learning about the substance," Ami said, "but I do know this: About a trillion years ago prior to the Vieal invasion; the Yvas had technology equivalent to the wheel."

"The Vieal?" Minako asked.

"That is what Saryia's people are called," Ami replied. "Vieal means Guardians of the Dimensions; however, as we already know they are corrupt." She paused. "The technology in Yva society drastically increased when Xytar informed them about the Vieal. In seven hundred years Yva technology became equivalent to twentieth century C.E. Xytar had complete control of the Yva scientists, and his presence corrupted many others."

"Was the government aware of his corruption?" Rei asked.

"No he was subtle." Ami replied. "The Vieal attacked the Yvas upon discovering their existence. Naturally, the Yvas declared war, and for two years, the war was a stalemate. When the science department completed the device, Xytar vanished. Without help from Xytar the Yvas were wiped out."

"Did the device have Qervaxa in it?" Usagi asked.

"Yes the device was infused with massive amounts of Qervaxa, other Yva technology, and most importantly the device comprised a large amount of Xytar's personal strength," Ami replied

"That explains how Xytar gained some of his extraordinary powers," Makoto said.

"Indeed," Ami said.

"How will you be able to save my mother and Akahana's father?" Asami asked.

"When we defeat General Caserillax the pillar of light will cover his body. We'll use the healing energy of Qervaxa combined with our Senshi Teleport skill to direct our energy into the pillar. Our souls will connect with the souls of Ayano Hayashi and Mr. Nakamura so we can bring them back into the world of the living. Unfortunately the plan may not work," Ami said. "Xytar is aware of the potency of Qervaxa. He may already be ready for this."

"Thanks for keeping me informed," Akahana said. "I hope this works."

"I hope so to," Ami replied "Asami, Akahana, I can't make any promises that my plan will work, but I do promise that no matter what we will stop Xytar's evil. I just hope we can remove the domes on his Soul Barrier imprisonment without any more death."

"I understand," Asami said.

* * *

The following day Rei and Makoto were walking to Nodoka's house after classes let out. The sky was bright orange following a thunderstorm that had passed through earlier. The two walked in silence.

"How are you today?" Makoto asked.

"I am nervous," Rei said. "I am about to meet my mother's best friend. I don't even know what to say to her."

"Just be yourself," Makoto said. "Besides I'll be there as well."

"Thanks," Rei said. The two arrived at Nodoka's house. Rei rang the doorbell, and a woman with brown hair opened the door. She wore a blue kimono and carried a katana on her back.

"Hello young ladies. May I help you?" Nodoka asked.

"Nodoka Yoshida?" Rei asked.

"You must be Rei Hino," Nodoka said. Her brown eyes showed a lot of excitement at seeing Rei. "You just look like Risa when she was your age." Nodoka gave Rei a hug, and gave Makoto a hug.

"Hello," Makoto said. "My name is Makoto."

"Hello Makoto," Nodoka said.

"How did you know I was coming?" Rei asked.

"Please, come in," Nodoka said. Makoto and Rei sat on a couch and Nodoka sat in a chair. "Your grandfather was here the other day, and told me about it. I was truly shocked to hear it. Risa and I were the best of friends."

"Mrs. Yoshida," Makoto said. "Do you miss her?"

"Please call me Nodoka," Nodoka said. I miss Risa a lot. Do you think of your mother often?" Rei nodded.

"I awoke in the middle of night after I heard her scream," Rei said. She hesitated with her words, and she felt choked up. Tears fell down her face. "I ran into the bedroom, and saw her lying on the ground in a pool of blood," She put her hand over her heart. "A wakizashi was embedded in her heart." She paused. "I screamed, but before anyone could hear me Pops knocked me out. I awoke the next day believing that she had died of natural causes. Later that day Pops and I started our training trip. I didn't remember the truth until about a week ago."

"When the police found her body," Nodoka said. "They had no evidence that she had been stabbed by a wakizashi. They classified her death as a natural cause."

"I can remember when my parents died in the plane accident," Makoto said. "My distant family members took care of me for a couple of years, but they eventually grew tired of me. My uncle set me up with an apartment, and paid the rent until I turned sixteen. Thankfully my parents set me up with funds before they died."

"I am sorry," Rei said. "I didn't know." The two shared a hug.

"Your mother was strong, beautiful, and kind," Nodoka said. "She would be very proud of you, Rei. Genma married her because she was a skilled martial artist in a recognizable family name. He would never admit this, but she was better than he was. She loved him, but they had their disagreements. The big one was she wanted you to be trained in many Martial Arts styles by diverse teachers while having a home life."

"He didn't agree with her," Rei said.

"Your father trained you extremely well in many different Martial Arts styles Rei," Makoto said, "but I just don't understand why he did everything he did."

"He was good martial artist," Rei said, "but he had a narrow vision. He didn't believe in doing anything other than the art. He believed that girls are weak. He also had a problem in upholding honor. I still miss him."

"That sounds like him." The three laughed. "Rei," Nodoka said. "I have an extra picture of your mother that I would like you to have. I'll be back." Nodoka went to look for the picture. She came back, and showed them the picture. They saw a young Risa Hino. She had long black hair that went to her back. She had blue eyes, and she wore a red kimono. Nodoka handed Rei the picture of her mother.

"Thanks for having us over," Makoto said.

"Thank you," Rei said.

"Thank you for stopping by," Nodoka said. "Please don't be a stranger."

"I'll make sure to visit as often as I can," Rei said. The two shared a hug.

* * *

"Ms. Kimura? Do we have we anything solid about the Sailor Senshi?" General Matsumoto asked in his conference room in his underground lair.

"We have confirmed that the Sailor Senshi are based in the Azabu Jūban District in the Minato Ward," Ms. Kimura said.

"They are currently engaged in battles against the Black Moon Clan, our military organization, and the entity named Xytar Lexeaba." Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said.

"Any other established facts about the Sailor Senshi?" General Matsumoto asked.

"We cannot identify who they are. The best way to describe the lack of identity is that the facial and voice identification keep changing every couple of seconds. Their combat abilities are beyond our capabilities. The attacks are elemental, and very destructive," Captain Mochizuki said.

"We do know that they can die that gives us something," Ms. Kimura said. "Knowing that they are based in Azabu Jūban gives us a small area to work with."

"Are you saying that we could eventually identify who they are?" General Matsumoto asked. Ms. Kimura nodded.

"We can then catch them unprepared," Captain Mochizuki said.

"Once we capture them, we can then engage your plans General Matsumoto," Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said.

"Indeed. Good work everyone," General Matsumoto said. "Keep me posted on your progress."

* * *

"Are you enjoying the latest manga?" Rei asked. She sat on Makoto's bed. Usagi looked up from her manga.

"Yes I am," Usagi said. "The one I am reading now is called Inuyasha written by Rumiko Takahashi."

"Ooh, Ooh," Minako said. "Can I read the manga after you?"

"The three of you should be studying," scolded Ami. "We have another exam coming up." Makoto started laughing. Soon the whole room was echoing with laughter.

"I think I needed that," Makoto said. "Ever since Xytar started attacking I have felt squished down with this dreadful weight hanging over me."

"I know," Ami said. She paused. "We have a lot on our plates right now."

"We sure do," Rei said, "but we have to keep going despite the difficulties."

"Xytar," Minako said," has to be stopped."

"We have each other," Usagi said. "We also have our families. We have to stop him for our world, our families, and ourselves." Ami put her book down.

"Let's take a break," Minako said. "We should relax tonight." They were about to leave when the room chilled. A ghostly figure appeared, and she looked like Risa Hino. Rei looked at her.

"Mom?" Rei asked.

"Hello everyone," Risa replied. "Rei." She looked at her daughter. "You look so beautiful."

"Ami, Minako, Makoto," Usagi said. "Let's leave the two alone." They left the room. Tears filled Rei's eyes.

"I never thought I would see you again," Rei said. She drew her mother in a hug. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you so much," Risa said. "I love you."

"Even if I am your daughter now?" Rei asked. Risa nodded.

"I am not as superficial as your father is. He always believed that each gender has very specific roles. You can do anything you set your mind to. You have grown into a fine young woman."

"Thanks mom," Rei said. "So you know that I am a Sailor Mars?"

"I was so proud when you made that choice," Risa said.

"Even if the choice was partly made so I wouldn't dwell on Tephra's death?" Rei asked.

"My child," Risa said. "Almost everyone avoids trying to confront hard feelings. Your sister loves you. Your friends love you, and your parents love you. In your heart you know this."

"Thanks mom," Rei said.

"Always remain true to yourself," Risa said.

"Ever since I gained my Senshi powers I have been able to talk to Tephra and my mother from the Silver Millennium Empire. Why haven't I been able to see you until now?"

"Deep down you never forgot what I looked liked after I died. After my death Genma made you forget the truth about the incident. He may have changed your memories but you have never forgotten me. Now your true memories have resurfaced. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishō calls our souls to take on a ghostly solid form. We cannot be brought back to life, but we can see loved ones from time to time."

"I am glad," Rei said. She gave her mom another hug. Usagi came into the room.

"Rei," Usagi said. "I hate to interrupt you but the Black Moon Clan is trying to kidnap Chibiusa. Makoto, Minako, and Ami are down at the lake holding off the latest droid."

"Rei, Usagi," Risa said. "Good luck. You will always be in my heart my darling daughter. You make your mother happy."

"You will always be in my heart mother," Rei said.

"Glad I could meet you," Usagi said. Risa nodded. The ghostly form of Risa vanished.

"Let's go Usagi," Rei said. "Our friends are depending on us." They grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Right. Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lake Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Chibiusa talked. Ami looked up at the sky. The sky began to grow darker as a storm rapidly approached from the west.

"Is something wrong Ami?" Minako asked.

"Look up at the sky," Ami replied. Chibiusa, Makoto, Minako looked up at the sky. The sky turned even darker. They saw thunder in the distance.

"A storm is on its way," Makoto said.

"I hate thunder," Chibiusa said.

"Look at the pattern in the sky," Ami said. "The pattern looks very familiar to what we have seen before."

"The Black Moon Clan," Makoto said. "They are on their way." Minako grabbed her Senshi Phone.

* * *

"Hello," Usagi said after she opened up her Senshi Phone. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

"The Black Moon Clan is on their way," Minako said. "We are going to need help."

* * *

"Rei and I are on our way," Usagi said.

* * *

"I want to go home," Chibiusa said. "I hate thunder." The three Senshi members nodded at each other. They grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out. Petz and a droid came into view moments later.

"What a coincidence," Petz said. "I find the little princess and the Sailor Senshi here. I have an offer for you. One that you will find most interesting." She laughed. "My droid Tvacaxail show them your prisoner." Tvacaxail moved towards the Sailor Senshi, and she revealed a bound and gagged Tuxedo Kamen.

"If you give us Chibiusa, I'll return Tuxedo Kamen back to you," Petz said.

"I think not," Venus said. "We'll keep Chibiusa safe, and we'll free Tuxedo Kamen from your vile clutches."

"We don't break our agreements," Jupiter said.

"We will stop you," Mercury said. "Sabão Spray." The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog. Tvacaxail and Petz lost her line of vision on the Senshi. "Go now." Chibiusa and the three Senshi dashed off, and when they were out of earshot, they stopped.

"Mercury, take Chibiusa back to Jupiter's apartment," Venus said. "We'll go back, and lead the enemies in the opposite direction to keep them distracted." Mercury nodded. She took hold of Chibiusa's arm, and the two walked to Jupiter's apartment.

"We'll keep them busy," Jupiter said. They went back in the direction they came from, and when they arrived, the frost fog vanished.

"Tvacaxail," Petz said. "Keep these fools busy." She grabbed Tuxedo Kamen, and disappeared in a portal.

"Yes my mistress," Tvacaxail said. "You ready to have some fun?"

* * *

Meanwhile Sailor Moon and Mars arrived at the park's entrance, and saw Sailor Mercury and Chibiusa.

"Are you two okay?" Moon asked.

"We are fine," Mercury said. "Meet the others down at the lake. I'll meet up with you shortly."

"Gotcha," Mars said. Moon and Mars dashed off towards the lake while Mercury and Chibiusa walked to Makoto's apartment.

* * *

"Jupiter," Venus said. "Can you hold the droid off?"

"Yep," Jupiter replied. "Supreme Thunder Dragon." Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy in the form of a dragon at the droid.

"Is that all you have?" Tvacaxail asked. A large beacon tower on the droid's head absorbed the electrical energy. "That attacked charged me up."

Venus called Moon. "Moon," Venus said. "We are drawing the enemy away from the lake. Meet us at the Game Center Crown."

* * *

"I'll let Mercury know," Moon said. "Mars and I are on our way."

* * *

"Supreme Dark Thunder Dragon," Tvacaxail called out. Dark electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon her beacon tower collected a large amount of electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy in the form of a dark dragon at Jupiter.

"Ow," Jupiter yelped out. She fainted.

* * *

"What happened?" Mars called out.

* * *

"She's hurt," Venus said, "but she'll be fine." She quickly put her Senshi Phone away before attacking. "Venus Love-Me Chain." An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She then released the heart chain at the droid. The chain grabbed her, and threw her into a tree. Venus grabbed the unconscious Jupiter, and ran off towards the Game Center Crown. Tvacaxail pursued them.

* * *

Venus got there still carrying Jupiter. Tvacaxail was close behind.

"Did you think I would let you get away?" Tvacaxail said. "I know that you're hiding the little princess and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō here. Hand her, and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō over, and I'll make your deaths painless."

"Never," Venus said. "We promised to protect her from the likes of you."

"You are bold," Tvacaxail said to Venus. "Very well time to die." She paused. "Supreme Dark Thunder Dragon."

* * *

Moon and Mars were close to catching up to their friends who were at the Game Center Crown. Venus was carrying the injured Jupiter, and the droid was about to attack.

"They are just ahead of us," Moon said. "We won't reach them in time."

"Not to worry," Mars said. "I got this." Moon nodded. "Everyone move away from the streets," Mars yelled. The streets quickly became cleared. "Fire Soul Bird." A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the droid. The flames formed a large firebird, and the attack struck Tvacaxail. She flew in the air. The two Senshi ran to their allies. Mercury rendezvoused with her friends at the same.

"Moon," Mercury said. "Time to finish the droid off."

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She then aimed her rod at Tvacaxail and unleashed a wave of energy. General Caserillax jumped down, and threw the axe at the droid, and Tvacaxail turned to sand.

"Now that the droid has been dealt with," General Caserillax said. "We can begin round two of the show." He grabbed his small axe. When he grabbed the axe the axe seemed to grow, then the axe split into two, and each became encased in ice. General Caserillax wielded the two large frozen axes in his hands. At the same time, Jupiter regained consciousness.

"Are you alright, Jupiter?" Mars asked.

"I am doing fine. Just a little shaky is all," Jupiter replied.

"That's good," Venus said.

"Looks like we will have a heck of fight coming," Mercury said.

"We'll be fine," Moon said, "as long as we work together."

"Hahahhahahaha," General Caserillax said. "Give me your best shot. Let the show commence."

General Caserillax scurried towards the Sailor Senshi. He tossed both axes in the air. Mercury soon found herself defending herself against his deadly attacks, and was unable to counter his strikes.

One of the axes flew off towards Mars. The axe attacked her, and left traces of ice in the air. Soon she found herself surrounded by cold ice. Unable to evade any more attacks the axe slashed her, and instantly froze her in place.

At the same time, the other axe flew off towards Moon. She dodged the first attack. She avoided another attack and she did an upper kick, and sent it skyward. The incoming storm now loomed over downtown Azabu Jūban. Heavy cold rain covered the area. Lightning fell from the sky.

"Crescent Beam Shower," Venus called out. A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light that pierced through the axe. The axe struck into the ground, and it rose once more and aimed for Jupiter.

Jupiter kicked the axe away that was about to finish Mars off. The axe spiraled into the other axe, and the two collided into General Caserillax. The Sailor Senshi ran to the still frozen Sailor Mars.

"Mars," Moon cried in a panicked voice. "Mars, Mars, can you hear me?" Jupiter tapped the frozen ice.

"She is completely frozen solid," Jupiter said.

"We have to get her out of there quickly," Venus said.

"Jupiter," Mercury said. "Your Sparkling Wide Pressure attack should be able to create enough heat to melt the ice."

"I think not," General Caserillax said. "Twenty more seconds, and she will die. Frozen Epilogue." He began to channel intense cold through the axes in his hands.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at one of the axes in the General's hands.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. The attack struck the other axe. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain around the frozen Mars.

General Caserillax unleashed his attack. Ice appeared all over the ground. The thick ice froze every Senshi solid.

"Your end has arrived Sailor Moon," General Caserillax said. He began to laugh. "Did you really think you could defeat General Caserillax, the second General to Lord Xytar?"

The area around the still frozen Mars began to thaw from the heat that Sparkling Wide Pressure created. Sailor Mars saw her allies frozen in thick sheets of ice.

"What is this?" General Caserillax asked. "How?"

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards General Caserillax. The flames formed a large firebird, this time it combined with the heat created by the Sparkling Wide Pressure, immense heat filled the air, and all the ice melted. The residual effects of the attack struck the evil general, and sent him flying. The flames engulfed him. The Sailor Senshi thawed.

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and in an instant the intense cold emerged with the heat; the flames that engulfed General Caserillax grew hotter. The flames, however, did not last long due to the downpour of rain. General Caserillax stood up.

"Very impressive," General Caserillax said. "Time to take the show up a notch." The two axes combined into a very large frozen axe. He smiled as rain poured down on his face. "Soon you'll see that my powers are beyond yours. Time for your deaths now Sailor Senshi Team of the Silver Millennium Empire."

* * *

On a rooftop Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto are watching the fight. The three hidden from view.

"The Inners have come a long way," Neptune said.

"They seem to be doing well on their own," Uranus said.

"We might not even have to interfere," Pluto said.

"We have another threat to deal with anyways," Uranus said.

"Indeed," Neptune said.

"Still," Pluto said. "They may need help. Xytar's seven Generals are extremely powerful. If we have to interfere, we must keep out of sight at all costs. We can't afford to be seen yet."

* * *

"We'll see," Moon said.

"You've been a challenge," Mars said. She smiled. "I like that."

"Let's see how well you can dance," Jupiter said.

"Strength is measured by friends," Venus said.

"Indeed," Mercury said. "We have come a long way. We will save you."

"Why would I wish to be saved?" General Caserillax asked. "Time for the finale of the show. Goodbye." He charged at the Sailor Senshi with his humongous frozen axe.

General Caserillax aimed for Venus. She managed to evade a few attacks, but eventually the axe struck her, and she flew in the air. She crashed into the ground unconscious. Each time he swung the axe ice flew from it, and covered the ground in thick layers of frost. When the axe struck Venus large sheets of ice smacked into Moon. She flew into a building, and lost consciousness.

"Venus, Moon," Mercury said.

"This is not looking good," Mars said. "We have to think of something."

"Mars," Jupiter said. "Engage him. Keep him busy maybe Mercury can think of something."

Mars ran to her opponent. For half a minute, she managed to dodge his attacks. Eventually he socked her, and sent her flying. The blow from his weapon instantly knocked her out.

Meanwhile Jupiter and Mercury were finding it harder and harder to maintain balance on the sheets of ice that covered the ground. Mercury was trying to regain her footing when General Caserillax struck her with his axe, knocked the breath out of her, and propelled her in the air. On impact with the ground, Mercury felt herself passing out. (Jupiter be careful.) Mercury thought just before she lost consciousness.

Jupiter managed to regain her footing, and she moved to an area not covered in sheets of ice while General Caserillax knocked out Mercury.

"Are you ready to join your friends?" General Caserillax asked. He walked up to her.

"My friends," Jupiter said. "Please grant me strength."

"Time for your death," General Caserillax said. He swung his axe high into the air preparing to deliver a killing blow. At the last possible instant Jupiter grabbed a hold of the axe's handle. She pushed him far back. She felt great warmth enter her body. She could feel the energy of her friends within her.

"Final Thunder Dragon," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected massive amounts of electrical energy, and she discharged the immense amount of electrical energy in the form of a large green dragon at General Caserillax. Electrical energy pulsed around him. The four Senshi regained consciousness during the attack. The enemy stood up.

"Very impressive," General Caserillax said, "but you'll need more than skill, friendship, and power to beat me. Time to unleash my ultimate power." He laughed. "Yajula Xaguerila Una Ba Sau Sao Vai. (My divine powers unleash thy fury and freeze my enemies solid.)

An extremely thick frost covered the area, the cold blurred the Senshi's vision for a short moment, and they became frozen in thick sheets of deep ice.

"Time to die now," General Caserillax said. "You girls have been pests from the start. Soon you shall be nothing more than a bad memory." He raised his axe to destroy them, but before his weapon could connect, Venus grabbed it from his hand. She tossed the axe to Mercury. He backed off. (What?) General Caserillax thought. (How did they break free?)

* * *

"Good luck, Sailor Moon," Pluto said from the building she stood on. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Venus," Moon said. "Keep him busy."

"My pleasure," Venus said. She dashed towards General Caserillax. Soon the two were busy dodging blows from each other.

"Now Jupiter," Mercury said. She tossed the axe into the air.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, and it collected the electrical energy. She then released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain down on the axe, and the ice melted and axe became charged with electrical energy. Mars caught the axe. She threw the axe when she spotted an opening.

"Venus," Mars said. "Move." Venus disengaged just as the axe flew into General Caserillax's gut. The electrical energy jolted throughout his body. "Moon."

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She then aimed her rod at General Caserillax, and unleashed a wave of energy. He fell to the ground. He saw blood flowing freely from his wounds. Life began to fade from him.

"My Lord," General Caserillax said. "I have lost." General Caserillax's eyes closed.

"Everyone gather," Mercury said. "I am now infusing us with Qervaxa. When the pillar arrives, we need to do a Senshi Teleport. This time instead of teleporting, think about Ayano Hayashi and Mr. Nakamura. We will realign their souls into the world of the living."

A black light formed around General Caserillax's body. Soon three feet of pure light covered the area. The light formed a pillar that rose high into the sky.

"Senshi Teleport," Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury called out in unison. They began thinking about saving the two victims. A few moments passed, and then the Senshi Team saw Ayano Hayashi and Mr. Nakamura enter the world of living. The sky turned pitch dark across the planet; lightning and snow began to fall. The forming bodies of Ayano Hayashi and Mr. Nakamura went back into the pillar, and they faded completely from view.

"Did you really think," Xytar said. His voice echoed across the planet. "That I would allow you to save them from death?"

"You let us believe that we had saved them?" Mercury asked. The world was able to hear the Sailor Senshi due to the strange pillar.

"Indeed," Xytar said. Once again, his voice echoed across the planet. "I studied your beliefs for some time Sailor Moon. Even if you defeat me, the five remaining Generals that I have already picked out shall die. Their deaths shall be on your hands, and the people of Earth shall hate you for that."

"I understand now; you gain fulfillment when people are in pain," Moon said. Tears filled her eyes, and the other Senshi's eyes. "You need to be stopped. We will stop you from destroying our world."

"We will defeat you," Mars said, "and we will save everyone. We were close today. We won't fail next time."

"You must believe that you're so high and mighty," Venus said. "Destroying civilizations makes you feel so big."

"That may be true," Xytar said, "but do you really think your powers outmatch mine?"

"Love, justice, friendship, goodness, and kindness," Jupiter said, "will always destroy evil."

"We shall see. Soon you girls shall know the meaning of pain, fear, doubt, anger, loss, hopelessness, and desolation," Xytar said.

The pillar of light began to fade and sunlight became visible again. The worldwide communications ceased when the pillar faded from view, and a man began to fall from the sky. Sailor Jupiter caught him, and held him. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt and black pants.

"Mercury," Venus said. "Any chance that we can save him?"

"I am not sure if this will work, but it is worth a try. I have infused Moon with Qervaxa. Moon try your Moon Healing Escalation," Mercury said. "I need everyone else to channel their energy into Moon. This might be enough." The four Inner Senshi clasped hands, and extended their energy into Moon.

"Moon Healing Escalation," Moon called out. "The Moonstick appeared in her hand, and she began to channel her energy with the other Senshi. The light energy filled the body and soul of Mr. Nakamura.

"Did it work?" Jupiter asked. Mercury looked at her supercomputer. She shook her head.

"I can feel him dying," Mars said. She fell on her knees. "We failed."

"You tried," Akahana said as she walked up them. "You promised you would save him from Xytar's clutches, and you did." She held her father's hand. Mr. Nakamura awoke.

"I don't blame you," Asami said to the group after she walked up to them. "You did everything you could. Xytar is responsible."

"How can you not blame us," Moon said. "We did deliver the killing blows."

"Do not let that villain make you believe that you have done anything wrong," Mr. Nakamura said. "When I was controlled I could do nothing but what I was commanded to do. Everything felt dark while under his control. Negative emotions filled me. You freed me from his control, and for that, I thank you. My soul broke the second dome from the Soul Barrier. The cost is my life."

"I am so glad father," Akahana said, "that I could see you again. You always have acted hasty, but that is because you love your family. I love you so much."

"You know what I did?" Mr. Nakamura asked. Akahana nodded. "What I did was wrong. I know that now. I have to pay for my crimes." He began to cough.

"Father," Akahana said. "Don't punish yourself. Everything is going to be okay." She smiled at him as tears fell down her face. "I will miss you."

"Are these your friends?" Mr. Nakamura asked.

"They are my friends," Akahana said.

"Good," Mr. Nakamura said. "I hope you'll be happy my darling daughter. I am sorry that I can't see you grow up." His eyes closed as the last of his energy finally faded.

"I am sorry," Mercury said. "He is dead." Everyone in the area hung their heads in a low bow. No one said anything. Akahana continued to hold her father's hand.

* * *

An hour later Rei sat in her room, and thought about all that happened. She looked at the picture of her mother and several minutes passed by. Grandfather Hino stepped into the room.

"You look sad," Grandfather Hino said. He noticed the picture in his granddaughter's hands. "Do you miss your mother?"

"I miss her a lot," Rei replied. "Even after seeing her best friend I miss…"

"You miss her even more." Grandfather Hino said. "I miss her too." The two shared in a hug. Grandfather Hino went to his room. Rei dressed in her pajamas, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Seven: Friends

**Chapter Seven: Friends**

* * *

The wind blew across the faces of the crowds of people gathered at the Hikawa Shrine for the festival that was taking place that night.

"How is Rei?" Doctor Tōfū asked.

"She misses her parents," Grandfather Hino replied. "She spends most of her free time with her friends."

"After the General Matsumoto incident Ukyou told me that she was very upset," Kho Lon said. "I think she spends time with her friends so that she will not have to dwell on her parents." As Kho Lon finished her thought, Minako came in sight. "Minako."

"Yes?" Minako asked.

"How has Rei been the last few days?" Nodoka asked.

"She is well," Minako replied. "We have made some progress with getting her be more open with her emotions."

* * *

"A lot of people are here tonight," Nabiki said while she and her family waited to use the offering hall.

"I am glad that many people showed up," Kasumi said. "Rei and her grandfather worked really hard on arranging this event. Akane it is your turn."

"About time," Akane said. Inside the offering hall, she threw a coin into the offering box, then bowed twice, clapped her hands two times, bowed again, and then she fell into a prayer. Once each Tendou had their turn they all left the offering hall.

"I would like to speak to Rei's grandfather," Soun said. "See you all later."

* * *

"Wow this place is packed," Usagi said at the steps of the Hikawa Shrine. "I bet Rei is happy."

"I am sure that she is," Makoto said.

"She put a lot of time and energy into this festival so I am sure that she is happy with the turnout," Ami said.

* * *

"Thank you Minako," Nodoka said.

"No problem," Minako said. "See you." Minako left to converse with her friends.

"How is everyone in Nerima these days?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"Xian Pu, Mu Tsu, and I are busy preparing the Neko Hanten and the Japanese Joketsuzoku for our move."

"You would think Nerima would calm down," Doctor Tōfū said, "but ever since Xytar appeared the number of reported injuries has risen." Soun arrived and joined in the conversation.

"Do you think the Sailor Senshi can stop him?" Soun asked.

"I cannot say for sure," Kho Lon replied. "We can only hope that Xytar underestimates the powers they have."

* * *

"Hey Ukyou, Ryouga," Akane said when she saw the two. "How are you?"

"Hello," Ukyou replied.

"Hey," Ryouga said. He blushed.

"You didn't get lost?" Nabiki asked.

"No; I kept him from getting lost," Ukyou said. "Wasn't easy." Ryouga blushed harder.

"When did you two get here?" Kasumi asked.

"We have been here for a while," Ryouga said. "We just finished our prayer with Rei. The line is long but worth the wait."

"Nabiki?" Akane asked. "Can we get in line?"

"Sure," Nabiki said.

"I can't wait," Kasumi said.

* * *

"Minako," Usagi said. "Have you seen Rei and Chibiusa?"

"I think they are in the fire room," Ami said.

"Are you worried?" Minako asked.

"I am sure that they'll be fine," Makoto said.

"I hope so," Usagi said. "I got this feeling like we'll have unwanted company soon."

"The Dark Moon Clan?" Ami asked.

"I hope not," Minako said.

"Still keep an eye out," Makoto said.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your time," the woman said to Rei and Chibiusa after the three finished their prayer.

"You are welcome," Rei said after she bowed.

"See you later," the woman said. She returned the bow.

"Come anytime," Chibiusa said.

* * *

"The Dark Moon Clan," Makoto said after she saw a familiar symbol.

"We have to get ready," Usagi said.

"We only have little time," Ami said.

"We have to let Rei know." Minako said.

* * *

"Usagi?" Rei asked after her prayer ended. She and Chibiusa walked to their friends.

"Rei," Usagi said. "We have trouble on the way."

"Are they on their way?" Chibiusa asked. Minako nodded. "I'll meet you outside."

"Okay," Makoto said.

"Sorry for the interruption," Ami said.

"Let's go," Minako said.

"We can power up in my room," Rei said.

Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi and Rei ran to her room. Once inside the room they grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

"Where to?" Moon asked.

"We can go out the back door," Mars said.

"Right," Jupiter said. "We must move quickly."

"What is the plan?" Venus asked once they were outside the Hikawa Shrine.

"I suggest we split into groups to get our enemy away from Chibiusa and the innocents," Mercury said.

"Good idea," Venus said. "We have to act now." The five Sailor Senshi jumped on the roof.

"May we have everyone's attention," Moon yelled. Everyone looked up to see the Sailor Senshi. "We need everyone to get a safe distance from the Hikawa Shrine. The Black Moon Clan is on their way." The large crowd began to vacate the premises in a panicky exit. The crowd moved to an area outside the Hikawa Shrine. "Mars, watch over Chibiusa until our enemy arrives. Then lead our enemy a safe distance from the Hikawa Shrine," Moon said in a lower volume that only the other Senshi could hear.

"Understood," Mars said.

"Jupiter, Mercury," Venus said. "Protect the innocents."

"Okay," Jupiter said.

"Gotcha," Mercury said.

Venus looked at Mars, and walked over to her. "Mars, you and I will have a surprise ready for our enemies," Venus said. She smiled. Mars nodded, and smiled while Venus whispered her plan in her ear. Each Senshi got into position.

Cooan and her droid Pyia arrived on the scene. The two saw Sailor Mars and Chibiusa.

"Just one Sailor Senshi here tonight?" Cooan asked. "This will be too easy."

"You ready?" Mars asked.

"Yep," Chibiusa replied.

"What makes you think I am the only one," Mars said. "Time to engage our plan Venus. Fire Soul Bird." A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off into the sky.

Venus stepped out of the shadows. "Crescent Beam Shower," Venus called out. A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light that pierced through the Fire Soul Bird attack and lifted it high into the air. The attack turned into a bright fire in the night sky, and sent small bolts of fireworks to rain down around the area.

Once the fireworks fell Mars grabbed Chibiusa and ran to join her allies. Pyia and Cooan dashed after them. The crowd watched the Senshi fireworks go off in the sky as the Dark Moon Clan chased after their targets.

"Impressive," Pyia said while she chased after Mars and Chibiusa. "Too bad for you I resist heat attacks. Surrender now and I'll grant you a merciful death."

"I will never surrender," Mars said. She continued to jump while she avoided attacks made by her enemy, and she led the two to her allies. She gave Sailor Moon a thumbs up when she rendezvoused with the other Sailor Senshi. "You ready Moon?"

"Yep," Moon said.

"Let me show you my special move. Dark Flames," Pyia said. Large flames formed around her hands, and she fired the attack off towards Sailor Moon, who jumped over the flames.

"Venus, Mars you ready to conclude your attack?" Moon asked.

"You bet," Venus and Mars said together in unison. "Finishing Move; Blinding Beam Soul." The bright fireworks vanished from the sky, and began to form a large beam of pure fire energy in the hands of the two Senshi. Together they released the beam at the droid Pyia and Cooan.

"This heat," Cooan said.

"I can't see," Pyia said.

"Chibiusa," Moon said in a whisper. "Hide in the crowd now."

"Right," Chibiusa said in a low voice. Ten seconds passed before Cooan and Pyia were able to see again.

"No, I lost sight of the brat," Cooan said. "Pyia take care of the Sailor Senshi. We can't have them in the way any longer."

"With pleasure," Pyia said.

* * *

At the same time that the Senshi were busy Soun, Kho Lon, Doctor Tōfū, Grandfather Hino, and Nodoka walked up the Hikawa Shrine steps. They watched the battle play out.

"Where is Rei?" Nodoka asked once they reached the top of the steps.

"Did Rei and her friends get separated from everyone else?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"They are safe," Soun said.

"They are somewhere within the large crowd," Kho Lon said. Grandfather Hino looked at her.

"You know something," Grandfather Hino said.

"What makes you say that," Doctor Tōfū said.

"I may be old, but I am not blind," Grandfather Hino said. "Now please, tell me what you know."

"I am sure that Rei and her friends are safe," Nodoka said.

"We can't tell you," Kho Lon said. "Sorry."

"I see," Grandfather Hino said. They watched the fight between the Sailor Senshi and the droid Pyia. Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Sailor Pluto," Soun said. "How are you?"

"I am well," Pluto said. "Thank you for not breaking your word."

"Did you come to tell them?" Doctor Tōfū asked. "Why?"

"Grandfather Hino suspects too much," Pluto said.

"I see," Kho Lon said.

"What is going on?" Nodoka asked.

"Rei and her friends are safe for," Pluto said. "They are the Sailor Senshi; and so far they have kept Chibiusa safe from the Dark Moon Clan." Pluto explained the situation to Nodoka and Grandfather Hino.

"Rei is Sailor Mars?" Grandfather Hino said. He paused. "I see…now I understand."

"Are you upset?" Soun asked. Grandfather Hino shook his head.

"No, I am not," Grandfather Hino replied. "Rei will be fine."

"I am sure that she will be," Doctor Tōfū said.

"Why are you here?" Kho Lon asked.

"Since we last spoke about the Inner Sailor Senshi," Pluto replied. "Xytar has gained strength; the Black Moon Clan is more aggressive; General Matsumoto is after them; and an unforeseen enemy lies cloaked in the dark ready to destroy our world. I am not here to lie, and tell you that they are completely safe from danger. Their enemies have grown more powerful. The road ahead of them is not going to be easy for them, and for those who care about them. All you can do is to be there for them."

"Of course," Grandfather Hino said.

"One more thing," Pluto said. "Keep what I said tonight between us."

"I promise," Nodoka said. Everyone else nodded.

"See you Sailor Pluto," Kho Lon said. Sailor Pluto once again vanished from sight.

* * *

"Bring it," Mars said.

"We'll protect Chibiusa from scum like you," Mercury said.

"Time for some fun," Jupiter said.

"In the name of the Moon villain," Moon said, "we shall punish you."

"We'll see," Pyia said. "Flaming Circle Attack." A large red circle began to form under the droid. Flame circles began to appear under each Senshi; and each Senshi found herself trapped in its red-hot flames. Afterwards a deeper blue flame began to form from under each circle.

"Too bad for you Sailor Moon that none of your abilities are able to interrupt my droids attack. Soon you all shall burn," Cooan said. "Hahahahahamwhahahaha."

"Good night," Pyia said. "Sailor Moon…. see ya."

"Shine Snow Illusion," Mercury called out. Large drops of water began to form around her, and her hands collected the water. She aimed her attack, and unleashed a torrent of water at the droid. The attack pushed the droid back, froze the flaming circle, and cooled the other flaming circles.

"Move now," Moon called out. Each Senshi member moved away from the circles.

"What?" Pyia said. "How did they break free?" The heated flaming circles turned bright blue, and the intense heat melted the pavement underneath.

"We can't get close to the droid," Mercury said. "Her aura is giving off too much heat."

"I have an idea," Jupiter said. "Moon, aim your Moon Tiara Action Attack at the nearest tree."

"This time my attack will not fail," Pyia said. "Flaming Circle Attack." A large red circle began to form under the droid. Flame circles began to appear under each Senshi; and each Senshi found herself trapped by the red-hot flames. Afterwards a deep blue flame began to form from under each circle.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds and the attack cut the tree. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Now Venus," Mars said.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain, and it grabbed the tree, and threw the heavy tree at the droid. Pyia flew in the air.

"Ugh," Pyia said after she landed. "You really think on your feet. Impressive. I am not done yet."

"Supreme Thunder Dragon," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, she discharged the electrical energy in the form of a dragon at the droid, and she turned the droid to sand.

"Impressive," Cooan said. "You did well. Next time I will get revenge." She vanished in a portal.

"That was fun to watch," Chibiusa said after she cheered.

"That was close," Mercury said.

"Yea," Mars said. "We almost got turned to ash."

"Good job all," Venus said.

"The damage done to the road is extensive though," Jupiter said. They all looked to see burn holes on the road.

"We should get Chibiusa home," Moon said.

* * *

"We have been at this for eight days now," Calaveras said in her bedroom, "and we have yet to accomplish our goals."

"What now?" Petz asked.

"I say we initiate our back up plan," Beruche replied.

"That just might work," Cooan said. Rubeus walked in the room.

"Indeed," Rubeus said. "Time to raise the stakes."

* * *

"Students we have a new student joining our class. Her name is Kashi Kurozuki. Please introduce yourself to the class," Sakurada said.

"Hello all my name is Kashi Kurozuki, and I love to tell people their fortunes," Kashi said.

"Please take a seat," Sakurada said.

* * *

Rei walked to her next class. She was lost in thought, and did not see the new student, until they bumped into each other.

"Oh sorry," Rei said. She helped Kashi up.

"Thanks," Kashi said. "You are Rei right?" Rei nodded. "I started a new club named the Black Star Club that looks out for supernatural activities. You should think about joining."

"I'll give it some thought," Rei said. The two shook hands. (Her hands and eyes feel cold.) Rei thought. (Something seems off.) Kashi left the hallways. Rei and several students looked outside, and saw a black star shimmer in the sky. (How strange.)

* * *

"I foresee your deaths but if you join my club the Black Star Club; I can promise you a peaceful death," Kashi said at her booth outside the school.

"What a whack," a female student said. Several students left. Only two students remained.

"I will join," a boy said.

"Me too," a girl said.

"Let me pass onto you the symbol of my club," Kashi said. She put the crescent sign on the two and each student spontaneously combusted. "Ooh guess they were unable to handle the power." She laughed, and she vanished. A girl who saw the two students' burn just stood where she was.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Artemis said later that day at Makoto's apartment. "A girl told you that two students' combusted on campus earlier today?"

"That is what she told me," Usagi said.

"Did she see anyone else?" Makoto asked. Usagi shook her head.

"We can't rule out the Dark Moon Clan's involvement," Minako said.

"Right," Ami said. "Our adversaries seem to have powers over fire, water, wind, and spiritual energy."

"When I shook Kashi's hand earlier I felt cold from her eyes and hands," Rei said. "I think we need to keep an eye on her."

"Do you suspect that she is allied with the enemy?" Luna said. Rei nodded.

"We can't be too careful," Makoto said.

"Anything else?" Artemis asked.

"Besides Usagi and Rei's bit of news nothing new has occurred," Ami said.

"Good," Usagi said. She plopped open the manga that was on the table, and began to read.

"Makoto, Ami," Rei said. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure," Makoto said.

"I want to join," Minako said. Usagi smiled, put the manga down, and joined her friends.

"They easily get distracted," Luna said as the five girls headed out the door. Artemis began to drip sweat.

* * *

"Rei Hino," Elder Kho Lon said to her two hours later at the Hikawa Shrine. "You are the first individual in our history who has ever received both the kiss of death and the kiss of marriage. You are also the first outsider to manage to evade the outcome of both kisses. In lieu of your involvement with the Saffron incident, the Council of Joketsuzoku has accepted the resolution of the situation as payment for the kiss of death and kiss of marriage."

"Thank you Elder Kho Lon," Rei said.

* * *

That night Rei dreamed. A young boy walked alone along a long windy street; there were stores on each side and trees scattered about. Many people shuffled on the sidewalk caught up in their daily routine, and cars sped by, before the boy crossed the street. Upon arrival on the other side, the boy saw a woman walk in his direction. He saw flames behind her, and he tried to run but his legs became unresponsive. She approached him, and laughed before her hand touched him. His body began to burn; flames appeared around him, and charred his body as the boy burned the woman laughed.

* * *

Rei sat up on her bed early the next morning. She began to sweat. (That woman in that dream. I recognize her. She is with the Black Moon Clan. They are definitely up to something. I don't like this at all.) Rei thought.

* * *

That afternoon at a school festival, students went from stall to stall and enjoyed the various activities. One stall grabbed everyone's attention. Kashi's fortune telling booth had a long line of students.

"You will die soon," Kashi said. She gasped. "If you join the Black Star Club your death will be less painful." Rei walked up to the stall.

"I will join," the girl said.

"Everyone will die but if join the Black Star Club you'll have a less painful death," Kashi yelled out. She noticed Rei, and smiled. "Rei." She said in a lower voice. "Would you like your fortune told."

"No thanks," Rei said. She walked off.

"Suite yourself," Kashi said.

* * *

Rei walked outside the school grounds, and saw several teachers stride by. She glanced at their faces, and saw the symbol of the Black Moon Clan. One of the teachers fell down, and her burned body came into sight when the robbed vanished. A droid appeared in place of the burned body. (I recognize those symbols. The Black Moon Clan and Kashi's Black Star Club are one and the same.) Rei thought. She grabbed out her Henshen Rod. (I need to hurry.)

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out. The three other teachers vanished to reveal three more droids.

"Sailor Mars," a droid said. "How nice off you to join us." Mars called Usagi.

"Usagi," Mars said. "The enemy is here. I am near the festival grounds. Come quickly."

* * *

Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto ducked into an empty classroom. Usagi opened up her Senshi Phone. She listened to Mars. "Gotcha," Usagi said. "We are on our way."

* * *

"Can't talk any longer," Mars said. "Busy here." She did a flip, and avoided an attack.

* * *

"Mars," Usagi said, but the call ended abruptly.

"We need to go now," Makoto said.

"Sounds like she has her hands full," Ami said.

"Let's go," Minako said. They grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

* * *

"Surrender now," one of the droids said.

"I think not," Mars said. "Fire Soul Bird." A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the droid. The flames formed a large firebird before the attack struck the droid, and turned her to sand. Before the last three remaining droids could attack, Mars closed the gap. She aimed a right hook at one droid, and it flew in the air. She jumped up in the air, and kicked the airborne droid into the ground, and the impact of the strikes turned the droid to sand.

"You got some spark," the third droid said. "Flame Arrow." Mars avoided the attack, struck the droid with a strong cross hook, and turned it into sand.

"Not good," the last droid said.

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. "A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the last droid. The flames formed a large firebird before the attack struck the droid, and turned her to sand. "Now to find Kashi and figure out what she is up to." She ran back to the area with the fortune-telling stall.

"Ah Sailor Mars," Kashi said. "Welcome. I have been expecting you."

"I know who you are," Mars said. "You can't hide anymore." Kashi began to laugh. Several students backed away from the stall and watched the events unfold before their eyes.

"Very well," Kashi said. "I am Cooan the youngest of the four Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. Soon this world shall be ours." With this said her disguise vanished, and she revealed her true self.

"Not if we stop you," Mars said.

"And you think you can beat me?" Cooan said. "Just try to stop me." Mars studied her enemy before she attacked. She threw a punch, but Cooan dodged. Mars followed up with an upper kick; and a drop kick, and Cooan crashed to the ground. "Impressive. I don't have time to mess with you right now. I am on a mission," Cooan said. She stood up, and looked at Mars. "Fiery Imprisonment." She unleashed flames. Mars soon found herself surrounded by the flames.

"Stop right there villain," Moon said. "In the name of the Moon I shall punish you."

"Ah Sailor Moon just in time," Cooan said. She turned to face Sailor Moon and the other Senshi. "I have captured your friend."

"Venus, Moon take care of her," Jupiter said. "I'll free Mars."

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at Cooan, but she deflected the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cooan said.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain down on the fiery imprisonment that captured Mars, but the attack didn't seem to affect the fiery cage. Rubeus teleported behind Cooan.

"So you are the Sailor Senshi that I have heard so much about," Rubeus said.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked.

"I am Rubeus of the Dark Moon Clan," Rubeus said. "Cooan finish them off."

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at Cooan, and unleashed a wave of energy. She coughed up blood, and died instantly.

"You'll pay for her death Sailor Moon," Rubeus said.

"Shine Snow Illusion," Mercury called out. Large drops of water began to form around her, and her hands collected the water. She aimed her attack, and unleashed a torrent of water at the fiery imprisonment that held Mars, but the attack didn't seem to affect the fiery cage.

"Too bad for you and your friends that you are unable to save Sailor Mars from captivity," Rubeus said. "I think I shall take a few students as well." He vanished along with the imprisoned Sailor Mars and four students.

"No," Moon said. "We failed to free her."

"We'll get her back," Mercury said. "He also took four students."

"Right," Venus said. "We won't let them get away with this."

"What a rotten turn of events," Jupiter said.

* * *

Akane sat on the couch in the Tendou Dojo living room with her sister Nabiki and their father, and the three watched a television program. Kasumi half listened while she cooked. They heard a knock, and Kasumi opened the door, and saw Yuuka, Aya, Saki, and Mizuki.

"Hello," Kasumi said. "How are you?"

"Hey," Saki said. She paused. "We bring bad news."

"How bad?" Nabiki asked from the chair she sat at.

"The evening news will be on soon," Yuuka said. "I don't know how to tell you myself." Soun changed to the channel that plays the news.

"This is Benjiro Miyagi reporting from JPNS." Benjiro said. "Tragedy has struck a local High School in Azabu Jūban. Several witnesses have alleged that the rumors about students who spontaneously combusted are accurate. Cooan, a member of the Black Moon Clan posing as student, tried to get students and teachers to join her club."

"The Sailor Senshi intervened and ended Cooan's life, but after her death Sailor Mars and several students were taken hostage by Rubeus. He appears to be a high ranking member within the Black Moon Clan," Kana said.

"Authorities have refused to release the names of the victims, but have implored everyone to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity," Benjiro said.

"After this short break we'll continue with our program," Kana said. Soun flipped the television set off.

"Rei," Akane said.

"She'll be alright." Aya said. "If anyone can take care of themselves it is her."

"I hope so," Soun said.

"She beat Saffron," Mizuki said. "She won't be beaten by the Dark Moon Clan." Akane smiled a little bit.

"Anyone want tea?" Kasumi asked.

* * *

The next day Ami, Usagi, Makoto and Minako walked by the Game Center Crown when they saw a crowd of people gathered around a woman. She wore a blue shirt, skirt, and blue heels with white socks.

"I can use my divine powers to make this pipe leak," the woman said.

"She is so cool," a girl said.

"Show us your divine ability," a man said.

"Show us," the crowd chanted. "Show us."

"Very well," the woman said. She used her pendulum to make water sprout out of the nearby pipe.

"Oooh," the crowd chanted. "Awesome." They all clapped. Ami turned to her friends.

"Did you notice what she did?" Ami asked.

"No," Minako replied.

"What did she do?" Makoto asked.

"She made us think that she used the pendulum when she actually did not," Ami replied.

"Do you suspect her of fraud?" Usagi asked.

"I want to ask her about her pendulum," Ami replied. She made her way through the crowd.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked once she noticed Ami.

"Can I see your ability again?" Ami asked.

"Okay," the woman replied. She smiled. She used her pendulum to make water sprout out of the nearby pipe. (Again, she made us think that she used the pendulum.) Ami thought. (I wonder if she is one of the Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. I should be able to use my powers to make the pipe leak, and test her reaction.)

"Can I give it a try?" Ami asked. The crowd laughed.

"Sure," the woman said. "Here is the pendulum."

"I don't need it," Ami said. She concentrated on her Sailor Senshi powers within her, and made the nearby pipe explode with water. The crowd cheered. Ami bowed, and walked back to her friends. (How did she make the pipe explode without the pendulum?) The woman thought. She smiled. (She must be Sailor Mercury.)

"Hey wait," the woman said. "What is your name?" Ami turned around.

"Ami Mizuno," Ami said. Ami and the woman shook hands."

"My name is Amaya Yamamoto," Amaya said. Ami smiled, and walked back to her friends, and the four walked off to Makoto's apartment.

"She is one of the Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan," Ami said.

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

"Without a doubt," Ami replied.

"Should we confront her?" Minako asked.

"Might be too suspicious if we come back as Sailor Senshi and confront her," Usagi replied. "We might reveal our identities. We'll wait."

* * *

Later that night at Ami's house, the doorbell rang. Ami answered the door, and saw Amaya.

"Can I help you?" Ami asked.

"I challenge you to a chess match tomorrow afternoon," Amaya replied.

"I accept," Ami said.

* * *

After classes ended Ami, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto jogged to Ami's house. They all ate a few snacks, and settled in.

"Ami," Usagi said. "If you know that Amaya is a member of the Black Moon Clan then isn't it dangerous to go?"

"I understand the danger," Ami said, "but if we can learn anything that might help locate were they have Sailor Mars imprisoned then it is worth a risk to myself."

"Do you have a plan?" Minako asked.

"I have developed a new sensor on our Senshi Phone," Ami said. "Whenever one of us encounters a known enemy, powers up, or is attacked before we can power up our Senshi Phones will send out a message."

"Is this new sensor ready?" Makoto asked.

"I still have not worked out all the bugs, but I figured that installing the sensor application now," Ami said, "would be the most logical choice. I hope in a few days I can have all the bugs worked out."

"I agree," Usagi said. "The rest of us will be on standby in case an attack occurs."

"Good luck with the match," Minako said.

"Hopefully this plan of ours will work," Makoto said.

* * *

Ami looked at her pieces on the chessboard. (I have the upper hand now, but I need to come up with a new plan.) Ami thought.

Amaya sat on the other side of the table. (She is good.) Amaya thought. (She used her knight to take one of my rooks. I need to think about how to get the upper hand in this game, and expose her secret as Sailor Mercury.)

The two continued to play the game. Soon Ami had Amaya's king cornered with a rook, queen, and a knight. (Time to step up my plan.) Amaya thought.

"Hello Sailor Mercury," Amaya said. "I know who you are." (She must have figured out how I was able to manipulate the pipe and make the water gush out. That was careless of me.) Ami thought. Amaya held up her black crystal in front of Ami. The crystal affected her, but before Amaya could complete the ritual, Makoto and Usagi arrived.

"Ami, are you alright?" Usagi asked.

"I am fine," Ami said.

"We know who you are," Makoto said. "Surrender."

"You are good since you were able to see past my disguise," Amaya said. She laughed. "I am Beruche the second youngest of the four Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. Soon the future of the world will be as we intend it to be." With this said her disguise vanished, and she revealed her true self. Makoto, Ami, and Usagi grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

"You girls do not have a chance to stop us," Beruche said.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain down, but Beruche had already departed.

"After her," Moon said.

"I don't think she is going to be very cooperative," Mercury said. They dashed after her, but the droids surrounded them.

"You are not going anywhere," a droid said.

"Crescent Beam Shower," Venus called out. A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light that pierced through one of the droids, and turned her to sand. Mercury walked outside to confront Beruche.

* * *

"Hello again," Beruche said. "Sailor Mercury. Have you come to say hello?"

"Where is my friend?" Mercury said. Beruche laughed.

"Oh you mean Sailor Mars," Beruche said. "You'll be able to see her soon. Do not worry."

"Shine Snow Illusion," Mercury called out. Large drops of water began to form around her, and her hands collected the water. She aimed her attack, and unleashed a torrent of water at Beruche, but she deflected the attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Beruche asked. She laughed. "Your time is up." She moved to a manhole, and put her hand on it. Mercury found herself surrounded by water, and she began to choke. "How does it feel?"

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at Beruche, and unleashed a wave of energy. She fell to the ground, and died.

"Mercury," Venus said. "Can you hear me?"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain down on the water that surrounded Sailor Mercury, but despite the strength of Jupiter's attack, the water continued to imprison Mercury.

"It is no use," Rubeus said after he teleported near the street. "She is now a prisoner of the Dark Moon Clan." He vanished along with Sailor Mercury.

"Noooo," Moon said.

"We failed to stop Rubeus again," Jupiter said.

"Some friends we are," Venus said.

* * *

Two days later Makoto, Minako, and Usagi sat with the two Moon Cats inside Makoto's apartment to discuss what to do next.

"How is the research into the mysterious virus that has spread throughout the Azabu Jūban District?" Minako asked.

"Luna and I have been able to confirm that yesterday's outbreak of the virus was definitely created and released by the Black Moon Clan," Artemis said.

"Reports of sick people have risen since the outbreak in Azabu Jūban," Luna said.

"How close to the creation of an antibody?" Makoto asked after she coughed.

"Are you feeling well Makoto?" Usagi asked.

"I have been better," Makoto said. "We need to kill this virus."

"We should know more about the virus in a few hours," Luna said.

"In the meantime," Artemis said. "You should rest. The last few days have been a strain on all of us."

"Alright," Minako said. "See you all tomorrow."

"Night," Usagi said.

* * *

Hours later, Makoto awoke on the floor of her apartment where she collapsed from her illness; someone who looked exactly like her in every detail was strangling her. Makoto struggled and pulled out her Senshi Phone even though a droid was strangling her. She pushed the double version of herself. The double smashed into the wall and transformed into a droid. Makoto stood up.

"I was so close," the droid said. Makoto grabbed out her Henshen Rod.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"You may have escaped my clutches," the droid said, "but you won't escape death."

"Supreme Thunder Dragon," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she discharged the electrical energy in the form of a dragon at the droid. The droid looked on with panicked eyes. She turned to sand. Outside the window, Jupiter saw a woman on a UFO. The woman looked amused when Jupiter saw her.

"Oh you are not dead yet?" Petz asked.

"You can give up the game," Jupiter said. "My friends are on their way."

"You heroes have a lot of spunk," Petz said. "I am Petz the oldest of the four Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. Soon the entire world shall fall to my virus. All you Sailor Senshi shall pay for the deaths of my two sisters. I tortured your two friends for hours, before they revealed your identity. Rubeus does not know that I am here for personal revenge. Hahahhahahaha."

"Flower Hurricane," Jupiter called out. Petals swirled around her, and she blasted the attack at Petz who deflected the attack.

"Is that all you have?" Petz asked. She raised the black crystal in her hand. "The power of the wind beckons to my call. Tornado." Strong winds began to form around the area.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain down the area that the tornado ravaged, and Sparkling Wide Pressure kept the Tornado Attack at bay.

Sailor Jupiter jumped out the window, and onto the UFO. She aimed a kick at Petz who swiftly moved away. Jupiter blocked a punch, and countered with a cross hook and flung the Ayakashi sister face first into the ground. Jupiter jumped off the UFO, and landed next to Petz. Jupiter threw punch, but Petz blocked the attack. Jupiter attempted to sweep kick Petz into the ground, but she jumped over the attack. She did not see the upper punch that struck her in the gut. Jupiter was about to launch a follow-up attack when the effects of her Sparkling Wide Pressure Attack failed to stop the tornado. Jupiter found herself swept up into the air.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Venus arrived on the scene, and saw Jupiter captured by a tornado, but before they could help her two droids arrived and attacked them.

"Crescent Beam Shower," Venus called out. A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light that pierced through one of the droids and turned her to sand.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the other droid, and turned her to sand. Moon's weapon returned to her.

"Hahahhahahaha," Petz said while she looked up at Sailor Jupiter held prisoner in the tornado. "I shall enjoy my revenge."

"We need to attack now," Venus said. "She is too caught up in her lust for revenge." Moon nodded.

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at Petz, and unleashed a wave of energy.

"Noooo," Petz said as she fell to the ground.

"Jupiter," Moon said. "We'll get you out of there."

"Hang on," Venus said. Luna and Artemis walked up to Sailor Moon and Venus.

"Moon," Luna said. "Hurry."

"Luna?" Moon asked.

"You can use your Moon Healing Escalation Attack," Artemis replied. "To heal all those infected by the virus now that Petz is dead." Moon nodded.

"Moon Healing Escalation," Moon called out. "The Moonstick appeared in her hand, and she began to channel her energy into the black crystal that the late Petz held in her still hands. The attack spread across the planet and purified all those infected by the virus.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at the heart of the tornado to free the captured Sailor Jupiter, but the attack failed to free her.

Rubeus appeared near the two Senshi. "Petz served her purpose," Rubeus said. "Your friend is now a prisoner of the Dark Moon Clan." He vanished along with tornado imprisoned Sailor Jupiter.

"We took another life," Venus said.

"And we still failed to save our friends," Moon said. Tears filled her eyes.

"We'll free them," Luna said. "I know we will."

"Yea," Artemis said. "We won't give up."

* * *

The next afternoon at Rubeus's base of operations in Azabu Juban, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter remained imprisoned in a room that barred their powers from use. Calaveras walked to door, and looked inside. She laughed.

"Rubeus's original plan may have failed to secure the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from Chibiusa directly like we wished, but now he has a new plan. Enjoy your last few hours together." She laughed, before she left.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Mercury said. "Is there any way to get out of here?"

"No," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I looked around when they first brought me here, but I have had no luck so far."

"Moon and Venus won't forget about us," Mars said. "When they get here maybe we'll find a way to get out."

"Yea," Jupiter said. "We'll get out of here, and protect Chibiusa just like we promised."

* * *

After Calaveras taunted her prisoners, she walked over to the central room. She walked by Rubeus who kissed her on the shoulder. She smiled.

"Are you ready to engage our plan?" Rubeus asked.

"Yes," Calaveras replied.

* * *

Minako and Usagi walked by the Crown Game Center with Chibiusa. The three were somber and quiet. They arrived at Minako's house, Minako dropped off her bag and the three ate some snacks. They walked over to Usagi's house.

"Any luck on where the Black Moon Clan is holding Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter?" Chibiusa asked.

"Nothing yet," Usagi said.

"They are sure to make their presence known soon," Minako said, "and when they do we will be ready."

"We'll save our friends," Usagi said. A loud voice boomed across Tokyo, and the face of Rubeus appeared.

"Sailor Moon," Rubeus said. "You have exactly one hour to bring the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō and the princess to me. If you do not show up on time, I will kill your friends. One hour is all you have." He vanished.

"We have to go," Usagi said.

"Right," Minako said. The two headed off followed by Chibiusa to find a place to transform. Once they reached an alleyway, they grabbed out their Henshen Rods.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out. "Chibiusa go home. We'll bring our friends back."

"Bring everyone back safely," Chibiusa said. Sailor Venus and Moon ran off. "Come back safe Sailor Moon…mommy."

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" Venus asked.

"After we powered up," Moon said. "I felt a burst of power from the telemarketing tower. Go and inspect the tower. I'll head to the base and confront Rubeus."

"Okay," Venus said.

"Let's do this," Moon said.

* * *

"Welcome Sailor Venus," Calaveras said as she channeled her spiritual powers. "It seems you and Sailor Moon fell for our trap."

"Sailor Moon will stop Rubeus," Venus said, "and I'll stop you."

"Will you certainly are arrogant," Calaveras said. I am Calaveras the second oldest of the four Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. Soon we shall stop Crystal Tokyo's formation in the future. All we need is the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. You cannot hope to stop us."

"Crescent Beam Shower," Venus called out. A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light at Calaveras, but she deflected the attack.

"Is that the best you got?" Calaveras asked. "Pitiful." She laughed. Venus attacked her opponent with an upper-hook but Calaveras evaded the strike. Calaveras threw three swings at Venus, who sidestepped two of the attacks, but the third caught her in the stomach, and she crashed into the floor. Calaveras attacked Venus with a lower spiral kick, but she grabbed Calaveras's leg, and knocked her off balance. Venus blasted her back with mean right hook, and Calaveras flew the ground in a heap.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at Calaveras, and the chain grabbed her. Venus pulled her close with her chain, she launched a devastating blow to Calaveras's chest, and she soared into the wall.

"Play time is over girl," Calaveras said. She stood up.

* * *

At the same time, Sailor Moon arrived at Rubeus's personal UFO where it overlooked the tallest building in Azabu Jūban.

"Welcome," Rubeus said. "Sailor Moon. I never would have guessed that you and your friends in the past would be such an obstacle in our plans. You have been a pain in the past, present and future. This ends now. Hand over the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō and Chibiusa."

"Never," Moon said. "I am here to free my friends and to stop you."

"Stop me," Rubeus said. "Do you really think you can stop me?" He laughed. "Very well if we must do this the hard way." His hands turned bright red. "The powers of Nemesis I call you to take the form of a beast, and ensnare my enemy. Crimson Beast." A beam that appeared in the shape of a beast charged straight for Moon. She rolled out the way.

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at Rubeus, and unleashed a wave of energy. He deflected the attack.

"Your power is impressive. No wonder you killed Cooan, Beruche, and Petz," Rubeus said. "I do not have time for this."

"I won't give up," Moon said. "Surrender now."

"Hahahhahahaha," Rubeus said. "Lucky for me I had a backup plan in case you managed to overpower me." He pressed a switch, and the UFO began to shake and electricity flowed throughout. Moon soon lost her balance. His hands turned bright red. "The powers of Nemesis I call you to take the form of a beast, and ensnare my enemy. Crimson Beast." A beam that appeared in the shape of a beast charged straight for Moon. The attack slammed into her and held her in place. "Your end has arrived Sailor Moon. It has been fun, but the best has won."

* * *

"I am not here to play," Venus said. "Time to finish you."

"Big strong words," Calaveras said. "Time for this to end. You'll pay for the deaths of my sisters." She began to channel her energy. The spirits that looked like Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter appeared and they began to channel their energy into Venus, and soon she found herself immobilized. The spirits of Cooan, Beruche and Petz appeared and channeled their energy into Venus, and further immobilized her.

"Did you really think you could beat my power?" Calaveras said.

* * *

Sailor Moon found her feet held to floor. Unable to move, Moon began to panic. (No, I can't fail. Too many people depend on me. I can't let them down.) Moon thought.

"Soon I shall be rid of you Sailor Moon," Rubeus said. He began to channel dark energy in his hands. "Dark Blast Matter." The dark energy in his hands grew bigger, before he released the attack at Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes, and gulped, before she reopened her eyes, and saw Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen. She felt Tuxedo Kamen grab her, and move her out of harm's way, before the attack engulfed the area in an explosion.

"No! How did you break free from your imprisonment," Rubeus said.

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and Rubeus vision blurred.

"I won't forget this," Rubeus said. He pressed a button, and vanished.

"He got away," Mars said.

"We need to get out of here," Jupiter said. "This place is gonna self-destruct soon."

"Let's get out of here," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Right," Moon said. "Our best bet is to use the Senshi Teleport. Everyone gather." Everyone gathered, and they all held hands except Tuxedo Kamen.

"Senshi Teleport," Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury called out. The four Senshi along with Tuxedo Kamen teleported to the telemarketing tower.

"Noooo," Calaveras said once she saw the group teleport in. "How did Rubeus fail?"

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at Calaveras, and unleashed a wave of energy. She fell to the ground, and died, and upon her death, the imprisonment that held Venus faded. In silence, the group found a place to de-transform.

"Is everyone alright?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Makoto replied. "Too bad Rubeus got away."

"He may have gotten away," Ami said, "but we delivered a hard blow to Dark Moon Clan today."

"Indeed," Rei said. "With the deaths of the four Ayakashi Sisters they'll have to rethink their strategy."

"I am glad that everyone is safe," Minako said.

"I overheard a conversation shortly after they kidnapped me," Mamoru began. "A lady named Esmeraude has been told if the Ayakashi Sisters fail that she is to follow her orders. That is all I overheard though."

"Sounds like we'll have to get ready for the next attack," Makoto said, "but we should celebrate our victory at the Fruits Crown Parlor."

"I could use some ice-cream," Rei said.

"Yea," Usagi said. "I agree."

"We have been so busy the last few days I bet today's ice-cream will taste extra sweet," Minako said.

"Then why are we here?" Ami asked.

"Sounds like everyone is ready to go," Mamoru replied.

* * *

Inside the throne, room of the Europa Castle Xytar Lexeaba sat in his throne, while he waited to hear the reports from his new general.

"Have you set all my plans in motion General Savaski?" Xytar asked.

"Yes my Lord," General Savaski said.

"Good," Xytar said. "Continue to monitor the situation. That is all. You may leave."

"Yes my Lord," General Savaski said.


	9. Chapter Eight: Betrayal

**Chapter Eight: Betrayal**

* * *

Usagi's eyes gleamed brightly at the ice cream in her bowl. Her hands descended, and with her spoon in hand, she scooped up a large chunk of vanilla-chocolate ice cream. An instant later, her taste buds savored the cold dessert in her mouth. A large smile formed on her face as she devoured her frozen treat.

"Usagi…" Ami called out, looking at her friend with worry. "Usagi, are you alright?" Usagi looked up, her eyebrows shifted upwards, and she saw the concern in her friend's eyes. "Have you heard anything I have been saying?"

"Heh…hehe," Usagi laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"No worries," Makoto said.

"Ami was just saying that we rescued our fellow students who were captured by Rubeus," Rei said.

"I am glad that they are safe," Minako said with a smile.

"I am glad that I am no longer a prisoner," Mamoru said.

"Off to Makoto's apartment?" Minako asked.

"Sounds good," Makoto said.

"Let's go," Usagi chirped.

* * *

"I called grandfather to let him know that I am safe," Rei said. She sat on an armchair in Makoto's apartment. Darting back and forth Rei's eyes flashed Ami a short meaningful look. "I think that we ought to consider letting people know about our Sailor Senshi identities." Usagi's eyes darted upwards, and she sprang up from the couch where she sat next to equally shocked Mamoru. Makoto shot Rei an odd look, and she sat in total surprise; her mouth agape. Minako's eyebrows rose up in shock, and Artemis and Luna crashed into the floor in a twisted pile of limbs.

"You can't seriously be suggesting," Luna said while everyone sat back down, "such an idea."

"I understand everyone's concern," Ami said. "However, we aren't dealing with someone like Queen Beryl who is trying to steal people's energy. Xytar alone is a dangerous threat to this planet's safety, and that is not including the other threats. I have no doubt that if we are successful in stopping Xytar that the Vieal will invade with their army. If we remain unprepared, Earth will fall. Our Senshi powers might be able to hold them off for some time, but we don't have the numbers to defeat an entire army."

"So we what? Reveal who we are to everyone?" Minako asked with a short laugh while twirling her hands.

"If we reveal who we are we might compromise our safety," Makoto added.

"What if we reveal who we are, but at a slow controlled pace," Artemis suggested.

"Exactly," Mamoru said in agreement. "We can tell people that we trust such as family and friends."

"Are you suggesting we build up an Inner Circle?" Luna asked.

"That is what I was thinking off," Ami said. "I understand that each Senshi during the Silver Millennium Empire had an apprentice in addition to family members who could take over our Sailor Senshi role in case of an emergency."

"The only problem is that we do not know if any of the bloodlines survived," Artemis said.

"Can't hurt to find out," Rei said.

"Good point," agreed Luna. "We should start to look for apprentices, but we should be careful in how we proceed."

"What about the Outer Senshi?" Makoto asked. Luna shot an odd look at Artemis.

"I do not even know if they were brought to the future like you all," Artemis said.

"I think that Ami and Rei's suggestion is a good idea," Usagi said. "We should, however, take it slow and cautious."

"Agreed," Makoto said.

"It has been a long couple of weeks for me," Mamoru said. "I would like to go home now."

* * *

(Those damn Sailor Senshi they ruined all my plans. Now my leverage of using the Ayakashi Sisters to get Chibiusa and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō has failed. I have to think of a new idea.) Rubeus thought while he sat on his chair in his office.

"Huh?" Rubeus asked. His head spun around, and his eyes only saw shadows. "Who is there?" He heard footsteps, and he saw a man cloaked in dark robes.

"You have failed Crimson Rubeus. I have no further use for you," the cloaked man said while lifting his staff with his right arm.

"Who are you?" Rubeus said. He threw his arms around his neck as he felt his breath became shorter.

"You know me as Wiseman," Wiseman said, He lowered his hood showing lifeless bones underneath the hood, and his dark eyes looked on with intense hatred. "That however is not my real name."

"Then who are you?" Rubeus asked.

"Tsk, Tsk. Why would I even bother telling a lowly individual my name," Wiseman replied. Rubeus breath returned to normal, and he breathed normally.

"Why are you doing this?" Rubeus asked.

"You really are a naïve and useless tool," Wiseman said. "You didn't really believe that I was serving Prince Dimande did you?" Rubeus looked up at him in horror and shock.

"Yes—that is right you see it now, don't you?" Wiseman crackled evilly. "You—and your Dark Moon Clan belong to me. Too bad for you that you won't be telling anyone."

"You won't get away with this betrayal," Rubeus spat. Wiseman smirked, and lifted his staff. "Arrrgh my leg. I can't feel my leg."

"I already have my friend," taunted Wiseman. "I have turned your bones, arteries, and blood in your left leg into pure darkness. Your leg's self-defenses are now attacking the rest of your body. All you can do now is helplessly wait for your end." Wiseman smirked. "Ahh, yes can't you feel that pain Rubeus? So lovely and so much pain that you are enduring."

"You won't get what you want," Rubeus said with conviction. Wiseman lifted his staff again.

"Feel that pain Rubeus. Your arteries are exploding inside you as your body burns from the inside out. Such pain you are feeling. Do not worry your death won't be in vain. Your soul and energy shall serve me for eternity," huffed Wiseman. He lifted his staff once more and Rubeus slumped to the side, and his lifeless corpse dissipated into dark energy. "Let's see if Green Esmeraude is more competent then you are. Mwhahaha—hahaha."

* * *

Rei opened the door to her home at the Hikawa Shrine, and walked into the living room, and to her surprise, she saw her grandfather, and Officer Takahashi.

"Rei," Grandfather Hino said. "I am so glad that you are safe. I was so worried when I heard you were taken captive." Walking over to her, Grandfather Hino gave her a quick hug.

"Can you tell us anything about what occurred?" Officer Takahashi asked after the two took a seat.

"Along with several students I vanished, and after I regained consciousness I found myself held in a different cell from the other students," Rei said.

"I see," Officer Takahashi said. "And you were rescued by whom?"

"The Sailor Senshi," Rei replied.

"Did you interact with the Sailor Senshi at all?" Officer Takahashi asked.

"After they freed me they showed me the way out of the UFO," Rei replied.

"Did the Black Moon Clan do anything to you?" Officer Takahashi asked.

"No," Rei replied.

"That'll be all," Officer Takahashi said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Rei said with a smile. Officer Takahashi fell into a bow before leaving.

"I don't know if your friends told you yet Rei," Grandfather Hino said. "Your school was closed the last several days since your kidnapping. For the next week, your classes will be taking place at Mita High School. Here is a list of your schedule for classes."

"Thanks," Rei said.

I am glad that you are not hurt," Grandfather Hino said.

"Sorry that I worried you," Rei said.

"It is not your fault. Would you like dinner?" Grandfather Hino asked.

"Please," Rei replied.

* * *

"Hello all I am Mrs. Itou, and I'll be teaching you today. Your teacher Mrs. Sakurada will be here tomorrow. In light of the recent tragic events the Ministry of Education is in the process of increasing security and safety for all schools across the country," Mrs. Itou said. "We have a lot to cover today so it is time to get started."

* * *

"Phew," Usagi said. "What a long week."

"Only you would say that Usagi," Ami said while the group walked by the park in Azabu Jūban "We learned a lot this week."

"Anyone up for shopping?" Minako asked.

"Sure," Makoto replied.

"And afterwards some ice cream?" Rei asked.

"Yea let's get some ice cream afterwards," Usagi replied in agreement.

"Where the hell am I now," Ryouga shouted. People shuffling in the streets looked in the direction Ryouga was walking.

"Um," Minako said. "He sure knows how to grab everyone's attention."

"Sigh. That is one way of looking at it," Ami said while rolling her eyes.

"He looks just like just like my old sempai," Makoto said with hearts in her eyes.

"Um right," Rei said. She walked over Ryouga and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ryouga?"

"Rei," Ryouga said after he turned around. "What are you doing in Toyama?"

"You are in Azabu Jūban in Tokyo," Rei replied.

"Oh right," Ryouga said with a nervous laugh.

"I challenge you to a match," Rei said, her right hand rose up in a challenging gesture. "We are close to a park."

"Sure," Ryouga said. Walking over to the park Rei, and Ryouga found a secluded spot near a tree. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi followed the two. Ryouga tossed his bag and yellow umbrella on the ground, and got into a fighting stance. "This time I'll win."

"We'll see," Rei said with a smirk. "I haven't lost yet." She got into a neutral battle stance.

"Confident as always I see," Ryouga said.

"Heh," Rei said. A woman walked over to Usagi.

"What is going on?" The woman asked aloud. She watched Rei and Ryouga get ready for their bout.

"You're about to see two great martial artists challenge each other," Usagi said.

"That girl is going to get hurt," a man said while walking up to the group.

"She'll be fine," Ami said. "Rei is one of the best martial artists of my generation, and Ryouga is equally skilled."

"I have always wanted to see Rei go all out," Makoto said.

"This will be exciting," Minako chirped.

"You ready?" Ryouga asked.

"I always am," Rei replied. Ryouga and Rei gave a short bow before Ryouga dashed towards his opponent and once he came in range, he unleashed a devastating punch. Moving to the right side Rei smoothly avoided the punch. Ryouga threw another punch. Quickly ducking under the attack Rei began to attack with her own punches; and her opponent dodged the strikes.

The two began to exchange attacks that illustrated off a dazzling show of martial arts combat. Rei back flipped out of the way of an attack, and a smile crept on her face.

"You done warming up?" Rei asked with smirk.

"Are you?" Ryouga taunted. "Time for the real action to begin."

"Let's see if you have been improving," Rei said. Ryouga ran towards his opponent and unleashed a mean right hook. Rei flipped over the punch; ducked under a swift kick, and launched a counter strike at Ryouga.

Jumping over Rei's low punch, Ryouga did a flip over Rei, and just as he landed, he turned around, in addition to quickly unleashing a salvo of punches and kicks.

Rei ducked under the first incoming punch from Ryouga, and rapidly moved to right to avoid an incoming a kick and a punch. Flipping over the final punch, she landed on the grass behind Ryouga.

"You tactic has not changed in the last two years," Ryouga said as Rei turned to face him.

"Heh," Rei said while lifting up in her arms in a neutral stance.

"This time I will defeat you," Ryouga said getting back into a fighting stance.

"I never lose," Rei said while sprinting towards her opponent. Rei threw a fast jab at Ryouga, who jumped over the attack. He followed up with punch, a high-speed strike, and another punch. Rei hastily sidestepped the three attacks, and an after reflection appeared due to her immense speed she threw a hard punch at Ryouga's gut sending the bandana-clad boy into the air.

"Oof," Ryouga said upon impact with the ground. He flicked up in the air. "It'll take more than that to beat me."

"Good," Rei said. Ryouga raced towards Rei, and he let loose several punches and kicks one after the other.

Rei jumped, ducked, dodged, and flipped out of harm's way from each attack, and she threw her own punches and kicks each time she had an opening. The fluidic movement of the two became a wild dance in the wind as each threw strikes at each other. As seconds, and minutes, went by, the two seemed to move a little faster as if they were trying to outpace the other.

Many moments into the swift contest, Ryouga struck Rei in the stomach, and the martial artist flew towards the ground, but before she made contact, she flipped off the ground with one hand, and did a spin in the air.

"You have been practicing I see," Rei said in midair. "You've gotten even better."

"I will win this yet," Ryouga said. Rei Dashed towards her opponent once she landed on the ground and threw a punch, which Ryouga dodged.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," Rei yelled. (So she finally has unleashed it.) Ryouga thought. Faster than most of the people watching could see Rei threw punch after punch at Ryouga. As Rei threw each punch, Ryouga either blocked each incoming strike with his hands, used his sturdiness to absorb the incoming attack, or avoided the strikes. The swiftness of each blow created gusts of wind that whipped around the two, and the audience saw swift after-images as the two continued to clash.

"Are you ready to call it off?" Rei asked.

"Are you?" Ryouga retorted. Rei smiled, and got back into a fighting stance, and Ryouga followed suit.

"Let me see what you got," Rei said. Ryouga rushed towards Rei and threw a strong punch that aimed for her chest. Rei flipped over the attack, and while she was in midair and upside down, she kicked Ryouga and knocked him down.

"Quite a trick you pulled there," Ryouga said. "Very exciting."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Rei said in midair. With one hand, she flipped off the grass and then used her feet to bounce off the nearby tree and flip higher into the air.

"Wow," a woman said. "Those two are impressive."

"Indeed," a man said. High in the air Rei placed herself in a skydiving position, and aimed her right fist to lead her plummet back to earth.

"Skydiving assault," Rei called out. With her right fist aiming for Ryouga, she moved downward in the air at impressive speeds. Ryouga jumped out of the way out of the girl's fists. Rei's fists hit the ground, she flipped up in the air, and landed on the ground, and the force of the impact of the attack created a small shockwave that knocked Ryouga off balance.

"Impressive new move," Ryouga said while recovering from his loss of balance. He sped towards Rei and began anew his strikes.

"Thanks," Rei said. Like before, the two soon began to punch, kick, and elude faster than most of the audience could see. Blurry after-images began to appear more frequently.

"They seem to be attacking faster and faster," Minako said in amazement, "and faster."

"I can barely make out all the action," Usagi said.

"Seeing their match makes me realize that I still have awhile to go to catch up to the two," Ami said.

"If we keep practicing we'll reach their level," Makoto said with a smile.

(I wonder if Ryouga will suspect a Hiryū Shōten Ha.) Rei thought as she continued to strike and dodge punches and kicks.

(What is she up to?) Ryouga thought. The two continued their combat, and after a few moments, the air began to chill. (So that is what she is planning.)

"Back off everyone," Ami called out. "Get to a safe location and get ready to hold onto something."

"What is going on?" The man and woman asked.

"The Hiryū Shōten Ha," Makoto replied. "Is one of Rei's more powerful moves."

"Is that the one where she leads her opponent in the spiral with the soul of ice technique?" Minako asked.

"Yes it is," Usagi replied. "I wonder why Ryouga is letting himself get angry."

"Come on Ryouga," Rei taunted. "You can do better this."

"I'll defeat you," Ryouga said in an agitated voice. (You'll see what I have planned Rei.) Ryouga thought. Ranma led him in the spiral. The two moved further and further to the center of the spiral and she led Ryouga closer to the center. He quickly snatched his umbrella that was lying on the ground. He tossed it up in the air just as the two reached the center.

"Hiryū Shōten Ha," Rei called out, and at the same time, she punched Ryouga. A large tornado quickly formed and launched Ryouga high into the air. Grabbing his umbrella in midair Ryouga let himself float in the tornado.

(So that is why he let me taunt him so easily. He has an idea.) Rei thought. (Very clever.) Several minutes passed by before the winds began to dissipate. Ryouga began to slowly lower to ground. Once the winds became even slower Ryouga threw his umbrella up in the air, and he quickly held onto the handle and used the force and the wind to launch himself higher in the air. Using his umbrella as a springboard, he began to bounce off the umbrella at faster turbulent speeds. After-images of Ryouga and his umbrella began appearing in the sky.

"Very witty," Rei said. (I had better brace myself.) Ryouga hurtled through the air aiming a devastating kick towards her. Six after-images of Ryouga and his umbrella fell from the sky. Once Ryouga came within range Rei began to dodge, but unfortunately for her Ryouga's attack struck true, and he knocked her into the ground.

"You are not the only one who can use midair combat," Ryouga said.

"The match isn't over yet," Rei said with a smile while standing up. Once again, the audience could see blurry after-images as the two once more began to punch, kick, and evade attacks faster and faster and faster.

(This match is coming to a close.) Rei thought. (I need to think of something and soon.)

(I need to hold out a little longer.) Ryouga thought. (I can win this.)

Rei threw a punch, and Ryouga swiftly countered the strike with one of his own. Rei felt the force of the blow, and began to see darkness. (He seems to leave his stomach wide open after he kicks. If I can get a punch in, the match should become mine.) Rei thought. The two threw more punches and kicks at each other until Rei saw her opening. (Well here goes nothing.) She hastily jumped over his kick, threw a speedy jab at his face with her left hand, and she threw a punch at his stomach.

"Ugh," Ryogua grunted as he fell unconscious.

"You've gotten better," Rei said before darkness took her. She fell to the ground unconscious. Rei's friends and the audience ran up to the two.

"See I told you that she would get hurt," the man said.

"She'll be fine," Ami said.

"That was quite impressive," the woman said. "I didn't think the match would last as long as it did."

"If you'll all excuse us," Usagi said. "We'll take these two to a more comfortable place to rest."

"I can carry Ryouga," Makoto said.

"Ami and I can carry Rei," Minako said. The group hiked off towards Makoto's apartment.

* * *

"Where am I now?" Ryouga asked upon regaining consciousness. "How did I get here?" He sat up, and looked around the room. He finally found the door moments later. "Hello?"

* * *

"Looks like Ryouga is up," Rei said. Rei and her friends walked over to the lost boy. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but otherwise fine," Ryouga said. "Where am I?"

"This is my apartment," Makoto said while fluttering her eyelids sweetly.

"Gah," Ryouga said. "Sorry for intruding."

"He is so sweet," Minako said with a smile.

"More like nervous," Ami said.

"We brought you and Rei here after the two you of you fell unconscious at the end of your match," Usagi said.

"Um thanks," Ryouga said while scratching the back of head nervously.

"I am not sure that you have been properly introduced to my friends Ryouga," Rei said.

"I am Usagi," Usagi said.

"My name is Minako," Minako chirped.

"Nice to meet you my name is Ami," Ami said.

"Hello Ryouga-kun," Makoto said. "My name is Makoto."

"Can I talk to Ryouga please?" Rei asked.

"Sure," Usagi said. Rei grabbed Ryouga's hand and led him into the room. She let go of his arm and took a seat on the chair in the room after she shut the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ryouga asked.

"I know it must be hard having both your directional curse and the Jusenkyo curse," Rei said. "I can only hope that you'll forgive me for getting you cursed at Jusenkyo."

"Hey that was more than two years ago," Ryouga said. "If I hadn't followed you and your father to China then I wouldn't have ended up getting cursed. After the incident at the Tendou Dojo I have been doing some thinking."

"So have I," Rei said. "I made a promise to you that I wouldn't reveal to anyone about your curse and I'll keep that promise. However, I think it is time that you told Akane the truth about you and P-chan."

"But," Ryouga began to say.

"If you want any relationship with Akane at all, then you have to tell her the truth," Rei said.

"She'll hate me," Ryouga said quietly.

"You'll be surprised how kind and forgiving Akane is," Rei said.

"The two of you are getting along?" Ryouga asked.

"I wouldn't say that we are getting along, but we are not fighting," Rei replied.

"I see," Ryouga said. "You are right. Akane deserves to know the truth. I have spent so long avoiding telling her."

"I'll be leaving for Nerima in about an hour if you want to join me," Rei said.

"Please," Ryouga said.

"I first have to pick up a few things at the Hikawa Shrine so we should head out soon," Rei said.

"Okay," Ryouga said. The two walked into the living room and to the entrance to the apartment.

"Ryouga, can you wait outside the apartment?" Rei asked.

"Um sure," Ryouga said. After Ryouga left the room, the five friends hugged each other.

"Make sure to take your Senshi Phone with you in case you and your friends get attacked," Usagi said.

"Have fun," Minako and Makoto said.

"See you tomorrow night," Ami said.

"See you all later," Rei said while drawing her friends in another hug.

* * *

"Did you make sure to pack everything you needed?" Grandfather Hino asked when the group of three arrived at the Hikawa Shrine steps.

"Yes," Rei said.

"Be safe," Grandfather Hino said.

"I will," Rei said. "I'll be back home tomorrow evening." The two shared a hug before Ryouga and Rei walked towards Nerima.

* * *

While in the middle of cooking an early supper, Kasumi heard a knock at the door. A smile formed on her face and she walked swiftly to door.

"Rei, Ryouga," Kasumi gushed. "It is so nice to see you two."

"Hello Kasumi,' Rei said. The two shared a quick hug.

"Hello," Ryouga said.

"Come in," Kasumi said. Rei, Kasumi, and Ryouga walked into the living room just as Nabiki and Akane walked down the stairs.

"Hello Rei," Nabiki said. "How are things going?"

"Everything seems to be going well," Rei said.

"Rei," Akane said. "When I heard you were kidnapped I was worried." She ran to Rei and embraced her in a hug. "I am glad that you are safe."

"Thanks," Rei said. "Where is your father?"

"Out drinking nihonshu with Akeno," Kasumi said.

"Some things never change," Rei said with a laugh.

"Are you going to stop by tomorrow before you head back home?" Akane asked.

"Yea," Rei said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Take care," Nabiki said.

"You too," Rei said.

"Have fun Rei-chan," Kasumi said.

"Thanks," Rei said. "See you later Ryouga."

"Later Rei," Ryouga said before Rei left.

* * *

Rei walked to the front door of Yuuka's house, and rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing her friends Yuuka, Aya, Saki, and Mizuki.

"Good to see you Rei," Aya, Mizuki, Saki, and Yuuka said in unison.

"Hello all," Rei said. After sharing a hug, the friends walked to Yuuka's room.

"Anything interesting going on in Azabu Jūban?" Aya asked once everyone took a seat.

"The last week has been really quiet. My school was closed for almost two weeks after several students and I were kidnapped by Rubeus of the Dark Moon Clan," Rei said, her right arm went up to her shoulder.

"I am glad that you made it back safely," Saki said.

"Yea so am I," Rei said. "How are things here in Nerima?"

"I dated Kado Higa almost two weeks before I learned that he was dating another girl at the same time," Mizuki replied.

"He got embarrassed after he was confronted," Yuuka said. "Otherwise everything else has been very normal lately."

"I see," Rei said. "The last week has been very quiet in Azabu Jūban. We had a lot of tests and homework to do this last week."

"Hard to believe we are close to our High School graduation," Aya said.

"Have you found anyone yet Rei?" Saki asked.

"Not yet I have been so busy that I haven't had time to think about a boyfriend," Rei replied.

"I know the feeling," Yuuka said. "

"I am not sure if I am ready for another boyfriend after what Kado pulled," Mizuki said. "Anyone up for movie?"

* * *

"Anyways after I found out that Kado was cheating on me I confronted him the next day before classes began," Mizuki said as the friends walked to the movie theater.

"He tried to deny it of course," Saki said.

"Unfortunately for him the other girl Hana Tadeshi walked over and demanded an explanation," Aya said.

"When he stuttered and tried to deny Mizuki's accusations," Yuuka said. "It became obvious that he was trying to lie. Hana slapped him so hard he crashed into the ground with a thud."

"I am sorry that I missed it," Rei said. "I can't understand…" As the group walked by the bridge, Rei saw a person sitting on a rock.

"Rei are you alright?" Yuuka asked.

"Yea I am fine," Rei said. "I just saw Akane staring at the rushing water. I would like to speak to her."

"Is she alright?" Aya asked.

"I think so," Rei said. "I won't be long." Rei Walked over to Akane and took a seat next to her. "Hey Akane how are you?" The two stared at the water.

"Ryouga told me about his curse," Akane said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made a promise to keep his curse a secret. I wasn't expecting him to act the way he did," Rei replied.

"And that is supposed to make me feel any better?" Akane asked.

"Unlike Pops," Rei said while looking up at the evening sky. "I keep my promises and I am sorry that you got hurt in process." She scratched the back of her neck.

"You betrayed my trust," Akane said. "However, Ryouga betrayed my trust even more. I would like to be left alone for now."

"I am sorry," Rei said while standing up. Rei turned around and began to walk towards her friends.

"Wait," Akane called out. Akane stood up, turned around and faced Rei. "Take care."

"You too," Rei said, and she walked over to her friends with thoughts of the last two years going through her mind.

* * *

"Hello Pops," Rei softly said in front of her father's tombstone in the graveyard in the Nerima district. "I wanted to see you before I head back home to the Hikawa Shrine. I miss you." Tears filled her eyes, and she felt all choked up. "I know if you were here you would call me a weak girl for crying. I know, however, that tears are not a weakness, but can be a source of strength." She smiled and began to mediate. "I know; I know I'll make sure to keep practicing the art every day. I hope one day you'll be proud of your daughter, and understand why I chose the path that I did."

* * *

Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun walked in the graveyard and saw Rei sitting at her father's grave.

"Rei," Akane said while she began to walk over to where Rei sat; however, she felt Kasumi grab her hands and pull her back out of sight and ear range.

"What are you doing Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"Let's leave Rei in peace," Kasumi replied. "I don't think she would like to be disturbed."

"I want to tell her that I am not mad at her anymore," Akane said.

"I think that she knows," Nabiki said. "She already said goodbye to us earlier this morning."

"Remember when your mother died," Soun said. "Whenever we visited her grave we didn't want to be interrupted."

"You are right," Akane said. "I barely said goodbye this morning."

"She understands," Kasumi said. "Let her be alone for now."

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to her later," Nabiki said.

"We can return in an hour and see your mother then," Soun said.

* * *

Rei sat in a quiet mediation. "I hope one day I'll be able to see you again. Take care of yourself Pops. I'll see you soon." Rei slowly sat up, and began to walk off.

* * *

"I trust you all have new information regarding the Sailor Senshi?" General Matsumoto asked his allies when they entered his office. Ms. Kimura nodded in affirmation. "I see. You all may take a seat."

"I regret to report that every time I am about to make a breakthrough with discovering who the Sailor Senshi are I become blocked. I have had our workers cover every centimeter of every location at every battle the Sailor Senshi have been involved in, and I have not yet found any traces of data that I can use," Ms. Kimura said.

"We have even dressed as civilians and watched the last few Sailor Senshi's fights, and we have yet to procure any data of who they are and where they go," Captain Mochizuki said.

"Interesting," General Matsumoto said. "We know that they live somewhere in the Azabu Jūban District and yet we have no leads that we can use? It seems that we have underestimated the Sailor Senshi. Hmm does anyone have an idea?"

"This may take even longer then we initially thought," Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said. "I think if we have our spies watch over every facility in the Minato Ward and question everyone the Sailor Senshi communicate with we'll eventually obtain some information that we can use."

"Good idea," General Matsumoto said. "Mrs. Kimura how is our lavaixal project coming along?"

"The lavaixal project is coming along smoothly," Mrs. Kimura replied. "Many of the problems that we encountered during our initial test during our takeover of the seven wards seem to have been resolved. We'll be ready in a month to run our green tests."

"My men found the perfect site outside Tokyo to run the blue tests for the lavaixal project. We'll be ready in two days," Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said.

"Very good all," General Matsumoto said. "Captain Mochizuki prepare our men for phase blue."

"Yes sir," Captain Mochizuki said.

* * *

"Ami? Have you picked up any information or clues as to when Xytar or the Dark Moon Clan will attack again?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing yet," Ami replied. Ami stared at the starry night. "Right now it feels like creeping shadows in an alleyway waiting for the perfect instant to strike."

"They each must be biding their time," Rei said while crossing her arms to her chest.

"We know from past experience that Xytar is in no hurry," Luna said, "but what can the Black Moon Clan be up to?"

"Mamoru did warn us that a lady named Esmeraude was given orders, and she may be in the middle of preparing," Minako said.

"She must be carefully preparing for our next encounter with them," Makoto said.

"Then we have to make sure that we are ready for whatever they have prepared," Artemis said.

"I'll keep everyone informed when I make more progress," Ami said. "I should be done with…" Every Senshi heard the sounds of multiple explosions in the distance and each saw smoke and flames near central downtown Azabu Jūban.

"Sailor Moon you have exactly five minutes to deliver Maboroshi no Ginzuishō and Chibiusa to me, or I'll set off another detonation," Esmeraude calmly voiced over a loud intercom.

"We have to go now," Usagi said while grabbing out her Henshen Rod. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei each pulled out their Henshen Rods.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Usagi called out.

* * *

"Mercury, I need you to begin to work on a way to neutralize her weapon. Venus, I need you to keep her distracted while Jupiter, Mars and I evacuate any injured," ordered Moon as the group ran to Esmeraude's location.

"Gotcha," Mercury said.

"Understood," Mars, Venus, and Jupiter said. They each took off for their designated target.

"You got a lot of spunk Sailor Moon if you think you can stop the Dark Moon Clan," Esmeraude snarled.

"I should be more worried about Sailor Venus if I were you," Moon cautioned with a smile while waving her right index finger before she disappeared from sight.

"Your plan won't work Sailor Venus," Esmeraude said with a laugh.

"Crescent Beam Shower," Venus called out. A light beam began to charge in her left hand before she dropped her left hand next to her right hand. Both hands released a large beam of light that aimed for Esmeraude who easily deflected the attack.

"Is that the best that you have?" Esmeraude asked with a laugh. "How pathetic."

"I think you are the one who is pathetic," Venus said with a giggle. "You fell right into our trap."

"Really and what trap is that?" Esmeraude asked while raising her right arm. "I still have the ability to detonate more buildings. Maybe after another building explodes you'll take me more seriously. Maybe then you might not be so confident you self-righteous brat." She pulled out a remote and pressed a button, but nothing happened. "Noooooo. What have you done?"

"Venus," Mercury said while walking up to her friend. "I have disarmed her weapon."

"Good job," Venus said. "Mars, Mercury, and Moon should be done evacuating soon."

* * *

Jupiter jumped into the smoking apartment building, and began to search for survivors. (I can barely see anything in here. I hope everyone was able to escape in time.) Jupiter thought while walking along the hallways in the second floor of the building.

"Hmm I can't seem to find any survivors," Jupiter said aloud. "Such devastation."

"Mommy," a girl called out. "Don't leave me here."

(Someone is alive.) Jupiter thought. (She is through this door, but it somehow got wedged. I'll need to force my way through.) Jupiter smoothly kicked down the door, entered the room, and saw a young girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, and I'll get you out of here, and help you find your mother," Jupiter said calmly.

"My name is Hisako Eto," Hisako said. "Please help me."

"Hang on tightly onto my neck," Jupiter said while walking towards the girl. "I'll have you out of here quickly." Jupiter picked her up and the two began to make their way out. Once outside Jupiter jumped down to the street, and made her way to the police line.

"Mommy," Hisako called out. Jupiter handed the girl over to her mother.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my daughter," Mrs. Eto said.

"No problem," Jupiter said before her Senshi Phone began to ring. Jupiter dashed out of sight before she opened her phone.

* * *

"Moon," Mars said. "I can hear several people talking." She walked over to a partially collapsed restaurant. "They are in here."

"We need to get them out," Moon said. "I need you to hold open an area that the survivors can squeeze through."

"Gotcha," Mars said. "Ready when you are."

"Okay go," Moon said. Mars held up the rubble with her hands.

"Who is there?" a man called out. Moon squeezed through, and made her way to the group of eight people crowded in a small still-standing section of the restaurant.

"My friend Sailor Mars is holding open an area you all can squeeze through. Hurry," Moon said.

"Thanks," a woman said. Very quickly the small group led by Sailor Moon slowly made their way out of the restaurant, and once everyone escaped Mars ducked out the way, and the building collapsed even further.

"Thank you for rescuing us," another man said.

"No problem," Mars said. The small grouped walked over to the nearby police line.

"Thank you Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars for rescuing the people that were trapped," a police officer said.

"You're welcome," Moon and Mars said.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" The police officer asked.

"Esmeraude of the Black Moon Clan set off the detonation in order to kidnap Chibiusa, who we have been protecting. By now Sailor Jupiter should have the other building that came under attack cleared of any survivors, and Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus should have all her weapons disabled."

"You and your friends move surprisingly fast," another police officer said.

"Thanks," Mars said.

* * *

"You'll pay for your interference," Esmeraude yelled. She ran at Venus and threw a devastating punch that caught her enemy by surprise. Venus flew off in the distance. "Now it time to die, Sailor Mercury."

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and while her enemy was momentary, blinded Mercury dashed off to find Venus.

"All of you Senshi shall pay," Esmeraude yelled in a rage.

* * *

"Yes?" Jupiter asked after she flipped opened her Senshi Phone.

* * *

"Jupiter," Moon said. "Once you have completed you objective I need you to rendezvous with us."

* * *

"On my way," Jupiter said.

* * *

Moon put away her Senshi phone, and nodded at Mars. "Now we can confront Esmeraude," Moon said.

"Right," Mars said. "We won't let her get away with the destruction that she…" While Mars was speaking Venus came in eyesight, and she soared by, and crashed into the street. Mars and Moon ran over to her.

"Venus, are you alright?" Moon asked.

"I am fine," Venus said. "She just caught me by surprise is all." At the same time as Venus was, speaking Mercury ran up to the group.

"Glad to see you are alright," Mercury said. "Esmeraude can't be far behind. We'll need to be ready."

"I hope you are ready now Sailor Moon," Esmeraude said. "I have a special treat for you and your friends."

"We'll be ready for anything you have planned," Mars said. At the same time, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter came in view and joined their friends.

"You are outnumbered," Jupiter said confidently, while pointing a finger at her enemy.

"We won't let you get away with your criminal behavior any longer," Tuxedo Kamen said.

I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you," Moon said.

"Punish me?" Esmeraude asked. "You think you have me outnumbered. Well you see that is where you are wrong. Chiral and Achiral the time has come to begin our plan." Two men jumped down and landed gracefully next to Esmeraude. "Sailor Moon may I introduce you to the Boule Brothers Chiral and Achiral. We have a special gift to show you.

"Time to dance," Achiral said.

"Ooh the crystal dance is my favorite," Chiral said.

"Summon Ryfa," Esmeraude ordered.

"With pleasure," Chiral and Achiral said. The two began to dance, and the Senshi began to see Tokyo disappear, and swirling darkness take its place. The swirling darkness faded, and the Senshi saw crystal formations all around them.

"Where all we?" Mars asked.

"Where is Moon?" Venus asked.

"She just vanished," Jupiter said. "We have to find her."

"You won't believe this," Mercury said. "We are in Tokyo but we are in the future."

"We can worry about that after we find Moon," Venus said.

"Right," Mars said. She took a step to find her way blocked by a red droid that looked like a demon. Standing in front of Mercury was a blue droid, Jupiter saw a green droid in her path, and Venus came face to face with a yellow droid.

"I guess first we'll have to clean up some droids," Jupiter said.

"We need to be careful," Mercury said. "I am getting some strange readings."

* * *

"Where is everyone," Moon said while looking around, and she saw a palace that appeared to be in the formation of crystals. "This palace seems to bring back a feeling of nostalgia for some reason."

"I should think that it does," Chiral said. "After all doesn't this remind you of the Moon Palace on the Moon?"

"While you feel a great sense of passion and freedom from this city the Dark Moon Clan intends to bring down this relic and destroy everything unnatural that the Crystal Tokyo brings," Achiral said.

"And I shall stop you," Moon said with confidence.

"What makes you think you can even beat us?" Achiral asked while raising his left hand.

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out, but nothing happened. "What? Why aren't my powers working?"

"Hahahaha," laughed Chiral. "That crystal at your feet is preventing your powers, and it is also restricting your movement. You are helpless, and your friends are too busy to save you." (This is not good.) Moon thought.

* * *

"Let's bring these droids down," Mars said.

"Right," Jupiter said.

"You really think you can beat me?" Ryfa asked. "I am one and I am four. Your powers are insignificant compared to my own," she threw up her hands in the air while she smiled before the red, blue, and green variations of her faded from view.

"Her current color matches her weakness," Mercury called out.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at the yellow colored Ryfa but the color turned blue and the attack harmlessly bounced off her. After the attack struck all four images of Ryfa appeared, and a dark energy appeared underneath each Senshi. In an instant, the energy blasted outwards and sent each of them into the ground.

"At the last second her color changed," Mercury said.

"We need to find a way to match her color," Jupiter said.

"We'll get her next time," Venus said.

"Your own powers will destroy you. Hahahaha," laughed Ryfa while her color turned red. "You have no chance."

""Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the droid. The flames formed a large firebird that flew off towards Ryfa.

"Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack covered the area in a thick frost fog, and froze the Fire Soul Bird just before Ryfa's color turned green.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon," Jupiter called out at the same time that Mercury launched her attack. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, she discharged the electrical energy in the form of a dragon at Ryfa who was unable to change her color, and the attack struck true.

"Very clever to beat me at my own game," Ryfa said with a laugh. "Let's see if you can handle this. She split back into her four colored forms and began to spin around the Senshi as if she was taunting them. As she spun around them sheets of ice, lighting striking in an arch, fireballs hurtling towards the Senshi, or rocks spearing out of the ground attacked the Senshi at periodic intervals. "You won't figure out a way to take me down. Hahahhahahaha."

* * *

"Time for you to die Sailor Moon," Achiral said. "A fitting place for your death."

"I won't go down as easily as you think," Moon said bravely.

"Without your powers there is nothing you can do," Chiral said. "Your end has come."

"Goodbye Sailor Moon," Esmeraude said from a nearby pillar she was standing on. "Don't worry your friends shall be joining you in the afterlife. Kill her." The two brothers began to dance, daggers appeared all around them, and each began aiming for Moon.

"I won't let you harm Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber." Strong pulses of energy fired off his hands, and struck the crystal at Sailor Moon's foot, and the resulting explosion destroyed all the daggers, and turned Achiral and Chiral to sand.

"Thanks," Moon said. "We should find the others."

"You'll pay for this Sailor Moon," threatened Esmeraude. "I'll make sure that the Black Moon Clan is successful."

* * *

"Any suggestions Mercury?" Jupiter asked while dodging fireballs that were being shot at her.

"This should blind her. Sabão Spray Freezing," Mercury called out. The attack aimed for the blue Ryfa and covered her in a thick frost fog, but the green Ryfa changed colors with the yellow Ryfa and the droid struck the Senshi with dark energy.

"We can't make another mistake in this fight," Venus said in pain as she stood up.

"She changes her colors faster than we can react," Mars said.

"I figured out her weakness," Mercury said while dashing out the way from the cracking earth. "She has to be struck correctly at the same time for all four of her colors."

"How do we manage that?" Venus asked. Mercury smiled.

"Her color changes have a particular pattern," Mercury said.

"Oh I see," Jupiter said while flexing her muscles.

"This'll be fun," Mars said.

"Time for your deaths now," Ryfa said.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus called out. An energy of light began to surround her, and she formed a chain with hearts. She released the heart chain at the red Ryfa.

"Shine Snow Illusion," Mercury called out. Large drops of water began to form around her, and her hands collected the water. She aimed her attack, and unleashed a torrent of water at the green Ryfa.

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards the yellow Ryfa. The flames formed a large firebird that flew off towards its intended target.

"Flower Hurricane," Jupiter called out. Petals swirled around her, and she blasted the attack at the blue Ryfa.

Just as Mercury had anticipated Ryfa, changed colors before each attack struck. Venus Love-Me Chain struck the yellow Ryfa, at the same time Shine Snow Illusion flew off into the blue Ryfa, while Fire Soul Bird turned the red Ryfa into flames, and finally Flower Hurricane's petals struck the green Ryfa.

"No," Ryfa screamed while her four forms merged into one. "How did you see through my attack pattern? I am flawless." The droid turned into sand.

"Is everyone alright," Moon asked once she came into sight.

"Yea," Jupiter said.

"We out thought the droid Ryfa despite her overwhelming power," Mars said.

"Now maybe we can learn more about this future Tokyo," Mercury said.

"I wonder how we'll be able to get back," Venus said.

"So we really are in the future?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. The crystal city vanished before their eyes, and dark swirling energy surrounded them. Each of them found themselves back in Azabu Jūban.

* * *

"You have failed me," Wiseman said. "I had high hopes for you Green Esmeraude of the Dark Moon Clan."

"How do you know who I am?" Esmeraude asked.

"Oh you know me as the advisor Wiseman," Wiseman said. "However, like Crimson Rubeus found out you are my tool just like Prince Dimande and the rest of the Black Moon Clan."

"You won't get away with this," spat Esmeraude.

"Oh but I will," Wiseman huffed. "You disappoint me. You exposed the Sailor Senshi to Crystal Tokyo and now they may begin to figure out what is really going on. I shall punish you. I know just what to do with you." He lifted his staff and let out a cackle.

"I'll kill you before you can get away with whatever it is you have planned," Esmeraude shouted in rage. She attempted to lunge at him but found her feet unresponsive.

"You won't be moving anymore," Wiseman said with a twisted smile. "Your body is turning into the same crystal substance that makes up Crystal Tokyo. Your life has ended. Soon you shall be a life size statue." Esmeraude watched with horror as her body began to crystallize. She could no longer move her hands.

"You'll fail," Esmeraude said with a smile. "If Prince Dimande doesn't kill you, you'll fall to…" Her mouth remained open in a smile, her left arm slightly raised, as the rest of her body crystallized.

"You look so much better as a statue," Wiseman said. "I know just where to place you."

* * *

"Kei?" Masa Saitou asked her husband while walking up to a statue of a woman with a raise left arm.

"Yes," Kei replied. He walked up to his wife.

"Wasn't there another statue here?" Masa asked.

"This statue has been here for more than twenty years," Kei replied while putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You are right," Masa said. She smiled and grabbed his hand as the two left the park in Azabu Jūban.


	10. Chapter Nine: Domination

**Chapter Nine: Domination**

* * *

A young woman named Agatha Bennett held her son's hand as they walked on the sidewalk. Many cars drove by in a rush to get home after a long day of work. The sun beamed brightly down onto the crowds going about their activities. Occasionally a cloud blocked the sun's rays, but the shadows faded as sunlight broke through. Agatha and her son Arvel entered a small bakery.

"How was school today?" Agatha asked.

"Was fun," replied Arvel. "We did finger painting today." Agatha squatted down before Arvel, and gave him a smile.

"I am glad that you had a wonderful day," Agatha said. She gave her son a hug and stood back up. Agatha walked to the counter, and gave the cashier a smile.

"What can I get for you today miss?" The cashier asked.

"I would like…" Agatha replied.

"Noo," a little girl cried out. Everyone turned in the direction of the screaming girl.

"All life must be purged from this planet," the mysterious man said. "Soon this planet will no longer be stained with your weak existence."

"You are crazy," a man said. "You just killed that girl's parents…."

"Your time has come old man," the mysterious man huffed before he swung his scythe at the man. The man fell next to the two corpses, blood oozing out from his fatal wound. With a look of horror in her eyes, Agatha shielded her son from the man.

"Hahahaha," the mysterious man said while looking at the shaking woman. He swung the blunt end of the scythe at Agatha knocking her into the wall. As her vision blurred she saw the man swing his scythe at Arvel, who fell to the floor with blood pouring out of his wound. Tears filled Agatha's eyes as her son died before her eyes. In flash, everything faded…

* * *

Rei sat up, drenched in sweat with a look of horror in her eyes. (That dream felt so real.) Rei thought. (I hope it was a dream and not a vision.)

"Almost six in the morning," Rei said. "I better get ready for school."

* * *

"We have a lot more questions now," Minako said to her friends behind the Hikawa Shrine. "And damned few answers."

"We were in the future," Makoto said. "That we have already established."

"We know the Black Moon Clan is after Chibiusa and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō, and then Esmeraude took us to the future Tokyo. I am thinking that the three are connected," Rei said.

"Chibiusa must know more than she has told us," Luna said.

"And then there is Rei's dream that she had earlier this morning," Usagi said with concern. Her hands rose up in the air.

"Rei's dream was a vision," Ami said. "I have been monitoring the news, and I regret that an attack has occurred in the city of Madison, Wisconsin in the United States. Police described the massacre in almost exact detail as Rei described the events in her dream."

"The words the man said bore a similarity to Xytar's speeches," added Rei.

"Our enemy seems no longer content to just attack Japan," Makoto said.

"How are we going to able to defend other areas from attacks?" Luna asked.

"Good question," Makoto replied. "So far we've only been able to teleport to a select few locations."

"If only we could teleport more freely," Minako said.

"That's a power only Sailor Pluto has," Artemis said.

"I've almost perfected my supercomputer to detect the energy echo of Xytar's generals and to use the energy they leave as a homing port," Ami said. "We'd be able to teleport to any location they have gone to on this planet. I'll even tie our Senshi Phones into the system so we get an alert whenever an enemy appears."

"How many days before you have the updates ready for use?" Usagi asked.

"A few more days," Ami replied. "I still have a few bugs to work out, however, the next time the new general attacks a city we'll be able to teleport there."

"Awesome," Makoto said.

"We won't let them get away with attacking innocents," Minako said.

"What about Chibiusa?" Rei asked. "I think it is time that we asked her a few questions."

"We'll wait a few days longer and watch what happens," Usagi replied. "Anyone up for some ice-cream?"

* * *

"Where have Rubeus and Esmeraude disappeared to? Prince Dimande asked aloud. He strode back and forth in the meeting room inside his base on Nemesis.

"I do not know my brother," Saphir said.

"I need Chibiusa and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō," Prince Dimande said. "It now falls in your hands to deliver her to me. Do not fail me."

"As your will commands," Saphir said.

* * *

"Yawn," Makoto said half asleep. "Why does our enemy have to strike so late?"

"Actually," Ami said to her friends early in the morning, "the time zone difference means it is around midday at Madison, Wisconsin."

"We're going to the United States?" Minako asked. Ami nodded.

"Cool," Usagi said. She looked around at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Didn't take our enemy long to attack at all," Rei said. "The last time was only two days ago."

"Is everyone ready?" Usagi called out. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up."

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Senshi Teleport," Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury called out in unison. The five Sailor Senshi appeared at a sidewalk in downtown Madison, Wisconsin. They each looked around.

"No way," a man said. "Are those girls the Sailor Senshi?"

"Oh my god," a female teenager screamed aloud. "The Sailor Senshi are here." Mars saw a mysterious man with a scythe in his hand about to slash a man holding hands with a woman. Mars dashed towards the three and grabbed the scythe with her left hand. She quickly threw a punch at her foe. He flew in the air, and stopped in midair. Mars still held onto the scythe, which vanished from her hand almost instantaneously. The weapon appeared in the hands of the mysterious man.

"Welcome to Madison, Wisconsin, Sailor Senshi," the mysterious man said. He swung his scythe in midair while laughing. The Senshi took a good look at him. His black eyes shimmered in the cloudless sky; his blond hair fell to his shoulders. He wore a long gray trench coat and silver shoes.

"We already have an idea who you are," Sailor Moon said while pointing a finger up at him.

"Very good. I am General Savaski, the third General to Lord Xytar. I am not going to be as easy as General Isagotichi and General Caserillax," wheezed General Savaski. "I must say I was quite impressed how fast you tracked me down. I thought I was going to have at least a week."

"We are going to stop you," Jupiter said.

"You won't be taking any more lives," Mercury said. "Your reign of terror has ended. "We'll free you from Xytar and put an end to his corrupt ways."

"We'll make you pay for all the families you tore apart," Mars said.

"For love and justice always wins," Venus said.

"Mwhahahahaha," laughed General Savaski. "You'll need more than love and justice to beat me." He paused. "I must tell you lassies this is your last hour of life. I would enjoy it if I were you. For it is all you have left." His eyes turned bright red as he descended towards his enemies. "For I shall not give any mercy and you shall receive none." His eyes turned back to their original color.

"Everyone please vacate the area," Moon said. "We'll deal with this killer."

"You go get him," a teenage boy called out.

General Savaski descended upon his foes, and swung his scythe at Mercury, Mars, and Venus. Mercury and Mars ducked under the weapon while Venus jumped over it. Mars threw a punch at her enemy, who sidestepped it. He swung his scythe in a wide arc slashing the earth.

The ground shook under the weapon, and the land collapsed underneath Mercury, Jupiter, Moon, and Venus throwing them high into the air and scattering them in the wind. Mars foresaw the attack and flipped high into the air. General Savaski heaved his scythe at other Senshi, and jumped into the air. Meanwhile, he caught up to Mars, and began to hurl relentless brutal fast punches at her. The Senshi of fire countered many of his attacks thrown at her. The two battled in midair and eventually they leveled off back at the ground. Mars quickly found herself using just about every skill she knew to evade his attacks.

In the meantime, the scythe flew towards Mercury who ducked under the attack, and she safely landed on the ground. The weapon continued its trajectory towards Jupiter and caught her in the arm leaving a large nasty gash. The now bloody scythe stuck Venus in her leg. The scythe sailed towards Moon, who eluded it. Mars was still busy dodging the vicious strikes that her enemy threw.

A group of shoppers fled a small bakery as the sailing scythe came closer and closer. Before the remaining shoppers could get out of the way, the weapon grazed the bakery and large tremors swallowed up the store and its neighbors. One hundred meters of ground around the bakery lay destroyed by the quakes, and multiple small fires erupted from the destroyed buildings.

The ground quickly filled up with unstable small mountains, craters, and sharp rocks. The earth split and tossed everyone in the air. Thin pillars of rocks held up dozens of small islands that dotted the now changed landscape. Some islands were higher in the air then others. General Savaski caught his scythe in midair and swung his weapon at Mars, who sidestepped the attack. The two continued to fight in midair while moving towards a tiny rocky island.

Sailor Moon and her allies were busy catching the flying civilians. Mars dodged another punch, and she countered with her own. Mars and General Savaski hurled punch after punch at each other while evading each other's attacks. (My martial arts training have really paid off.) Mars thought. Every chance she could get she struck at her enemy. (Even Saffron wasn't pushing me this hard, this fast. Everyone's counting on me.) Minutes went by as the assault continued while Sailor Moon, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter evacuated the remaining citizens around an even larger radius from the upturned terrain.

"Mars," Moon said. "How are you holding up?"

"Doing," Mars replied. She threw a punch at her enemy. "Pretty." She eluded another attack, and twirled out of the way from another attack. "Well." She countered with a feint jab. "So far." Mars swiftly sidestepped out of the way from another attack.

"We'll see how much longer you can keep going Sailor Mars," General Savaski said with a smirk.

"We need to evacuate the last of the civilians," Venus said.

"Keep at it, Mars," Jupiter said.

"Mars," Mercury said. "Be careful he is extremely fast and powerful."

General Savaski's assault continued while Mars's allies finished the evacuations. (I have to keep going.) Mars thought.

"Oh dear me," mocked General Savaski. "It seems you have even more skills than I thought. Oh but don't worry you'll soon be dead." Mars evaded another slash from his scythe. He twirled his weapon around and over her head, but still she avoided most of his attacks. He swung an overhead strike, which Mars flipped over. She ducked another quick strike as she landed.

Mercury dashed to join her friend, but he violently slashed his weapon behind him, catching her in her left knee. Mars dealt a kick to his stomach, knocking him right over the tiny midair earth island and into a large clump of gravel below.

"You all right?" Mars asked.

"Yea," Mercury replied. "He just tore some flesh."

General Savaski flipped up from the ground, and rushed towards Moon with his scythe. He swung in a wide arc. Moon ducked under the strike and delivered a kick, which he evaded, but he didn't expect the punch to his chest. He flew backwards, and then recovered, still in midair.

He moved to attack both Mercury and Venus and swung with in a vicious arc. Venus barely dodged the attack, but it struck Mercury full in the chest. The attack knocked the breath out of her, blood dripped from her large wound, and she propelled through the air until she collided with a telephone pole. The pole snapped in two rendering her unconscious as she plummeted towards the earth.

"That's one Sailor Senshi down," yelled General Savaski. "Four to go."

Venus threw a punch at him. General Savaski countered by grabbing her leg. He lifted her upside down, and tossed her in the air.

"Whoa," Venus said upside down and in midair. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Mercury!" Jupiter called out to her friend. She caught her in time and gently laid her down.

"Is she alright?" Moon asked. Jupiter nodded.

"This is just the beginning," General Savaski said. He chucked his scythe at the airborne Venus.

"Moon Tiara Action," Moon called out. She grabbed her tiara on her head, and threw it at high speeds. It spun towards the scythe and knocked it off course.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter called out. Electrical energy began to appear around her. Soon a lightning rod appeared on her tiara, it collected the electrical energy, and she released the electricity from her tiara. Bolts of lightning began to rain down around General Savaski.

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards General Savaski. The flames formed a large firebird around him, but he deflected both attacks in midair while catching his scythe. General Savaski socked Venus in the gut and she was down for the count.

Sailor Moon caught the descending Venus and laid her down on the ground.

"That's two Sailor Senshi down," yelled General Savaski. "Three to go."

"Is Venus alright?" Jupiter asked.

"Yea," Moon said.

"Good," Mars said. "We'll pay him back for our comrades."

"Highly doubtful," General Savaski said. "You have already failed." His eyes grew red again, as he resumed his assault. He threw his scythe at Moon while dashing towards Jupiter. His eyes turned back to their original color.

Moon flipped herself over the scythe as it spun by. This time, however, it made a return arc and grazed her shoulder that left a large gash. In the meantime, Jupiter had to move away from countless strikes the General brought against her. (My arm.) Jupiter thought. (I have to keep going even though it hurts.) General Savaski threw an upper punch, followed by a kick. Jupiter sidestepped the attacks. She threw a weak punch from her bleeding arm, and a devastating kick that caught her enemy in the knee. General Savaski sailed in the air.

"Fire Soul Bird," Mars called out. A large fireball appeared on her hands, and she fired the attack off towards General Savaski. The flames formed a large firebird around General Savaski and the fire scorched his back. His trench coat began to burn from the attack.

"Ahahaha," General Savaski said. "Very good. Very good indeed." The scythe swung back towards its master, and bashed Jupiter in the head with its blunt side immediately knocking her out.

"Jupiter," Mars cried out. (Not good. This battle is getting dangerous.) Mars thought as she examined her friend. "She's alright Moon. She just has a nasty bump on her head."

"Good," Moon replied.

"That's three Sailor Senshi down," yelled General Savaski. "Two to go."

"Any ideas?" Moon asked.

"Yea," Mars replied. "Keep him busy. Our friends will regain consciousness if we hold out a little longer."

"Your luck has run out," General Savaski yelled. "You know what the scythe represents right? It represents the Grim Reaper. I am death, and I am knocking at your door."

"We'll never fall," Mars said while she scurried towards her enemy.

"We will win," Moon said.

"What hopeless loyalty you cling onto. The old Silver Millennium Empire is over. The age of the magical empire has ended," General Savaski yelled. Mars threw a punch at him, which he dodged. She followed up with a kick and a punch to his head. He promptly avoided the attacks and struck her in the shoulders with his scythe, knocking her into the ground. "It is dust upon the powers of earth, and soon all that will remain of all of you is that dust."

General Savaski speedily made his way to Moon, and his relentless assaults resumed. (Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter should be regaining consciousness soon.) Mars thought. (We've bought them enough time. Why aren't they up?) Mars tenderly touched her wounded shoulder.

Moon eluded a swift kick aimed for her head. She ducked under a twirling spin, and kicked her enemy in the chest. General Savaski recoiled.

"You have fight in you yet," General Savaski said. "But you're doomed to failure. Surely you can see that?"

"We'll never surrender," Mars replied.

"We haven't lost yet," Moon proclaimed.

Mars sprinted towards her enemy with a spin kick, and knocked him into the ground. He stood up, and began anew his vicious attacks against Mars.

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at General Savaski, and unleashed a wave of energy. The attack struck him, but did not stop his assault even though his wounds were heavily bleeding. Although she was still evading his attacks, Mars' weariness became apparent. Eventually a mid-punch struck her, and she went crashing into the rocks.

(Must not pass out.) Mars thought. (I must hold on. I can keep going despite all my wounds.) Mars struggled to stand, and she raced towards General Savaski.

All in the while, Moon dashed towards General Savaski, and threw a punch at him. General Savaski sidestepped the attack, and countered, striking Moon in the stomach and instantly was knocked out.

"Moon," Mars said in a panicky voice.

"That's four Sailor Senshi down," yelled General Savaski. "One to go."

"I won't back down," Mars said. "I will stop you." Her purple eyes grew determined. "For my friends."

"You can't hope to outlast me," General Savaski said. "You can't hope to beat me. You're already worn out, soon you'll fall and the Sailor Senshi will be no more."

(I can do this.) Mars thought before her enemy came in melee range. He continued to throw his ferocious strikes. Ultimately, Mars lobbed a strong gut punch into her enemy. General Savaski sailed in the air until he crashed into a small crevice of upturned earth.

"I call upon the powers of," Mars panted out. "Mars to aid me. Ancient Volcano." Her hands turned bright red and filled her with the spirit of Mars. The earth turned bright red, magma seeped up from underneath the ground and spewed out lava underneath General Savaski and ejected hot magma in the air.

"Impressive," General Savaski said. "However, you'll need a bit more to beat me. I clearly underestimated you. Unfortunately for you it was not enough to kill me." He caught his breath. "Are you ready for more action? For here I come."

General Savaski sprinted towards his enemy unleashing salvos of strikes, slashes, and overhead swings. Mars kept evading the attacks. Eventually she threw a punch, which he blocked and countered. He clobbered Mars in the head. Darkness began to overtake her.

(No? We lost?) Mars thought before she toppled over on her back from the punch.

"That's five Sailor Senshi down," mocked General Savaski. "As I have foreseen the end of the Sailor Senshi is nigh. For I control the earth and they shall never wake from their eternal slumber. From dust they were and to dust they are. All upon this city of Madison, Wisconsin the terrain shall return to its original creation. I call upon thee powers." His eyes turned brown. "Earth Reuniting Attac…."

* * *

"Looks like we'll have to intervene," Uranus said as the three watched the battle end hopelessly for the Inner Sailor Senshi.

"They came close," Pluto said atop a building. "This new general is a lot stronger than the last two. I had hoped to avoid interfering but we have little choice." The three jumped down and landed within striking range. "Sailor Neptune?"

"Right," Neptune replied. "Deep Submerge." She lifted her arms above her head for an instant before bringing them down. Blue energy shaped as the planet Neptune flew off towards General Savaski. The water splashed him, disrupting his Earth Reuniting Attack, and the water doused the unconscious Senshi.

Not giving her enemy time to recover Uranus hurried towards General Savaski, and Pluto walked to the Inner Sailor Senshi, who began to regain consciousness. Uranus threw a punch; General Savaski eluded it and countered with a kick. The two began to attack and avoid each other's attacks until General Savaski noticed that all the Inner Sailor Senshi were up. He swung his scythe at Uranus and forced her back.

"Ah what an unexpected surprise. I yield this battle to you," General Savaski said. "I will, however, be back."

"You are not getting away," Jupiter said.

"I will aid you in your retreat, General Savaski," Xytar's voice echoed across the world. A large bubble formed around General Savaski. "You can depart for the castle."

"Yes my Lord," General Savaski said. He vanished from sight.

"Again?" Mars asked. "And just when things were getting good. Guess we'll have to square off another day. Xytar's generals always seem to retreat." She turned to face the three Outer Senshi.

"You have our thanks," The Inner Sailor Senshi chirped.

"You are welcome," Uranus said.

"You all fought bravely," Neptune said.

"Is everyone alright?" Pluto asked.

"Yea," Mercury replied.

"Too bad General Savaski escaped," Venus said.

"Indeed," Pluto said. "We're heading back." A portal appeared and Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune vanished.

The five Sailor Senshi began to walk down the street, when the shattered battleground of small mountains, craters, and sharp rocks and islands forcefully descended back into the earth. They looked around noticing the damage done was serious. A snapped telephone pole lay broken on the cracked streets and sidewalks. They saw many destroyed, burned, and crumpled buildings within one hundred meters.

"The damage done is severe," Jupiter said.

"We won the battle," Mars said.

"Xytar is already beginning to rain down his destructiveness across our planet," Venus said.

"I think our battle with Xytar has taken a turn for the worse," Mercury said.

"We won't let him win," Moon said. "That is all there is to it. We'll stop him. Ready to go home?" A little girl ran up to them followed by a woman before they could get ready.

"Yay," the girl said. "You stopped the bad guy." Moon knelt down.

"What's your name?" Moon asked.

"Shirley Harris," Shirley replied. A young woman walked up to the group.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Agatha said. "My name is Agatha Bennett, and many of us here have had a rough time the last couple of days. That evil man murdered her parents. He also killed my son. I am taking care of her since she lost her parents."

"No worries," Mars said. "I am sorry to hear about what he did."

"I hope he won't attack here anytime soon," Venus said.

"I wish you the best of luck," Agatha said. "Come along now. We still have to get our food for lunch."

"Bye," Shirley said. Agatha grabbed her hand, and the two walked off.

"Time to go home?" Jupiter asked.

"Yea," Mercury said.

"Senshi Teleport," Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury called out in unison. They arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"I am worn out," Mercury said.

"Yea me too," agreed Mars.

"I am glad that we got help," Jupiter said.

"Me too," Venus said.

"Later all," Moon said. "I am going to sleep now and relax. Glad we have today off from school."

* * *

"That was a great meal, Rei, Makoto…" Usagi said. "When did you learn to cook Rei?"

"When I was old enough Pops always made me cook," Rei said. She cleaned up Makoto's kitchen. "I also learned more about cooking in Nerima with my friends."

"Chibiusa," Ami said once everyone took a seat in the living room. "We have some questions for you."

"About what?" Chibiusa asked.

"When Esmeraude attacked us a few days ago she sent us to a place called Crystal Tokyo," Mamoru replied.

"We were in the future," Makoto said.

"Are the Black Moon Clan's desire to have you and to steal the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō related?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Chibiusa replied. "They can't get the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō in the future so they followed me back in the past."

"So Crystal Tokyo is the future of the Sailor Senshi?" Ami asked. Chibiusa nodded.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Usagi asked. Chibiusa shook her head.

"No but I can take you there," Chibiusa said. "Maybe you can help me."

"We'd be glad too," Rei said.

"Would you like to go now?" Minako asked.

"Sure," Chibiusa replied.

"Finally we'll have some answers," Makoto said.

"I'll wait here," Mamoru said. Chibiusa grabbed his hand.

"You need to come as well," Chibiusa said.

"Okay," Mamoru said.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up." Usagi called out.

"Where to?" Moon asked.

"Remember the pier were we met?" Chibiusa asked. Moon nodded. "We need to go there."

* * *

At the pier, five Inner Sailor Senshi, Chibiusa, and Tuxedo Kamen stood near the water. Chibiusa pulled off her backpack, pulled out an object, the Key of Space-Time.

"Ready?" Chibiusa said. With a nod from everyone, Chibiusa lifted the Key of Space-Time and a portal appeared. One after another, everyone followed Chibiusa into the portal.

* * *

The group exited the portal when they saw the Space-Time Door before them. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Gates of Time stood before them.

"Welcome to the Gates of Time, Princess Serenity," Pluto said. "I am Sailor Pluto and I am the guardian of the Space-Time Door."

"Hello Puu," Chibiusa said. "I am ready to return home."

"I know," Pluto said. "Princess Serenity are you and your guardians ready to face the challenges ahead?"

"We are," Moon said.

"Very well," Pluto said. "Chibiusa can you please hand me the Key of Space-Time?" Chibiusa handed Sailor Pluto the Key of Space-Time. The Space-Time Door unlocked before them, and the group began to walk through while Pluto handed Chibiusa the Key of Space-Time. "Take care Chibiusa."

"I will," Chibiusa said. "Thank you Puu." Once everyone was inside the Space-Time Door closed behind him or her.

* * *

Everyone but Chibiusa looked behind when the Space-Time Door vanished.

"This is the Space-Time passage," Chibiusa said. "It'll lead us to Crystal Tokyo."

"Wow," Venus said. "This place is cool. She looked around in awe, and saw pendulums swinging back and forth, and many passages leading in all different directions.

"Watch where you walk," Chibiusa said as the group continued. "If you make a misstep you can be lost in space and time."

"This is awesome," Mars said. Soon they came upon another Space-Time Door, which swung open when Chibiusa lifted up the Key of Space-Time.

* * *

The group went through the Space-Time Door, which disappeared behind them. They walked over to a hill overlooking Crystal Tokyo.

"Wait, something is wrong," Chibiusa said. "What are all these strange marks and symbols?"

"The whole feel of this area has changed," Moon said. "It feels like evil has seeped into this area."

"Something definitely feels strange," Mars said. "I can feel a familiar presence altering the whole area."

"Whatever it is it is certainly new," Tuxedo Kamen said. "It wasn't here the last time that we were here." A hologram of a man appeared, and he looked oddly familiar.

"As you have already guessed Tuxedo Kamen, I am your future self. I am King Endymion."

"Daddy," Chibiusa said. "I've missed you. Where are you and mommy?"

"Your mother Neo Queen Serenity and her guardians are still keeping the Dark Moon Clan at bay," King Endymion said.

"Wait Chibiusa is my future daughter?" Moon asked. King Endymion nodded.

"If the Dark Moon Clan is being held back," Mercury asked. "Where are the strange marks and symbols coming from?"

"Sailor Moon," Pluto said after she appeared before them. "This future you see here has been discovered by Xytar. He has already begun to drive his will of evil into destroying this once pure world."

"How can that be?" Venus asked. "Xytar is attacking our present."

"You all are now linked into Xytar's Soul Barrier. When Esmeraude sent you here, Xytar became aware of this time period. Since your future selves are keeping the Dark Moon Clan at bay, they are unable to stop Xytar's influence. Thus he has been able to attack this place at will," Pluto said.

"If nothing is done soon," King Endymion said. "This world will perish."

"We can't let that happen," Jupiter said. "How can we help?"

"You must stop Prince Dimande," King Endymion replied.

"What will happen to me? What will happen to mommy and daddy?" Chibiusa asked.

"If Prince Dimande is not stopped then this world will perish and be forever gone," King Endymion said.

"Your parents will be fine," Pluto said. "The love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion is strong. As long as that love lasts you will never vanish, Chibiusa."

"And their future selves?" Chibiusa said.

"If nothing is done," King Endymion said. "We will vanish into the passage of time and space."

"Noo," Chibiusa said. Tears filled her eyes and she ran off.

"Chibiusa," Moon called out. She ran after her future daughter, but Chibiusa was already out of sight.

"Sailor Moon," King Endymion said. "If you wish to learn how to stop our foe you must visit the Crystal Palace." Moon nodded. "There you will understand how our plight began." The hologram of King Endymion vanished.

"I must return to the Gates of Time," Pluto said. "I wish you luck." Sailor Pluto departed.

"What about Chibiusa?" Mars asked. "We can't leave her alone."

"And how do you suggest we look for her?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"I know we all are worried about her," Mercury said. "The best lead we have is the Crystal Palace."

"We can't split up," Jupiter said.

"Let's learn what we can," Venus said. "I am sure that she'll be safe."

"Alright," Moon said. "We'll check out the Crystal Palace."

* * *

The Inner Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen walked up the steps of the Crystal Palace. At the entrance to the palace, they saw the future Inner Sailor Senshi: Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus channeling into a barrier protecting the palace. The four seemed entranced in what they were doing.

"Come on," Moon said. "I wish we could help them, but we have to find what King Endymion told us to look for."

"This place is huge," Venus said in awe. The group slowly began to walk inside the main hall of the palace.

"We have to find out how this all started," Mercury said, "if we want to help save Crystal Tokyo." They came across Chibiusa's room.

* * *

Chibiusa sat on the ground. Tears filled her eyes. "Mommy. Daddy. I don't want to lose you," sniffled Chibiusa. Large trees were all around her.

A single green leaf fell next to her. Picking up the leaf, she looked at it. She heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" Chibiusa asked. She saw a man in a hood. "Who are you?"

"I am called Wiseman," Wiseman said. "I know all about how you lost the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. Your parents would be very upset at you if they found out. I can help you return everything back to normal."

"You'd do that for me?" Chibiusa asked. Wiseman nodded while underneath his hood, he cracked out an evil smile.

* * *

"Let's take a look inside," Mars suggested. They all walked inside. A bed with pink sheets sat in the left side of the room. A medium sized desk stood next to it. On the other side near the door was a large closet. Posters of every Senshi filled the walls of the room. Jupiter walked over to the desk and saw a diary. She opened it up and began to read it.

"I think I've found a clue," Jupiter said. Her friends and Tuxedo Kamen walked over to her.

"Let's see it," Moon said. Jupiter handed Moon the diary, which Moon began to read aloud. "Mommy and daddy gave me a diary this morning. We took a walk out in the woods…"

* * *

**Usagi Small Lady Serenity**'**s Diary**

**The Forest Walk**

Mommy, daddy and I walked in the forest outside Crystal Tokyo. They were holding hands, and stared into each other's eyes. I ran, bounced, and skipped around. I was very happy to spend time with mommy and daddy.

"Slow down," Mommy said. I, however, continued to run around until I tripped over a rock. I fell onto the ground, and scraped my knee. It hurt so much and I cried. Daddy was about to move over and pick me up, but then mother stopped him.

The two continued their walk. I sat on the ground staring up at my parents. Tears filled my eyes before I stood back up. (Do they not love me?)

**End**

* * *

"…That's the first entry," Moon said. She flipped a page. "Wait there is more. Want me to read it?"

"Sure," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"We might get some hints," Mercury said.

* * *

**Usagi Small Lady Serenity**'**s Diary**

**Maboroshi no Ginzuishō**

I snuck into the room that housed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō one day.

"No one will mind if I take a quick look at it," I said. I picked up the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō, and began to play with it. I played with it for a while and when I placed it on the altar, it accidentally slipped from my hands and went flying into a well and out of sight.

"Oh no I lost Mom's heirloom," I said. "What am I going to do? I am going to be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

A day later, I was playing in my room when I saw the four Inner Sailor Senshi walk to the throne room. I followed them and hid when they reached the throne room.

"Neo Queen Serenity," Venus said. "The Black Moon Clan is attacking."

"We'll have to stop them quickly," Mommy said. She and her guardians followed her. I followed them to the room containing the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. I hid behind the door.

"No," Mercury said. "It is not here."

"Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, erect a force field outside the palace. All we can do now is keep the enemy from doing further harm," Mommy said.

"I wonder what could have happened to it," Jupiter said.

"We'll stop them," Mars said. The four Inner Senshi began to walk off towards the palace entrance.

"I'll have to channel my power into keeping the enemy from doing further damage," Mommy said. I ran back to my room. I lost the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō and it was entirely my fault.

* * *

Several days later my friend Sailor Pluto came to visit me in my room.

"Puu," I said. "Where is mommy?"

"Your mother and her guardians are keeping the Dark Moon Clan occupied. We may not be able to stop them without the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō to aid us. Your mother has ordered me to send you back into the past to keep you safe."

"I'm scared," I said. Tears filled my eyes.

"I know," Pluto said. "I'll keep you safe I promise. Here is a gift." She handed me a small round black cat. "It's called Luna-P and it'll aid you."

"Thank you," I said.

"Here is the Key of Space-Time," Pluto said. "When you want to return you can use it. Do not let anyone take that key from you."

"I understand," I said.

"Be strong," Sailor Pluto said. She handed the two items to me. "Your mother will find some way to stop our foes."

**End**

* * *

"…That's the second entry," Moon said. "That is all that has been written."

"Well at least we understand how it all happened," Mars said.

"We should find Chibiusa," Jupiter said. "I am worried about her."

"I hope she is safe," Venus said.

* * *

The group made their way out of the Crystal Palace and began to walk down the steps. When they were a short distance from the palace, they felt a chill in the air. They heard an evil laugh and looked up and they saw a woman.

"Welcome Sailor Moon," the woman said. Her eyes glowed red with evil.

"Her voice," Moon said. "No it can't be."

"Her voice sounds like Chibiusa's," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Is it really her?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes," Mars replied. "Her ki feels very familiar but, she's been corrupted by the Black Moon Clan."

"My Supercomputer confirms that she is Chibiusa. I am sorry," Mercury said.

"We'll free her from the spell they have used," Venus said.

"I am no longer Chibiusa. I am free from your corruptions. I am called the Black Lady, and I will kill you all," Black Lady said. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen fell to their knees from the shock.

"No," cried Moon. "What could have happened to her?" Tears fell down her face.

* * *

**Extras:**

When I wrote Chapter Seven: Friends I also thought up ideas for Chapter Eight and Nine. I was thinking of doing something along the lines of an enemy droid invading Chibiusa's dreams. I almost called Chapter Nine Dreams. I however, changed my mind and Esmeraude's fate in my story turned out a lot different than I first planned. On another note, I originally intended for the Inner Sailor Senshi to eat pizza after the battle with General Savaski. My Editor: Jimbocat pointed out that it would seem unlikely anyone would actually eat after such a battle. Other reasons helped solidify the choice to remove it from the chapter. I have thus decided to add it under extras in the story.

* * *

**Note:**

These extra scenes have remained unedited by Jimbocat to preserve how they were after my own edits.

* * *

**Scene One:**

"Yawn," Makoto said half asleep. "Why does our enemy have to strike so late?"

"Actually," Ami said to her friends early in morning. "The time zone difference means it is around midday at Madison, Wisconsin."

"We're going to the United States?" Minako asked. Ami nodded.

"After we take care of our foe," Usagi said while looking around at the Hikawa Shrine. "We can have a midday midnight snack of pizza."

"Didn't take our enemy long to strike at all," Rei said. "The last attack was only two days ago."

"Everyone ready?" Usagi called out.

* * *

**Scene Two:**

"Looks like we'll have to intervene," Uranus said as the three watched the battle end hopelessly for the Inner Sailor Senshi.

"They came close," Pluto said atop a building. "This new general is a lot stronger than the last two. I had hoped to avoid interfering but we have little choice." The three jumped down landing within striking range. "Sailor Neptune?"

"Right," Neptune replied. "Deep Submerge." Lifting her arms above her head for a second before lifting them down. A ball of blue energy shaped as the planet Neptune flew off towards General Savaski. The water splashed him dousing him, disrupting his Earth Reuniting Attack, and the water doused the unconscious Senshi with water awakening them up.

Uranus hurried towards General Savaski not giving him. She threw a punch knocking him in the air.

"Ah what an unexpected surprise. I yield this battle to you," General Savaski said in midair. "I will, however, be back."

"You are not getting away," Jupiter said.

"I will aide you in your retreat, General Savaski," Xytar's voice echoed across the world. A large bubble formed around General Savaski. "You can depart for the castle."

"Yes my Lord," General Savaski said. He vanished from sight.

"Again?" Mars asked. "And just when things were getting good. Guess we'll have to square off another day." She turned to face the three Outer Senshi.

"You have our thanks," The Inner Sailor Senshi chirped.

"You are welcome," Uranus said.

"You all fought bravely," Neptune said.

"Is everyone alright?" Pluto asked.

"Yea," Mercury replied.

"Care to join us for a late meal?" Venus asked.

"Nah," Pluto said. "We're heading back." A portal appeared and Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune vanished.

"So anyone up for some pizza?" Moon asked.

"Sure," Mars replied. "I am hungry."

"How are we going to pay?" Jupiter asked.

"I exchanged some money a day ago in Tokyo," Mercury said.

"Really," Venus said. "Awesome. Thanks."

The five Sailor Senshi began to walk down the street, when the shattered changed battleground of small mountains, craters, and sharp rocks descended back into the earth. They looked around noticing the damage done was serious. A snapped telephone pole lay broken on the cracked streets and sidewalks. Many buildings within the one hundred meters were destroyed and crumpled.

"The damage done is severe," Jupiter said.

"We won the battle," Mars said.

"Xytar is already beginning to reign down his destructiveness across our planet," Venus said.

"I think our battle with him has taken a swift decisive turn," Mercury said.

"We won't let him win," Moon said. "That is all there is to it. We'll stop him." They turned around and walked over to a small pizza shop, when a little girl ran up to them followed by a woman.

"Yay," the girl said. "You stopped the bad guy." Moon knelt down.

"What's your name?" Moon asked.

"Shirley Harris," Shirley replied. A young woman walked up to the group.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Agatha said. "My name is Agatha Bennett, and many of us here have had a rough time the last couple of days. That evil man murdered her parents. He also killed my son. I decided to take care of her since she lost her parents."

"No worries," Mars said. "I am sorry to hear about what he did."

"I hope he won't attack here anytime soon," Venus said.

"I wish you the best of luck," Agatha said. "Come along now. We still have to get our food for lunch."

"Bye," Shirley said. Agatha grabbed her hand, and the two walked off.

"Pizza time?" Jupiter asked.

"Yea," Mercury said. The group entered the pizza shop, and ordered their food. After the group ate. They left the restaurant.

"Senshi Teleport," Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury called out in unison outside the pizza shop. They arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"I am worn out," Mercury said.

"Yea me too," agreed Mars.

"I am glad that the we got help," Jupiter said.

"Me too," Venus said.

"Later all," Moon said. "I am going to sleep now and relax. Glad we have today off from school." After everyone said goodbye each Senshi walked off towards their home.


	11. Chapter Ten: Control

**Chapter Ten: Control**

* * *

Inside the throne room of the Europa Castle Xytar Lexeaba sat on his throne while he spoke to General Savaski.

"I see that the Outer Senshi are indeed awake. What an interesting turn of events," Xytar said.

"Yes my Lord," agreed General Savaski. "How do you propose we deal with them now?"

"The Outer Senshi?" mused Xytar. "They are an inconsequential threat to me. I am more concerned with Sailor Moon. She is the biggest threat of them all."

"Yes my Lord," General Savaski said.

"And how is your other project going?" Xytar asked.

"I feel a conclusion is inevitable," replied General Savaski. "The task is almost complete my Lord."

"I see," Xytar said. "You may go."

"Yes my Lord," General Savaski said.

* * *

"How will you be able to help me? Chibiusa asked. The wind blew through the large trees and they silently swayed back and forth. Many sounds echoed throughout the forest.

"Your parents don't really love you do they?" Wiseman said. "They have never cared for you."

"That can't be right," sniffled Chibiusa. "They love me."

"Oh do they now?" Wiseman asked with an evil smirk. "Remember the time when you all took a walk?" (Her memories are too easy to manipulate.) Wiseman thought. He lifted his staff in the air. He crackled out an evil laugh.

* * *

**Altered Memory**

Mommy, daddy, and I walked in the forest outside Crystal Tokyo. They were holding hands, and stared into each other's eyes. I ran, bounced, and skipped around. I was very happy to spend time with mommy and daddy.

"Stop running around brat," yelled Mommy. I innocently continued to run around until I tripped over a rock. I fell onto the ground, and scraped my knee. It hurt so much and I cried. Daddy and mommy laughed.

The two continued their walk. I sat on the ground and stared up at my parents. Tears filled my eyes before I stood back up. (They hate me.) I thought.

**End Altered Memory**

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy hate me," Chibiusa cried out.

"I can be your friend," Wiseman said with smirk.

"You would be my friend?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yep I can give you what you have always wished for," Wiseman said. (I need her to be angrier. A few more fake memories will do the trick.)

* * *

**Altered Memories**

"It's entirely your fault," yelled Pluto. "You went and lost the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. You're a bad girl."

"I am sorry for…" I cried.

"You'll be in a lot of trouble once your mother finds out," shouted Pluto.

* * *

"You never should have been born," spat Ami. She crossed her eyes and shot me an evil look. I shrank back and tried to hide near my bed.

"Just disappear little brat," shouted Minako.

"Everyone would be happier without you," Rei added.

"You are nothing but a pain," Makoto said.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I cried.

* * *

"You are a disgrace to me my daughter," Mommy said angrily.

"Mommy?" I cried. "Please…"

"Just go to bed and stay out of our sight," yelled Daddy.

**End Altered Memories**

* * *

Chibiusa fell onto her knees, tears fell down her face, and an aura of anger radiated from her. (Excellent I can feel her anger.) Wiseman thought. He smiled and lifted his staff high in the air.

"Huh?" Chibiusa asked. "What is going on?" A dark aura surrounded her. She slowly floated up into the air. "Noooo. What is happening to me?"

"Mwhahahahaha," laughed. Wiseman. The aura continued to surround her. When it faded, it revealed a woman with long pink hair. She wore a black blouse overtop an orange shirt, and a blue skirt. She wore small red heels. An upside-down moon was on her face showing that she was a member of the Black Moon Clan.

"Like the new powers I gave you?" Wiseman asked. "You are now called Black Lady and you now work for the Black Moon Clan."

The woman looked at herself and smiled evilly. She felt power flow through her. "You did this for me?" Black Lady asked. Wiseman nodded.

"Don't worry you'll get your revenge on the Sailor Senshi soon enough," Wiseman said.

"I can't wait," Black Lady said.

(I should let Prince Dimande know what I did. I don't want to blow my cover yet.) Wiseman thought.

* * *

A young woman lay on her comfortable bed. Many tears flowed down her face. "My handsome knight. How it was not to be. I loved you even if you didn't love me. Oh, how I wish we could at least be friends, however, it was not to be. For no one shall ever trust me," Kodachi softly spoke out.

"I wouldn't sell yourself short," a mysterious woman called out. Kodachi sat up and saw a woman with green hair.

"Who are you?" Kodachi asked. She wiped her tears off her face.

"I am Sailor Pluto," Pluto replied.

"And what do you want of me?" Kodachi asked.

"I know you would like to make amends with Rei Hino," Pluto said. "You don't know how and you are worried that she will refuse to be friends."

"But how?…How did you know?" faltered Kodachi.

"I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time. I know about your past, and besides I heard you talking to yourself when I teleported in," Pluto replied. Kodachi shot her an odd look. "Rei is Sailor Mars." Kodachi's facial expression turned to surprise and she struck her head on her wall.

"Ouch," stuttered Kodachi. She sat and stared at the walls. "How noble she and her friends are to risk their lives to protect others."

"A sentiment that you lack," Pluto said.

"Do you know something?" Kodachi asked.

"Very perceptive," Pluto dryly commented.

"Tell me?" Kodachi asked.

"A particular person Rei cherishes has been chosen by Xytar Lexeaba to become a future general of his," answered Pluto. She faced away from Kodachi. "You've heard the stories I am sure." Pluto walked over to the window in the room and looked up at the moon. "That person upon being defeated by the Inner Sailor Senshi will lose their life."

"And who is this person?" Kodachi asked.

"I cannot say," Pluto replied.

"Why not?" commanded Kodachi.

"To tell you would violate the very essence of time itself," Pluto replied.

"Then why did you even tell me anything at all?" screeched Kodachi. She stood up next to her dresser.

"You Kodachi Kunou have a chance to alter the future," Pluto calmly replied.

"How so?" questioned Kodachi.

"You can trade places with the chosen person," Pluto answered. She faced Kodachi.

"That would mean…" stuttered Kodachi. "I would have to give up my life?"

"In the end if you choose to take that persons place then yes you will die," Pluto replied.

"You're going to force me to take their place?" demanded Kodachi. Pluto shook her head.

"No Kodachi, all I can do is tell you about the choice. You must decide what you will do. No one can choose this path for you," Pluto said. She walked to the door hands behind her back. "Do you wish to live or do you wish to give your life to save another?"

"I choose to…" Kodachi said.

"No," interrupted Pluto, "take your time." She faced Kodachi. "Learn about the consequences of your choice. You and your brother both have been lonely your whole lives. Take this time and make some friends. Take care." She tossed Kodachi a small item.

"What is this?" Kodachi asked. She caught the item.

"If you decide to take the place of the other person touch the item and transmit your thoughts. If you decide to keep your life, the item can be easily destroyed," Pluto replied. "Now I must leave."

"Wait," Kodachi said. "How can I even become friends with Rei and the others?"

"Look inside your heart," Pluto said. "There you'll find the answer. Oh and by the way, do not tell anyone what we discussed here. Do you understand?" Kodachi nodded with affirmation. "Good."

"Thanks for your help," Kodachi called out. In an instant Sailor Pluto vanished. Kodachi looked at the item given to her. (What do I do?) Kodachi thought. (Would anyone even miss me?) She sat on her bed. (What does she mean by looking inside my heart?)

* * *

"Now Sailor Moon," Black Lady said. "You'll pay the price of betraying me."

"Come back to us Chibiusa," Tuxedo Kamen cried out. "We care about you."

"We promised to protect you," Mercury called out. "And we still want to protect you."

"We'll find a way to unshackle you," Venus added.

"Remember when we prayed together at the festival?" Mars enquired. "You were really happy."

"We are friends," Jupiter said. "Friends always help each other."

"I love you," Moon said. She channeled the power of their love through the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. An aura of love surrounded Black Lady and she began to change back. (Yes.) Moon thought. (The evil aura surrounding her is dispelling.) Time went by and Chibiusa began to revert to herself.

"Arrrgh," Chibiusa screamed out in pain. "Mommy, Daddy. Save me."

"Come on everyone," Moon rallied out. "Help me release her. We have almost broken her free from the spell. We can do this!"

"Yea," Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen called out. "We got this." (Damn the Sailor Senshi.) Wiseman thought. (They have almost broken my control. I'll have to pour more evil into her.) He raised his staff high into the air and came into sight.

"Remember the pain that they caused you," Wiseman called out. "They cannot be allowed to get away with what they have done."

"His power," Mercury cried out. "He's radiating out a lot of evil."

"Don't give up," shouted Mars. "We can do this." Everyone nodded.

"Chibiusa is counting on us," Venus and Jupiter said together.

"We will protect her," Moon and Tuxedo Kamen called out.

"Ugh," Wiseman crackled out. "You are very strong; however I won't lose this battle."

"Noooo," Chibiusa screamed out. "It hurts. Help Me!" The evil aura that radiated around her began to push back the healing effects from the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. The malevolent aura spilled out and knocked the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen onto the ground. Chibiusa reverted to her evil self. Wiseman crackled out an evil laugh.

"You've failed," Black Lady said. Moon and her friends looked up in a daze and once they regained their composure, they stood up.

"We won't give up," Moon said. "We'll break you free. Is everyone ready?" Once more, she and her friends channeled their powers through the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. "We will free you. I love you."

"Come back to us," Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter said in unison.

"We'll break you free from his twisted spell," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Ooh oh Ooh," Wiseman laughed. "You are a stubborn woman Sailor Moon." Once more, he lifted his staff in the air. "This time I won't be so careless as before." The aura of love surrounded Black Lady once more, but she easily deflected the power of the Senshi.

"Pathetic," Black Lady said. "Your feeble powers are no match for me."

"No way," Venus said. "She deflected our powers?"

"He's infused her with thoughts of anger, hate, and betrayal," explained Mercury.

"We haven't failed yet," Mars said. "We can think of another approach."

"We won't ever give up," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Hang on Chibiusa," Moon said.

"Moon," Jupiter said. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Yes," Black Lady replied. "You all can die!"

"Halt," a mysterious voice called out. "Wiseman, I thought I ordered you to capture them."

"My Lord," Wiseman said. He lowered his staff to his side. "Prince Dimande. It was all a big misunderstanding. A mistake if you will."

"Very well," Prince Dimande said. "Don't make the same one again." He glared at Wiseman and Black Lady. "Saphir?"

"Yes?" Saphir asked.

"Take them away," Prince Dimande ordered.

"We won't go without a fight," Moon proclaimed.

"We'll never surrender," Mars added.

"Of course not," smirked Prince Dimande. "However, you are outnumbered. This is one battle you won't win."

"Veneti, Aquatici secure them at once," Saphir ordered.

"Of course," Veneti said.

"As you wish master," Aquatici added.

"Moon," Mercury said quietly. "We won't win this battle."

"I hate to surrender," Jupiter said, "but we have little choice."

"I agree," Tuxedo Kamen said. Moon nodded her consent.

"Very well," Venus said.

"Hahahhahahaha," laughed Wiseman. He smirked. "Seems your lucky streak didn't last that long. Did it Sailor Moon?"

"Take the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from Sailor Moon," Prince Dimande ordered. The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen found themselves captured by their foes. Saphir grabbed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from Sailor Moon.

* * *

In the main room inside the palace Kva roughly five thousand civilians, soldiers, and children gathered around the very large room. Some walked around the room nervously, others talked about the war, parents comforted their children, and children played with their friends. An atmosphere of depression hung around the crowd like dust particles floating in midair.

"Has the war really gone so bad for us?" A man asked.

"Yea," a woman replied. She nodded. "Every month that goes by we lose more and more soldiers."

"Is there any hope of survival?" Another man asked.

"No. Even though we've managed to secure Xxuia and the surrounding country side including the distant town of Fva, our enemies has laid waste to the rest of our country," another woman replied. "It's only a matter of time before we'll lose Fva."

"No," the man cried out. "All I have left is my son. My daughter enlisted and was killed a week ago."

"I know," a teary-eyed woman said. "All of us have lost someone special. Remember the funeral for Soldier Iviaxil a year ago. His poor wife and children have had a hard time since his passing."

"He was a brave man, and a true hero. I only wish our people had a chance of survival," the other man said. "Maybe our leader Luiea Yyuil has a…" A door swung open and Luiea Yyuil walked up to a podium. Each member of Hivail took a seat.

"May I have everyone's attention?...Good. It has been a year to the day since we learned of the betrayal of Xytar Lexeaba," Luiea Yyuil said. "I have since devoted our resources to protecting our fair people from our enemy the Vieal." He looked at everyone, smiled, and walked to his left. "From all corners of our country have we fought tooth and nail to save as many people as possible." He held up his hand in the air. "I know everyone in this room has lost someone dear to them. I as your leader am responsible for their deaths since I failed to see the threat Xytar brought. For that I could never apologize enough." He put his hand down and walked to his right. "I gathered you here today to share some news. Our defeat at the hands of the Vieal is inevitable; however, our enemy will never crush our will to survive." He walked back to the podium and looked at everyone. "In this last year, we've worked on finishing a secret project to leave this planet. To explore space and colonize other planets."

"What?" A man called out.

"This is our home," a woman yelled.

"You can't make us leave," another man said.

"Quiet," Captain Revvuk yelled out. He walked into the room. "Our leader wishes to speak. Please do not disturb him."

"I understand all of your concerns and I share them," Luiea Yyuil said with sympathy. "If we do nothing then there will be nothing left of our race. The Yva people need to survive and in order to survive we must retreat." He put his hand on his heart. "With this is in mind my daughter and son will each lead a different fleet. Each fleet will carry two thousand civilians, soldiers, and children, plus survival gear." He looked at everyone. "Each fleet will find an uninhabited world and settle on it. I carry the highest confidence in you all and in my children. May the Yva people survive these dark days." He looked at everyone and then at the members of Hivail. "Many soldiers, members of Hivail, and I shall remain here to keep our enemy occupied while the rest of you escape." He looked at the audience again. "Good luck. Our fleets are scheduled to leave in two days." He nodded at Captain Revvuk.

* * *

"Argh," Usagi's eyelids blinked a few times. The darkness in her eyes lifted and the girl slowly woke up. She looked around the room and saw a dresser next to the bed she was laying on. She sat up. In the other corner of the room was a shelf full of books and next to it was a door. She got up and walked to the bookshelf. "Um where am I?" The door to the room swung open and in walked Prince Dimande.

"Hello Neo Queen Serenity," Prince Dimande said. "I am glad that you are finally awake."

"What did you do to me?" Usagi demanded.

"I wouldn't do anything to you without your consent," Prince Dimande replied. He raised his hands in the air and smiled. "The power of Nemesis prevents you and your pesky friends from staying transformed and keeps you from powering up. I wouldn't want you to escape now. Your de-transformation was not by my hand."

"Just leave me alone," Usagi said. She glared at him and turned away.

"Now, now my Queen," Prince Dimande said. "When I first saw you I fell in love. Your looks, personality, are traits that I admire. Let's face facts you're stuck here for the rest of your life. We can at least have each other."

"No," Usagi cried out. "I intend to marry Mamoru. Please just leave me alone." Prince Dimande backpedaled a step in the shock at her words.

"I had hoped you would agree willingly," Prince Dimande said. "One way or another you'll be mine." He walked over to her. "Just give in."

"Never," Usagi said.

"You are a very strong willed girl," Prince Dimande said. He held a black crystal in his hands and began to channel its powers.

*Give in to your temptation Neo Queen Serenity. You know you want me.* Prince Dimande's thoughts invaded Usagi's mind.

"No," Usagi said. "I will not be controlled by evil."

*You have no choice in the matter, girl.* Prince Dimande's thoughts invaded Usagi's mind again.

"Your dark magic cannot control me. The power of the Moon aids me," Usagi said. "Let's see you beat this." Usagi channeled her powers against Prince Dimande's dark thoughts.

*Now I command you to….* Prince Dimande's thoughts invaded Usagi's mind once more. An explosion of thoughts occurred and Prince Diamnde fell backwards and landed harshly on the floor.

"What incredible powers you process," Prince Dimande said. Usagi dashed towards him and threw a hard punch to his face. The blow knocked him into the wall.

"You are a creep," huffed Usagi. She fled the room and was quickly out of sight.

"I must have her," Prince Dimande said and unconsciousness overtook him.

* * *

"I wonder if Usagi is alright," Makoto said.

"This place seems to prevent us from powering up," observed Ami. "However, Usagi can take care of herself."

"Yea," Rei said. "Either way we need to find a way out of here, find her and get out of this place. We need to help Chibiusa."

"I agree," Minako said. "The question is how to break out of this cell? The material is really strong."

"Quiet," Mamoru said. "I can hear someone coming." It felt like an eternity to the group when they finally saw blond hair come into view. They each saw Usagi stride into sight. She looked extremely focused and smiled when she saw her friends.

"I am so glad that everyone is alright," Usagi half choked out. "Give me a sec and I'll set you all free."

"Usagi are you alright?" Makoto asked. Usagi wiped a tear off her face and gave a small smile.

"I'll be alright. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here," Usagi said.

"Did Prince Dimande try anything?" Minako asked. Usagi nodded.

"He did, but I knocked him out," Usagi replied. "Alright here we go." She pulled a lever, the cage door swung open, and her friends walked out.

"What an ass," Rei said, "Well he got what he deserved. Let's go find a way to free Chibiusa and make our way home."

"We'll return her back to herself," Mamoru said.

"Let's go," Usagi said.

* * *

Usagi and her friends ran on until they came across a large circular room. There the group saw Saphir and his two droids. Saphir gave Usagi an annoyed look.

"Tsk. Tsk. Oh? Look who is here Sailor Moon and her band of magical freaks," Saphir said. "Long ago we had other objectives until my brother saw your future self and became obsessed with you." He glared at Moon. "He's deluded himself to the point that he doesn't even see Wiseman's betrayal. If I remove you and your friends from the picture my brother will start seeing clearly again. Now Sailor Moon you and your friends can die."

"We won't go down without a fight this time," Rei said.

"We'll stop you and your brother's foolish plans," Ami said.

"You could have walked away at any time," Makoto said. Her right arm lifted in the air. "But you chose to stick by your brother as he slipped into madness. How is that Usagi's fault?"

"How dare you," Saphir said. "I'll make you all pay."

"You are part of an organization dedicated to harming innocents. We won't walk away. And we will stop you," Minako said. She pointed a finger at him.

"You claim that Wiseman has corrupted your brother?" asked Mamoru. "Wiseman has also corrupted Chibiusa and taken her away from us. Please just back down and let us go."

"How touching," Saphir said. He flicked his hair with his hand. "But no, you need to die. There is nothing natural about Crystal Tokyo." Usagi closed her eyes and then looked at Saphir.

"I have no wish to battle, but I will protect my friends from harm," Usagi said with conviction. Her blue eyes shimmered. He arms flicked up and down in full motion. "Please just let us through."

"Veneti, Aquatici, kill them," Saphir said.

"As you wish," Veneti said.

"I shall enjoy this," Aquatici said. The two dashed towards their enemies. Usagi took a step forward and then felt her Henshen Rod shake.

"Hey," Usagi said. "Our powers…We can transform here. Moon Prism Power, Make Up."

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Doesn't matter," Saphir said. "Kill them all." Veneti, Aquatici continued their charge and came in attack range.

"Very well," Moon quietly said. "I have no wish to see my friends harmed. You leave me little choice." Moon began to glow a soft yellow. A look of determination appeared on her face. "I call upon the powers of the Moon to aid me." Everything faded around Sailor Moon and the moon sat behind her in the distance glowing brightly. Moon did a pose. "Ancient Moon Blade." A scabbard appeared at Moon's waist. She unsheathed a large sword with four moon symbols on its hilt. The blade shimmered. The moon behind Sailor Moon vanished and everything reappeared around her.

"Um," Aquatici said nervously.

"This is not looking well," Veneti added.

"This ancient blade shall be your undoing. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon you are to be punished," proclaimed Moon. She stopped glowing, jumped high in the air. She landed and she swung her weapon at Veneti and he turned to sand. At the same instant, a small moon appeared and it homed in on Aquatici. The moon exploded when it struck the droid, he flew in the air, and turned into sand. Moon sheathed her sword and it vanished.

"I'll make you pay for this Sailor Moon," Saphir said. He vanished.

"Wow," Mars and Venus said.

"That was incredible," exclaimed Jupiter.

"Awesome job," added Tuxedo Kamen.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Mercury asked. Her mouth remained agape.

"I do not know," I wanted to protect everyone and the words came to me," Moon replied.

"I see," Mercury said, "looks like we have powers that we are not even aware of yet."

"Indeed," Mars said. "After you all went down during the fight with General Savaski I called an Ancient Volcano in the battle. I don't remember ever…"

"That's all well and good," interrupted Tuxedo Kamen. "But we should get out of here first. We can pick this up later."

"Right," agreed Venus.

"Okay," Moon said. We should be able to teleport away from here. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

"Senshi Teleport," Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury called out in unison. The five Sailor Senshi held hands and along with Tuxedo Kamen vanished. They all appeared in a forest outside of the palace in Crystal Tokyo.

"Phew," Jupiter said. "We should be safe. Now time to find a way to bring back Chibiusa."

"The question is how do we get back to our time without the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō?" Moon asked. Everyone looked around and began to ponder the question. Moon walked towards a small tree and she tripped on something and landed on her butt. "Ow."

"Moon?" Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury asked. They ran over to their friend. Tuxedo Kamen walked over and offered her a hand.

"You okay?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yea," Usagi replied. She felt around the grass looking for the object that had tripped her. Her hand grasped it and she smiled.

"Moon," Venus called out while moving in front of her friends face. She waved her hand. "Hey are you alright?" She looked down at Moon.

"Oh Sorry," Moon said sheepishly. "Look what I found." She handed it to Venus.

"The Maboroshi no Ginzuishō? You found it?" Mars asked.

"It's the one that Chibiusa had lost," exclaimed Mercury.

"Still," Jupiter said. "What luck. Maybe now we can make our way home, and come up with a rescue plan."

"Awesome," Venus said. "Maybe now we can begin to turn our situation around."

"Great job, Meatball head," Tuxedo Kamen added.

"Hey," complained Moon.

"Sorry. Just brings back some fond memories," Tuxedo Kamen said with a smile. Sailor Pluto appeared before them.

"Welcome back Princess Serenity," Pluto said. Moon accepted her friend's hands and stood up. "I was worried when the Dark Moon Clan took you all prisoner." Venus handed Moon the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō.

"Thanks," Moon said. "We managed to escape and with some luck found the lost Maboroshi no Ginzuishō."

"And Chibiusa? Did you manage to rescue her?" Pluto asked. Moon shook her head sadly.

"No," Moon cried out.

"I see," Pluto said. "I have no doubt you'll rescue her. For now let's get you back to your own time." Pluto turned around and began to walk off. "Follow me." The group walked off, each lost in thought.

* * *

The group of seven entered the portal and arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Take care of yourselves," Pluto said. "See ya."

"Thanks," Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus said. "Bye."

"Later," Tuxedo Kamen said. Pluto vanished. They all powered down. Usagi walked forward in a stumble, tears flowed down her face.

"Usagi," Minako said. Rei walked over to Mamoru and whispered in his ear.

"Can you please leave," Rei said quietly. "We'll help Usagi." Mamoru nodded.

"See you all later," Mamoru said.

"Bye Mamo-chan," Usagi said. She turned around and smiled sadly.

"Bye," the four other Senshi said.

"Take care!" Mamoru said. He walked off in the distance and Rei walked over to Usagi and put her hand on her friend's shoulders.

"Let's go to the living room," Rei said. Usagi nodded and the group went inside.

* * *

They sat down and tears flowed down Usagi's face. Rei and Ami sat next to her on the couch, and Makoto and Minako each took a seat nearby.

"He tried to force himself on me," Usagi bawled out. "I was so scared. He wanted to take my Mamoru away from me. I…I was so upset that he tried to take something so precious away from me." Rei looked down and then at her friend.

"I have an idea about how you feel," Rei said quietly.

"You were almost," Ami asked. Rei shook her head.

"No Saki almost was," Rei said. "She told me the story some time ago. I am glad that you made it back safely Usagi."

"So am I," Ami, Minako, Makoto voiced out.

"Thanks so much," Usagi said in between tears. "I am so lucky to have friends like you all. If I wasn't such a lousy leader we would never have been taken captive and Chibiusa still might be safe."

"Don't even think that," Ami said. "You are an amazing leader. "What happened was not your fault." Usagi slightly smiled as tears fell down her face.

"Besides," Minako said. "We'll free her. We came so close. We won't let Wiseman keep her from us." Makoto handed Usagi a napkin and she blew her nose.

"You also saved us from the two droids," Ami pointed out. "That was incredibly amazing. We'll save her. I know we will."

"Thanks," Usagi said. "You know we've done this before but I want to say it again." She smiled and looked at her friends. "I love you all as my friends. Friends forever?"

"Friends forever," Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi called out in unison. They all shared a hug.

* * *

Inside General Matsumoto's office in his underground lair, the four renegade leaders met once more to discuss their plans.

"We've run all the data on the blue tests and they were a complete success," Mrs. Kimura said. "We'll be ready for phase green. If all goes smoothly the lavaixal project will be ready and online in two months."

"We are almost there," Captain Mochizuki said. "All these years of preparation will finally bring our plan to fruition."

"That's right, General Matsumoto said. "To think I searched the globe for fifteen years for the perfect individual. To even think that she was born male is an irony in its own right. Rei Hino." He looked at a picture of Rei on his computer and he and his allies cracked out an evil smile. "Soon you'll be a tool to be used. Mwhahaha."

"I would enjoy the freedom you have left little girl," Lieutenant Captain Shimizu said with a smirk. "Soon your mind and martial arts skills will be ours to control." They all looked at the picture of Rei once more and then at each other. Once again they all laughed.

"Now how is the progress with finding the Sailor Senshi?" General Matsumoto asked. "We can't very well kidnap Rei if the local heroes are around."

"To be honest our methods have brought us no real luck," Mrs. Kimura said. "However, Captain Mochizuki may have an idea that will eventually lead us to our targets."

"What's that?" Lieutenant Captain Shimizu asked.

"Well as you know," Captain Mochizuki said. "We have developed stealth units. While they are not one hundred percent effective, we should be able to place cameras in every part of the city. We won't catch the Senshi when they are powered up but if we see who transforms and de-transforms we'll gain a tremendous lead. Eventfully we'll catch them."

"Good idea," General Matsumoto said. "Get started right away." His three allies bowed and left the room. "Soon Rei, very soon you will be mine. When I first saw you all those years ago I knew that you would be a perfect…."

* * *

Sailor Pluto approached the old throne room and saw her old friend Queen Serenity. The old queen sat on her throne. Her transparent appearance didn't shock the Guardian of Time. Pluto bowed before her queen.

"Hello my old friend," Queen Serenity said. "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has," Pluto said.

"It is amazing that many of us from the Silver Millennium Empire still have our consciousness despite being dead," Queen Serenity said.

"I am glad that I can still talk to you my queen," Pluto said. She smiled.

"Thanks," Queen Serenity said. "It is even a miracle that I was able to talk to my daughter and her guardians."

"I know the Inner Sailor Senshi were happy to reunite with their loved ones even if it was for a moment," Pluto said.

"If only I had foreseen the disaster that engulfed our kingdom," Queen Serenity said.

"It is not all your fault my queen," Pluto said. She looked at her queen. "After all I am the guardian of time but I know you didn't call me here to talk about the old days. What can I do for you my old friend?"

"You still get straight to the point," Queen Serenity said with a laugh. "After all this time I see you haven't changed one bit. I have been concerned of late with how you are informing others of events and secrets regarding the Inner Sailor Senshi."

"My queen," Pluto began. "Unlike the old days the readings from the Gates of Time have now become scrambled to the point that the future remains completely unclear. I am lucky now if I can see events half a year into the future. Many years ago, I was able to guard time with clarity and to prevent interference. Xytar's appearance in this Solar System has not only altered the present but the future as well."

"Are you implying that Xytar recently arrived in our Solar System?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes my queen," Pluto said. "In the original timeline Queen Metalia and the Dark Moon Kingdom whom you sealed all those years ago were confronted and defeated by your daughter and her guardians in an eventual final showdown. Instead, Xytar attacked and destroyed them. I do not know how but somehow Xytar has absorbed all of their powers and added all of their powers as his own."

"Then are you suggesting that he is even stronger then Sailor Mercury predicted?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Sadly yes," Pluto said. "When the Inner Senshi fought General Savaski a few days ago, they lost," She looked down at the ground and then at her queen. "Xytar's powers are significantly expanding. And now with an unclear and uncertain future the chances of their survival are extremely slim."

"I understand and that is why you have been intervening," Queen Serenity. Pluto nodded.

"While my duty is to guard the Gates of Time, my first and foremost duty is to protect Princess Serenity. If that means very careful interfering with the new timeline then so be it." Queen Serenity sat in silence. She looked at her friend.

"You'll just have to be extremely careful Pluto," warned Queen Serenity. "Meddling with time can be very dangerous."

"I know my queen," Pluto said. "If I make one mistake the results could be extremely disastrous." She sighed and paced the room. "I just can't sit back and hope for the best."

"Very well," sighed Queen Serenity. "I've always had faith in your judgments. I trust that you'll make the right choices. I just hope that everything will work out."

"They will," Pluto said. She looked at her friend and smiled. "I just know it." Queen Serenity smiled.

"Well so long my friend," Queen Serenity said. "Until next time." Pluto nodded.

"Take care Queen Serenity," Pluto said. She turned around and vanished.

* * *

After classes, ended Usagi and her friends were walking to Makoto's apartment when they saw Kodachi. She looked somewhat sad and yet determined all at the same time.

"Hey isn't that Kodachi Kunou?" Minako asked. Rei nodded.

"She doesn't look too happy right now," observed Ami.

* * *

**Flashback**

After classes, ended Ranma found himself alone with his thoughts as he walked home to the Tendou Dojo. He passed through downtown Nermia when it began to rain. (Why does Pop think that he can treat me like this?) Ranma thought. (First, he throws me into a pit of starving cats to teach me the Nekoken. Then he takes me to Jusenkyo when he doesn't even know how to speak or read Chinese.) Ranma continued to walk in silence. (Then I find out that he has engaged me to a girl I don't even know.) Ranma looked down at a puddle and saw her reflection. (If Pops saw me like this, he'd only call me a weak girl.)

"Ranma? Want an ice-cream with us?" Ranma looked into Yuuka's green eyes.

"Sure," Ranma replied. Inside the ice cream restaurant Ranma took a seat between Yuuka and Mizuki. She almost sat on Mizuki's long blond hair. Saki and Aya took a seat across from the others.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Ami touched Rei on the shoulder and shook her of her memories. "Rei?" Called out Ami

"Oh sorry I was just thinking," Rei said. "Sorry."

"Is everything alright?" Makoto nodded.

"When I first moved into Nerima I was depressed like Kodachi is now and I had help. I think we should invite Kodachi over for ice-cream. Maybe we can help her out," Rei said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," chirped Usagi. "I hate seeing people unhappy."

The five girls walked over to Kodachi. They each smiled.

"Hello Kodachi," Rei said. "Would you like to get some ice-cream?" Kodachi looked at her and gave her half a smile.

"Um sure. That would be lovely," Kodachi said. The group of girls walked on in silence until they reached the Fruits Parlor Crown. They each took a seat. Unazuki walked over to them.

"Hello everyone," Unazuki said. She noticed Kodachi and smiled. "Another new friend? Hi nice to meet you. My name is Unazuki Furuhata."

"Hello," Kodachi said with a smile. "I am Kodachi Kunou. Nice to meet you."

"Is everyone ready to order?" Unazuki asked. After everyone ordered, she left.

"Um thanks for inviting me," Kodachi said.

"No problem," Usagi said.

"Is everything alright?" Rei asked. "You don't seem as happy as you usually are."

"Well to be honest the last few months have been rough," Kodachi said. "My entire world crashed and fell apart after I found out about your curse. Then my brother and father's trial and finally I realized that I had deluded myself into believing you loved me. I've spent a lot of time alone and I've looked really hard at who I was and I didn't like what I saw. I don't think my brother and I ever really recovered after our mother died."

"I know how that is," Makoto said. "I lost both of my parents in an airplane accident." Kodachi gasped. "It is real easy to get involved into something to distract yourself. For me it was martial arts and cooking."

"Neither of my parents have died," Ami added. "But my parents divorced when I was younger. I only hear from my dad once a year. He sends a postcard on my birthday."

"I know how it is to get lost in distraction," Rei said. "For the longest time I didn't know that my mother was murdered but I did know that she died. I put all my effort into martial arts in order to distract myself. It's very easy to get lost into something. About two years ago some friends helped me realize that there was more to life than just martial arts."

"Hey I have an idea," Minako said. "We can go to the arcade and play some games after the ice-cream. Maybe a couple games of Sailor V will cheer Kodachi up." Everyone smiled.

"No one has yet to beat Ami's score," Usagi said. "She scored really high many months ago."

"Really," Makoto said. "Just how high did she score?"

"That's a secret," Ami said. They all laughed.

"What was the score?" Minako asked. "I really want to know."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Rei said with a smile. "You know Kodachi, I never told you how much I admired your skills in Rhythmic Martial Arts. The matches that we had were lots of fun." Kodachi blushed.

"Thanks," Kodachi said. Unazuki came over with their ice cream and they all dug in.

* * *

(Damn Sailor Moon.) Saphir thought in his room inside Dark Moon Clan Castle. (I almost had her. I was so close to removing her from the picture. I'll just have to make sure next time is more successful.) He heard what sounded like footsteps moving closer towards him.

"Who's there?" Saphir called out. "Show yourself." He looked around his room and to his relief he found evidence of no one in his room. "Huh. The noise must have been my imagination." He took a seat back at his desk and began to ponder the situation he was in.

(After Sailor Moon is out of the picture, I'll have to find a way to deal with Wiseman before he destroys everything we worked on.) Saphir thought. He whipped his head around when the noise in his room resumed.

"Show yourself," demanded Saphir. "I know you are here." He stood up and walked to his door. He saw nothing and turned around. He instantly froze in place at what he saw. "How can…can…this be?"

"Nothing that needs to be explained to you my friend," the mysterious voice replied. "All I need you to do is…" Saphir looked out in horror as…

* * *

"Ami," Minako said as they walked to the Hikawa Shrine. "How did you score so high? What is your secret?"

"I don't know," Ami replied. "I've only played the game twice."

"Well," Makoto said. "She's a natural." Everyone laughed. The grouped walked. "Rei?" Makoto and her friends looked over at their friend. "Hey Rei? Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry," Rei said sheepishly. "I was thinking."

"What about?" Usagi asked.

"It was nice to become friends with Kodachi. It just reminded me how strained my relationship with Akane is. We hardly talk to each other," Rei said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she fell in love with you," pointed out Minako. "And since you weren't interested in that kind of relationship you didn't want to see it."

"Or maybe I chose not to see it," admitted Rei. "At the time I just wanted some friends. Now it makes more sense why our relationship is strained." She looked at the sky and walked in silence. "I'll need time to think about it. Thanks Minako."

"No problem," Minako said. "I just wish I had a boyfriend." She sighed.

"I have Mamo-chan," Usagi said.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about school and our enemies?" Ami asked.

"Oh come on Ami," Makoto said. "Don't you wish you had a boyfriend? Someone you could spend time with." Ami and Rei blushed while Usagi thought of Mamoru and Minako and Makoto dreamed of going on a date with the ideal man. "You too Rei?"

"I have been too busy to even really think about it," admitted Rei.

"To be honest," Ami said, blushing. "I am too shy."

"I am sure that you'll all find that important someone," Usagi confidently said.

"I hope so," Minako said.

* * *

At the Hikawa Shrine, everyone ate a couple of snacks and relaxed while Rei went about her duties. Once she finished Rei joined her friends and the two Moon Cats.

"How is everyone?" Artemis asked. "It has been a couple of days since we last saw you."

"I hear that the Dark Moon Clan has taken Chibiusa hostage," Luna said. Moon sniffled and a fresh set of tears fell down each of the Senshi's faces. Artemis raised his paw and looked like he was about to say something. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," sniffled Rei and after everyone began to calm down she spoke up once more. "We tried really hard to save her but Wiseman poured an incredible amount of evil into her. I could hardly recognize her."

"I've been thinking about it and I think that turning her evil had been Wiseman's plan all along," Ami said. Everyone in the room looked at her. "If you think about it we barely left the safety of the Crystal Tokyo Palace when we ran into them."

"The forest around the palace is dense and has a lot of places to hide. And that is the direction Chibiusa went when she ran away," Makoto said.

"The question is how do we free her?" Minako asked. "He obviously made her believe that we had betrayed her."

"Memories," Rei said.

"Rei?" Luna asked.

"When I was sick I had a lot of memories that helped me sort out who I was. I betcha Wiseman altered her memories," replied Rei.

"I gotcha," Ami quickly said. "He used her memories against her. Then the only way to bring her back is to return her real memories to her."

"Once her real memories return then the power of love should be strong enough to dispel Wiseman's evil aura," Usagi said.

"Sounds like you all have a plan," Artemis said.

"Yep," chirped Minako. "Thanks Arty."

"It's Artemis," Artemis said.

"Whatever," giggled Minako. Artemis groaned and looked like he was about to say something when…

"Ami," Luna said. "How has your project going to build up our Inner Circle?"

"It is going slow," Ami said. "I still have a couple of mechanics to work out. I am almost ready though."

"Good," Luna said.

"And then there's the new powers that Rei and Usagi demonstrated during our last set of encounters," Ami said.

"What powers," Artemis asked. The two Moon Cats listened to both Rei and Usagi describe the new moves. "Most interesting. I can't recall those two moves ever being used during the Silver Millennium Empire."

"Then again Artemis and I can look into it," Luna said. "There is still a lot that we don't know."

"Well I better get home," Usagi said. She yawned. "After all we have been through I could use some extra sleep."

"No kidding," agreed Makoto.

"Night all," Minako said.

"See you tomorrow," Ami said.

"Bye," Rei said. The five friends hugged and then each took off towards home with the two Moon Cats following behind.

* * *

"How do you think you all did on the test?" Ami asked as she and her friends made their way over to her house.

"Alright," Minako said. "The essay question was difficult and don't even get me started on the math questions."

"Really," Ami said. "I found the math to be easy."

"Of course you would," Usagi said. "I don't even know how well I did on that part. I hope that I…" In the distance, the ground shook and rumbled. "Whoa what was that?"

"Usagi," Ami said. "I detect the Dark Moon's presence. They are invading Earth."

"We must hurry," Rei said.

"Right," Makoto said. "Come on everybody. Let's hurry."

"Right," Usagi said. They all quickly found a place to power up. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up."

"Jupiter Power, Make Up," Makoto called out.

"Mercury Power, Make Up," Ami called out.

"Mars Power, Make Up," Rei called out.

"Venus Power, Make Up," Minako called out.

"Wow," murmured Mercury. "Moon you are not going to believe this. The entire force of the Planet Nemesis is nearby…"

"But that..that…that should be…" stuttered Jupiter.

"…Impossible. I know. However, it is not. One of our enemies has done a good job concealing his powers," Mercury said.

"We need to investigate and stop them," Mars said. "No matter what."

"Indeed," Venus said. "Let's go."

"Right," Moon said. When they came upon the members of the Black Moon Clan they were shocked at what they saw. Saphir and Prince Dimande were staring at each other as if they were enemies. Black Lady and Wiseman were off to the side.

"You will obey," Wiseman said. "Do as I command and kill the Sailor Senshi."

"No," refused Prince Dimande. "You do not control me. My actions are my own and I refuse to be controlled by you."

"You can't resist. You have no choice," claimed Wiseman. He lifted up his staff and an evil aura surrounded Prince Dimande. "Now who do you obey?"

"You, my Lord," Prince Dimande said.

"Now Blue Saphir, Prince Dimande, kill the Sailor Senshi," ordered Wiseman. The two turned towards Moon and the others. Saphir launched his arms towards Mars and Mercury. They jumped over the attack but next attack got them and quickly immobilized the two.

Meanwhile a third eye on Prince Dimande's head shot a laser at Jupiter and she ducked under it. Venus dashed towards him and threw a punch, which he dodged. He didn't expect the backhanded kick to his head, which sent him flying.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Tuxedo Kamen. He quickly ran towards the immobilized Mars and Mercury but Wiseman moved and blocked his path.

"You aren't going anywhere," Wiseman said. "I have plans for you my mask-wearing friend." He lifted his staff high in the air and channeled his dark powers and he fell under his control. "Wait here until I tell you." Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

Meanwhile Moon dashed towards Black Lady. She stood in front of her.

"Chibiusa," pleaded Moon. "I will help you if you let me. You are being manipulated."

"No more lies," shouted Black Lady. "I see through your deception."

"It's not a deception," Moon said. "Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Tuxedo Kamen, and I love you. I love you so much and it hurts to see you like this. You are my daughter and I will always love you."

"I am not your daughter," Black Lady said. "You are my enemy and you will die." She summoned a black crystal and threw it at Moon, who evaded the attack. Black Lady kept summoning more and more crystals and very soon, Moon was busy dodging them.

"Very good Venus," Prince Dimande yelled out. "However, you failed to anticipate his." He shot another laser that struck her and sent her to the ground.

"Venus," Jupiter cried out. "Are you alright?" She ran over to her friend.

Saphir in the meantime grabbed a bystander with his arms while Mars and Mercury were both briefly distracted.

"I am fine," Venus said. Prince Dimande shot out another laser. "Watch out." Prince Dimande's laser struck Jupiter; she flew into the air and crashed into the ground.

"Ow," Jupiter said.

"Mercury," Mars said. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," Mercury said. "I am fine." The two stood up and were about to move when Saphir's long arm blocked them.

"Don't try anything heroic unless you want this woman to die," Saphir said. In his left hand, he held a woman hostage. (Damn.) Mars thought. (We have to rescue her. The question is how without putting her in any more danger.) She nodded at Mercury who nodded back.

"Time for you to die," Prince Dimande said. "Sailor Moon." He aimed at her and shot his laser.

"Now," ordered Mars. She rolled under Saphir and kicked him and at the same time, Mercury broke the grip he had on the woman. Mercury quickly grabbed her and carried her to safety. In the meantime, Mars struck Saphir in the gut and then threw a hard punch into him that tossed him up in the air. She then dashed off towards Moon and pushed her leader out of harm's way. She herself rolled out of the laser's attack. "Moon you alright?"

"Yep," chirped Moon. "Thanks."

"You pesky brats just don't give in do you?" Wiseman asked. "I think it is time we turned this battle up a notch." He smirked. "Black Lady? Kill them."

"With pleasure," replied Black Lady. She channeled her powers into a large black crystal and huge crystals struck out towards all the Senshi. Every couple of seconds she launched another attack. Saphir and Prince Dimande began to attack them once more.

"Black Lady," Wiseman said. "It is now time." He handed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō to her. "Use the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō. Channel all of your powers into it. It is time to put an end to this foul world."

"Very well," Black Lady said. She began to channel her powers and the earth began to shake.

"Noooo," Prince Dimande yelled. "I won't let you. It's my world to rule over."

"What?" Wiseman asked. "How did you break free?"

"Saphir," Black Lady said. "Kill him. He must not interfere."

"As you wish," Saphir replied. He launched his arms at his brother.

"You would betray your own brother?" Prince Dimande asked. "Very well." He shot his laser, it struck, and Saphir was on the ground. Jupiter ran up to him and checked his pulse.

"He's dead." Jupiter said.

In the meantime, Mars dashed towards Chibiusa. (Forgive me everyone.) Mars thought. She did a light jab at her opponent and the attack momentarily knocked Black Lady off balance. Mars grabbed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from her hand.

"Mars," yelled Moon.

"She's not hurt," Mars replied. "I just distracted her long enough to take the crystal."

"Oh good," Mercury said.

"Good job," Venus said.

"Thanks I…" Mars said. "She looked to her left and ducked just in time to avoid the staff attack swung by Wiseman. "…am sorry."

"You'll pay for that," Wiseman said. "You won't stop me." He viciously swung his staff, which Mars easily dodged but then a large black crystal hurled towards her. Once more, the Sailor Senshi found themselves hammered by attacks from multiple foes. Prince Dimande kept firing lasers at Wiseman.

"Now my new pet," Wiseman said as he kept dodging the laser attacks. "Take the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from Sailor Moon."

"Yes," Tuxedo Kamen replied. He dashed towards an already occupied Moon and she found herself busy dodging attacks from her former ally. Ultimately, he grabbed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from her and leapt backwards. He landed near Black Lady and handed her it.

Wiseman continually swung his weapon at Mars, who evaded his attacks. Eventually however, he struck Mars in the side of her stomach. She went down and her enemy took advantage of her falling and grabbed the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō from her hand. He swung once more but Venus struck him and sent him skyward. He managed to keep a hold of the crystal however, and he tossed it to Black Lady.

"Mars?" Jupiter asked. "You alright?"

"Yea," Mars replied. "He just nicked me."

"Good," Moon said.

Prince Dimande took advantage of Wiseman's opening and fired his laser. The attack struck true and the cloak burned to reveal a pile of bones underneath. Each Senshi and Prince Dimande looked over in his direction.

"What?" Prince Dimande said.

"Is that what our enemy looks like?" asked Venus.

"Looks like all his hatred has taken a toll on him," observed Mercury.

"You are a fool Prince Dimande," Wiseman said. "How do you think I convinced you and your band of miscreants to work for me? Once you arrived at Nemesis, you began to fall under my control. My will has very much survived and I am one with the Planet Nemesis. I am known as Death Phantom and my revenge is at hand." The cloak vanished and the bones dissipated. In its place, a malevolent spirit rose up. Dark Energy rose up from him and the areas around him shook under his power.

"Hahahaha," laughed Prince Dimande. He snuck up behind Black Lady and grabbed the two Maboroshi no Ginzuishō's from her hand. "If I am to be denied Earth then no one shall have it." He slowly moved the past Maboroshi no Ginzuishō towards the future one.

"Moon," Mercury yelled. "If the two Maboroshi no Ginzuishō's touch everything well be destroyed."

"Noo," Venus yelled. She dashed and Black Lady stood in her way.

"We must stop him," Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury said. The three began to run over and found their paths blocked by Death Phantom.

"I won't let you destroy this precious world," Moon yelled. She ran towards the deranged prince only to find her path blocked by Tuxedo Kamen.

"There is nothing you can do," Death Phantom said. "Your world is now doomed." Sailor Pluto teleported next to Sailor Moon and she turned and faced her. She smiled at Moon.

"Princess Serenity," Pluto said. "I trust you'll take care of Chibiusa when I am gone?"

"Huh?" All the Senshi ask. Moon nodded.

"Good," Pluto said. "Time Stop." Everyone except the Sailor Senshi became frozen in time. "Moon hurry. Grab both the Maboroshi no Ginzuishōs from Prince Dimande. There isn't much time."

"Right," Moon said. She ran and grabbed the two Maboroshi no Ginzuishōs and time resumed and Pluto fell to the ground. "Sailor Pluto." Moon said with tears in her eyes.

"Take care Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus," Pluto said quietly. "I hope you find happiness. Goodbye Princess Serenity."

"Sailor Pluto," Moon cried out. "You can't die."

"I broke the rule," Pluto said. "No stopping time. The cost is my life." Each Senshi had tears in her eyes. Black Lady looked over at Pluto. She fell on her knees.

"Puu?" Black Lady asked.

* * *

**Chibiusa's Memory**

Mommy, daddy and I walked in the forest outside Crystal Tokyo. They were holding hands, and stared into each other's eyes. I ran, bounced, and skipped around. I was very happy to spend time with mommy and daddy.

"Slow down," Mommy said. I, however, continued to run around until I tripped over a rock. I fell onto the ground, and scraped my knee. It hurt so much and I cried. Daddy moved over but then Mother walked over to him.

"She's going to have to learn to take care of herself," Mommy said. "She's a big girl." Mommy looked at me. "I know it is painful honey but you'll feel good about yourself when you can learn to take care of yourself."

The two continued their walk. I sat on the ground staring up at my parents. Tears filled my eyes before I stood back up. (They really do love me.)

**End Chibiusa's Memory**

* * *

(Mommy and Daddy don't hate me.) Black Lady thought.

(No my control over her is weakening.) Death Phantom thought.

* * *

**Chibiusa's Memories**

"Puu," I said. "Where is mommy?"

"Your mother and her guardians are keeping the Dark Moon Clan occupied. We may not be able to stop them without the Maboroshi no Ginzuishō to aid us. Your mother has ordered me to send you back into the past to keep you safe."

"I'm scared," I said. Tears filled my eyes.

* * *

"Are you ready to play a game?" asked Ami. She smiled. I stood up near my bed and smiled.

"We could play hide and go seek," Minako said.

"We can have ice cream afterwards," Rei added.

"I can't wait for the ice cream," Makoto said.

"Can I have two scoops today?" I asked.

* * *

"Time for bed my daughter," Mommy said.

"Can't I stay up longer Mommy?" I asked. "Please…"

"Now honey you know it is bedtime however," Daddy said. "We can read you a bed time story. How's that?"

"Alright," I sighed.

"I love you," Mommy said.

"I love you Mommy, Daddy," I said.

"I love you my darling daughter," Daddy said. The three hugged each other.

**End Chibiusa's Memories**

* * *

The black crystal around Black Lady shattered and the dark aura surrounding her faded and revealed Chibiusa. A Henshen Rod appeared in her hands. She ran over to Sailor Pluto. The control that Wiseman had over Tuxedo Kamen faded and he fell to his knees.

"Oh Puu," sniffled Chibiusa. "I am so sorry."

"Hello Chibiusa," Pluto said. "I am glad to see you've returned." She smiled. "Take care." With her last words, Sailor Pluto vanished and the Senshi cried.

"I can't believe my control over you has faded," Death Phantom said. "Well it matters not. You still can't stop me."

"So all my plans," Prince Dimande said, "have failed. He laughed. "At the very least I'll kill you Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen ran up towards Sailor Moon.

"I won't let you harm her," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Stand down."

"No," Prince Dimande said. "Die!"

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber," Tuxedo Kamen called out. Strong pulses of energy fired off his hands and flew towards Prince Dimande.

"Moon Princess Halation," Moon called out. The Cutie Moon Rod appeared in her hand, and she began to spin the weapon around to charge her attack. She aimed her rod at Prince Dimande, and unleashed a wave of energy at him. The two attacks combined and struck him. He struck the ground and began to fade.

"Heh Heh Heh," Prince Dimande said. "And for all I worked for. To imagine it would all end like this." He faded.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet," Death Phantom said. "You still have to deal with me."

"I won't let you harm my friends," Chibiusa said. She quickly ran to an alleyway to hide from the civilians watching the fight. She held the Henshen Rod in her hand. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up." She felt magic fill her body, and she felt power from the Moon flow through her. The clothes she wore vanished. A white body suit with a pink neck covered her chest and her lower body. A red bow with a pink jewel in the center covered her chest and a red bow appeared on the back of her outfit. Two white gloves covered her hands, and large pink heels covered her feet. A small pink skirt appeared. Half a moon upside-own appeared on her face and a golden tiara fitted with a pink gem concealed it. She left the alleyway and appeared before her allies and enemy.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon," Chibi Moon said. Sailor Moon walked up her. She smiled and the two of them did a pose.

"And I am Sailor Moon," Moon said.

"And in the name of the Moon you are to be punished," Sailor Chibi Moon and Moon said in unison. The Inner Senshi each did a pose behind their leader.

"How amusing," laughed Death Phantom. "Not even all of your combined power will be enough to stop me."

"Their powers are not needed," a mysterious voice said. Everyone looked and saw the corpse of Saphir stand up. "Your end is already here Death Phantom."

"How can this be?" Death Phantom asked. "You're…"

"Dead," the mysterious voice said. "I am not dead but Saphir is." He put his hand on his hair. "Oh forgive me that's not quite what I meant. Actually, Saphir has been dead for some time. I killed him a while ago. This corpse is just a puppet. I am very much alive. Unfortunately puppets have limited use." The audience grew in numbers as they watched the new spectacle.

"Then who or what are you?" Jupiter asked.

"We've met before," the mysterious voice replied.

"We have?" Mars asked.

"Oh yes indeed," the mysterious voice said. "And I haven't forgotten you Sailor Mars. You fought brilliantly but if it wasn't for the Outer Senshi you Inner Senshi would be dead."

"No it can't be," Venus said.

"There can be no doubt," Mercury said. "The mysterious person talking through Saphir's corpse is General Savaski." The corpse of Saphir faded and in its place appeared General Savaski. Death Phantom began to grow impatient and turned his attention to Sailor Moon.

"Come along Sailor Moon," Death Phantom said. "We have a score to settle."

"Now," General Savaski said. "Death Phantom I gave you no permission to move. I am afraid our objectives no longer match. It is time for our temporary alliance to end." He swung his scythe and dark swirls launched towards Death Phantom.

"What alliance?" Death Phantom asked. General Savaski's attack surrounded and began to paralyze him. "I don't remember any…I can't move or do anything. What is going on?"

"My master will deal with you soon," General Savaski said. "Very good Senshi team. I applaud you for figuring out the truth. I did make it easy however."

"What are you after?" Moon asked.

"Where would the fun be if I told you," replied General Savaski.

"We will stop you," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"You won't get away," Chibi Moon said.

"General Savaski," a mysterious voice said. "It is about time. It is time to begin."

"Yes my Lord," General Savaski said. "This won't hurt Sailor Moon. I wouldn't want you and your allies or anyone on this infernal planet meddling."

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"You'll see," General Savaski replied. "Yajula Xaguerila Una Ba Nau Saoa. (My divine powers unleash thy fury and imprison my enemies.) In a flash each Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were held to the ground by incredibly strong vines. No matter how hard they tried, they could not break free. A large barrier formed around the battle area to prevent any help from anyone else.

"Not this again," Mercury said.

"Now we can continue unimpeded," General Savaski said. "I call upon my Lord Xytar to control my mind. My Lord my will is yours." After his words, the ground started to shake. A black light formed around General Savaski's body. Soon three feet of pure light covered the area. The light formed a pillar that rose high into the sky. The sky turned pitch dark across the planet, lightning, and ice, dispersed from the sky. The ground also constantly shook all across the planet.

"What is going one?" A woman asked.

"I don't know," a man replied. "The quakes seem to be happening more frequently."

"Look up at the sky," the woman said. The man looked up and saw…

All the Inner Sailor Senshi and their allies appeared in a picture across the sky. The pillar faded and a light shadow figure began to emerge. The figure grew in height and size. His hair turned dark black and fell to his back. A large black cape outfit covered his entire body. His eyes opened up and his black eyes looked out towards Sailor Moon. A smile formed on his lips. Short boots appeared on his feet and he stood up. He stood up at an impressive height of more than nine feet and he looked incredibly built. A staff appeared in his right hand. The Senshi shuddered at the amount of power and evil that radiated from him.

"Did my sudden appearance frighten you Sailor Moon?" The man asked. The entire world saw the events play before their eyes.

"Who are you?" Moon asked. He smiled and laughed.

"You know me as Xytar Lexeaba," Xytar said.

"How can that be?" Mars asked in complete shock. "I thought you were sealed."

"Oh?" Xytar asked. "But I am. My body is still sealed, however I am projecting my physical body and powers onto General Savaski."

"Moon," Mercury said. "I can't give you full readings but he is way more powerful then we can handle at this time." (No this can't be.) Moon thought. (This isn't the end is it?)

"I could kill you all and everyone on this planet," Xytar said, "with ease but where would the fun be in that?" Xytar walked over to Moon and put his hand on her face and Moon moved her head away from his hand. "I am here for a purpose and I decided to invite you along for the fun."

"Like hell. We would never have fun with you," Mars spat. "You are a killer."

"Mars," Jupiter said. Xytar walked away from the Senshi.

"You are right of course," Xytar said nonchalantly. "You wouldn't have fun but I will." He smirked at Mars. "It infuriates you doesn't it that I enjoy taking away lives."

"We will stop you," Venus said. "We won't let you get away with turning Earth into that planet you decimated one hundred billion years ago." Xytar smirked.

"Oh?" Xytar asked. "You saw that? How amusing." Sailor Neptune and Uranus teleported in and walked a step towards Sailor Moon and her allies. "Hmm. What's this?" He looked at the new arrivals. "Ah. The Outer Senshi. How nice. I guess I can afford some time to play with you."

"You won't get away," Uranus said. "We will release Princess Serenity and her allies."

"We have no qualms," Neptune said, "with ending your life."

"You are no match for me," Xytar said. He dashed incredibly fast towards Uranus.

"Be careful," Tuxedo Kamen said. "He's strong."

"Deep Submerge." Neptune called out. She lifted her arms above her head for an instant before bringing them down. Blue energy shaped as the planet Neptune flew off towards Xytar. He jumped over the attack and landed on the ground.

Uranus threw a punch at Xytar, which he easily dodged. He threw a punch at her stomach and her body jolted upwards from the force of the blow. The attack was faster than most people were even able to register. Uranus doubled over in pain and coughed up blood. He struck her shoulder and to everyone's horror they heard Uranus's bones break. Uranus remained staggered unable to move or do anything. Just as fast, he smashed her left arm. Uranus fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Neptune ran smoothly towards him and attempted an attack. He kicked her in the chest and sent her flying in the air. She struck a phone pole and upon impact fell unconscious.

"That's your best?" Xytar asked. He looked down at Uranus who was barely conscious. "I could kill you easily. That would be boring. So I'll let you live with the memory of the pain you experienced. Mwhahaha hahaha. Yajula Xaguerila Una Ba Nau Saoa." (My divine powers unleash thy fury and imprison my enemies.) In a flash Sailor Neptune and Uranus were imprisoned, and like their allies unable to move. Sailor Neptune also regained consciousness. Xytar at this time faced away from the Inner Sailor Senshi. He focused on the imprisoned Death Phantom.

"Uranus, Neptune," Moon said shakily. Are you alright?"

"I hurt in multiple spots," Uranus said. "But I'll be fine."

"I'll be alright," Neptune said.

"Moon," Mars whispered. "He's fast. I was barely able to make out how fast he attacked."

"Ah now that," Xytar said, "little demonstration is finished I can begin the main entertainment." He smirked at Death Phantom. "You hold an incredible amount of power Death Phantom. Now it's all going be mine." He raised his hand and pointed it at Death Phantom. In an instant Death Phantom and all of his power were absorbed. "Well Sailor Moon." Xytar turned and faced her. "Congratulations. Another one of your foes has now been vanquished."

"No way," Moon said.

"He absorbed all of Death Phantom's power?" Mars asked.

"I think we may have more trouble on our hands," Venus said.

"Than we initially suspected," Jupiter said.

"Most definitely," agreed Tuxedo Kamen.

"Everyone," Mercury said. "I can't tell for sure how much power he has gained but it's an incredible amount."

"He whupped us good," Uranus said. "The next time we fight I'll be ready."

"I don't care to know how much stronger he's gotten," Neptune said. "No matter what we have to stop him." Chibi Moon looked at Moon and whispered.

"I'm scared," Chibi Moon said quietly.

"We all agreed," Moon said. She gave Chibi Moon a reassuring smile. "We'd stop you Xytar. We won't let you get away with your crimes."

"Mwhahahahaha," Xytar said. "Even if you happen to defeat me you and this accursed planet shall pay the ultimate price." He looked over at Moon and saw three armed officers pointing their guns at him. The three attempted to walk through the barrier. He smiled. "Well this shall be fun."

"Halt," the first officer said. He was shaking and obviously scared but he held his ground. "You are under arrest!"

"Run," Venus yelled.

"And you're going to try to stop me?" Xytar asked. He had a bored look on his face.

"Put your hands up in the air slowly and…," the officer said. "Urgh." He looked down and saw Xytar's staff impale his heart and the staff now was crossing the barrier. The weapon went up through his heart and out his back. Blood poured out. "Let me…"

"Let you what?" interrupted Xytar. He lifted the staff higher in the air with the man still dangled on it. He pulled the man through the barrier and he walked away from the Senshi and laughed.

"Let him go," ordered Jupiter.

"No," refused Xytar. "This shall be a useful lesson to you all. A taste if you will of my powers, cruelty, malice, and menace." He lifted his staff higher in the air and violently pulled the weapon back. He then thrust his weapon up in the man's body. The sounds of bones breaking cracked out. Each of the Senshi cringed. He then repeated the steps over and over and each time he broke more bones and each time many people cringed.

"Noooo," Moon cried out several moments later and then she yelled. "Stop it. Just stop it." Tears fell down her face, and each the Inners' faces and now more than ever they struggled to break free. Chibi Moon closed her eyes. Xytar turned around and faced them.

"Ah yes," Xytar said with glee. "It's hurts so much doesn't it Sailor Moon? To watch an innocent suffer before your eyes as you are unable to do anything." He moved his weapon cruelly in the man again and more bones broke, blood poured out, and the Senshi cringed once more. "Pain. Yes the misery is more than you can bear." He lowered the weapon down. "It's more anguish for you and your guardians to watch this man suffer in agonizing pain than if it was one of you. Now watch Sailor Moon as I inflict the utmost torture on this innocent." He lifted up his staff and electricity filled the weapon and struck the man.

"Argh," the man cried out. "Stop. Please. Noooooo. Someone Help me!"

"Oh?" Xytar asked. "He's almost dead? Time to finish this." Xytar swung his staff and man flung off it and flew towards a building. A large frozen axe appeared in Xytar's hand and he threw it. The axe struck the man's ribcage, his body impacted into the wall with a sickening thud, and he collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. Xytar walked over to Moon.

"You are a monster," Venus cried out.

"You'll put an end to you no matter what," Jupiter added.

"We won't stand by," raged Mars. "And let you cruelly destroy our world without a fight."

"Yes," gleamed Xytar. "Squirm and fight me." He smiled. "Your efforts shall prove very entertaining. Soon you girls shall know the meaning of pain, fear, doubt, anger, loss, hopelessness, and desolation." His grin on his face widened and he pointed his hand at Moon. "Well it was fun Sailor Moon until next we meet." The pillar of light began to fade, sunlight became visible again, and Xytar's appearance quickly faded. The worldwide communications ceased when the pillar faded from view and at once General Savaski came into view.

"Sailor Moon," rasped General Savaski. "When we meet next I shall enjoy our battle. For now I bid you adieu." He turned around vanished from sight. Once he vanished, the restraints around the Sailor Senshi vanished and the large barrier disappeared.


End file.
